Das Geheimnis der Drachensteine
by Lilain
Summary: Legolas hat sich durch den Ringkrieg verändert, dennoch stolpert er von einem ins nächste Abenteuer und dieses führt in auch ein Stück in die eigene Vergangenheit...
1. Default Chapter

_So, da wären wir, Melyanna und Anatiriel, mit unserer ersten Fan Fiction zu Herr der Ringe __J___

_Viel zu sagen gibt es dazu nicht, nur, dass wir große Freude am Schreiben haben und wir dazu gedrängt wurden unsere Fan Fic endlich zu veröffentlichen, was wir hiermit nun auch tun!!_

_Wir würden uns sehr über Reviews freuen, ansonsten wünschen wir allen, die unsere Story lesen, viel Spaß!!!!_

_P.S.: Alles gehört Tolkien, außer Lilain, die gehört mir(Melyanna) und Anatiriel, die gehört Anatiriel und einige Charaktere, die wir selbst erfunden haben gehören natürlich auch uns __J___

_Ach, noch eine kleine Anmerkung: ich hoffe es wird mich niemand lynchen, da ich Legolas Aussehen so sehr verändert habe. *grins* _

_Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß beim Lesen_

_Melyanna__ und Anatiriel_

_@Finda: Danke, dass Du unsere FF gelesen hast!! Wir freuen uns, dass sie Dir gefallen hat!!!!_

_*******************************************************************************************************_

**__**

**_Kapitel 1_**

**__**

Vier Jahre waren seit dem großen Ringkrieg nun vergangen. Vier Jahre war eine lange Zeit. In Mittelerde hatte sich seit der Regentschaft König Elessars viel geändert. Es herrschte fast überall Frieden. Die Gefährten hatten alle eigene Wege eingeschlagen. Einige waren übers Meer gefahren, andere hatten nun Familien und der Rest zog noch immer umher.

Einer der Umherziehenden war Legolas, Sohn des Thranduil und Prinz des Düsterwaldes. Er hatte sich vor ein einhalb Jahren von seinem treuen Gefährten Gimli getrennt. Gimli und er waren zu den Zwergen gegangen und Gimli hatte zwei Wochen später geheiratet. Legolas war danach alleine weiter gezogen, er hatte nicht bei den Zwergen bleiben wollen. Der Ringkrieg hatte ihn sehr verändert. Er hatte so viele neue Erfahrungen gemacht. Zum ersten Mal hatte er erfahren, was Tod und Schmerz bedeuteten. Das waren Dinge, die ihm zuvor immer fremd gewesen waren. Und all das hatte ihn verändert. Er wollte nicht zurück zu seinem Vater in den Düsterwald, die vielen Streitereien ertrug er nicht mehr. Sein Vater und er waren zu verschieden, also zog er es vor nicht nach Hause zu reiten. Er trieb sein Pferd zu einer Lichtung. Es wurde langsam dunkel und er wusste, dass es in dieser Gegend nicht sehr ratsam war nachts zu reisen. Man wusste nie, wer einen hier als nächstes überfiel. Außerdem war sein Pferd müde. Er stieg ab und sattelte Galad ab. „So, mein Junge." Er ließ das Pferd grasen und machte ein kleines Feuer. Er ließ sich im Schneidersitz nieder und packte etwas Lembas aus. Er hielt es etwas übers Feuer. Geröstet schmeckte es sehr gut. Außerdem hatte er es satt, es immer so zu essen. Nachdem er gegessen hatte, legte sich etwas hin, sah zum Himmel auf. Er sah die vielen Sterne und Sternbilder, die er als kleiner Junge immer so geliebt hatte. Er seufzte. Ach ja. Da war sie wieder, die Einsamkeit. Er schloss die Augen und entspannte sich etwas. Er war vier Tage lang durchgeritten und er spürte es dieses Mal ziemlich deutlich. Ihm tat der Rücken weh, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass sich eine Wurzel in seinen Rücken bohrte und auch ein paar Steine. Nach einer halben Stunde ohne Schlaf setzte er sich wieder auf. Immerhin war er nun etwas entspannter. Er strich sich durchs Haar. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt, dass es kurz war. Es hatte sich sogar leicht gelockt und er strich einige Strähnen aus der Stirn. Es hatte ein kleines brennendes Inferno in einem Dorf gegeben, in dem er ein paar Kinder gerettet hatte und dabei hatte er sich sein Haar war angesenkt. Also hatte er es sich nachher ganz abgeschnitten. Das war nun schon eine Weile her, aber er hatte es nicht mehr so lang werden lassen. Es war mal was anderes, wenn auch ungewohnt. 

Plötzlich horchte er auf. Er hatte das Gefühl, etwas gehört zu haben. Er stand aus dem Schneidersitz auf. Sein Pferd hatte sich ruhig niedergelassen und ruhte. Legolas war sich ganz sicher, dass er etwas gehört hatte. Und da war es wieder. Er ging langsam runter bis an den kleinen Bach, ein Stück weiter in das kleine Wäldchen. Er mochte zwar den Wald, aber das hier war selbst ihm zuwider. Er sah sich wachsam um und griff nach seinem Bogen. Er sah etwas aufblitzen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine Klinge war oder ein Augenpaar. Ein leises Grollen, kaum hörbar für menschliche Ohren, war in der leichten Nachtbrise zu hören. Trolle, dachte er. Natürlich. Legolas zog zwei Pfeile, duckte sich. Er pirschte sich etwas durchs Dickicht bis er ihr Feuer sah. Verblüfft entdeckte er, dass er es nicht nur mit Trolle zu tun hatte. Neben dem kleinen Feuer hatten sich zwei wirklich hässliche Trolle niedergelassen und neben ihnen ein Mensch. Er sprach mit gedämpfter Stimme. Dann sah er wie ein weiterer Troll etwas mit sich herbrachte. Er ließ es wie einen Sack auf den Boden fallen. Er hörte ein leises Aufstöhnen, dann ein Wimmern. Erst da erkannte Legolas, dass dieses Etwas ein Lebewesen war. Die Trolle und der Mensch schienen zu verhandeln. Sie begannen zu streiten. Anscheinend hatten die Trolle das Wesen gefangen und der Mensch wollte es unbedingt haben. Er hatte einen kalten Gesichtsausdruck und Legolas gefiel das ganz und gar nicht. Plötzlich stand einer der Troll auf, packte den Menschen und riss ihm einfach den Kopf ab. Etwas entsetzt schloss Legolas die Augen. Bilder und Erinnerungen kamen hoch. Das Grollen des Trolls riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„So!" grollte er. „Essen wir."

Legolas beschloss diesen Moment zu nutzen, er spannte den Bogen und schoss dem Troll in die Hand. Die Trolle sprangen auf. 

„Wer da?"

Der Getroffene jaulte wie verrückt.

„Ein Elbenpfeil." Heulte er rum. 

Legolas huschte näher heran und schoss noch mal. Der Troll wurde langsam sauer und seine Kumpel auch. Legolas spannte den Bogen und trat näher heran. 

„Was habt ihr da, das einen solchen Mord wert ist, oder war es reines Vergnügen?" fragte Legolas ruhig.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Elb!" meinte der eine Troll.

„Hau ab bevor wir dich zu Hackfleisch verarbeiten." 

Legolas Blick fiel auf das Wesen am Boden. Der eine Troll lachte auf. 

„Ha! Das da hat dein Interesse geweckt?" Er lachte wieder auf.

„Nur eine Sklavin, die wir mit in unsere Höhlen nehmen werden." 

Erst jetzt erkannte Legolas, dass es eine junge Frau war, die blutige Striemen im Gesicht hatte. Das kam ihm alles seltsam vor. Ein Mensch und drei Trolle und eine angebliche Sklavin. Nein, das gab keinen Sinn. Der Troll, den er zweimal verwundete hatte, wollte sich auf Legolas stürzen und Legolas schoss ihm in den Kopf. Er richtete einen weiteren Pfeil auf die beiden anderen. 

„Ähm…äh….also…wenn du die Sklavin haben möchtest…" 

Die Trolle gingen ein Stück zurück. 

„Also du kannst sie gerne haben!" 

Eilig drehten sich die beiden Trolle um und suchten hastig das Weite. Legolas steckte den Pfeil weg und hängte sich den Bogen um. Er kniete neben der Frau nieder. Sie sah nicht gut aus und schien einiges mitgemacht zu haben. Ihren Kleidern nach zu urteilen war sie wirklich eine Sklavin gewesen. Vorsichtig griff er unter ihre Beine und ihren Rücken und hob sie auf seinen Arm. Sie wimmerte leise. So sanft und vorsichtig wie nur möglich brachte er sie aus dem Wald zu seiner kleinen Lagerstelle. Dort legte er sie nieder und holte etwas Wasser, säuberte die Wunden etwas. Ihre Wunden waren nicht lebensgefährlich, aber sicher sehr schmerzhaft. Er konnte sich dennoch keinen Reim aus der Geschichte machen. Trolle waren nichts Ungewöhnliches hier in der Gegend. Das war einer der Gründe weshalb man nicht bei Nacht reisen sollte. Aber, dass sich Trolle neuerdings menschliche Sklaven hielten, war auch für ihn Neuland. Seufzend setzte er sich wieder und sah auf die Frau nieder. Er deckte sie mit seinem Mantel zu. Sie konnten vor Morgen früh auf keinen Fall den Wald durchqueren. Das würde also eine lange Nacht werden. Seufzend setzte er sich hin. 

Genauso saß er auch am nächsten Morgen noch da und sah der Sonne beim Aufgehen zu. Es war helles, gleißendes Licht. Sie war noch immer nicht aufgewacht. Sie sah geschunden aus, als bräuchte sie ziemlich dringend einen Arzt, ein Bett und ein Bad. Er hätte zu gern gewusst, weshalb sie überhaupt so lange bewusstlos war. Jedenfalls lebte sie noch. Er spürte ihren Atem. Er stand auf und packte seine Sachen zusammen, sattelte Galad wieder. Er hob die junge Frau vor sich aufs Pferd und stieg hinter ihr auf. Er trieb das Pferd an, trieb es durch den Wald. Es war nichts mehr von Trollen zu sehn. Die junge Frau regte sich kaum. War vielleicht fürs erste auch besser so. Aber Legolas wollte sich beeilen und schnell zur nächsten Stadt kommen. Das nächste Dorf würde es auch tun, dann musste er erstmal sehen, ob es vielleicht eine Art Gift war. (Er trieb das Pferd an.) Er ritt schnell durch den Wald, ritt über einen kleinen Feldweg, der ihn aus dem Wald führte. Er sah sich um. Die Gegend kannte er nur flüchtig. Aber wenn seine Erinnerung ihn nicht trübte, dann war hier in der Nähe ein kleines Dorf. Er lenkte Galad in die richtige Richtung. Das Pferd beeilte sich, als würde es spüren, was los war. 

Im Dorf herrschte alltägliches Treiben. Frauen trugen ihre Wäsche zum Fluss, um sie zu waschen, die Männer machten ihre Arbeit: Schmiede, Jäger, Händler. Sie sahen auf, als Legolas in ihr Dorf ritt. Allerdings keines Falls mürrisch oder misstrauisch, sondern freundlich. Er fragte nach einer Gaststätte. Ein kleiner Junge wies ihm lächelnd den Weg. Legolas stieg ab, nahm die junge Frau auf den Arm und betrat das Gasthaus. Der Wirt eilte zu ihm.

„Ich brauche ein Zimmer. Und zwar dringend." Meinte er bittend. 

Der Wirt sah auf die junge Frau und rümpfte etwas missbilligend die Nase, sagte aber nichts. Er hatte nur noch ein Zimmer frei. Das war Legolas völlig egal, er brauchte ein Bett. 

„Lassen Sie mir heißes Wasser bringen." Ordnete Legolas an.

Die Magd brachte das Wasser zehn Minuten später und füllte die Wanne. Legolas zog der jungen Frau, nachdem sie alleine waren, die verdreckten Fetzen vom Leib. Ihr Körper sah nicht besser aus als ihr Gesicht und er hoffte, dass es mehr Schmutz war als Wunden. Er setzte sie in die Wanne und hoffte, dass das heiße Wasser sie auch zum Aufwachen brachte. Doch es geschah vorerst nichts. Er seufzte und nahm einen Schwamm und kümmerte sich mal um den Schmutz an ihrem Körper. Sie war sehr schön. Sie hatte einen wunderschönen Körper: schöne weiche Brüste, schöne lange Beine, wundervoll weiches braunes Haar und weiche, weibliche Gesichtszüge. Legolas schluckte. Ihm wurde wieder mal bewusst, dass er auch nur ein Mann war und beeilte sich mit dem Säubern ihres Körpers. Danach packte er sie in ein Handtuch und in eins seiner sauberen Hemden. Er legte sie in das Bett und deckte sie zu. Seufzend streckte er sich und beschloss auch ein Bad zu nehmen, denn sein Körper schrie gerade danach und das nicht nur wegen des Schmutzes. Anstelle von heißem Wasser nahm er lieber das schöne, kalte Wasser, das war wesentlich besser und erfrischender. Er schrubbte sich mal richtig ausgiebig, wusch sich die Haare. Er stieg aus der Wanne und schlang ein Handtuch um seine Hüften und rubbelte sich mit einem anderen die Haare durch. Er fühlte sich etwas verspannt. Er war müde und ihm wurde klar, dass er dringend etwa Schlaf brauchte. Auch wenn Elben nicht viel Schlaf brauchten, ganz ohne ging es auch nicht. Er gähnte mal herzhaft und rubbelte das Haar noch trocken. Er verließ mit dem Handtuch um die Hüften das Badezimmer. Er trat zur Couch und kramte in seinem Rucksack nach einer frischen Hose. Die aufmerksamen, grünen Augen, die ihn beobachteten, bemerkte er nicht. Er warf die schmutzigen Kleider auf einen Haufen und beschloss sie nach einer Runde Schlaf zu reinigen. Er legte den Bogen und die beiden Schwerter auf den kleinen Tisch und ging zum Bett. Die grünen Augen hatte sich schnell genug geschlossen, so dass er es gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Er sah auf dieses Wesen nieder und nahm sich ein Kissen und ging zur Couch. Seine Tasche warf er auf den Boden und legte sich auf die Couch. Ja, das war zwar kein Bett aber besser als jeder Boden. Er machte es sich bequem und schloss auch ausnahmsweise mal die Augen. Das entspannte ihn noch mehr. Und die Tatsache, dass er an die sündigen langen Beine dachte.

Ende Kapitel 1

So, da wäre nun unser 1. Kapitel und wir hoffen, dass ihr Gefallen daran findet!!!

Danke noch mal an alle, die uns immer unterstützen und unsere Storys mögen! 


	2. Kapitel 2

_Mae govannen, da sind wir nun mit dem zweiten Kapitel *juhu*_

_Einen ganz, ganz herzlichen Dank an Yury und Finda für ihre lieben Reviews. *bussi*_

_Ich lade nun schon mal das zweite Kapitel hoch und hoffe, dass wir noch einige Leser finden._

_*******************************************************************************************************_

**__**

**_Kapitel 2_**

Das grüne Augenpaar beobachtete ihn. Ob er schlief? Sie hatte genug von Elben gehört. Und sie fragte sich, was sie hier machte. Mit gesäuberten Wunden, sauberem Körper und einem Hemd, das sicher diesem Elben da gehörte. Hatten diese scheußlichen Trolle sie etwa an ihn verkauft? Wollte er sie zu seinem Spielzeug machen? Ihre Augen verengten sich. Das würde sie zu verhindern wissen. Sie hatte ihn beobachtete, als er die Waffen weggelegt hatte. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf, zog das Hemd über ihren Hintern. Sie spürte Schmerzen im Rippenbereich. Vorsichtig und sehr leise stand sie auf. Sie hatte Erfahrung mit dem leise sein. Sie machte ein paar Schritte. Gut, er schien wirklich zu schlafen. Sie ging leise zu dem Tisch und nahm eins der Schwert in die Hand, betrachtete es. Die Klinge war sehr scharf und mit elbischen Buchstaben verziert. Sie hielt die Klinge ehrfürchtig ins Licht, sah dann zu dem Elben. Verwunderlich war, dass er kurzes Haar hatte. Sie hatte schon Elben gesehen, aber noch nie welche mit kurzem Haar. Sie trat etwas näher zur Couch. Er war ein Mann. Sicher auch nur einer derer, der versuchte ihr das Leben schwer zu machen und der nur ein Spielzeug brauchte. Sie spürte unbändigenden Hass. Sie senkte die Klinge an seinen Hals. Ein feiner Schnitt und schon hätte sie einen der Bastarde erledigt. Es war nicht schwer, nur ein einziger Schwertstreich war notwendig. Ihr Herz klopfte. Sie war plötzlich so wütend. Sie wollte fluchen und das Schwert wegziehen, als der Elbe blitzschnell nach ihrer Hand griff, sie packte und ehe sie sich versah lag sie unter ihm auf dem Boden und er drückte ihr das Schwert an die Kehle. 

„Sieh an, unsere schlafende Schönheit ist erwacht!" 

Sie schwieg, starrte ihn auch nicht schockiert an. 

„Wer bist du?" fragte er. 

Sie sah ihn nur trotzig an. 

„Deine Zunge hat man dir sicher nicht raus geschnitten und ich bin sicher, dass du mich verstehst!" meinte er ohne das Schwert zu bewegen.

„Leithia nin!" sagte sie dann langsam, sehr deutlich und mit etwas Akzent. 

In seiner Sprache war das mehr oder weniger ein Befehl sie freizulassen. 

„Warum sollte ich? Du hast mir gerade das Schwert an den Hals gehalten und mit dem Gedanken gespielt mich zu töten." 

Sie sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen und er musste eingestehen, dass sie schöne Augen hatte. 

„Dag nin!" meinte sie dann. 

„Dich töten? Warum sollte ich denn?" 

Legolas sah sie verwundert an. Mann, die Frauen sollte man mal verstehen. 

„Al anírani cuia! Ich will nicht mehr! Ich will einfach nicht mehr leben!" schrie sie ihm in ihrer Sprache an. „Ich will nicht länger Sklavin sein. Ich will es nicht! Ich will nicht länger ständig Schmerzen haben!"

Er zog das Schwert weg und legte es auf die Couch. 

„Ich will dir nicht wehtun." Meinte er bestürzt.

Sie hatte da was falsch verstanden. Sie stieß ihn von sich runter.

„Dann nimm deine Finger weg!" 

Sie stand hastig auf und rückte das Hemd zurecht, trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Legolas war gegen die Couch geknallt und saß auf dem Boden, rieb sich den Rücken. 

„Das tat weh!" 

Sie trat zurück, als er aufstand und ein paar Schritte auf sie zu machte. 

„Bleib wo du bist!" meinte sie und griff nach seinem anderen Schwert.

Sie konnte kämpfen, das hatte sie gelernt und sie hatte einen sehr guten Lehrmeister gehabt. Nur war sie dummerweise in Gefangenschaft der Trolle geraten und die hatten ihr etwas verabreicht, das ihr ihre Kräfte genommen hatte. Aber nun würden sie wiederkommen. Und sie würde sich nicht mehr so behandeln lassen. Ihre Augen wurden kühl.

„Ähm…ich weiß ja nicht, was die Dame gerade denkt, aber ich denke, du könntest dich bei mir bedanken." Grinste er. 

„Bedanken?! Wofür?!" Sie lachte bitter. „Dass ich nun deine Sklavin bin?!" 

„Sklavin?" Legolas sah sie an. „Verlockender Gedanke!" meinte er murmelnd, als sein Blick über ihren Körper glitt. „Aber ich habe zufällig einen Troll getötet und zwei in die Flucht geschlagen und dich da rausgeholt, also wäre ein Dankeschön angebracht, meinst du nicht?!" 

Sie starrte ihn an. Aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm trauen konnte. Er setzte sich lässig auf die Couch. 

„Hast du einen Namen?" fragte er. 

Sie hatte noch immer das Schwert in der Hand. 

„Lilain." Meinte sie kühl, die grünen Augen auf ihn gerichtet. 

Warum grinste der sich einen ab?! 

„Schöner Name, Lilain. Ich heiße Legolas." 

Für einen klitzekleinen Moment verschlug es ihr die Sprache. Sie hatte von ihm gehört. Sehr viel sogar. Dennoch war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm trauen konnte. Immerhin war er auch nur ein Mann und sie erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, wie er sie angestarrt hatte vorhin und auch wenn er vielleicht dachte, dass sie seine Bemerkung nicht gehört hatte, so hatte diese ihren Zweifel an ihm nur größer gemacht. Es gab eigentlich niemanden, dem sie wirklich traute. Außer vielleicht ihrem Lehrmeister. Sie legte die Stirn in Falten. 

„Soll ich jetzt beeindruckt sein?" fragte sie noch genauso kühl und noch immer das Schwert fest in der Hand. 

Ihre Hand zitterte ein bisschen vor Anstrengung. Der Schlaf hatte ihr ja schon ganz gut getan und ihr einige ihrer verloren geglaubten Kräfte wieder gegeben aber sie war noch lange nicht so fit, wie sie es in einer Situation, wie dieser gerne gewesen wäre. Das Lächeln war noch immer nicht aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und das machte sie nervös. Fühlte er sich denn kein bisschen von ihr bedroht? Ein amüsiertes Leuchten glitzerte in seinen Augen auf. Sie war wirklich eine Schönheit, vor allem in diesem Moment. Aber ihm war nicht entgangen, dass sie zitterte. Vor was hatte sie nur so schreckliche Angst? Er stand auf und im nächsten Moment hatte er das Schwert wieder an der Kehle. Er hob abwehrend die Hände. 

„Kleines" meinte er mehr als ruhig.

So was schockte ihn nicht mehr. Er hatte schlimmeres erlebt als ein Schwert an der Kehle. 

„Ich werde dir was zu essen besorgen!" 

Er schob das Schwert sanft beiseite und sie ließ es geschehen. Er war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob sie das tat, weil sie Hunger hatte oder weil sie keine Kraft mehr hatte. 

„Ich bring dir was zum Anziehen mit. Du siehst zwar verdammt sexy aus in meinem Hemd, aber irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass dir das nicht so recht ist!" 

Sie wäre ihm am liebsten dafür an die Gurgel gegangen, wenn er nicht den letzten Satz angehängt hatte. Wenigstens schien er noch ein bisschen Verstand in seinem Hirn zu haben und nicht ganz hormongesteuert zu sein. Sie nickte leicht und protestierte auch nicht, als er ihr das Schwert abnahm und es wieder wortlos auf den Tisch legte. 

„Bin gleich wieder da" meinte er, schnappte sich ein Hemd und zog es über.

Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, setzte sie sich aufs Bett. Sie war verwirrt, durcheinander. Wenn sie nicht seine Sklavin war, was war sie dann? Musste sie nun bei ihm bleiben oder konnte sie gehen wohin sie wollte? Aber wohin würde sie gehen?

Legolas beschäftigten ganz andere Fragen als er nach unten ging um ihr was zu essen zu besorgen. Was hatten diese Trolle von ihr gewollt? Wozu brauchten Trolle Sklaven? Er war so in Gedanken, dass er das kleine Mädchen übersah, das auf der Treppe spielte und er trat ihr auf die Hand. Sie schrie entsetzt auf, denn auch sie hatte ihn nicht kommen gehört, weil sie in ihrem Spiel vertieft war. Er beugte sich gleich zu ihr und nahm das kleine Händchen, das sie ihm aber gleich wieder wütend und mit dicken Krokodilstränen in den Augen entzog. 

„Tut mir leid, kleine Lady. Ich habe dich nicht gesehen!" 

Diesen letzten Satz hätte er besser nicht gesagt, denn sie fing noch schlimmer an zu weinen.

„Oh je!" er nahm sie mal einfach in den Arm, aus dem sie sich gleich wieder rauswinden wollte. „Shh, kleine Lady. Zeig mir mal deine Hand!" 

Sie zeigte sie ihm widerwillig und er strich sanft drüber. 

„Es ist nichts gebrochen. Das wird wieder gut!" 

Er pustete mal und die Kleine beruhigte sich wieder. Er lächelte. 

„Kannst du mir sagen, wo ich hier Kleider finden kann für eine junge Dame und etwas zu essen!" 

Sie nickte. „Komm mit!" 

Er folgte ihr und sie führte ihn zuerst in die Küche und zeigte dann durch das Fenster auf einen Laden auf der anderen Seite der Straße. 

„Danke, kleine Maus!" 

Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und ging da mal hin. Bis das Essen gerichtet war, hatte er sicher was zum Anziehen gefunden. Das kleine Mädchen sah ihm fasziniert nach.

Ende Kapitel 2

@Yury: Knuuuuuuuuuuuuuffel, wie fandest Du's?????

@Finda: Auch ein Knuffel. Ist die Überarbeitung so okay gewesen????


	3. Kapitel 3

_So, hier kommt nun das dritte Kapitel. Anatiriel (anatirielinlove@netscape.net) und ich (meine steht ja da oben) danken unseren drei Fans sehr für ihre Reviews. Ich hoff, euch gefällt unsere FF auch weiterhin. __J__ Weil ihr uns so lieb gereviewt habt, lade ich nun zwei Kapitel hoch!_

_*****************************************************************************************************_

**__**

**_Kapitel 3_**

Wütend und schnaubend, sich wüst beschimpfend erreichten die Trolle ihre Höhle. Da war ihnen ein ganz schöner Batzen Geld durch die Lappen gegangen und sie gaben sich nun gegenseitig die Schuld daran. Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden begangen sich zu prügeln und mit Steinen aufeinander einzuschlagen. Aber mitten in dieser wüsten Rauferei wurden sie durch lautes Gedonnere aus dem Inneren des Berges aufgeschreckt. Angstvoll klammerten sie sich aneinander. Der Schrecken der Berge war wieder da. Sie verneigten sich tief.

„Was habt ihr zu eurem Versagen zu sagen?" kam es donnernd und grollend aus dem Inneren des Berges.

„Wir…wir wurden überfallen. Es waren mindestens 10!" winselte einer der Trolle kläglich und erntete einen unmissverständlichen Seitenblick. 

Wie konnte dieser Blödkopf den Schrecken der Berge anlügen? 

„10?" donnerte der Berg. „Ich habe alles beobachtet. Alles. Es war nur einer. Ein jämmerlicher Elb!" 

Die Trolle rückten enger zusammen. 

„Ich will dieses Mädchen. Und zwar schnell! Versagt nicht noch einmal!" 

Das Donnern und Grollen legte sich und nur noch das Schlottern der Knie der Trolle war zu hören.

***********************************************************************************

Legolas sah sich in dem kleinen Laden um. Er war nicht sehr groß und äußerst exklusive und ausgefallene Kleider würde er hier auch nicht finden, aber sicher etwas Angemessenes für die Lady. Er entschied sich für ein Kleid und ließ sich von dem Verkäufer beraten, was die Unterbekleidung anging. Mit einem Päckchen ging er zurück zur Gaststätte und nahm auch etwas zum Essen in Empfang, das er mit nach oben nahm. Als er das Zimmer wieder betrat, setzte sie sich wieder auf. Sie hatte sich also wieder hingelegt gehabt. Er sah, dass ihre Augen ihn durchbohrten, aber das störte ihn nicht. Er legte das Päckchen auf den Tisch und stellte das Tablett auch ab. 

„Hier ist etwas zum Anziehen für dich drin und hier ist was zum Essen." Meinte er und wies auf beide Sachen.

Lilain stand langsam auf, zog das Hemd wieder runter und ging langsam zum Tisch, ohne sich ihm zu nähern. Sie griff nach einer Frucht, die auf dem Tablett lag und schnitt sie auf. Legolas beobachtete sie beim Aufschneiden. Sie machte das so präzise, so perfekt, wie sie die Schale abzog. Sie ging mit dem Messer um, als wären das Messer und ihre Hand eins. Sie nahm das Stück Frucht in den Mund und saugte die Flüssigkeit aus. Der Fruchtsaft rann über ihre Mundwinkel und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er schluckte und versuchte sein Unbehagen nicht zu zeigen. Verdammt, was dachte sich dieses Früchtchen dabei? Er war auch nur ein Mann und sie brauchte ihn nicht zu provozieren. Aber sie schien das mit purer Absicht zu machen, das sah er am Blitzen ihrer Augen. Er wand sich ab und setzte sich auf die Couch. Sie aß ihre Frucht und behielt ihn ziemlich genau im Auge. Sie war sich noch immer nicht sicher, was der Kerl von ihr wollte. Soweit sie sich erinnerte war er ein Freund des Königs von Gondor und einer der Ringgefährten. Sie fragte sich, was er hier machte und warum er sie hergebracht hatte. Sie nahm noch eine Frucht von dem Tablett und saugte sie genüsslich aus. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass er sie dabei unentwegt anstarrte. Männer waren ja so schwach. Sie machte, nachdem sie schön einen Finger nach dem anderen abgeleckt hatte, das Päckchen auf. Sie zog das Kleid heraus und die Unterwäsche, die sie zuerst mal begutachtete. Sie nahm die Sachen. 

„Ich bin im Bad." Meinte sie. 

Legolas nickte. 

„Natürlich." Meinte er. 

Sie nickte knapp und ging ins Badezimmer. Sie schlüpfte in die Sachen und kämmte dann ihr Haar. Es hatte sich wieder gelockt und war widerspenstig. Sie ließ es offen, es hatte eh keinen Zweck es zu bändigen. Das Kleid war ganz okay. Sie kam wieder raus. 

„Hosen wären mir lieber gewesen." Grummelte sie. 

„Warum?" fragte er. 

Er aß gerade etwas von dem Brot. 

„Es steht dir doch gut. Heiß." Meinte er grinsend. 

Sie verzog das Gesicht. Was war das für ein unverschämter Kerl?! Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

„Und? Was soll ich nun hier? Hast du vor mich in Ketten zu legen und als deine Sklavin zu halten?" 

Ihm schossen da ein paar ziemlich heiße und sehr interessante Gedanken durch den Kopf. Grinsend sah er sie an und sie konnte sich schon sehr lebhaft vorstellen, was der Kerl dachte. Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht. 

„Vergiss das ganz schnell wieder!" meinte sie. 

„Ich hab dir immerhin das Leben gerettet. Etwas dankbarer könntest du schon sein." 

„Ach, soll ich mich etwa erkenntlich zeigen?" fragte sie ihn angesäuert. 

Sie fand das ja überhaupt nicht lustig. 

„Warum eigentlich nicht?" meinte er und setzte sich neben sie.

Und zack hatte er eine Ohrfeige sitzen und zwar eine die sich gewaschen hatte. Er wollte noch einen weiteren Kommentar anbringen, als er ihre Faust auch in der Seite hatte. 

„Versuch es gar nicht erst!" meinte sie böse. „Ich kann sehr gut mit Messern aller Art umgehen!" 

Legolas rieb sich die Seite und sah sie an. 

„Dir müsste man wirklich mal Manieren beibringen!" meinte er. 

Dabei schoss ihm wieder ein Bild durch den Kopf und Lilain überlief es bei seinen Worten. Sie stand hastig auf. 

„Ich bin keine Sklavin!" meinte sie. „Und ich werde nie eine sein!" 

Legolas lehnte sich zurück. 

„Habe ich das von dir verlangt?" fragte er amüsiert. 

Er verwirrte sie, dass sah er ganz deutlich. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich heftig und ihre Wangen waren gerötet, weil sie sich so aufgeregt hatte. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten ihn böse an. Sie war unglaublich hübsch, aber langsam interessierte es ihn, wer sie eigentlich war und warum sie so gut mit Messern umgehen konnte. Ihm kam die ganze Sache noch immer ziemlich seltsam vor. Und ihr Verhalten bestärkte den Verdacht nur noch mehr. Diese junge Frau verbarg etwas und sie schien auch nicht gewillt zu sein mit ihm darüber zu reden. Aber bis sie das wollte, würde er sie eben noch etwas ärgern. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst wie viel Spaß das machen konnte. Wäre da nur nicht das kleine Problem, das er hatte: sie war einfach wunderschön und beinahe unwiderstehlich.

Schon wieder dieser geifernde Blick. Sie war wieder kurz vorm Ausrasten. Warum musste er ihr auch ein Kleid mitbringen? Sie hasste Kleider und vor allem jetzt hätte sie ein ganzes Königreich für ein paar Hosen gegeben. Ein dunkler Schatten huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie so darüber nach dachte. Das fiel ihm gleich auf und er hätte nur zu gerne gewusst, was sie so sehr betrübte. Es klopfte an der Tür und sie fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Grinsend stand er auf und öffnete die Tür. Es war das kleine Mädchen, dem er so unsanft auf die Hand getreten war. 

„Hallo!" sagte sie schüchtern. 

„Hallo" meinte er zurück und kniete sich mal hin, damit sie sich den kleinen Kinderhals nicht so verrenken musste. 

„Meine Tante will wissen, ob ihr was zum Waschen habt, da sie nun waschen will!" 

Die Kleine verschwieg ihm lieber, dass sie diejenige war die immer waschen musste. 

„Hm, ich wollte meine Sachen eigentlich selbst waschen. Du könntest mir zeigen, wo ich das tun kann!" 

Sie nickte zögerlich. 

„Ich…ich muss die Tante fragen" meinte sie schnell und rannte wieder runter. 

Er sah ihr nach, drehte sich um und holte schon mal seine Sachen. 

„Hast du auch was zum Waschen?" fragte er Lilain.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Warum fragst du das?" fuhr sie ihn gereizt an. „Du weißt doch, was ich zum Anziehen noch habe!" 

Hui, dachte er was war denn das für ein Ausbruch. 

„Schon gut, Prinzessin, krieg dich wieder ein!" 

Er schüttelte den Kopf und wartete darauf, dass die Kleine wieder kam.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie wieder kam in Begleitung ihrer grimmig dreinschauenden Tante. Die Kleine sah ganz so aus, als hätte sie geweint. Legolas legte den Kopf schief. 

„Was fällt euch ein?" fuhr die Frau ihn an. 

Legolas ging ein Stück zurück. Heute wat definitiv nicht sein Tag mit Frauen. 

„Wie bitte?" fragte er. 

„Ich schicke sie Euch damit sie Eure Wäsche mitwäscht um Euch einen Dienst zu erweisen und Ihr schickt sie zurück und wollt sie selbst waschen?" 

Legolas sah sie an. 

„Ihr lasst sie die Wäsche waschen?" sein Ton wurde etwas schärfer. 

Die Frau sah ihn erschrocken an. 

„Jeder tut das hier. Wozu haben wir denn diese Bälger?" 

Zornesröte stieg ihm ins Gesicht und nun ging die Frau einen Schritt zurück. Lilain war gespannt was nun kommen würde. Es schien ja ganz offensichtlich, dass das kleine Mädchen hier in diesem Haus als Sklavin gehalten wurde und es schien ihn sehr wütend zu machen. Legolas holte mal tief Luft. 

„Woher habt Ihr sie?" 

Er zeigte auf die Kleine. Die Frau schwieg beharrlich. 

„Woher habt Ihr sie?" fragte er noch mal, etwas schärfer und eindringlicher.

Die Frau schwieg noch immer. 

„Ihr könnt sie behalten. Ich geb sie Euch. Aber verschwindet von hier!" meinte sie hastig und rannte die Treppen runter. 

Das kleine Mädchen sah ihn voller Angst an. Er nahm sie auf den Arm und drehte sich zu Lilain um. 

„Los, packen wir unsere Sachen!" 

Sie wollte sich schon sträuben, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah . Schnell half sie ihm einpacken. 

„Was hast du nun vor?" fragte sie, während sie sich einfach eines der Schwerter nahm, was er auch widerstandslos geschehen ließ. 

Vielleicht würden sie in die Lage kommen sich verteidigen zu müssen und da war es nur hilfreich, wenn sie eines hatte. 

„Ich will zu einem Freund." Sagte er knapp, griff nach seiner Tasche, ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie mit. 

„Hey, fass mich nicht so an!" fuhr sie ihn an. 

Das störte ihn allerdings gar nicht. Er zog sie einfach mit sich mit. Sie stolperte protestierend hinter ihm her. Himmel, wie würdelos sie sich in diesem Moment vorkam. Hatte denn überhaupt jemand auf dieser Welt noch Respekt vor ihr? Es war ihr zum Weinen, aber vor ihm würde sie das sicher nie tun. Außerdem schien er sich im Moment überhaupt nicht für sie zu interessieren. Sie spürte seine Wut. Das Blut raste schnell durch seine Adern, das spürte sie in seinem Griff. Er war fest und fast brutal und doch….

So hatte sie noch keiner festgehalten. 

„Nimm sie," riss er sie aus ihren Gedanken und drückte ihr das kleine Mädchen in den Arm. 

Etwas erschrocken sah sie die Kleine an, die sich an ihr festklammerte. Ob es dem kleinen Wesen hier genauso gegangen war wie ihr? Er sattelte sein Pferd, füllte die Satteltaschen und stieg auf. 

„Gib sie mir wieder!" 

Lilain war ganz in Gedanken und hörte ihn gar nicht. 

„Lilain, gib sie mir!" sein Tonfall war wieder etwas schärfer. 

Wutentbrannt sah sie ihn an 

„Ich habe es Euch bereits schon einmal gesagt. Ich bin keine Sklavin!" 

Er grinste wieder. 

„Und ich habe Euch bereits gesagt, dass ich so etwas in dieser Art auch nie behauptet habe, My Lady! Also gib sie mir schon her, damit wir endlich los kommen. Ich will wissen, was das hier alles soll!" 

Das wollte sie auch. Sie gab sie ihm und er setzte die Kleine vor sich. 

„Steig hinter mir auf. Wir werden uns irgendwo ein zweites Pferd besorgen!" 

Sie nickte langsam und stieg hinter ihm auf und dann ritten sie los. 

Ende Kapitel 3

*****************************************************************************************************

@Yury: Lass Dich im Unterricht nicht erwischen, Süße!!!


	4. Kapitel 4

**_Kapitel 4_**

Die Trolle hatten sich aus der Höhle getrollt und sahen sich nun fragend an. 

„Wo sollen wir sie denn suchen? Wir wissen doch gar nicht, wo der dämliche Elb sie hingebracht hat" meinte der eine.

„Ich weiß es ja auch nicht!" meinte der andere und sie setzten sich sprachlos nebeneinander.

So saßen sie da den ganzen Tag und starrten auf die Straße.

Derweil machte sich der Schrecken der Berge auf den Weg zu seinem Arbeitgeber. Er lachte sich noch immer ins Fäustchen, dass die Trolle solche Angst vor ihm hatten. Hätten sie ihn in seiner normalen Gestalt gesehen, dann hätten sie sich wahrscheinlich über ihn totgelacht. Er war ein Gnom. Einer der wenigen Gnome, die es in Mittelerde noch gab. Seine Vorfahren waren von den Menschen vertrieben worden und es bereitete ihm das größte Vergnügen Missgunst und Zwietracht unter ihnen zu sähen. Bald schon würden sie ihr Ziel erreicht haben. Er und sein Meister. Bald schon würde alles wieder so sein, wie es schon vor 4 Jahren hätte sein sollen.

****************************************************************************************

Legolas nahm diesmal gegen jede seiner Gewohnheiten die Straße. Er konnte ja immer noch behaupten, er würde mit seiner Frau und seiner Tochter umherziehen. Etwas gequält verzog er das Gesicht. Jedes mal, wenn er über so was wie Familie nachdachte, lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Seine eigene Familie war nicht gerade ein Musterbeispiel dafür, wie es in glücklichen Familien ablaufen sollte. Sein Vater war goldgierig, hatte Krieg mit den Zwergen angefangen und seine Mutter mehr als einmal betrogen. Er hätte zu gern gewusst, ob er nicht irgendwo noch ein paar Geschwister hatte, von denen er nichts wusste. Und jetzt würde er zu einem Ort reiten, an dem es genau so eine Familie gab, wie er sie immer hatte haben wollen. Er freute sich sehr für Aragorn, aber zugleich schmerzte es ihn jedes Mal. Er hätte auch gerne zwei so süße Kinder gehabt. Tief in Gedanken versunken, vergaß er ganz, dass er ja nicht allein war. Lilain schlug ihm auf die Schulter. 

„Du herzloser Mistkerl!" fuhr sie ihn an. „Sie hat dich nach Wasser gefragt!" 

Legolas fuhr zusammen. 

„Was?" 

Lilain wurde richtig wütend und verpasste ihm noch einen Schlag. 

„Au, verdammt. Was soll das? Hör auf mich zu schlagen!" 

Das konnte er ja jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen. Die Kleine sah Lilain an. 

„Nicht schlagen. Er war doch nur in Gedanken!" 

Legolas sah die Kleine genauso verdutzt an wie Lilain. Sie hatte offensichtlich einen sehr guten Sinn für so was. 

„Ich hätte gern was zu trinken!" 

Legolas lächelte und hielt ihr seine Wasserflasche hin. Die Kleine sah ihn aus ihren hellblauen Augen an und nahm die Flasche. 

„Danke." Sagte sie schön artig und trank einen Schluck. 

Lilain beobachtete das kleine Mädchen. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie selbst als Kind gewesen war und musste leicht lächeln. 

„Sag mal, Kleines, hast du auch einen Namen?" fragte Lilain schließlich. 

Die Kleine richtete ihre wunderschönen Augen auf Lilain. 

„Gellwen." Meinte sie dann. 

Lilain lächelte. Sie sprach zwar nicht so perfekt Elbisch nur ein paar bestimmte Sachen, aber sie wusste, dass es „die Freude" bedeutete. 

„Das ist ein sehr schöner Name." 

Damit brachte sie die Kleine zum Strahlen. Legolas lächelte vor sich hin. Mit Kindern schien sie ja gut zu können. 

„Hast du schon mal daran gedacht Kindermä…" 

und zack hatte er wieder eine in der Seite. 

„Aua!" meinte er. „Wofür war das nun wieder?!" 

„Für dein freches Mundwerk, Elb!" 

Die Kleine verstand zwar nicht genau, was Lilain meinte, sagte dazu aber nichts. Sie mochte die beiden irgendwie. 

„Hey, Gellwen, du bist ja eine Elbe." Meinte Lilain plötzlich. 

Ihre Wut auf Legolas ließ nach. Das Mädchen hatte gerade die Haare zurückgeschoben und Lilains Blick war auf ihre Ohren gefallen. Die Kleine nickte. 

„Jaha." 

Lilain, die sich an Legolas festhielt, spürte, wie er sich versteifte, als ihm auch diese Tatsache bewusst wurde. Ein kleines Elbenmädchen als Sklavin. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein. Lilain versuchte zu erraten, was in ihm vorging, aber sie schaffte es nicht und fragen wollte sie nicht, denn im Gegensatz zu ihm besaß sie ja Taktgefühl. Lilain sah Gellwen an. Dieselben traurigen Augen wie ihre eigenen eine Weile gewesen waren. Aber dieses kleine Mädchen war stark. 

„Hey, großer Held, wo reiten wir nun hin?!" fragte Lilain schließlich. 

„Raus aus diesem Dorf!" meinte er angewidert. 

Er trieb Galad an, aber das arme Pferd wollte nach einer Strecke nicht mehr. Sie mussten rasten und stiegen ab. Gellwen sah Legolas an, der Feuerholz sammelte. 

„Warte, das kann ich doch machen." Meinte die Kleine. 

Legolas sah sie an. 

„Nein, Kleines, du setzt dich hin und bleibst bei Lilain. Du musst nicht arbeiten, Süße." 

Die Kleine sah ihn an. Man hatte ihr aber doch gesagt…

"Du tust mir nicht weh, oder?" 

„Niemals." 

Er lächelte und küsste ihre Stirn. Gellwen ging langsam zu Lilain zurück, die ihre Arme aufhielt. 

„Komm her."

Gellwen tat das auch. Lilain kuschelte sie an sich. Sie drückte und herzte die Kleine etwas, denn sie wusste nur zu gut, wie man sich fühlte, wenn man so etwas durchmachte. Lilain dachte an ihre Kindheit. Sie war schön gewesen, in einem herrlichen kleinen Palast. Sie, ihre Geschwister und ihre Eltern. Sie war die Jüngste gewesen. Und sie hatte sich an dem Tag versteckt. Sie war damals neun Jahre alt gewesen. Und noch so unschuldig. Vielleicht war es Schicksal gewesen, dass sie den ganzen Tag in dem Baum gesessen hatte. Als sie zurückgekommen war, war alles ganz ruhig gewesen. Sie war zum Zimmer ihrer Geschwister gelaufen, aber da war niemand gewesen. Als sie ins Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern gekommen war, hatte sie zu schreien begonnen. Sie hatte die blutüberströmten Leichen ihrer Eltern gefunden. Und dann waren sie gekommen. Diese Männer in schwarz, hatten sie mitgenommen und zur Sklavin gemacht, bis ihr Lehrmeister sie gerettet hatte. Er war ein großer und Furcht einflößender Mann gewesen, aber zu ihr immer ganz lieb. Als sie dreizehn geworden war, hatte er mit ihrer Ausbildung begonnen. Er hatte ihr beigebracht, wie man Waffen aller Art nutzte und wie man sich verteidigte. Sie war die perfekte Killerin, aber sie hatte noch nie getötet. Diese Trolle hatten ihr dieses Zeug verabreicht und sie war plötzlich nur eine wehrlose Frau gewesen. Das war schrecklich gewesen. Sie hatte nichts tun können und war gedemütigt worden ohne Ende. Sie kämpfte gegen eine Träne an, denn sie wollte keine Schwäche zeigen. Sie drückte Gellwen an sich und achtete nicht darauf, dass Legolas zurückkam. Sie achtete auch nicht auf ihn. Sie hatte sich einfach seinen Mantel genommen und ihn umgeschlungen und sich und die Kleine darin eingewickelt. Sie küsste das Mädchen auf Haar und bemerkte, dass die Maus bereits eingeschlafen war. Legolas hatte auch ein Feuer gemacht und hatte Lilain die ganze Zeit beobachtete. Die harte Schale schien für einen Moment völlig weg gewesen zu sein und er hatte soviel Verletzlichkeit gesehen, aber als sie seinen Blick bemerkt hatte, hatte sie wieder ihre kühle, ausdruckslose Miene aufgesetzt. Mann, sie schien echt ein Problem mit Männern zu haben. 

„Hunger?" fragte er sie. 

Sie nickte knapp und er reichte ihr etwas Lembas. Sie aß ein kleines Stück davon. 

„Was glotzt du so?!" fragte sie ihn. 

„Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich dich ansehe! Mann, Weiber!" maulte er vor sich hin. 

Wäre sie nicht so hübsch, würde er ihr mal zeigen, wo's lang geht, aber das würde er sicher noch tun. Lilain verzog nur spöttisch das Gesicht. Warum sollte sie ihm denn vertrauen? Dazu hatte sie keinen Grund. Sie musste erst mal wissen, was er vorhatte. Er fuhr sich durch die kurzen Haare und trank mal einen Schluck Wasser. 

„Ich werde heute Nacht Wache halten, ich brauche kaum Schlaf." Meinte er dann und sah sie übers Feuer hinweg an. 

„Ich kann auch Wache….nein es ist okay." Meinte sie dann. 

Ihr war klar, dass sie Schlaf brauchte. Er nickte. Lilain legte sich mit Gellwen im Arm zurück und drückte die Kleine an sich und schloss auch die Augen. Legolas suchte nach etwas zum Überziehen. Er hatte kalt. Er zog einen Wollpullover über. Er setzte sich neben die beiden und beobachtete sie. Eine kleine Familie wäre schon nicht schlecht. Obwohl er sich sicher war, dass diese Frau wohl nicht die Richtige dafür war. Eine Frau, bei der man sich blaue Flecken einhandelte war eindeutig nicht das Richtige. 

Ende Kapitel 4

*******************************************************************************************************

@Eledhwenlin: Das mit den Absätzen geht nicht immer. Manchmal kann man sie einfach nicht kürzer machen, denn sonst geht der Inhalt verloren. Wir haben schon Absätze gemacht, auf Fins Rat hin, so gut's ging.


	5. Kapitel 5

_Mir kommt selbst immer wieder das Grinsen, wenn ich das Kapitel hier lese. *grins* Irgendwie ist das witzig….wer uns noch nicht für abgedreht hält: wir sind es. *grins*_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen_

_Und danke für die liebe Reviews _

**__**

**_Kapitel 5_**

Die Nacht schien sich endlos dahinzuziehen und er hatte mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken als ihm lieb war. Er war eigentlich lieber in Action. Dann machte er sich über solche Dinge wenigstens keine Gedanken. Was musste er aber auch immer an die falschen Frauen geraten? Offensichtlich zog er die magisch an. Er dachte nur an die kleine, hübsche Elbe, die er kennen gelernt hatte. Das war schon ewig her. Sicher mehr als 2000 Jahre. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass sie ihn liebte nur um festzustellen, dass sie nur allzu gerne in der Goldkammer seines Vaters rumschnüffelte und dann auch mit einem großen Batzen davon einfach verschwand. Solche Nächte waren wirklich nichts für ihn. Er hatte eisig kalt. Aber diese Kälte kam eher von innen heraus. Alles andere hätte ihn nur noch mehr verwirrt. Spürten Elben doch weder Hitze noch Kälte. Er fühlte sich einsam. Mehr als einsam, obwohl er nicht allein war. Er beobachtete das kleine Mädchen. Welches Geschöpf auf Erden konnte so herzlos sein und einem so kleinen und zarten Wesen so weh tun? Er strich ihr sanft durch die Haare. 

Was, das andere betraf, so sollte er es bald erfahren.

Die Trolle waren ganz außer sich vor Freude, als sie das kleine Feuerchen sahen und sie waren erst recht außer sich vor Freude als sie sahen, wer da an dem Feuer saß. Sie rieben sich die Hände und griffen nach ihren Äxten. Der große Dicke wollte schon losstürmen, als der kleinere von beiden ihn zurückhielt. Er hielt ihm das Röhrchen hin. Der andere nickte verständnisvoll. Ohne das Serum kamen sie sicher nicht gegen den Elben an. Er nahm das Röhrchen in den Mund und schoss das kleine Pfeilchen ab. 

Legolas hörte ein leises Zischen in der Luft. Er dachte, es wäre eine Fliege und wollte es wegschlagen, als er einen kleinen Stich spürte. 

„Verdammt, diese Drecksviecher" meckerte er und dann kamen die Trolle aus dem Gebüsch und stürzten sich auf ihn ehe er seinen Bogen oder eines der Schwerter greifen konnte. 

Er schlug zu, aber irgendwie schien keiner seiner Schläge auch nur die geringste Wirkung zu haben. Lilain war wach geworden, als sie das Gebüsch hatte Rascheln hören. Sie hatte sich allerdings nicht geregt. Der stolze Elb hätte sicher was dagegen, wenn sie ihm helfen würde. Also blieb sie stumm. Langsam stieg Panik in ihm hoch. Was war das? Er schlug wieder zu, aber die Trolle lachten einfach du. 

„Du schlägst wie ein Baby, Schönling!" grölten sie. 

Lilain wurde hellhörig. Das schien ja gar nicht gut auszusehen. Sie machte die Augen auf. Oh je, das sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Der achso stolze Elb lag auf dem Boden, über ihm zwei grölende Trolle. Sie hätte lachen müssen, wäre die Sache nicht so ernst gewesen. Er schlug um sich wie ein kleines, hilfloses Kind und sie konnte sich auch schon fast denken wieso. Sie griff nach seinem Bogen und schoss einem der Trolle in den Hintern. Der schrie auf und wand sich ihr zu. Sie spannte den Bogen wieder und traf ihn im Auge. Wie ein Stein fiel der Troll um. Prima, das war dann der erste Streich. Der zweite Troll stürzte sich auf sie. Allerdings nicht ohne seine Wut erst mal an dem Elben auszulassen. Er schlug ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht und Legolas hatte das Gefühl sein Schädel würde zerbringen. Auf jeden Fall wurde es ziemlich dunkel um ihn herum. Lilain achtete nicht darauf. Sie hatte ja auch nicht wirklich Zeit, weil der Troll auf sie und die kleine Gellwen zukam, die panisch angefangen hatte zu schreien. Lilain schoss noch schnell einen Pfeil ab, traf den Troll in der Schulter, aber für einen weitern Pfeil war es zu spät. Sie duckte sich unter einem seiner Schläge weg und spürte mit Freude, dass sie ihre Kraft wieder gewonnen hatte. Vielleicht noch nicht ganz, aber doch immerhin soweit, dass sie es mit einem Troll würde aufnehmen können. Sie erreichte die Tasche mit den Schwertern und packte eines. Der Troll musste sich erst neu orientieren und das gab Lilain Zeit einen gezielten Stoß zu führen. Sie brachten den Troll zu Fall und verpasste ihm dann den Rest. Sie keuchte ein bisschen. Sie musste definitiv noch etwas Kondition tanken. 

„Gellwen!" rief sie, weil sie die Kleine nicht mehr sehen konnte. „Gellwen!" 

Sie bekam keine Antwort. Himmel, wo war die Kleine? Sie eilte zu Legolas und wollte ihn schon schütteln, als sie sein Gesicht sah. 

„Oh, scheiße" fluchte sie und kniete sich neben ihn. 

Was musste der Kerl sich auch von einem Troll ko schlagen lassen? 

„Gellwen!" rief sie wieder.

Gellwen war immer weiter zurückgewichen, als sie den Troll hatte auf Lilain zukommen sehen. Sie hatte solche Angst vor Trollen. Die hatten doch sie und ihre Geschwister entführt und nun war sie ganz weit weg von ihren Geschwistern. Sie hörte Lilain rufen, aber da waren doch noch immer die Trolle. Da konnte sie doch jetzt nicht hingehen. Sie wollte nicht zu den bösen Trollen. Lilain war hin und hergerissen. Sie musste die Kleine finden, aber konnte sie ihn hier so liegen lassen? 

„Gellwen!" schrie sie wieder so laut sie konnte. „Wo bist du?" 

Sie stand auf. 

„Komm schon, Kleines. Du musst keine Angst mehr haben. Die Trolle sind alle tot!" 

„Ja?" kam es mit zittriger Stimme aus dem Wald. 

„Ja, Engelchen. Komm wieder her!" 

Zitternd und die Trolle argwöhnisch beobachtend kam Gellwen aus einem Busch gekrabbelt und langsam zu Lilain. 

„Ist er auch tot?" fragte sie ängstlich und zeigte auf Legolas. 

Lilain schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nein!" 

In dem Moment blinzelte Legolas. Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Das Hämmern in seinem Kopf machte ihn wahnsinnig. Verschwommen sah er zwei Gestalten neben sich, sah wie eine sich neben ihn kniete und nach ihm griff. Er wollte die Hand wegschlagen, bekam aber nicht mal den Arm nach oben. Lilain seufzte. 

« Sieht ganz so aus, als hätten sie ihm auch seine Kräfte geraubt ! » 

Sie sah Gellwen an. 

„Holst du mir bitte eines der sauberen Tücher aus seinen Satteltaschen?" 

Gellwen nickte und brachte es ihr. 

„Na, da hast du dich aber herrlich zurichten lassen!" murmelte sie. 

„Danke" brachte er heraus. 

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Zunge ganz dick angeschwollen war und er nur unverständlich lallte. Dabei hatte er sie ärgern wollen und jetzt war er ihr ziemlich ausgeliefert. Er hasste und verabscheute diesen Zustand. Er war nicht derjenige, der sich hilflos fühlte. Nicht er. 

„Nicht reden!" meinte sie und sah ihn streng an. „Das ist dieses Zeugs. Die Wirkung hört auch wieder auf. In drei vier Tagen!" 

Er stöhnte auf. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Sollte er etwa tagelang so hier liegen? Wut kochte in ihm hoch, als er sich eingestehen musste, dass er in der Zeit auf Hilfe angewiesen sein würde. Er war noch nie wirklich auf Hilfe angewiesen gewesen und schon gar nicht auf die Hilfe einer Frau. Und vor allem nicht auf die Hilfe dieser Frau. 

Gellwen hockte sich stumm neben sie und beobachtete wie Lilain, die Platzwunde an seiner Stirn säuberte und verband. Sie hatte schreckliche Angst. Wer sollte sie denn nun beschützen? Früher hatte das ihr Papi immer gemacht. Aber sie wusste ja nicht mal mehr, ob ihr Papa noch lebte. 

„Aua, pass doch auf!" fuhr er sie ungehalten an und sie verpasste ihm einen Schlag auf die Brust, so dass er pfeifend ausatmete. 

„Wofür war das schon wieder?" 

Sie sah ihn schief an. 

„Du könntest mir ruhig ein bisschen dankbar sein" meinte sie mit einem ironischen Grinsen. 

Er wäre ihr so gerne an die Gurgel gegangen in dem Moment. 

„Immerhin habe ich dir das Leben gerettet!" fügte sie spitz hinzu. 

Damit waren sie ja dann quitt. Aber er wollte nicht mit ihr quitt sein. 

„Miststück." Murmelte er, was Lilain natürlich hörte und deshalb absichtlich etwas zuviel der brennenden Flüssigkeit zum Säubern der Wunder drauftropfen ließ. 

„AU!" schrie er und sah sie leicht säuerlich an. Sie grinse und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. 

„Uuuuuuups." Meinte sie unschuldig. 

Sie beachtete seinen bösen Blick gar nicht und kümmerte sich weiter um die Wunde.

„Diese beiden Trolle…" begann er mit noch immer etwas bebender Stimme. 

„Waren die, die mir dieses Zeug verabreicht haben und mich…" 

Lilain brach ab und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Darüber wollte sie nicht reden, beziehungsweise nicht darauf eingehen, wenn Gellwen daneben saß. 

„Ja, das waren die beiden." 

Legolas nickte und setzte sich wieder auf. Er tastete den Verband ab und seufzte. 

„Hält dieses Zeug wirklich so lange?" fragte er Lilain. 

Sie nickte. 

„Ein Pfeil, drei bis vier Tage." 

Er fluchte lautlos. 

„Keine Angst, ich passe auf Gellwen und auch auf dich auf." 

Sie grinste. 

„Warum glaub ich das sofort?" murmelte er. 

„Vielleicht solltest du dich nun etwas ausruhen und ich werde Wache halten. 

Gellwen gähnte. 

„Komm her, kleiner Schatz." 

Lilain hielt ihre Arme auf. Die kleine Maus kuschelte sich da rein und seufzte.

„Warte." Meinte sie dann und zog Legolas Mantel aus. 

„Gib mir deinen Pullover." 

Er sah sie mit großen Augen an. Sie seufzte und zog ihn ihm einfach aus, ohne dass er groß was sagen konnte. Sie zog seinen Pullover an und reichte ihm den Mantel. Er schlang ihn um und Lilain gab ihm Gellwen in den Arm, die bereits eingeschlafen war. 

„Leg dich hin und schlaf." 

Meinte sie, setzte sich bequem hin und schlang die Arme um sich, damit sie nicht kalt bekam. 

Legolas legte sich mit Gellwen im Arm zurück und schloss die Augen. Er hörte Lilain leise summen. Sicher ein altes Kinderlied. Vielleicht war sie gar nicht so, wie er dachte. Vielleicht war da nur eine Mauer, die gesprengt werden musste. Aber Legolas war nicht sicher, ob das seine Aufgabe war. Einerseits wünschte er sich endlich auch mal eine Familie, aber die Richtige war bis jetzt noch nicht in sein Leben getreten. Und Lilain konnte er in die Reihe der Frauen, die in seinem Leben schon erschienen waren, nicht einordnen. Sie passte in keins der Bilder. Daran lag es wohl auch, dass er sie nicht wirklich einschätzen konnte. Irgendwann schlief er über diesen Gedanken und vor lauter Erschöpfung ein. Lilain sah in die Flammen, die immer kleiner wurden und legte noch etwas Holz nach, denn es wurde ihr ziemlich schnell kalt. Sie rieb sich etwas über ihre Arme, ließ das aber dann sein, weil sie merkte, dass sie da wohl einen blauen Fleck bekam, denn es zog unter der Haut und kribbelte. Lilain sah kurz zu dem Elb. Wenn der Kerl nicht nur so arrogant und hormongesteuert wäre! So wie er sie schon ansah! Als wollte er ihr gleich die Kleider vom Leib reißen und so etwas widerte sie einfach an. Andererseits war er so schrecklich lieb zu der Kleinen und kümmerte sich richtig. Sie strich sich mit den Händen in die Haare. Ach, was machte sie sich eigentlich Gedanken über diesen Kerl?! Es ärgerte sie, dass sie das tat, denn eigentlich sollte er ihr total egal sein. Aber das war er irgendwie nicht. 

Das in die Flammen sehn und viele Nachdenken machte sie auch müde. Sie saß noch eine ganze Weile da und versuchte sich wach zu halten und sank dann irgendwann vor lauter Müdigkeit neben Legolas nieder. Sie schlief auch sofort ein, denn sie hatte schon eine Weile, außer gestern, nicht mehr richtig geschlafen.

Ende Kapitel 5


	6. Kapitel 6

_Und als Dank für die Reviews auch schon das sechste Kapitel._

_Wir hoffen, dass es euch weiterhin gefällt._

**__**

**_Kapitel 6_**

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu schnell. Als der Morgen graute, kühlte der Rauch des erloschenen Feuers aus. Das Gras war feucht vom morgendlichen Tau und in jedem noch so kleinen Wassertropfen brach sich das warme Sonnenlicht. Es würde mit Sicherheit ein wunderschöner Tag werden. 

Gellwen war als erste wach geworden. Sie hatte ja „zuhause" immer schlafen können, auch wenn man sie immer um 5 Uhr morgens rausgeschmissen hatte und sie immer hatte hart arbeiten müssen. Sie schlüpfte aus Legolas' Armen und suchte sich in den Satteltaschen was zu essen. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf ein paar Beeren. Die hatte sie gestern vor lauter Aufregung gar nicht gesehen. Sie hatte doch zuhause bei ihren Eltern schon immer gerne Beeren gegessen. Sie ging zu dem Strauch und nahm sich ein paar. Sie schob sie in den Mund. Hm, die schmeckten ja köstlich. Sie nahm sich noch ein paar und stopfte sie alle auf einmal in den Mund. Ihre Lippen und ihre Zunge wurden davon ganz lila. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich sehr, sehr seltsam und begann zu schwanken. 

„Lilain!" wisperte sie leise. 

Lilain hörte sie aber dennoch, dank ihres mehr als durchschnittlichen Gehörs. Sie sah auf und sprang sofort auf als sie Gellwen sah. 

„Maus, was hast du gegessen?" 

Gellwen schwankte in ihre Arme. Sie schaffte es nicht mehr auf den Strauch zu zeigen. Sie war so müde. Lilain schüttelte sie. Himmel, konnte denn nicht einmal alles einfach gut gehen? 

„Gellwen?" flüsterte sie leicht panisch geworden. „Aufwachen, Mäuschen!"

Legolas wurde davon wach. Er fühlte sich nur unwesentlich besser, war aber auf der Stelle wach, als er die beiden da so sitzen sah. 

„Was ist los? Was hat sie?" fragte er und in seiner Stimme klang viel mehr als nur Besorgnis. 

Lilain sah ihn leicht verzweifelt an. 

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie stand da!" 

Sie zeigte auf den Busch. Legolas folgte ihrem Fingerzeig. 

„Da hängen Beeren!" meinte er und ging da hin. 

Sein Schädel brummte heftig. Lilain beobachtete ihn. Sie hätte zu gern gewusst, was er dachte, über was er sich gerade Gedanken machte. Aber Gellwen war nun wichtiger. Sie drückte die Kleine an sich, die ganz leblos in ihren Armen hin. Legolas nahm eine der Beeren und betrachtete sie sich. Es war keine ihm bekannte Beere. Er hatte in seinem langen Leben ja schon viel gesehen, aber so was war ihm noch nie untergekommen. 

„Die kenn ich nicht!" murmelte er. 

Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie vielleicht eine spitze Bemerkung gemacht, aber unter den gegeben machte ihr das nur noch mehr Angst. 

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" schrie sie ihn fast hysterisch an. 

Erstaunt sah er sie an. Was war denn das für ein Ausbruch? Das schien zu seiner Mauertheorie zu passen und für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl ein Stück ihres wahren Ichs zu sehen. Aber es war auch ganz schnell wieder weg. Schnell hatte sich Lilain wieder gefasst. 

„Wir brauchen einen Arzt" meinte sie dann eher nüchtern und sachlich. 

Er nickte nur. Jetzt wusste er, dass sie ihm das nur vorspielte. Aber einordnen konnte er sie deswegen immer noch nicht. 

„Ich kenne da jemanden. Los komm!" 

Er sattelte das Pferd, steckte alles in die Satteltaschen und schaffte sich in den Sattel. Lilain reichte ihm Gellwen und stieg hinter ihm auf. Er trieb das Pferd an, die kleine Maus fest an sich gedrückt. 

„Es wird alles wieder gut, hörst du mich? Es wird alles wieder gut" flüsterte er immer wieder. 

Lilain seufzte leise. Er schien sich ja wirklich richtige Sorgen zu machen. War er vielleicht doch nicht so der hormongesteuerte Idiot für den sie ihn hielt? Sie zwang sich dazu nicht daran zu denken. Wo wollte er denn nur hin? Auf jeden Fall lief das Pferd mit seiner nicht geraden leichten Last so schnell wie es nur konnte. Wiesen und Felder flogen nur so an ihnen vorbei. Er gönnte dem Pferd auch kaum eine Pause bis sie ein kleines Dorf erreichten. Galad konnte einfach nicht mehr und sie hatten keine andere Wahl als zu rasten. Legolas bekam langsam Panik. Er hatte Angst, sie würden es nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffen. Die kleine Maus hing noch immer schlaff und leblos in seinen Armen. Sie hatte sich während des ganzen Rittes noch kein bisschen gerührt. Legolas war den ganzen Ritt mehr als schweigsam gewesen und hatte auf keine einzige Äußerung Lilains reagiert. Irgendwann hatte sie dann einfach nichts mehr gesagt und sie hatte eine ganze Menge Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. 

************************************************************************************

Der Schrecken der Berge erreichte derweil seinen Chef. Der war natürlich alles andere als erfreut als er hörte, dass ihnen ausgerechnet dieses Mädchen entwischt war und es ärgerte ihn noch mehr, dass so ein dämlicher Elb dafür verantwortlich war, dass ihm nun eine ganze Menge Geld entging und was noch viel schlimmer war. Es bestand nun allerhöchste Gefahr, dass ihr Plan aufflog. Das musste unbedingt verhindert werden und er wusste auch schon wie. Er brauchte eine Armee und er kannte jemanden, der ihm die würde besorgen können. Wie gut, dass er einen dieser Steine in seinen Besitz gebracht hatte. Und was noch viel besser war, war dass jedermann glaubte, dass dieser Stein längst vernichtet war. Ein diebisch höhnisches Lachen schallte durch die Hallen seines dunklen Palastes.

*************************************************************************************

Legolas hatte Glück, denn Galad hielt durch und schaffte es bis Minas Tirith. Legolas stieß einen dankbaren Seufzer aus. Er ritt durch die Ringe der Stadt. Er war froh, dass sie nicht mehr so weit von der Stadt entfernt gewesen waren. Wachen versperrten ihm den Weg. Lilain war nervös und hatte kaum Zeit sich umzusehen, denn sie war ja noch nie hier gewesen, hatte aber schon sehr viel von der Stadt und dem König gehört. 

„Ich muss zu König Elessar!" hörte sie Legolas fast schreien und merkte, dass er bereits samt Gellwen abgestiegen war. 

Nachdem die Wachen kapiert hatten, wer er war und sich mehr als einmal entschuldigten, eilte er schon an ihnen vorbei in die Burg. Lilain sprang von Galads Rücken und rannte Legolas nach. Sie musste schon staunen, als sie ins Innere des Palastes kam. Es war mehr als wunderschön. 

König Elessar kam Legolas entgegen, ein Wache hatte ihn geholt. Lilain blieb etwas abseits stehen, hörte nur, dass Legolas dem König erklärte, was sich zugetragen hatte, der König ihm das Mädchen aus den Armen nahm und mit ihr die Burg verließ. Legolas blieb seufzend stehen wo er stand und strich sich frustriert durch die Haare. Er hätte wachsein sollen. Er hätte aufpassen sollen. Nein, Lilain hätte wachsein sollen. Sie hatte Wache halten sollen. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie an. Er wollte sie anschreien, sie für das Geschehene verantwortlich machen, doch als er sie ansah, konnte er es nicht tun. Sie hatte sich auf eine Steinbank in dem langen Gang gesetzt und hatte die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen. Sie sah im selben Moment auf, wie er sie ansah. Sie war blass und er sah, dass ihre Hände zitterten und er hatte das Gefühl nicht die starke Lady vor sich zu haben, die sie zu sein schien. Also doch eine Schutzmauer. 

„Wo hat er sie hingebracht?" fragte sie ruhig, ohne zu schreien, obwohl sie das am liebsten getan hätte. 

Sie war so wütend, das aber eher auf sich selbst. Wäre sie nicht eingeschlafen, dann hätte sie auf Gellwen aufgepasst. 

„Zu den Häusern der Heilung. Aragorn kriegt das schon wieder hin. Er hat die Hände eines Heilers." Meinte Legolas und lehnte sich an die Wand ihr gegenüber. 

„Es tut mir leid." Meinte Lilain leise. 

Er sah sie lange an, bevor er dazu etwas sagte. 

„Es war nicht deine Schuld." 

Sie sah ihn an. „Ach nein? Ich hab gepennt, statt Wache zu halten!" schrie sie. 

Sie stand auf. 

„Meine Schuld, alles meine Schuld!" 

Das war mehr als nur ein kleiner Gefühlsausbruch. Legolas sah sie an, unsicher, was er tun sollte. Er hätte sie gerne in den Arm genommen, war aber absolut unsicher, wie sie darauf reagieren würde. Er wollte gerade zu ihr gehen, um es einfach darauf ankommen zu lassen, als eine junge Frau zu ihnen kam und ihnen mitteilte, dass Gellwen auf dem Weg zur Besserung sei und dass der König sie in seinem Büro erwarte. 

„Kann ich zu ihr?" fragte Lilain sofort. 

„Noch nicht. Sie muss erst ruhen." 

Damit ging die junge Frau wieder. Lilain sah Legolas an. 

"Komm, gehen wir." 

Sie folgte ihm einfach, kaute auf ihrer Lippe rum. Aragorn erwartete die beiden. 

„Es geht ihr gut." Beantwortete er die Frage, bevor Legolas oder Lilain sie gestellt hatten. 

Er sah die Erleichterung in den beiden Gesichtern. Er lächelte herzlich. 

„Darf ich fragen, wer deine Begleiterin ist, Legolas?" 

„Oh, natürlich. Das ist Lilain. Lilain, das ist Aragorn." 

Lilain nickte, obwohl sie eine böse Spitze in Richtung Legolas auf der Zunge gehabt hatte, ließ es aber in Anbetracht der Situation, versuchte ein Lächeln und sagte brav Hallo und schwieg dann wieder. Aragorn entging nicht die Spannung zwischen Legolas und Lilain. Er sah den Freund an. Er hatte Legolas selten zusammen mit einer Frau gesehen. 

„Lilain, Ihr wollt Euch sicher etwas ausruhen und ein Bad nehmen. Frische Kleidung werdet Ihr natürlich auch bekommen." 

„Ich möchte zu Gellwen." Meinte Lilain. 

Aragorn lächelte. 

„Bald. Sie muss sich zuerst ausruhen." 

Er rief ein Mädchen, das Lilain lächelnd mitnahm und zu einem Zimmer brachte. So hatte Aragorn nun die Chance mit Legolas zu reden und raus zu finden, was geschehen war.

Lilain wurde ein Bad eingelassen, in das sie auch hineinglitt. Allerdings konnte sie kaum entspannen. Sie fühlte sich so elend. Sie schloss die Augen. Sie hatte das nicht gewollt. Sie schien echt kein Glück im Leben zu haben und immer nur von der einen Misere in die nächste zu schlittern. Sie spürte wie ein paar heiße Tränen über ihre Wangen rannen. Das war alles so unfair. So schrecklich, schrecklich unfair. Und sie fühlte sich gerade schrecklich klein und alleine. 

Ende Kapitel 6


	7. Kapitel 7

Halli Hallo und hier kommt endlich Kapitel 7 für euch ^-^ Wir hoffen, es gefällt euch!

_@Yuri: Danke für die interessanten Ideen im Brief **grins** Du wirst Dich noch wundern, was hier alles geschieht!!!_

_@all: Herzlichen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews!_

**__**

**_Kapitel 7_**

Legolas setzte sich nachdem Aragorn ihm einen Platz angeboten hatte. Etwas kraftlos ließ er sich in den Stuhl sinken und Aragorn sah ihn leicht besorgt an. 

„Frag nicht" murmelte Leoglas. 

Er hatte einen blauen Fleck auf dem Rücken. Lilain konnte echt zuschlagen. 

„Ich hab mich von ein paar Trollen mit irgendeinem kraftraubenden Serum beschießen lassen. Mehr als dämlich!" meinte er leicht ärgerlich. 

Aragorn musste lachen und erntete dafür mehr als nur einen bitterbösen Blick. Etwas verdutzt sah er den Freund an. 

„Wie hast du sie kennen gelernt und wie seid ihr an die Kleine gekommen?" fragte er dann um etwas vom Thema abzulenken. 

Legolas erzählte ihm kurz, wie er auf Lilain getroffen war, verschwieg dabei aber, dass er sich von ihr angezogen fühlte. 

„Woher kommt sie?" fragte Aragorn. 

„Was?" fragte Legolas, der in Gedanken wieder bei Lilains herrlichen langen Beinen und ihren wundervollen, grünen Augen war. 

„Woher sie kommt?" wiederholte Aragorn seine Frage. 

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie redet über so was nicht mit mir!" es klang leicht frustriert, aber Aragorn wollte da lieber erst mal nicht nachharken. 

Er hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Lust noch mal mit so einem bitterbösen Blick belegt zu werden. So kannte er seinen Freund nicht. 

„Und wie seid ihr zu dem Kind gekommen?" fragte er stattdessen und Legolas war ihm sehr dankbar, dass er nicht was anderes gefragt hatte. 

Denn er hätte auch nicht gewusst, was er hätte antworten sollen. Er wusste ja selbst nicht, was er denken sollte. Er hatte keine Lust auf noch so eine Kurzzeitbeziehung, an deren Ende es zwangsläufig einen Scherbenhaufen geben würde. Es hatte viel zu viele Scherbenhaufen in seinem Leben gegeben. 

Legolas erzählte ihm dann auch noch das. 

„Diese Menschen halten sich dort Elbenmädchen als Sklavinnen. Wie kann das sein?" fragte er fast etwas feindselig. 

Er war überhaupt während des Erzählens ziemlich angespannt geworden. Aragorn schwieg einen Moment und sah ihn an. 

„Das weiß ich nicht, Legolas!" sagte er dann sehr ruhig. „Ich habe auch bisher nichts davon gewusst. Ich dachte, es handele sich in der Gegend um ein paar Grenzstreitereien und ich wollte eine kleine Truppe hinschicken um festzustellen, was dort los ist!" 

Legolas sah ihn fragend an. 

„Es gab ein paar Übergriffe auf beiden Seiten der Grenze!" 

Legolas seufzte. „Übergriffe welcher Art?" 

Aragorn sah ihn an. „Sehr unschöner Art!" 

Legolas nickte langsam. 

„Die Elben glauben sicher, dass die Menschen ihre Mädchen entführen und die Menschen halten dies für eine üble Verleumdung. Das ist ja alles mehr als ärgerlich!" 

Aragorn nickte. Legolas' Gedanken schweiften wieder ab. 

Was wäre nur gewesen, wenn Galad ganz schlapp gemacht hätte? Was wenn er unterwegs zusammengebrochen wäre und der kleinen Maus was passiert wäre? Er war irgendwie wütend, sehr wütend. Ohne zu wissen auf wen.

 Er war wütend auf die ganze Welt, auf einfach alles. Aragorn beobachtete ihn. So etwas hatte er bei Legolas ja noch nie beobachtet. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, was er dachte. Viel zu widersprüchlich waren seine Gesichtsausdrücke. 

„Wo ist mein Pferd?" fragte Legolas schließlich. 

„Man hat ihn versorgt und er ist nun im Stall und wird sich ausruhen. Er hatte schwer zu tragen." 

Legolas nickte nur. 

„Oh, sie—also Gellwen.. sie hat die Beeren hier gegessen!" 

Das hatte er vorhin vor lauter Aufregung vergessen zu sagen. Er hielt ihm die Beeren hin. 

„Ich kenne sie nicht und hab sie noch nie zuvor irgendwo gesehen. Kannst du was damit anfangen?" 

Aragorn nahm die Beeren und begutachtete sie. 

„Sehr alte Beeren. Man kann daraus ein…" 

Er sah Legolas an. 

„Das Serum. Es wird aus diesen Beeren hergestellt. Ursprünglich hat man diese Beeren dazu benutzt um Tiere lahm zu legen und sich die Jagd zu ersparen. So wie es aussieht hat sich das noch jemand zunutze gemacht." 

Legolas nickte langsam. 

„Sieht so aus." Murmelte er und lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück. 

„Vielleicht solltest du auch ein Bad nehmen und etwas ruhen. Du bist blass und solange du das Serum in deiner Blutbahn hast wirst du so und so nicht viel tun können." Meinte Aragorn. 

Legolas sah den Freund an. Er wusste, dass Aragorn es gut meinte und eigentlich hatte er auch recht: in diesem Zustand würde er niemandem eine große Hilfe sein. 

„In Ordnung." Meinte Legolas dann.

Aragorn lächelte zufrieden. 

„Gut. Während du dich ausruhst werde ich zwei kleine Trupps in das Dorf schicken." 

Legolas nickte. Das hörte sich gut an. 

„Komm, ich bringe dich selbst zu einem Zimmer." 

Zusammen gingen sie über den Flur und Aragorn brachte ihn zu dem Zimmer, dass Legolas immer bewohnte, wenn er zu Besuch kam. 

„Du kennst dich ja aus und wo du mich findest weißt du auch." 

Legolas nickte. 

„Danke." Lächelte er.

Lilain stieg endlich aus der Wanne. Sie wickelte sich in das flauschige Handtuch, das man ihr hingelegt hatte. So ein weiches Handtuch hatte sie noch nie gehabt. Sie kämmte sich durch die Haare und summte leise vor sich hin.

Sie fühlte sich ein kleines bisschen besser. Nicht viel, aber für den Moment ein bisschen. Sie sah zu der anderen Tür, die an das Badezimmer angrenzte.

Wo die wohl hinführte. Aber das wollte sie jetzt nicht nachprüfen, das konnte sie nachher noch immer tun. Die Tür wurde allerdings plötzlich geöffnete und Lilain zuckte zusammen. 

„W-was machst du denn hier?!" mehr als ein Stottern brachte sie nicht heraus, als Legolas das Badezimmer betrat. 

Etwas verdutzt sah er sie an. 

„Ich will baden. Mein Badezimmer." Meinte er. 

„Man hat mich aber…" 

Sie wies auf die andere Tür. 

„Ja, dann müssen wir wohl ein Badezimmer teilen." Meinte er. 

Er hatte jetzt keine Lust mit ihr zu streiten oder ein Wortgefecht zu führen. Er wollte nur baden und etwas entspannen.

Da sie noch immer vor dem Spiegel stand ließ er einfach mal frisches Wasser ein und suchte sich ein frisches Handtuch, Er versuchte seinen Blick nicht zu ihr wandern zu lassen, da sie nur dieses Handtuch umgeschlungen hatte und viel Einblick ließ.

Er fand schließlich ein Handtuch in dem kleinen Schrank und legte es neben die Wanne. Er goss etwas Duftöl in die Wanne und etwas von dem Schaumbad und das ganze Badezimmer wurde in einen herrlichen Duft gehüllt. 

Lilain kämmte schön weiter ihre Haare und sah in den Spiegel. Sie hätte sich in den Hintern treten können, dass sie hier stand, ihre Haare zum hundertsten Mal kämmte und ihn im Spiegel beobachtete.

Und wieso hatte sie dieses Öl nicht benutzt? Das roch wundervoll. Sie versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was man mit dem Öl noch alles machen könnte. Sie schluckte und sah, wie Legolas sein Hemd auszog.

Es schien ihm egal zu sein, ob sie noch da war, oder nicht. Sie sah den blauen Flecken auf seinem Rücken und biss sich auf die Lippe. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Plötzlich sah er auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich im Spiegel. 

„Und?" fragte er. „Nette Aussicht?!"

Er klang etwas erschöpft und so, als wollte er nun nur seine Ruhe und sonst nichts. Lilain lief rot an und ließ die Bürste fallen. 

„Tschuldigung." Nuschelte sich, raffte hastig ihre Sachen zusammen und ging zu der Tür, die zu dem Zimmer führte, dass man ihr hergerichtet hatte. 

Sie schlug die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und lehnte sich mit klopfendem Herzen an die Tür. Was war nur los mit ihr? Drehte sie nun völlig ab?!

Legolas fluchte leise vor sich her, als sie die Tür hinter sich zuknallte. Warum hatte er nur den Mund nicht gehalten und so getan, als merke er nicht, dass sie ihn beobachtete?

Er setzte sich auf den Rand der Wanne und drehte das Wasser ab. Die Atmosphäre im Badezimmer war gerade zu schön gewesen. Er fluchte wieder leise. Er hatte echt ein Geschick dafür alles zu vermasseln, denn er hatte nicht das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie ihm gerade ihre kühle Seite gezeigt hatte.

Das Leben war einfach unfair. Er zog die Hose auch aus und stieg in die Wanne. Das Wasser tat gut und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es entspannte. Aber es entspannte ihn nicht so wirklich. Weil er sich gerade selbst hasste. So schwer konnte es doch wirklich nicht sein.

Irgendwann machte das Wasser ihn doch leicht schläfrig. Er war einfach zu müde und kaputt. Dieses verdammte Serum machte ihn mehr fertig als ihm lieb war und was noch schlimmer war, er hätte beinahe einen Freund verletzt. Wie war er nur auf die Idee gekommen, dass Aragorn irgendetwas davon gewusst haben könnte oder sogar etwas damit zu tun haben könnte.

Mit diesen wirren Gedanken schlief er ein. Das warme Wasser hatte ihn schließlich doch einigermaßen entspannt.

Ende Kapitel 7


	8. Kapitel 7 Intermezzo

_Und hier ein kleines Intermezzo für euch. **Grins** Ich würde es als...interessant und...heiß bezeichnen._

_Bildet euch selbst ein Urteil!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

Intermezzo Kapitel 7(2) ~*~ Träume ~*~ 

******                 ******                 ******

_Er kam ins Bad und stellte mehr als überrascht fest, dass es bereits besetz war. Was machte sie denn in seinem Bad? Noch dazu nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet._

_Sein Blick glitt wieder über ihre wundervollen, langen Beine. Der Anblick machte ihn wirklich schwach und trieb seinen Blutdruck mächtig in die Höhe. Er ging einfach zur Badewanne und ließ sich Wasser ein, zog sich dabei aus und bemerkte, dass sie ihn beobachtete._

_Die Spannung war fast unerträglich. Was sie wohl dachte? Er sah nicht gerade Missfallen in ihren Augen. Langsam zog er sich auch seine Hosen aus, tat ganz so als bemerke er nicht, dass sie ihn beobachtete._

_Plötzlich und völlig unerwartet, spürte er ihre weichen, zarten Lippen auf seinem Rücken, ihre zarten Finger, die sanft über den blauen Fleck streichelten, den sie ihm verpasst hatte._

_„Es tut mir leid" hörte er sie leise flüstern._

_„Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun!"_

_„Schon okay" hörte er sich murmeln._

_„Ich werds überleben!"_

_Dabei hatte ihn das alles mehr verletzt und angegriffen als er jemals würde zugeben können. Er als Mann konnte doch nicht zugeben, dass ihn so was verletzte. Er hatte schon oft blaue Flecken gehabt. Warum sollte da gerade der blaue Fleck ihm was ausmachen?_

_Sie lächelte und küsste ihn genau da ganz sanft und zart. Ein Schauer jagte durch seinen Körper, ließ seinen Blutdruck noch ein wenig steigen. Ihm wurde fast schwindelig von dieser so zarten und zärtlichen Berührung._

_„Kann ich es wieder gutmachen?" flüsterte sie leise an seinem Ohr, ehe sie sanft und zart an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern begann._

_Ein leiser Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper, verwandelte sich aber schnell in ein mehr als anderes Gefühl und ließ ihn vor Erregung leise aufstöhnen. Ihre Hände glitten sanft über seinen Rücken zu seinem Bauch, verweilten dort, streichelten ihn ganz zart, während sie sanft an seinem Ohrläppchen saugte._

_Irgendwie begann sich alles um ihr herum zu drehen. Seine Muskeln spannten sich unter jeder ihrer Berührungen immer mehr an. Sein Stöhnen wurde langsam aber sicher unbeherrscht._

_Er wollte sich drehen, sie ansehen, sie anfassen und küssen, aber sie hielt ihn fest. Nicht mit Gewalt oder vielleicht doch, aber dann mit so zärtlicher Gewalt, dass es ihn vollkommen hilflos und wehrlos machte._

_Komischerweise hatte er aber vor dieser Hilflosigkeit keine Angst. Er hatte keine Angst davor seine Stärke, Stärke sein zu lassen. Viel zu lange hatte er sich schon nach ein bisschen Zärtlichkeit gesehnt, sich danach gesehnt auch mal gehalten und geliebt zu werden._

_Sie küsste ihn sanft in den Nacken und er neigte vollkommen ergeben den Kopf nach vorne. Er war so schrecklich ausgehungert und er verzehrte sich geradezu nach ihr. Seine Erregung war längst nicht mehr zu verbergen. Er wand sich aus ihrer Umarmung drehte sich…._

_******               *******                ********_

…. Und landete mit dem Kopf im mittlerweile kalten Wasser. Erschrocken fuhr er hoch und starrte an sich runter. 

„Verdammt" fluchte er leise. 

Er hätte schwören können, dass er ihre zarten Finger auf seiner Haut gespürt hatte. Mehr als frustriert, stieg er aus der Wanne und trocknete sich ab.

Er fühlte sich noch viel einsamer als je zuvor. Wie kam er überhaupt auf die Idee, dass ausgerechnet Lilain jemals so zärtlich zu ihm sein würde. Er sah in den Spiegel. Verdammt, er sah wirklich scheiße aus heute. 

Er schlüpfte in seinen Bademantel, der für alle Fälle immer hier hing und schlurpste müde und traurig in sein Zimmer. Er zog den Mantel aus und verkrümelte sich unter die Bettdecke. Vielleicht fand er nun wenigstens noch ein bisschen Schlaf. 

Lilain war in ein Nachthemd geschlüpft, das ihr das Kammermädchen aufs Bett gelegt hatte. Es war zwar helllichter Tag, aber sie musste wirklich etwas ruhen.

Ihr Herz klopfte noch immer wie verrückt und sie fragte sich, was er im Badezimmer machte. Sie legte sich auf das viel zu große Bett und schloss die Augen. Wenige Minuten später war sie eingeschlafen.

*********            ***********              ********

_Sie hatte sich gerade gefragt, wohin die andere Tür im Badezimmer hinführte, als er rein kam. Sie war zusammen gezuckt, immerhin hatte sie nur dieses knappe Handtuch umgeschlungen._

_Er machte sich Wasser mit viel Schaum und diesem herrlich duftenden Öl, das das ganze Badezimmer mit diesem wunderbaren Duft füllte. Es machte sie nervös, aber sie hörte nicht auf ihr Haar zu kämmen und in den Spiegel zu sehen. Sie beobachtete ihn._

_Er zog sein Hemd aus, sie bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen der blauen Flecke, die er sich aus ihrer Hand eingehandelt hatte. Er schien nicht zu bemerken, dass sie ihn beobachtete oder er wollte es nicht bemerken._

_Nun zog er auch noch die Hose aus und sie musste schlucken. Sie senkte hastig den Blick. Er musste ja nicht sehen, dass sie rot wurde. Allerdings hörte sie nicht wie er ins Wasser stieg._

_Nein, sie fühlte plötzlich, dass er dicht hinter ihr stand. Sie wagte nicht sich zu bewegen. Sie blieb ruhig stehen und spürte, wie sich seine Hände auf ihre Hüften legten, an ihren Seiten entlang hoch strichen und das Handtuch lösten. In dem Moment sah sie auf, sah ihn durch den Spiegel an._

_Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Das Handtuch landete bei ihren Füßen. Er ließ nicht zu, dass sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. Seine Hände strichen über ihre nackte Haut und sie hatte das Gefühl unter seinen Händen in Brand zu geraten. Sie spürte, dass sie zitterte._

_Seine Hände schlossen sich sanft und doch sehr Besitz ergreifend um ihre Brüste. Sie stöhnte auf. Seine Lippen wanderten über ihre Schultern, schoben ihre Haare zur Seite. Er massierte ihre Brüste, die schrecklich hart wurden._

_Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, nur aufstöhnen und sich gegen ihn drücken und spüren, was sie bei ihm anzurichten schien. Seine Hand wanderte über ihren Bauch, strich sanft um ihren Bauchnabel herum und wanderte etwas tiefer._

_Er drückte sie an sich und ließ sie seine Begierde spüren. Sie stöhnte auf und diese vielen neuen Gefühle und Eindrücke trieben ihr fast Tränen in die Augen. Wieder stöhnte sie auf, als er sie richtig berührte, wollte sich näher an ihn drücken…_

_********               **********              ******_

…und landete sehr unsanft auf dem Boden neben dem Bett. 

„Aua!" murmelte sie und setzte sich auf, rieb sich ihren Arm. 

Was hatte sie da geträumt. Sie zog die Beine an und spürte, dass ihre Brüste ganz hart waren. Sie schluckte. Das waren ganz neue Körperreaktionen und sie brachten sie irgendwie aus ihrem Mauer-Konzept. Vor allem weil sie feststellte, dass Legolas es war, der sie völlig aus dem Konzept brachte.

Sie stand auf und versuchte diese Körperreaktion abzustellen, was ihr aber nicht gelang. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür zum Badezimmer wieder und spähte hinein. Aber es war niemand da. Nur der Duft des Öls hing noch in der Luft. 

Lilain fühlte sich unbeholfen. Sie durchquerte langsam das Badezimmer und blieb vor der Tür in sein Zimmer stehen. Sie hörte nichts. Ganz leise, aber wirklich ganz leise, öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt breit.

Er lag auf dem Bett. Sie trat leise ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich Geräuschlos. Sie beobachtete ihn. Ob er schlief. Er sah so müde aus. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Und sie war so gemein zu ihm gewesen, dabei hatte er ihr doch nur helfen wollen.

Ende Kapitel 7(2)


	9. Kapitel 8

_So, ihr Lieben, hier das erste NC-17 Kapitel. **Grins**_

_Wir sind schon sehr auf Reviews gespannt und auf alle sonstigen Reaktionen. ^^_

_Dann mal sehr viel Spaß beim Lesen. **Grins**_

_@all: danke noch mal für alle eure Reviews das ermutigt uns sehr. Vielen herzlichen Dank!!!!_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Kapitel 8_**

Er hatte die Tür nicht gehört. Er war viel zu müde und längst in einem leichten Dämmerschlaf. 

Lilain kam langsam ein Stückchen näher. Er schien wirklich zu schlafen. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich ganz regelmäßig. Die Decke war ein Stückchen nach unten gerutscht. 

Sie seufzte leise. Er war schon ein hübsches Exemplar von einem Mann. Ihr Traum fiel ihr wieder ein und sie wurde ein bisschen rot. 

Sie blieb neben dem Bett stehen und fragte sich, ob er vielleicht träumte. 

In diesem Moment drehte er sich auf die Seite. Etwas erschrocken beschleunigte sich ihr Atem. Puh, er schien aber weiterzuschlafen. Sie kam langsam wieder näher. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugekehrt. 

Sie hatte ihm da ja wirklich einen schönen Schlag versetzt. Sie setzte sich langsam und leise aufs Bett und strich mit dem Finger über die malträtierte Stelle. Er hatte ganz warme, weiche Haut und roch noch immer nach diesem Öl. Der Duft war einfach berauschend. 

Stumm blieb sie so neben ihm sitzen und sah ihn einfach nur an. Er wirkte sehr verletzlich, fand sie und sie fragte sich, wer er eigentlich war. 

Sie kannte ja nur seinen Namen und sie wusste, was er während des Ringkrieges gemacht hatte, aber wer er wirklich war, wusste sie wirklich nicht. 

Sie hatten nicht gerade viel geredet während der Zeit, in der sie durch die Gegend geritten waren. Sie wusste nur, dass er sehr wütend gewesen war, als er erfahren hatte, was diese Menschen mit dem kleinen Mädchen gemacht hatten und sie wusste, dass er sehr liebevoll mit der Kleinen umgegangen war. 

Ob er tatsächlich auch so nett zu ihr sein könnte, wie zu der kleinen Maus? 

Oder war er gegenüber Frauen immer so abweisend und kalt? 

Sie fragte sich echt, ob er alle Frauen immer so ärgern musste, wie er sie ärgerte. 

Oder hatte er vielleicht auch so eine Mauer aufgebaut wie sie? 

Sie beobachtete ihn wieder. Er sah sehr, sehr müde aus. Langsam und vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus und fuhr zusammen, als er ihre Hand packte. 

„Was machst du hier? Ich will schlafen!" fuhr er sie an. 

„Ent…entschuldige bitte. Ich wollte dich nicht stören" flüsterte sie leise. „Ich…. Ich wollte nur wissen….. ob es….. dir gut geht" 

Sie fühlte sich gerade sehr überrumpelt. 

„Es geht mir gut!" meinte er etwas leiser und die Erinnerung an seinen Traum in der Wanne trieb ihm Schamesröte ins Gesicht. 

Sie sah ihn etwas irritiert an. Er drehte schnell den Kopf weg. Sie nahm die Decke und deckte ihn wieder zu damit. 

„Du solltest weiterschlafen, ja? Du siehst sehr müde aus!" meinte sie leise und fast hätte er geglaubt, so was wie Zärtlichkeit in ihrer Stimme mitschwingen zu hören. 

Aber diesen Gedanken verbot er sich schnell wieder. Sie mochte keine Männer und ihn mochte sie schon gar nicht. Er nickte nur. Er war eh zu müde um mit ihr über irgendwas zu streiten. 

****************************************************

Gellwen war in den Häusern der Heilung zu sich gekommen. Sie hatte wohl sehr lange geschlafen und sie war allein. Wo waren Lilain und Legolas? War sie etwa bei den Trollen? Sie fing heftig an zu weinen. Eine Heilerin kam zu ihr, beruhigte sie und erklärte ihr, dass sie sich ausruhen musste und dass Legolas und Lilain am Abend zu ihr kommen würden. Sie kümmerte sich um das Mädchen.

****************************************************

Lilain fühlte sich, als hätte man ihr einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst. Sie stand noch immer neben seinem Bett. Er regte sich nicht. 

Aber er fragte sich wiederum, warum sie noch da stand. Die Decke verrutschte ihm etwas und Lilain setzte sich wieder neben ihn und zog sie ihm wieder ein Stück hoch. Sie horchte und hörte, dass er regelmäßig und ruhig atmete. 

„Es tut mir so leid." Meinte sie leise. „Ich hab das doch alles nicht gewollt und ich wollte dir nicht wehtun." 

Sie spielte mit ihren Fingern. 

„Ich…ich habe so viele schreckliche Dinge in meinem Leben erlebt, dass ich einfach Angst hab und deshalb…deshalb bin ich so wie ich bin. Meine…meine Eltern wurden getötet, als ich noch klein war und ich wurde verschleppt. Ich habe meine Geschwister nie wieder gesehen und…" Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. 

Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen und sie strich die weichen Locken zurück. 

„Ich…ich wurde zur Killerin ausgebildet, weil ich das rächen wollte, was passiert ist. Aber ich…ich kann nicht. Ich kann das nicht. Ich versuche nach außen hin kalt zu wirken, damit mir niemals wieder jemand zu nahe kommt und ich diesen Schmerz nicht noch mal fühlen muss." Wisperte sie nur noch.

 Ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden und von Tränen erstickt. Warum erzählte sie das einem Schlafenden?! Es interessierte ihn wahrscheinlich eh nicht, so wie er sie eben angefahren hatte. 

Sie wischte schnell ein paar Tränen weg und wollte aufstehen, als er sie sanft am Handgelenk festhielt und sie ansah. Sie erschrak schrecklich und zuckte zusammen. 

Er schlief gar nicht. Sie starrte ihn an. Sanft wischte Legolas ihr die Tränen von den Wangen. 

„Mir tut es leid." Meinte er und sah sie an. 

„Du… du hast nicht…..geschlafen?" 

Er schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich mal richtig auf. Er wusste nicht, ob er sie in den Arm nehmen durfte, tat es dann aber einfach. Ein bisschen Nähe konnte nie schaden. 

Das wusste er nur zu gut. Sie wehrte sich auch nicht dagegen. Vielleicht war sie etwas verkrampft, aber das lag sicher da dran, dass sie das nicht kannte. 

Sie war auch wirklich ein bisschen verunsichert. Das war sehr neu für sie. Ein Lehrmeister hatte sie zwar auch gerne gehabt, aber in den Arm genommen hatte er sie eigentlich nicht. 

Die letzte Umarmung, an die sie sich erinnern konnte, war die ihrer Mutter gewesen. Das alles brach wieder aus ihr raus und sie weinte wieder. Er wiegte sie einfach ein bisschen und hielt sie fest. 

„Shh, ist ja gut. Ich bin ja bei dir!" 

Er streichelte sanft über ihren Rücken und sie entspannte sich tatsächlich ein bisschen. 

„Weißt du, Lilain," begann er. „Mein Leben war auch nicht unbedingt schön. Eher sehr einsam. Mein Vater ist ein geldgieriger Raffzahn und seit dem Ringkrieg war ich nicht mehr zuhause, weil ich es einfach nicht mehr aushalte dort. Mein Vater hat meine Mutter mehr als einmal betrogen und ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich vielleicht nicht doch irgendwo Geschwister habe. Meine Mutter ist vor lauter Kummer über diese vielen Eskapaden meines Vaters gestorben und mit ihr, das einzige Lebewesen, das mich verstanden hat." 

Sie schniefte leise. 

„Ich bin nicht wirklich so gemein, wie ich zu dir war!" 

Er vergrub den Kopf in ihrem Haar und küsste sie ganz sanft. 

„Ich wollte nur nicht, dass mir jemand zu nahe kommt, obwohl ich es eigentlich will. Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl. Man will nicht allein sein und hat gleichzeitig schreckliche Angst davor!" 

Sie nickte langsam an seiner Brust und er drückte sie ein bisschen fester an sich. Sie ließ ihn das tun, lehnte sich an ihn und seufzte mal tief und etwas zittrig auf. 

„Wir sollten beide ein bisschen schlafen" meinte er leise. „Das war alles sehr, sehr anstrengend und hier sind wir an einem sicheren Ort!" 

Sie sah ihn an und nickte schließlich. Sie dachte kurz darüber nach ihm auch noch von ihrem Traum zu erzählen, aber alles auf einmal musste er ja nicht wissen. 

Er rutschte etwas zur Seite, machte ihr Platz. Sie nahm seine Einladung an und rutschte zu ihm ins Bett. Er bot ihr seinen Arm an, was sie auch annahm und sich von ihm zudecken ließ. Er hatte den anderen Arm um sie gelegt und sie an sich gezogen. 

„Versuch etwas zu schlafen." Meinte Legolas leise an ihrem Haar und Lilain versuchte es mit einem Nicken. 

Sie schloss die Augen. Das fühlte sich schon wesentlich besser an und doch machte sie das gerade sehr kribbelig und sie dachte da an ihre körperliche Reaktion. 

Das war schon etwas peinlich, aber wenn sie nun von ihm abrückte würde er sicher denken, dass es ihr doch zuviel Nähe war und so. Aber das war ja nicht der Fall. 

Er hatte wirklich alle Mühe ruhig weiter zu atmen. Es war ja schön ihre Nähe zu spüren, aber seine Reaktion auf ihre Nähe war ihm schon etwas peinlich. Er hielt sie einfach sanft fest und wartete darauf, dass sie einschlief. 

Es war ihr unmöglich zu schlafen. Der Duft des Öls benebelte ihre Sinne, berauschte sie schon fast so sehr, dass sie glaubte, den Verstand verlieren zu müssen. 

Irgendwie lag eine ganz seltsame Spannung in der Luft. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken und knabberte auf ihrer Lippe rum. Ihre Brustwarzen waren ganz hart geworden und sie hoffte, dass er das nicht merkte. 

Legolas hatte derweil ein ganz anderes Problem, etwa einen halben Meter unterhalb seines ach so hübschen, neuen Haarschopfes. Himmel, was hatte dieses hübsche Geschöpf in seinen Armen für eine Wirkung auf ihn. 

Es war viel einfacher gewesen sie zu ärgern. Darin war er offensichtlich auch viel besser, als im nette Worte finden. Aber sie lag da so schrecklich verletzlich in seinen Armen, dass er sie am liebsten geküsst, geherzt und gestreichelt hätte, nur damit sie für eine kleine Weile all den Schmerz vergaß und wenigstens ein bisschen glücklich war. 

Lilain erstarrte, als sie sich etwas bewegte. Himmel, was war denn das? Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, denn sie spürte, dass sich ihre Brüste noch etwas verhärteten und dass es fast schon wehtat. Sie konnte kaum atmen. 

Legolas schluckte. Himmel, was sollte er denn dagegen machen? Er konnte ja auch nichts dafür und als sie sich bewegt hatte da…nein, er versuchte nüchtern an etwas anderes zu denken, allerdings fiel ihm nichts ein, an dass er denken konnte. Alles was da im Moment war, war sie. Ihre Nähe, ihre vollen Lippen, ihre weiche Haut, ihre schönen Augen. 

„Lilain…" leise flüsterte er ihren Namen. 

Sie drehte sich etwas in seinen Armen, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. 

„J-ja? Was ist denn?" fragte sie leise und sah ihn an, dabei wusste sie ziemlich genau was los war und hätte sich ihre Frage auch sparen können. 

„Ich … ähm…. Ich hab da…. Ein…." 

Himmel, wie sollte er das nur sagen. Normalerweise war er dabei alles andere als zimperlich, aber bei ihr war das definitiv was anderes. 

Sie sah ihn fragend an, schluckte und legte langsam eine Hand auf seine Hüften, was ihn scharf einatmen ließ. Fragend sah er sie an. Zitternd nahm sie seine Hand. Ob es sich so anfühlen würde, wie sie das geträumt hatte? 

Er sah sie noch immer fragend an, während sie seine Hand zu ihrem zarten und zerbrechlichen Körper zog. Bitte, bitte, zieh deine Hand nicht zurück, schoss es durch ihren Kopf, während sie zeigte, was seine Nähe bei ihr angerichtet hatte. Er sah ihr in die Augen. 

Sie wurde etwas rot unter seinem Blick. Wie er sie ansah. Und ehe sie sich versah, spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Sie waren weich und doch hart, fordernd, aufregend. Hitze stieg in ihrem Körper auf, schien sie verbrennen zu wollen und sie drängte sich an ihn, wollte, dass er ihr half. 

Sie spürte seine Hände, seine so weichen, zarten Hände auf ihrer weichen, warmen Haut. Sie war ihr Nachthemdchen schneller los geworden als sie hatte denken können. Sie wagte kaum zu atmen, sie wollte nicht, dass seine Lippen sich von ihren lösten. 

Sie spürte wie er sanft mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen streichelte, wie sie sie instinktiv öffnete und er seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten ließ, sanft und zärtlich ihre Zunge neckte, an ihren Lippen saugte. 

Sie erbebte. So hatte sie noch nie jemand berührt. Sie hielt sich an ihm fest, streichelte über seinen Rücken, während er sie küsste, eindringlicher, fordernder. Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller. Sie spürte eine ihr unbekannte Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen, ein leises immer stärker werdendes Pochen, das ihr langsam alle Sinne raubte. 

Sie keuchte auf und er gab für ihr einen Moment ihren herrlichen Mund frei, küsste ihren Hals, knabberte und saugte sanft an der Stelle unter ihrem Ohr. Sie musste leise aufstöhnen. Ihre Brustwarzen wurden härter und sie presste sich an ihn, rieb sich an ihm, ehe er ihre harten Brustwarzen mit seinen Lippen und Fingern auf eine ganz wundervolle Art quälte. Sie stöhnte auf und hob ihm instinktiv ihr Becken entgegen, spürte seine Härte. 

Er keuchte auf, vergrub seine Hände in ihren Haaren und küsste sie, hart, verlangend, fast drängend. Aber sie fürchtete sich nicht davor. Sie rieb ihm über den Rücken, ließ ihre Hände zu seinem Po gleiten. Sie glühte vor Verlangen. 

Er war der erste Mann, der sie als Frau, als eine begehrenswerte Frau. Er küsste sie wieder voller Verlangen und drang dabei tief in sie ein. Sie schrie leise auf, zog die Beine an und schlang sie um seine Hüften, ließ ihm keine Chance sich darum zu kümmern, ob er ihr nun weh getan hatte oder nicht. 

Sie presste ihm ihr Becken entgegen und er stieß sich instinktiv wieder in sie, spürte wie sich ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken bohrten. Er stöhnte rau und tief auf. Sie war zügellos. 

Aber ihre Unschuld und Unerfahrenheit erregten ihn. Ihr Verlangen nach ihm, trieb ihn über all seine Grenzen hinaus. Er küsste sie wieder leidenschaftlich, nahm sie tief und ganz in Besitz. 

Ihre pulsierende, enge Feuchte machte ihn zügellos, willenlos und als er schließlich mit ihr gemeinsam den Höhepunkt erreichte, fühlte er sich glücklicher und zufriedener als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Sie hatte sich an ihn geschmiegt, während sie zitternd versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. 

Sie war erschöpft, aber sehr angenehm, seufzte und sah ihm in die Augen, die Arme um ihn gelegt, kraulte seinen Nacken. Er lächelte wieder und küsste sie noch mal ganz sanft. 

Normalerweise besaßen Elben ja eine recht blumige, ausdrucksstarke Sprache, aber selbst in seiner Sprache konnte er nicht ausdrücken, was ihm das alles hier bedeutete. 

Er drückte sie einfach fest an sich, wollte, dass sie einfach nur spürte, dass sie nicht allein war. Sie seufzte wieder leise und legte den Kopf auf seine Brust. 

Sie wollte nie wieder allein schlafen. Nie wieder. Bei ihm war es so wundervoll warm und sicher. Langsam schloss sie die Augen und schlief dann doch gegen ihren Willen ein. 

Legolas zog die Decke über sie und schmiegte seine Wange an ihren Kopf. Er dachte eine ganze Weile noch nach, ehe er auch wieder einschlief. 

Ende Kapitel 8

Grins, was sagt ihr, ihr Süßen????

Ach noch was: ab jetzt wird's wohl jeden Mittwoch ein neues Kapitel geben, damit wir Schreiberling nicht in Bedrängnis kommen und gut nachkommen mit dem schreiben. 


	10. Kapitel 9

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Hier wäre dann unser Mittwochs Update. _

_Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass dieses Kapitel etwas länger ist, aber ich denke, dass wird euch kaum stören!_

_Wir wünschen Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Und noch einmal herzlichen Dank für die vielen lieben Reviews, ihr macht uns Mut weiter zu schreiben!_

_Melyanna und Anatiriel_

**__**

**__**

**_Kapitel 9_**

Als sie wieder wach wurde, schien die Morgensonne ins Zimmer und kleine Regenbögen tanzten übers Bett. Jetzt erst fiel ihr auf, dass in dem Fensterglas, viele kleine Kristalle drin waren.

Das war aber in ihrem Zimmer nicht. Sie lächelte und sah neben sich. 

Er schlief immer noch. Er sah so friedlich aus, wenn er schlief und das kleine Fältchen auf seiner Stirn war auch nicht da. 

Sanft küsste sie seinen Nacken und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn. 

Sie spürte wie er sich gleich an sie drückte und ein weiteres Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. 

Sie küsste wieder sanft seine Schulter und schmiegte den Kopf an seinen Rücken. 

Plötzlich ging die Tür nach einem kurzen Klopfen auf. 

„Oh, Entschuldigung!" 

Legolas schreckte hoch und saß auf der Stelle senkrecht im Bett. 

Erschrocken sah er erst mal neben sich und seufzte dann erleichtert auf. 

Für einen schrecklichen Moment hatte er Angst gehabt, schon wieder geträumt zu haben. 

„Bleib nur hier. Was gibt es?" fragte er Aragorn, der ziemlich überrascht war.

„Äh, ja.. die Sache scheint so langsam zu eskalieren. Einige Boten haben berichtet, dass in der letzten Nacht nun auch 5 Menschenkinder verschwunden sind. Die Menschen in der Gegend halten dies nun für einen Vergeltungsakt der Elben!"

Legolas seufzte. So fing der Tag ja gut an. 

Lilain seufzte leise und hatte die Decke über die Brust gezogen und hielt sie da fest. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Sie sah Legolas an. Legolas seufzte. 

„Wir kommen gleich." Meinte er.

Aragorn nickte. „Gellwen wartet auf euch." 

Lilain sah Aragorn an. „Wie geht es ihr?" 

Aragorn lächelte. „Sehr gut. Ich lass euch dann mal wieder alleine." 

Er verließ das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. 

Legolas seufzte und strich sich durch die Haare. Lilain sank zurück. Was für ein frustrierender Tagesbeginn. Er drehte sich zu ihr. 

„Entschuldige bitte." Meinte er, beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. 

„Guten Morgen, mein Engel." 

Lilain sah ihn an und seufzte leise, dieses Mal aber glücklich. 

„Guten Morgen." 

Es war, als wäre ihr Schutzwall von ihr abgefallen. Sie fühlte sich ganz anders und genoss dieses neue Gefühl. Er sah ihr in die Augen und er sah, dass sich etwas in ihr geändert hatte. 

„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er sie dann. 

„Wunderbar!" meinte sie mit einem leisen Seufzen. 

Er sah sie an und lächelte. Sie war wunderschön. Lilain schmiegte sich in seine Arme. 

„Und wie fühlst du dich?" fragte sie ihn nach kurzem Schweigen. 

Er sah sie an, strich eine Strähne ihres Haars beiseite. 

„Ich bin unglaublich glücklich und zufrieden." 

Sie lächelte. „Ich schäm mich so, dass ich dir diese blauen Flecken verpasst hab." Meinte sie leise. 

Er lachte und küsste sie. „Es hat sich aber gelohnt." Meinte er und ehe sie ihm noch eine geben konnte, hielt er ihre Hand mit sanfter Gewalt fest und küsste sie, bis sie aufstöhnte. 

„Lass das jetzt…ich würde ja auch gern, aber…wir sollten zu Gellwen und sehen, was da los ist." 

Legolas nickte. 

„Natürlich, du hast Recht." 

Lilain setzte sich auf. Er tat es ihr gleich und strich mit der Hand sanft von ihrem nackten Hintern zu ihrem Nacken. Ein Schauer überlief sie und sie lächelte. 

„Ich hab ja gar nichts zum Anziehen." Meinte sie dann und suchte nach dem Nachthemd, das er schließlich hochhielt. 

Sie schnappte danach und streifte es dann über. 

„Ich lass dir was besorgen. Lieber ein Kleid oder eine Hose?" fragte er sie dieses Mal. 

Sie musste schmunzelnd lächeln. 

„Ein Kleid ist schon in Ordnung." 

Er zog sich was über und sie ging in das gemeinsame Bad, wo es noch immer so gut roch. Sie sah in den Spiegel und lächelte vor sich hin. Sie fühlte sich gut. Wäre da nicht diese schlechte Nachricht. 

Legolas brachte ihr ein sehr hübsches Kleid und sie zog sich an. Er nahm ihre Hand und zusammen gingen sie zu Aragorn in den großen Saal, wo Gellwen bei Aragorns zwei Töchtern saß. 

„Legolas! Lilain!" 

Sie sprang auf, als sie die beiden sah und rannte zu ihnen. Legolas hielt ihr die Arme auf und zog sie an sich. 

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er noch immer etwas besorgt. 

„Es geht mir gut. Richtig gut!" 

Sie strahlte. Lilain atmete erleichtert auf und drückte sie auch mal an sich. Legolas sah zu Aragorn. 

„Was willst du nun wegen der Überfälle tun?"

Aragorn seufzte. "Ich wollte mich selbst darum kümmern. Das möchte ich niemand anderen auftragen. Dazu ist es einfach zu wichtig!" 

Legolas nickte. „Vielleicht sollten wir……… ich sollte zu meinem Vater und ihm sagen, was dort los ist. Bevor er wieder was….unvorhergesehenes tut!" 

Er kannte ja seinen Vater und er traute ihm nicht wirklich. Aragorn nickte, 

„Das wäre sehr gut" 

Er hatte es nicht so direkt von ihm verlangen wollen, da er wusste, dass Legolas nicht gerne zu seinem Vater reiste. Aber andererseits war es einfach eine notwenige Sache. 

Lilain war Gellwen zu Melyanna und Gilwen gefolgt. Gellwen stellte sie den beiden Mädchen erst mal vor. Lilain lächelte. Sie war froh, dass die kleine Maus hier schon zwei Freundinnen hatte. Legolas sah den Mädchen fasziniert zu und Aragorn folgte seinem Blick verschmitzt grinsend. 

„Kinder sind schon was tolles!" meinte Aragorn und Legolas nickte etwas geistesabwesend. 

„Gimli hast du schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Oder?" fragte Aragorn weiter und Legolas nickte wieder. 

Er war gerade damit beschäftigt Lilain zu beobachten und die kleine Gellwen. Er fragte sich noch immer woher die Kleine kam. Aber eigentlich klebte sein Blick mehr an Lilain. Aragorn hatte immer weiter gefragt und er nickte einfach immer. 

„Ja, das kann ich verstehen, dein Vater fehlt dir ja auch wirklich sehr" meinte der gerade und Legolas nickte wieder. 

Aragorn musste lachen und Legolas sah ihn etwas irritiert an. 

„Was hast du gesagt?" 

Aragorn musste nun noch mehr lachen. 

„Herrlich ist das: Dich hat's ja richtig erwischt!" 

Legolas seufzte und nickte wieder. 

„Sie ist einfach wundervoll!" 

Aragorn grinste. „Wer hätte das gedacht." 

Auch Legolas musste grinsen. Dann seufzte er. 

„Also muss ich zu meinem Vater." Meinte er. 

Der Gedanke daran ließ ihn wieder ein düsteres Gesicht machen. 

„Ich will nicht, dass Lilain mich begleitet. Das muss sie sich nicht antun. Mein Vater hält gar nichts von Verbindungen zwischen Elfen und Menschen. Abgesehen davon, dass er immer gesagt hat, dass Menschenfrauen gut im Bett wären." 

Er biss sich auf die Lippe und sah wieder zu Lilain, die den Mädchen gerade zeigte, wie man ein Pferd malte. Aragorn nickte langsam und verstehend. 

„Aber glaubst du ernsthaft, dass sie hier bleibt?" fragte er dann zweifelnd. 

„Nein, das ist es ja. Sie wird mir sagen, dass sie mitkommt und meinem Vater trotzt….aber ich will das nicht. Ich habe genug gelitten, dass brauchen nicht auch die, die ich liebe." 

Aragorn verstand. 

„Ich könnte Arwen fragen ob sie Lilain bittet mit Gellwen zu bleiben." Meinte er. „Ich könnte dich dann zu deinem Vater begleiten." 

Legolas nickte. 

„Und wir könnten sehen, ob wir Gimli für unser Unterfangen gewinnen können." 

„In Ordnung." Meinte er. 

Legolas wollte, dass das geklärt wurde und dass blutige Missverständnisse verhindert wurden. 

Er sah wieder auf, als er Lilain helles Lachen hörte. Die Mädchen erklärten ihr nun wie man ein Pferd malte und zeigten ihr, was sie alles falsch gemacht hatte. Legolas seufzte auf. 

„Ich werde schnell mit Arwen reden." Meinte Aragorn. 

„Kinder, kommt ihr? Ioreth wartet draußen auf euch." 

Die drei kleinen Mädchen schnatterten und folgten Aragorn. Lilain kam zu Legolas. 

„Und? Was habt ihr vor?" fragte sie. 

Er nahm ihre Hand und sie blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. 

Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie. 

„Ich muss zu meinem Vater." Meinte Legolas. 

„Wegen der Sache?" 

Legolas nickte. „Mein Vater ist unberechenbar und ich werde versuchen das Schlimmste zu verhindern." 

Sie sah ihn an. 

„Ich….soll ich mitkommen?" 

An seinem Blick sah sie bereits, dass seine Antwort Nein war. Auf seinen Vater war er nicht gut zu sprechen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du genauso leiden musst, wie es andere vor dir schon mussten." 

Er sah sie an, er wollte ihr erklären warum, fand aber die Worte nicht. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und lächelte. 

„Ist schon okay. Ich verstehe schon." 

Sie lächelte. Er wollte sie beschützen und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das etwas war, was sie im Moment ganz gut gebrauchen konnte. Sie machte sich nur Sorgen um ihn. Wie würde er das bei seinem Vater überstehen? Er lächelte leicht und küsste sie sanft. 

„Ich würde alles dafür geben, das nicht machen zu müssen. Ich wäre jetzt lieber bei dir und Gellwen. Es gibt noch so viele Dinge über dich, die ich nicht weiß und ich würde gerne noch so vieles wissen. Aber im Moment verlangt die Situation einfach, dass ich nun zu meinem Vater gehe." 

Sie nickte wieder. 

„Du musst mir das nicht erklären, hörst du? Ich versteh das schon!" 

Sie strich über seine Wange. 

„Ich versteh das! Ich mach mir nur Sorgen um dich, wie du das überstehst!" 

„Es wird schon gehen. Ich muss ja nicht allein gehen" meinte er leise. „Aragorn wird mich begleiten. Dann bin ich nicht allein. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob es gut ist. Mein Vater war noch nie gut auf andere Rassen zu sprechen um es mal mit seinen Worten auszudrücken. Er mag weder Menschen noch Zwerge noch sonst irgendwelche anderen Lebewesen. Ja er mag ja noch nicht mal Elben, die nicht zu seinem Reich gehören!" 

Er hatte wieder unwillkürlich die Schultern hängen lassen. Das nahm ihn alles mehr mit, als er zugeben wollte. Er hatte wieder dieses dumpfe, hohle Gefühl im Magen. Auf jeden Fall würde diese ganze Mission schwerer werden als ihm lieb war. 

„Soll..?" 

„Nein!" unterbrach er sie gleich. „Die Kleine braucht dich hier auch, Lilain. Sie hat wohl ihre ganze Familie verloren und nun hat sie gerade Vertrauen zu uns gefasst. Da sollte wenigstens einer von uns beiden hier bei ihr bleiben!" 

Sie nickte langsam. Das gefiel ihr nicht. Sie wollte ihn in so einer schwierigen Situation nicht allein lassen. 

Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. Die Tür ging wieder auf und Aragorn kam mit Arwen zurück. Sie waren beide auf eine große Überzeugungsaktion eingestellt, als sie auf die beiden zu kamen. 

Legolas sah auf. 

„Wann brechen wir auf?" fragte er Aragorn. 

Aragorn sah zu Lilain, die unter sich sah. 

„So bald als möglich. Ich möchte verhindern, dass noch mehr Menschen und Elben unter diesem Horror leiden müssen!" 

Legolas nickte. „Ich hole meine Sachen!" 

Damit verschwand er in Richtung seines Zimmers. 

Lilain blieb stumm stehen und sah ihm nach. Ihr war zum Weinen zumute. 

Etwas hilflos schlang sie die Arme um sich und bemühte sich um Fassung. 

Da hatte sie gerade ihr Glück gefunden und nun musste er schon wieder weg. 

Was wenn ihm etwas passieren würde? Wenn er nicht mehr zurückkäme? 

Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und sah auf. Sie sah in ein Augenpaar, das all ihre Ängste zu verstehen schien. 

„Keine Angst. Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen und ihn zurückbringen." Meinte Aragorn. 

Lilain nickte und versuchte ein Lächeln. Innerlich stellte sie sich aber schon darauf ein, dass sie ihnen folgen würde. 

Zumindest wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, dass da etwas überhaupt nicht stimmte. Lilain sah Arwen an, die ihr ein freundliches Lächeln schenkte. 

Legolas kam nach fünf Minuten umgezogen und mit ein paar Sachen zurück. 

„Okay, wir können." 

Er sah Aragorn an und dann wanderte sein Blick zu Lilain. Diese strich ihre Haare zurück. 

Er kam zu ihr, nahm sie sanft in den Arm, drückte sie und küsste sie liebevoll, um ihr das Gefühl zu geben, dass er sie nicht allein ließ. Sie seufzte leise. 

„Na los, geh schon." Meinte sie. „Nicht, dass ich es mir anders überlege."

Legolas lächelte, küsste sie noch mal und folgte Aragorn zur Tür. 

Lilain seufzte laut und setzte sich. Arwen setzte sich zu ihr und sah sie an. 

„Sie kommen wieder. Es ist immer schwer sie gehen zu lassen, aber umso schöner, wenn sie wieder zurück kommen." 

Lilain nickte und lehnte sich zurück. 

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich hier bleibe, Hoheit." Meinte Lilain. 

Arwen sah sie verwundert an. „Ihr wollt ihnen folgen?" 

Lilain zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mache mir nicht nur Sorgen um Legolas. Ich denke dabei auch an das, was passieren kann. Wenn die Menschen nun überreagieren und die Elben angreifen, dann kann auch Legolas Vater nichts machen." 

Arwen nickte nachdenklich. Da war allerdings was dran. 

Lilain stand wieder auf. Sie war schon unruhig. Ihr ungutes Gefühl. Ihr Gefühl für solche Dinge., 

Sie hatte das als Kind immerhin selbst erfahren und sie wollte nicht, dass andere Kinder auch leiden mussten. Sie dachte allein schon an die kleine Gellwen, die sie mit allen Mitteln schützen wollte.

Ende Kapitel 9 


	11. Kapitel 10

So, ihr Lieben, herzlichen Dank für die lieben Reviews und hier kommt das nächste Kapitel.

_Entschuldigt, dass es dieses Mal größere Leseblöcke sind, aber es hängt auch immer vom inhaltlichen Zusammenhang ab, daher möchten wir das nicht weiter auseinander ziehen. ^^_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_Wir freun uns über eure Reviews._

**__**

**_Kapitel 10_**

Seufzend folgte Legolas Aragorn nach draußen.

„Ich habe nachgedacht wegen Gimli" meinte er als er aufstieg. 

Aragorn sah ihn fragend an. 

„Mein Vater ist nicht gut zu sprechen auf andere Völker, besonders nicht auf Zwerge. Ich weiß nicht, ob es unbedingt ratsam ist ihn vorher schon abzuholen. Ich will meinen Vater nicht unbedingt vorher schon aufbringen, bevor ich ihm sage, dass das alles nicht von den Menschen ausgeht!" 

Aragorn nickte nachdenklich. Legolas' Tonfall hatte ihm nicht gefallen. Er wusste nur zu gut, was es bedeutete, wenn sein Freund so sprach. Er war sich wohl auch absolut nicht sicher, wie sein Vater darauf reagieren würde, dass er selbst so gut mit Menschen und Zwergen befreundet war. 

„Ja, vielleicht ist es besser ihn erst später hinzuzuholen!" meinte Aragorn dann und stieg ebenfalls auf. 

Er hatte eine kleine Truppe zusammengestellt, die ihnen nun aus der Stadt rausfolgte. Legolas sah zu Palast zurück. 

„Ich hoffe, sie macht keine dummen Sachen!" 

Aragorn nickte. „Eigentlich…" 

„Ja, eigentlich sah sie so aus als würde sie das alles verstehen und ich bin sicher sie versteht es auch, aber….!" 

Aragorn grinste. „Aber sie ist eine Frau und Frauen sind absolut unberechenbar. Ich kenne das von Arwen." 

Legolas nickte grimmig. Er konnte Lilain noch nicht sonderlich gut einschätzen, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie niemals eine Hausfrau werden würde. Sie würde mit Sicherheit eine leidenschaftliche Mutter sein, aber sie hatte schon zu viele Dinge erlebt und durchgemacht. Daher traute er ihr zu, dass sie ihnen folgen oder zumindest etwas anderes unüberlegtes tun würde. Seufzend schlugen sie denn Weg zur Straße ein. 

Arwen beobachtete Lilain, die neben ihr Däumchen drehte. Sie räusperte sich. 

„Hast du Lust ein bisschen bummeln zu gehen?" 

Lilain sah auf. „Was?" 

„Ob du Lust hast bummeln zu gehen?" 

Lilain nickte. „Okay, ja. Ich bräuchte ein paar Kleider!" 

Arwen nickte. „Dann werden wir mal nach Kleidern schauen!" 

Sie stand auf und Lilain folgte ihr. Sie gingen nach unten in die Stadt und Arwen ging mit ihr zu ihrem Lieblingsgeschäft. Lilain sah sich um. Sie suchte nach ein paar Kleider und ein paar Hosen. Sie seufzte leise und fand dann auch was zum Anziehen. Sie summte leise eine traurige Melodie. Die erinnerte sie an ihre Kindheit und ihre Eltern. Sie ging kurz in die Kabine und probierte die Sachen mal an. Sie war ziemlich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Sie trug eine enge Hose, die seitlich an den Beinen geschnürt wurde und ein enges Oberteil, das ihren Bauch etwas frei ließ. Ja, das war gut. Arwen lächelte. 

„Das steht dir unglaublich gut!" 

Lilain lächelte. „Findest du?" 

„Ja, es ist perfekt!" 

Lilain lächelte und suchte sich noch ein paar Sachen aus. 

Die Zeit verging viel zu langsam für Legolas. Er war ungeduldig und mehr als angespannt. Das Serum hatte seine Wirkung noch immer nicht ganz verloren und er fühlte noch immer ein leichtes Hämmern in seinem Schädel. 

Es war mittlerweile dunkel geworden und Aragorn hatte Späher ausgesandt, die nach einem Rastplatz Ausschau halten sollten. Legolas war in Gedanken zuhause. Er überlegte, wie er das Gespräch mit seinem Vater am ehesten beginnen sollte. Es war so schwer vernünftig mit ihm zu reden, wenn es um Menschen oder Zwerge ging. Sein Vater verabscheute einfach alle, die nicht so waren wie er, ihn selbst mit eingeschlossen. Als Junge hatte er immer versucht sich die Liebe seines Vaters zu erkämpfen. Er hatte hart gearbeitet in der Schule, beim Bogenschießen, beim Reiten, überall. Er hatte sehr viele Preise eingeheimst. Aber sein Vater hatte ihn immer schief angesehen. Er hätte zu viel von seiner Mutter, hatte er immer zu anderen gesagt, wenn er glaubte, dass sein Sohn nicht zuhörte. Und dann hatte Legolas etwas getan auf das er gar nicht stolz war. 

Als sein Vater einmal wieder eines seiner berauschenden Feste gegeben hatte, hatte er sich auch mal unter die vielen Mädchen gemischt. Er hatte nicht mal darauf geachtet, wie sie aussah. Er hatte sie einfach mit nach oben genommen und in dem Moment hatte er einen Funken Anerkennung in den Augen seines Vaters gesehen und das war alles, was er sich jemals erwünscht hatte. An den Rest der Nacht wollte er gar nicht denken. Es war seine aller erste Nacht mit einem Mädchen gewesen und es war alles andere als berauschend gewesen. Sie hatte ihn eigentlich am Ende sogar ausgelacht und er war so wütend gewesen, dass er sie bei seinem Vater angeschwärzt hatte und sie verstoßen worden war. Himmel wie sehr hatte er sich dafür gehasst. Er wusste nicht, ob seine Mutter je davon erfahren hatte, aber sie wäre sicher da schon gestorben vor Scham.

Aragorn riss ihn aus seinen dunklen Gedanken, in dem er anhalten ließ. Sie hatten einen optimalen Rastplatz erreicht und sie machten es sich so gemütlich wie nur irgendmöglich. Legolas nahm neben Aragorn Platz und sah ihn an. Zweifel im Gesicht. Aragorn hatte Sorgenfalten im Gesicht. Legolas' Zustand gefiel ihm nicht. Er war noch immer sehr blass um die Nase und außerdem noch viel ruhiger als sonst. 

„Was macht dir solche Sorgen?" fragte er schließlich. 

Legolas seufzte tief auf. 

„Dass mein Vater…. Dass meinem Vater diese Situation gerade recht kommt. Er…es bestätigt alles, was er über Menschen und Zwerge und alle anderen Völker denkt. Ich fürchte, er wird diese Situation nutzen um einen Krieg anzuzetteln!" 

Nun war Aragorn derjenige, der erblasste. 

„Du meinst?" 

Legolas nickte. Er schämte sich so sehr für seinen Vater und was noch viel schlimmer war, er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

Gellwen hatte den ganzen Tag mit Gilwen und Melyanna draußen im Garten gespielt. Ach, was war das herrlich gewesen. So schön hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gespielt und als Lilain sie abends reingerufen hatte, war sie so bumsfertig und müde gewesen, dass sie sich hatte mühelos ins Bett bringen lassen. Nun lag sie auf der Seite des Bettes, auf der Legolas in der letzten Nacht geschlafen hatte und Lilain fühlte sich seltsam leer und doch nicht. Sie hatte die kleine Maus zugedeckt und war ans Fenster getreten. Sie hatte ein sehr langes Gespräch mit Arwen gehabt, nach dem sie vom Einkaufen zurückgekommen waren. Lilain hatte der so ruhigen und bedachten Frau niemals zugetraut, dass sie einmal aus Liebe ihrem Gatten in eine Schlacht gefolgt war. Das hatte sie sehr überrascht. Allerdings hatte es sie danach nicht mehr überrascht, dass Arwen ihr angeboten hatte auf Gellwen aufzupassen, wenn sie den Männern folgen wollte. 

Sie selbst wäre auch gern mitgekommen, aber sie meinte, es gäbe Umstände unter denen man das doch besser vermeiden sollte. Lilain wusste nicht recht auf was sie das bezogen hatte. Hatte sie es auf die Tatsache bezogen, dass sie ihre beiden 4- und 2-jährigen Töchter nicht allein lassen wollte oder darauf, dass sie sich um einen großen Teil der Staatsgeschäfte und Streitereien kümmerte, wenn ihr Mann nicht da war oder gab es vielleicht noch einen Grund? Sie hatte ihn ihr nicht gesagt und Lilain hatte nicht nachfragen wollen. 

Nun stand sie grübelnd am Fenster und sah nach draußen. Der Himmel über der Stadt war wolkenlos und sternenklar. Es war eine wundervolle Nacht und was hätte sie nicht alles machen können, wenn er nun da gewesen wäre? Sie seufzte leise. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sich ihr Leben innerhalb so weniger Tage und Stunden so ändern konnte. Er hatte es geschafft in wenigen Stunden alle ihre Mauern einzureißen ohne, dass sie Angst hatte, dass er ihr weh tun würde. Wie hatte er das nur gemacht? Er hatte sie verzaubert, sie in seinen Bann gezogen. Er hatte ihr das Gefühl gegeben, die einzige Frau auf Erden zu sein. So hatte sie sich noch nie gefühlt und nun vermisste sie genau dieses Gefühl. Sie fragte sich, was er gerade machte. Wieder war sie hin und hergerissen. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass er sie brauchen würde. 

Lilain sah wieder zum Bett. Gellwen schlief tief und fest, hatte sich aber im Schlaf gedreht und die Decke war ihr zurück gerutscht. Lilain deckte sie wieder richtig zu und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie ging ins Badezimmer und wusch sich die Hände. Sie sah danach in den Spiegel und flocht die braunen Haare zusammen. Sie würde morgen früh, noch vor Morgengrauen aufbrechen, aber sie brauchte nun etwas Schlaf. Sie war sich nur nicht sicher, ob sie den finden würde. Sie ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer und legte sich neben Gellwen ins Bett. Nach einer Weile wach liegen schlief sie dann dösend ein. 

Lilain erwachte vor Morgengrauen wieder. Gellwen lag dich neben ihr und schlief noch. Lilain lächelte und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesichtchen. Dann stand sie auf. Sie ging ins Bad und machte sich fertig. Sie zog wieder die Sachen an, die sie am Vortag erstanden hatte und kämmte ihr Haar. Sie musste das einfach tun. Für sich, für Gellwen und für Legolas. Sie streifte einen langen Mantel über und nahm ihren Rucksack. Sie hatte für Gellwen einen liebevollen Brief geschrieben und legte ihn zusammen mit einem Kuscheltier aufs Bett. Sie würde ja bald wieder da sein und sie würde sich um Gellwen kümmern. Leise verließ sie das Zimmer. Sie ging nach unten zur Küche und ließ sich Proviant einpacken. In der Halle traf sie auf Arwen. 

„Du hast dich also entschieden." Lächelte Arwen. 

Lilain nickte. „Gellwen schläft noch. Bitte pass auf sie auf." Meinte sie mit einem Lächeln. 

Arwen nickte. „Das werde ich." 

Lilain nickte. „Na dann werde ich mal los reiten." 

Ohne große Abschiedsworte holte Lilain sich ein Pferd im Stall ab, das Arwen für sie bereit hatte machen lassen. Sie stieg auf und trieb das Pferd aus der Stadt. Sie wollte herausfinden, was hier los war. Und verteidigen konnte sie sich. Arwen hatte ihr auch Waffen mitgegeben. Sie ritt der aufgehenden Sonne entgegen. 

Ende Kapitel 10


	12. Kapitel 11

_Hallo ihr Lieben!!_

_Wir hoffen, dass ihr schon sehnlichst auf ein Update gewartet habt! **Grins** _

_Und da wäre es nun für heute._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**__**

**_Kapitel 11_**

Legolas war am nächsten Morgen nach unruhigem Schlaf erwacht. Er fühlte sich wie erschlagen und rieb sich den Rücken. 

Aragorn war schon wach und auch der Rest der Truppe. Der Spähtrupp war bereits unterwegs und alle warteten nur noch auf ihn. 

Er stand auf, schob sich etwas Lembas zwischen die Zähne und stieg auf. Zügig ritten sie weiter. Sie hatten noch einen langen Weg vor sich.

Gellwen wurde wach und drehte sich. Sie war allein im Zimmer. Wo war Lilain? 

„Lilain?" fragte sie leise und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. 

„Lilain" rief sie etwas lauter und langsam in Panik geratend. 

Sie durchsuchte das Zimmer und rannte auf den Flur als sie sie nicht fand. 

„Lilain!" schrie sie so laut sie konnte.

Sie hatte Panik, Sie war allein. Schon wieder allein. Wo war sie denn hin? Sie begann zu weinen, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Sie drehte sich. 

„Lilain" flüsterte sie hoffnungsvoll und verstummte als sie Arwen sah. 

„Wo ist denn Lilain?" fragte sie leise. 

Arwen nahm sie in den Arm. 

„Sie muss etwas sehr wichtiges erledigen!" 

Gellwen sah sie unsicher an. 

„Ist sie Legolas gefolgt?" fragte sie leise. 

Arwen nickte. „Ja, Kleines. Hast du Hunger?" 

Gellwen nickte. 

„Okay, dann komm mal mit kleine Maus. Die Mädchen und ich frühstücken gerade!" 

Lilain ritt einfach immer ihrer Nase nach. Sie war sich sicher den richtigen Weg gewählt zu haben. Sie sah sich immer wachsam um. Sie hatte eine Karte bei sich, da sie sich hier ja kaum auskannte. Sie hatte sich alle Stellen markiert, an denen Kinder verschwunden waren und auch den Weg in den Düsterwald. Er brauchte sie, das spürte sie und sie ritt etwas schneller. 

Sie kam durch ein paar kleine Dörfer und hörte dort die Menschen empört über die Elben reden. Lilain biss sich auf die Lippe. Da säte jemand Unmut und Hass und das war kein gutes Zeichen. Sie preschte den ganzen Tag durch einen dichten Wald. Hier war sie noch nie gewesen und musste sich erst einmal über die Karte hinweg orientieren. Sie war etwas verspannt, solange war sie schon ewig nicht mehr geritten. 

Lilain dachte nach, dazu hatte sie ja viel Zeit. Sie dachte über die letzte Nacht nach. Eine Menge Gedanken schwirrten durch ihren Kopf und auch Gefühle, die ganz neu waren. Allein das war schon ein Grund ihm zu folgen. 

Allerdings rief sie sich auch wieder in Erinnerung, was ihr ihr Lehrer beigebracht hatte: nie zuviel Gefühl, wenn es um so ernste Dinge ging wie die Sache zwischen Menschen und Elben. Denn wenn sie zuviel Gefühl dafür entwickelte würde sie das Ganze nicht mehr objektiv betrachten und das könnte zu schwerwiegenden Fehlern führen. 

Gegen Abend erreichte Lilain eine kleine Stadt. Dort beschloss sie für diese Nacht zu rasten. Nach kurzem Suchen fand sie auch ein kleines Gasthaus. Man gab ihr ein kleines Zimmer. Es war nicht gerade luxuriös. Aber das war ihr auch nicht wichtig. Sie hatte ein Bett und sie plante sowieso nicht länger als diese Nacht zu bleiben. 

Sie zog sich aus und schlüpfte schnell ins Bad. Sie wusch sich rasch und legte sich dann hin. Sie wollte wenigstens noch ein paar wenige Stunden Schlaf bekommen. Denn sie wollte bereits vor Sonnenaufgang wieder los reiten. Je schnell er sie ihm nachkam, desto besser war es.

Der Spähtrupp hatte einen geeigneten Platz zum Rasten ausgemacht. Als der Haupttrupp den Rastplatz erreichte, hatte sie bereits ein Feuer gemacht und bereiteten eine kleine Speise vor. Legolas wäre beinahe weiter geritten, wenn Aragorn ihm nicht in die Zügel gegriffen hätte und sein Pferd somit zum stehen gebracht hätte. Etwas verdutzt sah Legolas den Freund an. 

„Wir rasten!" meinte Aragorn nur und Legolas stieg mal ab. 

Nach einem recht schweigsamen Abendessen verkrümelten sich alle in ihre Schlafdecken, während die Männer untereinander die Wache auslosten. Legolas grübelte schon wieder. 

Diese Reise war so ganz und gar nicht nach seinem Geschmack. Das ungute Gefühl, dass ihn beschlichen hatte seit er den Palast verlassen hatte, wurde immer mieser und er glaubte auch zu wissen warum. Sein Vater hatte sicher schon eine seiner berüchtigten Dummheiten begonnen.

Einige Tagesreisen vom Lager entfernt marschierte eine kleine Truppe Elben durch den dunklen Wald. Sie sahen alle niedergeschlagen aus, etwas ziellos und ziemlich hoffnungslos. Sie waren allesamt nicht einverstanden mit dem, was ihr König da beschlossen hatte. 

Lange hatten sie gewartet, dass der Prinz zurückkehren und dem eine Ende setzen würde. Denn sie alle wussten, dass der Prinz ganz und gar nicht einer Meinung mit dem König war, wenn es um solche Dinge ging. Aber er war nicht gekommen und sie hatten auch die Hoffnung verloren, dass er jemals kommen würde. 

Den einzigen Ausweg, den sie nun noch sahen, war auszuwandern und das waren sie im Begriff zu tun. Es waren einige wenige Frauen unter ihnen. Die meisten waren junge Burschen, die sich bisher noch nicht gebunden hatten, die lange Zeit in den Reihen der königlichen Bogenschützen gedient hatten. Gesenkten Hauptes und stumm liefen sie durch die Nacht. Sie hatten beschlossen bei Nacht zu reisen, da sie den Menschen aus dem Weg gehen wollten. Sie wollten nicht unnötig in Gefechte verwickelte werden, die sie als sinnlos und schändlich erachteten. 

Ihr Abzug blieb allerdings nicht unbeachtet und der kleine Schrecken der Berge rieb sich vor lauter Freude die Hände. Da zogen sie von dannen, die besten Schützen der Düsterwaldelben. Das lief ja alles ganz prächtig. Sein Boss würde erfreut sein. Wenigstens über eine Sache. Denn die dummen Trolle hatten ja schändlichst versagt und diese kleine Furie und der Elb waren noch immer auf freiem Fuß und wenn er den Worten seines Gebieters glauben schenken durfte, dann würde ihnen dieser Elb noch mehr Schwierigkeiten machen, als ihnen lieb sein dürfte, wenn sie ihn nicht schleunigst in die Hände bekamen. 

Lilain konnte nicht schlafen. Sie stand wieder auf und trat ans Fenster. Sie hatte so ein schrecklich dummes Gefühl. Sie sah in die Nacht hinaus. Es war dunkel. Sie schlang die Arme um sich. Die Dunkelheit machte ihr noch immer etwas Angst. Dennoch sagte ihr der Instinkt, dass sie da raus musste und weiter reiten sollte. 

Sie zog sich schnell wieder an und packte ihre paar Sachen zusammen. Sie bezahlte ihr Zimmer und sattelte ihr Pferd. Sie konnte eh nicht schlafen also konnte sie auch weiter reiten. Sie stieg auf und trieb das Pferd raus aus der Stadt. Sie ritt immer weiter, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass das Pferd wusste wohin es ritt und sie ließ es laufen. Es raste direkt schon und sie musste sich in der Mähne festkrallen. 

„Ras nicht so!" meinte sie zu dem Pferd. 

Das Pferd bremste dann abrupt und zack landete sie auf dem Boden. 

„Autsch! Dummer Gaul!" 

Doch dann hörte sie ein Geräusch. Sie griff nach dem Bogen, den Arwen ihr mitgegeben hatte. Sie kroch durchs Dickicht. Und da sah sie ein paar Trolle. Ihr Hass stieg wieder in ihr auf. Plötzlich wurde sie von hinten gepackt und sah in das hässliche Gesicht eines Trolls. 

Reflexartig schlug sie ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Er jaulte auf und ließ sie los. Sie landete unsanft auf dem Rücken, spannte einen Pfeil und schoss von unten auf den Troll und brachte ihn zum Aufheulen. Die anderen waren alarmiert. Sie griff nach zwei, drei Pfeilen und schoss sie gleichzeitig in Richtung der los stürmenden Trolle ab und traf zwei davon auch. 

Allerdings nicht tödlich. Sie rappelte sich auf und zog ein paar neue Pfeile, schoss zwei der Trolle ab. Die anderen beiden ergriffen die Flucht und stürmten in den Wald.

Einer der Elben blieb stehen und lauschte. Sie waren ganz in der Nähe eines Dorfes unweit der Ostbucht. Sie hatten vor wenigen Tagen die alte Waldstraße überquert und ihren Weg durch das Unterholz fortgesetzt. Es hatte Überfälle auf die Dörfer am Celduin gegeben und sie wollten den Fluß lieber meiden. Aus der Richtung des Dorfes her drang Lärm. Er schlich sich vor und bedeutete den anderen zurückzubleiben. 

Am Waldrand angekommen spähte er rüber zu dem Dorf. Es sah ganz so aus als würden Elben das Dorf überfallen. Er rief die anderen zu sich und sie beschlossen den Menschen zu Hilfe zu eilen. Die Frauen blieben zurück und bewachten die Habseligkeiten, während die Männer ihre Bögen nahmen und sich langsam und sehr leise dem Dorf näherten. Als sie in Schussweite waren, spannten sie ihre Bögen. 

„Hey!" rief der Elb, der den anderen vorhin vorraus geeilt war. 

Er war ein Stück größer als die anderen und hatte dunkles, fast schwarzes Haar. Seine Name war Morbenn und er war einst Hauptmann der königlichen Bogenschützen gewesen. Die angeblichen Elben fuhren herum und Morbenn erkannte sofort, dass das keine Elben waren. Die Männer wollten die Flucht ergreifen, aber die Morbenns Bogenschützen wussten das zu verhindern. 

Nach einem kurzen Gefecht, hatten sie einen Großteil gefangen gesetzt und entlarvten sie. Die Dorfbewohner waren entsetzt. Morbenns Miene verfinsterte sich, als er sich die Männer ansah. Er kannte diese Leute. Sie wohnten weit unten im Süden. Aber was wollten sie hier? Der Dorfälteste kam auf ihn zu. 

„Habt Dank!" meinte er und verneigte sich. 

Morbenn sah ihn an 

„Nichts zu danken. Wir sind froh, dass wir helfen konnten!" 

„Aber das sind ja gar keine Elben" meinte ein kleiner Junge und deutete auf die Männer, die gefesselt am Boden lagen. 

„Waren es dann in den anderen Dörfern auch keine Elben?" 

Morbenn sah den Jungen an. 

„Das ist gut möglich. Und ich gehe davon aus, dass die Überfälle auf unsere Dörfer, dann auch nicht von Menschen aus eurer Gegend ausgeübt wurden, sondern von jenen hier!" 

Der Dorfälteste nickte. 

„Das muss der König erfahren!" 

Morbenn nickte. Er sah seine Leute an. 

„Wir müssen den Prinzen finden!" 

Sie nickten. 

„Wir werden uns gleich auf den Weg machen. Wir werden Mittelerde nicht verlassen!" 

Der Dorfälteste sah sich um. 

„Majandra, mein Kind. Komm her! Du musst dem König eine Nachricht überbringen!" 

Die Elben machten sich auf den Weg zurück. Sie mussten ihren Prinzen finden, koste es was es wolle. Denn ihr König war dabei einen Krieg zu beginnen. Einen Krieg, der jede Menge Unheil über die Völker Mittelerdes bringen könnte.

Ende Kapitel 11


	13. Kapitel 12

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Hier dann wieder ein Mittwochs-Update. ^^_

_@Yury: Süße, ich weiß, was Du in Deinem letzten Review gemeint hast. **Lautaufseufzt** Wenn man das 10 Mal liest, merkt man das einfach nicht mehr und da wir keinen Zweitleser und Korrektor haben, ist es für uns natürlich viel schwerer._

_Daher mal eine kleine Frage: Hätte jemand Lust das für uns zu machen? Korrektur- und Zweitlesen?? Und die stilistischen Fehler verbessern??_

_Falls ja, meine Mail-Addi steht ja da oben. ^^_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen_

**__**

**_Kapitel 12_**

Legolas schlief in der Nacht überhaupt nicht. Er war in Gedanken bei Lilain. Er war sich fast sicher, dass sie nicht in Minas Tirith geblieben war. Er dachte an Arwen. Die hatte es auch nicht zuhause gehalten. Sie war Aragorn gefolgt und Lilain war Arwen gar nicht so unähnlich. Außerdem fühlte er, dass etwas in der Luft lag. 

Ein dunkler Schatten legte sich langsam über das Land und er fragte sich, welche Rolle die Trolle dabei spielten, die ihn und Lilain überfallen hatten. Er spürte noch immer die Wirkung des Serums auch, wenn sie langsam nachließ. Das Gefühl, nicht ganz Herr seiner selbst zu sein, machte ihn fast verrückt. Er konnte sich normalerweise immer auf seine Stärke verlassen und nun sah er sich eines Teils davon beraubt. Er sah neben sich.

 Auch Aragorn war wach. Das war allerdings nichts ungewöhnliches. Er schlief sehr selten, wenn er von Arwen getrennt war. Legolas wusste, dass die beiden miteinander reden konnten, auch wenn sie sich nicht sahen und er war sich sicher, dass sie das gerade taten. Es würde noch einige Tage dauern bis sie den Palast seines Vaters erreichen würden und er hoffte, dass die Lage bis dahin nicht allzu schlimm werden würde.

Weit im Norden saß ein ältlicher Mann vor einem Stein und starrte tief in das Dunkel. Es hatte ihm gar nicht gefallen zu sehen., dass seine Leute aufgeflogen waren und dieser dämliche Elb und seine Gefährten waren auch noch immer am Leben. Das verlief ja alles gar nicht mehr nach Plan. Der Elb durfte auf keinen Fall zuhause ankommen. Dann würde der Plan scheitern. 

Einige Tage später und nach einem langen Weg durch die Emyn Muil in die braunen Lande erreichte Lilain die Grenze zum Düsterwald unweit von Dol Guldur. Lilain wusste nicht, dass dort seit kurzer Zeit ebenfalls Elben lebten. Nach dem Ringkrieg hatte Celeborn die Armeen Dol Guldurs niedergeworfen und Galadriel hatte die Festung der Nazgul gereinigt. Einige der Elben aus Lorien waren daraufhin in die Festung gezogen und lebten seither dort in Ruhe und Frieden.

Sie hatte am Morgen den Lauf des Anduin verlassen und sich dem Wald zugewandt. Irgendwo musste es da, laut ihrer Karte einen Einstieg in den Wald geben. Sie wusste nicht, welchen Weg die anderen genommen hatten und hoffte, dass sie noch auf dem richtigen Weg war. In diesen Teilen Mittelerdes war sie noch nie zuvor gewesen. 

Lilain fluchte leise und rieb sich den Arm. 

„Verdammte Trolle!" meinte sie und hängte sich den Bogen um. 

Sie klopfte sich den Walddreck von der Hose und ging zurück zu ihrem Pferd, stieg auf und ritt weiter. 

Sie war nicht weit gekommen, als ihr jemand entgegen kam. Aber was machte ein Reiter so spät noch hier?

„Hey, warte bitte mal. Sag, was machst du allein und zu so später Stunde auf deinem Pferd?" 

Das Mädchen beäugte sie unsicher, doch sie sah nicht bedrohlich aus, eher besorgt. 

„Ich habe eine Nachricht für den König, die unverzüglich zu überbringen ist." 

„Der König ist nicht in Minas Tirith. Er ist heute Morgen aufgebrochen." 

„Was?! Oh nein!" 

Das Mädchen sah sie nervös an. Was sollte sie denn nun machen. 

„Aber ich bin auf dem Weg zum König." Erklärte Lilain. 

Das Mädchen sah sie nun sehr misstrauisch an. 

„Keine Angst, ich erzähle dir keine Märchen. Leider kann ich es dir auch nicht beweisen, du musst dich also auf mein Wort verlassen und entscheiden, was du tust." Meinte Lilain ehrlich. 

Das Mädchen sah sie an, nickte schließlich, nachdem es überlegt hatte. 

„Hier. Bitte bringt das schnell zum König! Es ist sehr, sehr wichtig!" 

Lilain nickte und steckte den Brief ein. 

„Das werde, und danke für dein Vertrauen." 

Das Mädchen lächelte und ritt zurück in sein Dorf.

Lilain sah auf ihre Karte und schlug einen anderen, der Karte nach, kürzeren Weg Richtung Düsterwald ein. Irgendwas war geschehen. Die Kleine war zu schnell weg gewesen, als das Lilain sie danach hätte fragen könne. Also gab sie ihrem Pferd den Befehl schnell zu laufen.

Unruhig drehte sich Legolas von einer auf die andere Seite. Er war so unruhig, weil er nach Hause ritt. Niemand würde da auf ihn warten und niemand würde ihn vermisst haben. Sein Leben im Düsterwald war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes immer überschattet gewesen. Seine Kindheit war nicht schön gewesen und seine Jugend auch nicht. Und seinen Vater sehen wollte er schon gar nicht. 

Sein Vater war ein verdammter Egoist und nur auf seine Ziele aus. Er hatte für die Beziehung zwischen Elben und Menschen gar kein Verständnis. So hatte er auch nie Legolas Freundschaft zu Aragorn verstanden. Legolas hatte immer unter seinem Vater gelitten. Und er wollte nicht, dass es denen, die er liebte auch so ging. Er drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite. 

Aragorn lag auch auf der Seite, hatte die Augen geschlossen. Aber Legolas wusste, dass er nicht schlief. Aragorn wachte und war in Gedanken noch immer bei Arwen. Das konnte er an dem überaus zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck erkennen. Legolas schloss kurz die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf Lilain, doch er spürte nichts. Er runzelte die Stirn. Wie machten die das nur? Könnte er wenigstens mit Lilain reden… Das hätte ihm sehr geholfen.

Sie hatten ein paar Krümmungen des Anduin abgekürzt und waren, den Düsterwald in der Nähe des Dol Guldur streifend, weiter wieder Richtung Anduin geritten, den sie gegen Abend wieder erreicht hatten. Legolas wollte über die Schwertelfelder zur alten Furt und von dort aus über die alte Waldstraße zu den Pfaden der Elben, die zum Waldfluss und den Dörfern der Waldelben unweit des einsamen Berges führten, zu dem Ort, an dem sein Vater sein Unwesen trieb und zu dem Ort, zu dem er am wenigsten auf der ganzen Welt wollte. 

Sein Blick schweifte wieder rüber zu Aragorn, der nun doch eingeschlafen zu sein schien. Er seufzte leise auf und seine Lippen formten stumm Lilains Namen. Er vermisste sie sehr. Er kannte sie zwar noch nicht lange, aber bei ihr hatte er sich zuhause gefühlt. Ein Gefühl, dass er seit dem Tod seiner Mutter vor sehr, sehr vielen Jahren nicht mehr gekannt hatte. 

Er wusste noch viel zu wenig von ihr und er hätte sich jetzt viel lieber mit ihr unterhalten als hier allein in der Wildnis zu liegen. Ein leises Rascheln im Gebüsch ließ ihn aufhorchen und er sah in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er den Anschleicher erkannte. Er stand auf. 

„Mae govannen, Haldir o Lorien" meinte er leise um die anderen nicht zu wecken. 

Die Gestalt erhob sich aus den Büschen und kam mit einem breiten Lächeln auf ihn zu. Stumm umarmte Haldir Legolas und die beiden setzten sich nieder. Leise begannen sie sich auf elbisch zu unterhalten. 

Haldir erzählte Legolas, dass es in der Nähe der Stadt Esgaroth, der Stadt in der der Drache Smaug einst Verwüstung gestiftet hatte und auf die er in seinem Todesflug gestürzt war, heftige Kämpfe zwischen Elben und Menschen gegeben hatte. 

Esgaroth war vor mehreren Jahren schon einmal beinahe Schauplatz eines solchen Kampfes gewesen, als die Zwerge unter Thorins Führung zum einsamen Berg zurückkehrten um sich die Reichtümer ihrer Vorväter zurückzuholen. Das hatte Unfrieden zwischen dem Elbenkönig, den Bewohnern der Stadt und den Zwergen gestiftet und nur Gandalfs Einschreiten und ein mutiger, kleiner Hobbit namens Bilbo Beutlin hatten verhindert, dass es zu einem solchen Kampf gekommen war. 

Am Ende verteidigten sich Zwerge, Elben und Menschen gemeinsam gegen die heranbrechenden Orks in der Schlacht der fünf Heere. Das, was Legolas da aber nun von Haldir hörte, beunruhigte ihn zutiefst und bestätigte seine innersten Ängste. Diese Gerüchte waren seinem Vater gerade recht gekommen. So konnte er endlich den Krieg führen, den er schon lange hatten führen wollen um sich das zurückzuholen, was seines Erachtens ihm gehörte und was ihm von den Menschen gestohlen worden war. Der Stein von Ered Mithrin! 

Ende Kapitel 12


	14. Kapitel 13

Hallo ihr Lieben! ^^ 

_Hier kommt nun das nächste Kapitel, denn mir ist eben gerade aufgefallen, dass heute Mittwoch ist. **Lach** Daher bekommt ihr heute auch ein Kapitelchen._

_@Yury: Lieben Dank, dass Du für uns die mühsame Aufgabe übernimmst, die Kapitel Korrektur zu lesen. Hab ganz lieben Dank. **Knuffel**_

_Dann euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen!!_

**__**

**_Kapitel 13_**

Mit einem diebischen Grinsen beobachtete der neue Herr von Angmar die Kampfhandlungen zwischen den Elben und den Menschen vor den Abhängen des Eredor, des einsamen Berges. Niemals würde der Prinz rechtzeitig erscheinen können, um seinen Vater zu stoppen. Ein höhnisches Lachen schallte durch die alte Festung, die einst dem Hexenkönig, dem Fürsten der Nazgul, gehört hatte. Niemand würde diesen Krieg mehr stoppen können und dann war der Weg frei für eine neue Schreckensherrschaft. 

Morbenn hatte die Frauen weiter in Richtung Lorien geschickt, während er selbst mit den Männern Richtung Norden zurückgeeilt war. Sie hatten nicht geschlafen und waren seit der Nacht vor 5 Nächten nicht ein einziges Mal stehen geblieben. Sie fanden den Palast König Thranduils leer und ihre Herzen wurden ihnen schwer. Sie ruhten nur kurz, nahmen etwas Lembas und Wasser zu sich und eilten weiter. Sie wussten, was die Absicht ihres Königs war und hofften nicht zu spät zu kommen. 

Die Frauen waren etwas langsamer voran gekommen, befanden sich aber zur Zeit gar nicht so weit entfernt vom Lager, dass Legolas und seine Gefährten am Anduin aufgeschlagen hatten. Morbenns junger Geliebten gefiel es ganz und gar nicht, dass sie schon wieder so abgeschoben worden war, aber aufgrund der Ernsthaftigkeit der Lage hatte sie geschwiegen und die anderen Frauen weiter durch den Wald Richtung Lorien geführt. 

Jetzt da die anderen sich ausruhten, machte sie sich auf die Gegend zu erkunden. Sie hatte gelernt sich lautlos und leise zu bewegen. Zu oft war sie mit Morbenn unterwegs gewesen. Sie sah einen matten Feuerschein durch die Bäume schimmern und näherte sich langsam der Stelle. Etwas links von ihr sah sie einen Mann an einen Baum gelehnt. Er trug eine Uniform und sie mochte wetten, dass er zu den königlichen Garden gehörte. 

Lautlos huschte sie an ihm vorbei und schob sich unter einen Busch. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass unter den Menschen zwei Elben saßen und sie lauschte ihrem Gespräch. Als sie erkannte über was sie redeten, wurde ihr klar, wen sie da vor sich hatte und sie sprang auf. Legolas fuhr herum und sah sie an. Er hatte sie nicht kommen gehört. 

„Wer seid Ihr?", fragte er mehr perplex als mit Nachdruck. 

Aragorn war neben ihnen auch aufgesprungen und alle Männer waren nun auch auf den Beinen. 

„Mein Name ist Anatiriel, Herr und wir brauchen Eure Hilfe!", meinte sie rasch und verneigte sich, als er sie ansah. 

Legolas legte den Kopf schief. Anatiriel hob den ihren und sah ihn an. 

„Einige wenige Bogenschützen Eurer königlichen Garde haben sich zusammengeschlossen Euch zu suchen. Sie waren nicht damit einverstanden, was Euer Vater zu tun gedenkt. Wir sind vor etwa 5 Tagen in einem Dorf auf als Elben verkleidete Südländer gestoßen. Daraufhin haben wir uns getrennt und unsere Männer sind zurückgeeilt um schlimmeres zu verhindern!"

Legolas schluckte und sah Aragorn an.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen! Das hat keine Sekunde mehr Zeit!" meinte Aragorn.

Lilain ritt weiter und weiter. Sie wurde sehr, sehr müde und schlief fast ein. Das Geholper beim Reiten hielt sie allerdings dann doch wach. Sie gähnte, nahm die Zügel wieder fester in die Hand. Sie musste mal kurz halten und sich die Beine vertreten. 

Während sie das tat, zog sie den Brief aus ihrer Tasche. Er war verschlossen, mit dem Siegel des Dorfes schätzte sie mal. Der Brief war zwar für den König, aber sie machte sich gewaltig Sorgen, vor allem, weil das Mädchen ihr nichts gesagt hatte. 

Schließlich entschied sie sich, wenn auch mit etwas schlechtem Gewissen, dafür den Brief zu öffnen. Es war besser, wenn auch sie wusste, was los war. Sie faltete das Papier auseinander und versuchte im fahlen Mondlicht die Schrift zu entziffern, was ihr dann auch gelang. 

„Herrje." Murmelte sie und biss sich auf die Lippe. 

Sie musste sehr, sehr schnell sein. Sie stieg wieder auf das Pferd. 

„Hör zu, das ist kein Spaß, wir müssen uns nun mehr als beeilen, denn vielleicht können wir zwei helfen einen Krieg zu verhindern!" 

Das Pferd schien das zu kapieren, denn es rannte wie von Sinnen drauf los. 

Aber nicht nur der König von Gondor und der Prinz des Düsterwaldes machten sich Sorgen. Auch Rohan war mittlerweile alarmiert worden. 

Genau aus diesem Grund hatte König Eomer vor einer halben Stunde einen kleinen Rat zusammen gerufen. Er wusste nicht genau, was in Minas Tirith los war, denn so wie es aussah sind seine Boten dort nie angekommen, denn keiner von ihnen war zurückgekehrt. 

Er saß auf dem Thron, auf dem einst sein Onkel Theoden gesessen hatte und sah in die kleine Runde, die vor ihm auf hohen Stühlen saß. Zwei seiner treusten Freunde, sein Heermeister und zwei der Anführer. Neben ihm saß seine wunderschöne Frau Lothíriel. Sie hatte ihre Finger in seinen verschränkt. Sie war immer an seiner Seite und er drückte sanft ihre Hand. Ihre Nähe beruhigte ihn sehr. 

„Meine Herren und meine Hohe Dame, es gibt so wie es aussieht ziemlich große Probleme im Land. Vor drei Wochen habe ich einen Boten zum König von Gondor ausgesandt, aber er kehrte nicht zurück. Eine Woche später schickte ich einen weiteren, doch auch er kehrte nicht wieder. Das passt nicht zu König Elessar und ich denke, dass meine Boten niemals ankamen." 

Seine beiden Freunde nickten. Sie hatten mit Eomer schon eher darüber gesprochen und sie waren alle derselben Meinung. Lothíriel sah die Männer an. 

„Wir müssen wissen, was dort los ist. Die Stadt könnte in großer Gefahr sein.", meinte die Königin von Rohan mit weicher, leiser Stimme. 

Die fünf Männer sahen sofort zu ihrer Königin auf. Lothíriel sah Eomer an. Die Reaktion der Männer war manchmal erstaunlich, wenn sie sprach. Eomer lächelte. 

„Daher wäre es ratsam, wenn wir einen Trupp nach Minas Tirith schicken. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass nichts geschehen ist." 

Alle stimmten ihm dabei zu. 

„In Ordnung. Dann wird morgen früh ein Trupp von sieben Leuten aufbrechen.", beschloss Eomer. 

„Und nun wünsche ich euch allen eine gute Nacht." 

Damit löste sich die kleine Versammlung auf. 

Anatiriel hatte die anderen Frauen zum Lager geholt. Haldir hatte ihr den Weg nach Caras Galadhon beschrieben und ihnen aufgetragen um eine Truppe zu bitten. Er hatte ihr als Erkennungszeichen seinen Ring mitgegeben und dann war er mit Legolas und Aragorn aufgebrochen. Sie hatten wirklich keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Sie ritten stumm und schnell. 

Sie brauchten ungefähr 4 Stunden für einen Weg, den sie normalerweise in einer Tagesreise zurückgelegt hätten. Sie schlugen  schneller den Weg zum Wald ein als Legolas beabsichtigt hatte, kamen aber dadurch auch wesentlich schneller voran. Gegen Mittag erreichten sie die alte Waldstraße. 

Legolas knabberte an einem Stück Lembas und dachte nach. Eigentlich dachte er die ganze Zeit nach. Die Frauen hatten gesagt, dass einige Bogenschützen sich gegen seinen Vater gestellt hatten und nach ihm suchten. 

Langsam begann ihm zu dämmern, was sie von ihm wollten. Aber war er dazu bereit? War er wirklich dazu bereit? Auch wenn er seinen Vater nicht leiden konnte, auch wenn er wegen seines Vaters gelitten hatte, wusste er nicht, ob er das konnte. 

Er bekam eigentlich gar nicht mit, wohin sie ritten. Er folgte den anderen einfach nur, besser gesagt sein Pferd folgte den anderen. Ach, wenn er nur Lilain hier hätte, dann wäre alles einfacher.

Morbenn und seine Bogenschützen erreichten die Ebene vor dem einsamen Berg. Es bot sich ihnen ein Bild des Schreckens. Morbenn hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Ihm war ganz schlecht. Er drehte sich zu seinen Leuten um. Von den Armeen fehlte jede Spur. Sie waren weg. Seine Leuten hatten begonnen sich umzusehen und einer von ihnen war näher zu dem Berg gegangen. Von dort aus konnte man besser sehen. 

„Morbenn!", rief er. Morbenn kam zu ihm. 

„Sieh mal!" 

Er zeigte Richtung Süden. Morbenn folgte seinem Blick und hielt einen Moment die Luft an. 

„Das………….Beeilt euch!" 

Er rannte los. Die Elbenarmee zog gen Süden. 

Kaum waren die Männer aufgebrochen, hatte Anatiriel alles weitergegeben an eine der anderen Frauen und hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Seufzend hatten die anderen ihr nachgesehen und waren dem von Haldir beschriebenen Weg gefolgt. Sie hatten Lorien am nächsten Mittag erreicht und man hatte sie zu Galadriel vorgelassen. 

Voller Sorge hatte diese sich angehört, was die Frauen berichteten und sofort eine Truppe zusammenstellen lassen, die unverzüglich aufbrach den anderen zu Hilfe zu eilen. 

Lilain ritt am Waldrand entlang. Sie war hier in dieser Gegend noch nie gewesen, daher wusste sie nicht genau wo der Eingang in den Wald war. Und sie wagte nicht einfach so in den Wald hineinzureiten. 

Sie musste die alte Waldstraße finden. Sie seufzte frustriert auf, ließ das Pferd mal kurz anhalten und suchte nach ihrer Karte, faltete sie auseinander und versuchte in dem schwachen Licht etwas zu erkennen. 

„Hm…", murmelte sie. 

Sie musste wohl noch ein gutes Stück von der Straße entfernt sein. Sie steckte die Karte wieder weg und ließ ihr Pferd wieder antraben. Im selben Moment vernahm sie ein Geräusch. Ihr Pferd scheute und gab einen Laut von sich. 

„Hallo, ist da wer?", hörte Lilain plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme. 

Sie wartete ein paar Minuten. 

„Hallo, da ist doch wer!", ertönte die Stimme wieder. 

Vielleicht eine Elbin. 

„Ja.", meinte Lilain dann und stieg ab. 

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten und aus dem Dickicht kam eine Frau auf sie zu. 

„Mae govannen.", grüßte die Frau auf Elbisch. 

"Mae govannen.", erwiderte Lilain den Gruß. 

„Seid Ihr eine Durchreisende?" misstrauisch sah Anatiriel die Menschenfrau an. „Oder seid Ihr eine Spionin?", fragte sie gerade heraus. 

Lilain strich eine Haarsträhne zurück. 

„Keines von beiden.", antwortete Lilain. „Ich muss zum Palast des Düsterwaldes. Ich versuche den König von Gondor und den Prinzen des Düsterwaldes einzuholen, denn ich habe eine Nachricht für sie." 

„Eine Nachricht?", fragte Anatiriel nach. 

Lilain nickte. „Ich habe ein Mädchen aus einem Dorf getroffen. Sie gab mir die Nachricht mit, damit ich sie dem König überbringe.", erklärte sie. 

„Ein Mädchen, aus einem Dorf…." Anatiriel sah Lilain an. „Mein Verlobter war in diesem Dorf und hat aufgedeckt, dass es keine Elben waren, die die Menschen angegriffen haben." 

„Oh, gut, das ist gut. Seid Ihr auch auf dem Weg zum Palast?" 

Anatiriel nickte. „Ja, genau." 

Lilain seufzte auf. „Gut, dann können wir zusammen reiten. Ich dachte schon, ich würde da nie ankommen. Die Sache ist äußerst wichtig!" 

Anatiriel nickte. „Allerdings weiß König Elessar bereits, was geschehen ist. In dem Dorf meine ich. Ich habe es ihm selbst erzählt." 

Lilain seufzte auf. „Gut!", sie klang sehr erleichtert. 

„Wollt ihr dann nach Hause reiten?", fragte Anatiriel. 

„Was?! Nein!", meinte sie hastig und erntete einen fragenden Blick. 

Lilain räusperte sich. „Ich…ich muss zum Prinzen des Düsterwalds.", sagte sie. 

Anatiriel nickte nur ohne eine weitere Frage zu stellen. „Seid ihr zu Fuß unterwegs?" 

Lilain nickte. „Ja." 

„Dann steigt auf.", Lilain lächelte ihr zu. 

Sie stieg wieder auf ihr Pferd, hielt Anatiriel die Hand hin und diese nahm sie. Sie zog sie aufs Pferd. 

„Na dann mal los. Sagt, wie ist Euer Name?" 

„Lilain." 

„Freut mich Lilain, ich bin Anatiriel." 

Lilain ritt los. 

„Reitet da entlang. Das ist eine Abkürzung." 

Sie wies in den Wald. Lilain nickte und ritt auf einen kleinen Pfad in den düsteren Wald.

Ende Kapitel 13 


	15. Kapitel 14

Hallihallo 

_Erneut einen herzlichen Dank an Yury für das Korrekturlesen. Ich glaub an einigen Stellen schulde ich Dir noch eine Antwort, warum ich es doch so geleassen hab. **Knuffs**_

_Und euch anderen viel Spaß beim Lesen. ^^_

**__**

**_Kapitel 14_**

Legolas war auf dem Pferd eingeschlafen. Er wäre beinahe runtergefallen, hätte Haldir ihn nicht gestützt. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. 

„Was? Wer? Wo?" 

Aragorn musste trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation lachen. Legolas fand das alles andere als lustig. Er war mehr als grantig darüber. Er war verspannt, hatte was dummes geträumt und das, was auf ihn zukommen würde gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Er hatte niemals König werden wollen und genau deshalb wollte er auch nie in den Düsterwald zurückkehren. Aber die Umstände verlangten es von ihm. Nur gefallen musste es ihm deshalb doch nicht. Er seufzte auf. Sie fehlte ihm schrecklich. Sie hatten mittlerweile den kleinen Pfad erreicht und waren in Höhe der Düsterwaldberge angekommen. 

Er wusste nicht, dass zur selben Zeit auf der anderen Seite des Waldes eine kleine Schar Bogenschützen verzweifelt versuchte die Armee der Waldelben einzuholen. Die kleine Schar war unterwegs angewachsen. Denn einige der Elben aus der Armee hatten sich abgesetzt. Zur gleichen Zeit fuhren die Elben aus Lorien über den Anduin zur alten Furt. Sie hatten diese auch schon fast erreicht und kamen rasch voran. Es gab auch allen Grund zur Eile. 

Anatiriel wies Lilain den Weg durch den dunklen Wald. Lilain fand es doch immer wieder erstaunlich, was Elben alles konnten. Sie schien sich im Schlaf auszukennen. 

„Es ist nicht weit. Wir sind bald an der alten Waldstraße.", meinte Anatiriel. 

„Du kannst das Pferd ruhig schneller laufen lassen." 

Sie waren mittlerweile beim Du angelangt, während sie sich unterhalten hatten. Sie mochten einander auf Anhieb. Lilain hatte allerdings nichts von ihrer besonderen Beziehung zum Prinzen des Düsterwaldes verlauten lassen, als sie einiges über den Prinzen aus Anatiriels Mund gehört hatte. Sie hatte regelrecht von ihm geschwärmt und wie sehnsüchtig die Elben darauf warteten, dass er zurückkehrte, um den Platz seines Vaters einzunehmen. Er sollte also König werden. Das war für Lilain eine seltsame Vorstellung. Ob er dafür wieder lange Haare brauchte? Sie wusste, dass das eine dumme Frage war, aber sie konnte sich ihn einfach nicht mit langem Haar vorstellen. 

„Lilain?" 

Lilain schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. 

„Was?"

Anatiriel lachte leise. 

"Wir sind auf der Straße." 

Das Pferd hatte anscheinend auf Anatiriels Anweisung hin angehalten. 

„Oh. Ja…" 

Sie sah sich um. 

„Und nun? Der Straße nach?" 

„Nein das dauert zu lange. Wieder in den Wald." 

Je näher sie dem Wald kamen desto elender fühlte sich  Legolas und desto mürrischer wurde er. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass das alles nichts bringen würde. Er konnte die Nähe seines Vaters nicht spüren. Sonst wäre ihm richtig schlecht gewesen. 

„Sie sind nicht mehr hier", meinte er nur. 

Zu seiner Überraschung nickte Haldir. 

„Das Gefühl habe ich auch!" 

Sie sahen sich an. 

„Sicher?", fragte Aragorn die beiden. Legolas nickte.

„Lasst uns zur Straße zurückkehren und nach Esgaroth reiten!" 

Er hatte dieses Gefühl. Sie drehten um und ritten südwestlich zur alten Waldstraße zurück. 

Morbenn war ziemlich fertig. Sie waren an einem weiteren zerstörten Dorf vorbeigekommen. Die wenigen überlebenden Menschen waren ihnen eher feindselig gesinnt gewesen. Das ganze hatte Morbenn ziemlich mitgenommen. Seine Mutter war aus einem dieser Dörfer gewesen und er hatte enge Bindungen zu den Menschen. Das alles ging ihm sehr unter die Haut. 

Anatiriel und Lilain kamen nicht sehr weit, denn das Pferd hatte nun endlich genug. Es war bereits sehr lange am Stück geritten. Seufzend waren die beiden Frauen abgestiegen und hatten sich gesetzt. Anatiriel hatte ein kleines Feuer gemacht und sah sich um. 

„Es ist nicht klug, wenn wir uns zu lange im Wald aufhalten." 

Sie sah sich um. 

„Komm, Lilain, lass uns zurück zur Straße gehen. Mir ist das zu unsicher. Ich kenne diese Wälder." 

„Sag mir was es ist. Trolle? Käfer?" 

Anatiriel schüttelte den Kopf. „Viel schlimmer: Spinnen." 

„Uah! Dann nichts wie raus hier. Ich hasse Spinnen!" 

„Dabei waren wir sie schon los", seufzte Anatiriel. „Aber vor kurzem sind wieder welche aufgetaucht."

Sie löschten das Feuer und eilten samt Pferd zur Straße zurück, wo sie sich hinsetzen, denn der sture Gaul war keineswegs bereit unter diesen schlechten Bedingungen weiter zu reiten. Er war davon überzeugt mehr als seinen Dienst getan zu haben.

Stumm ritten die anderen weiter. Sie hatten die Waldstraße am frühen Morgen erreicht und hatten es äußerst eilig, sie auch wieder zu verlassen. Haldir hatte Legolas eine ganze Weile beobachtet und ritt schließlich an seine  Seite. 

„Es geht um den Stein von Mithrin nicht wahr?", fragte er. 

Legolas sah Haldir an. 

„Ja, das denke ich zumindest. Mein Vater will ihn wieder zurück haben!" 

Aragorn hörte dies. 

„Was ist das für ein Stein?" 

Von dem hatte er noch nie gehört. Legolas sah ihn an. 

„Es ist ein Drachenstein. Den Worten meines Vaters nach verleiht er Weisheit und Macht und ganz nebenbei ist er eine Menge Geld wert. Nach letzteren beiden scheint mein Vater zu streben!" 

Der neue Herr von Angmar hatte sich derweil auf den Weg gen Westen gemacht. Er wusste, wo der Stein war. Er befand sich noch immer in den tiefen Hallen des Palastes vom Düsterwald und nicht wie dieser törichte Elbenkönig glaubte, in der Hand der Menschen. Aber dieses Unwissen kam ihm gerade recht. Was der Elbenkönig erledigte, brauchte er nicht mehr zu machen. Wenn die Armeen der Menschen und der Elben sich so zerfleischten, würde ihn das später weniger Mühe bereiten. 

Im nördlichsten Ithilien an der Grenze zu den Sümpfe der Toten herrschte Aufruhr. Späher und die Adler hatten Fürst Faramir von dem Heranrücken einer Elbenarmee berichtet und Faramir war mehr als beunruhigt darüber wie sich die Lage entwickelte. Er beschloss eine Armee zum Schutze Gondors an den Hängen der Emyn Muil zu stationieren und den Elben gegebenenfalls die Stirn zu bieten. Er machte sich sofort auf den Weg in die Hauptstadt und veranlasste alles notwendige. Es hatte ihn eine Menge an Überredungskunst gekostet Königin Arwen zu überzeugen, dass dies das einzige war, was er zum Schutze Gondors und seiner Bevölkerung tun konnte. Schließlich hatte sie ihm nachgegeben. Sie hatte außerdem Unruhen befürchtet, wenn sie das nicht getan hätte. Immerhin war sie eine Elbe und man hätte es ihr sicher falsch ausgelegt, wenn sie es nicht bewilligt hätte. 

Anatiriel sah sich um. 

„Wir sollten besser weiter. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl." 

Sie war aufgestanden und hatte sich ihren Mantel wieder angezogen und eng um ihren Körper gewickelt. Sie seufzte leise auf. Lilain war sehr erschöpft, stand aber dennoch auf. 

„In welche Richtung? Du hast gesagt, wir sollen wegen der Spinnen nicht durch den Wald." 

Anatiriel nickte. 

„Genau. Wir gehen die Straße hinunter und gehen außen rum." 

„In Ordnung, aber wir werden laufen müssen, denn mein Pferd wir heute keine von uns mehr tragen." 

Anatiriel lachte und nickte. 

„Ich bin es gewohnt zu laufen und habe auch nichts dagegen." 

Anatiriel sah der aufgehenden Sonne entgegen. 

„Wir könnten auch durch den Wald, aber ich halte es für besser, wenn wir außen rum gehen." 

Sie brachen in den frühen Morgenstunden auf.

Ende Kapitel 14


	16. Kapitel 15

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir, dass das Update erst heute kommt. __L_ Erstens hab ich zurzeit superviel zu tun und zweitens hab ich's schlichtweg vergessen, tut mir leid.__

_@Yury: Danke, dass Du mich eben daran erinnert hast. ^^_

_Knuffels und viel Spaß beim Lesen._

**__**

**_Kapitel 15_**

Eomer war am nächsten Morgen bereits vor Tagesanbruch auf. Er lag wach neben seiner hübschen Frau und spielte mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen. Sie sah so schön aus, wenn sie schlief. Ihre Lippen, ihre weiche Haut. Er strich über ihre Wange und Lothíriel öffnete die Augen. 

„Guten Morgen.", flüsterte sie und rutschte näher zu ihm und er nahm sie in den Arm. 

„Habe ich dich geweckt?", fragte er. 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nein. Ich bin wach, seit du wach bist." Lächelte sie und drückte sich in seine sanfte Umarmung. 

„Ich werde den Trupp nachher losschicken.", meinte er. 

Lothíriel nickte. 

„Ja." Meinte sie und sah ihn an. „Eomer?" 

„Ja, meine Süße?" 

 „Wirst du mit reiten?" fragte sie ihn leise. 

„Warum fragst du mich das? Das hast du mich noch nie gefragt.", meinte er. 

Sie nickte. „Aber ich muss es dieses Mal wissen, Eomer." 

„Warum?" Er setzte sich auf und sah sie an. 

Er hatte so ein komisches Gefühl. Wenn sie so fragte, dann stimmte da etwas nicht. 

„Lothíriel, Liebes, was ist los?", fragte er. „Es…es ist doch nichts Ernstes, oder?" 

Ihm war aufgefallen, dass sie in den letzten Tagen ziemlich oft bei ihrem Heiler gewesen war. Sie lächelte. 

„Nein, nein." Dann seufzte sie. „Aber der Augenblick scheint wohl sehr ungünstig zu sein…" 

„Was denn? Was ist?", fragte er panisch. 

Sie kicherte schließlich. 

„Mein König, ich bekomme ein Kind.", sagte sie dann. 

Eomer sah seine Frau an. 

„Wir…wir bekommen ein Kind?!" 

Sie nickte. „Ja, ein Kind."

„Oh Himmel!" 

Er drückte sie an sich. „Mein süßer kleiner Engel! Meine Süße!" 

Sie lachte und küsste ihn zärtlich. Das machte Eomer doch gerade mal glücklich. Er stand auf. 

„So! Dann zieh ich mich nun an und schicke den Trupp los und komme dann zu dir zurück, mein Herz!" 

Sie lächelte und nickte.

„Tu das!"   
  


Eine halbe Stunde später war der Trupp unterwegs nach Minas Tirith und Eomer wieder auf dem Weg zu seiner wundervollen Gemahlin. 

Anatiriel hatte ein paar Mal nach ihrem Bogen gegriffen. Sie hatte ein seltsames Gefühl gehabt, was die Spinnen betraf. 

„Nach dem Ringkrieg wurde der Düsterwald gesäubert von allem Dunkeln." Erklärte Anatiriel nach bestem Gewissen. „Deshalb nennt man den Düsterwald heute auch Eryn Lasgalen oder bei uns Taur e-Ndaedelos. Die Spinnen wurden auch fast alle getötet und vertrieben, genau wie die dunklen Eichhörnchen und alle weiteren dunklen Kreaturen. Allerdings hatten die Spinnen vor ihrem Tod oder ihrer Flucht versteckte Eier gelegt. Tja und daher gibt es leider noch immer sehr große und sehr gefährliche Spinnen hier in unserem Wald.", seufzte sie. 

Lilain hatte ihr die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zu gehört. 

„Warum tut euer König dann nichts dagegen?" 

Anatiriel sah Lilain an. „Ganz einfach; damit die Menschen es nicht wagen in den Düsterwald zu kommen. Er hasst Menschen und Zwerge, er hasst eigentlich fast alles, was nicht Elbisch ist.", seufzte sie. „Daher wollen wir den Prinzen auf dem Thron sehen." 

Lilain nickte. Sie wollte gar nicht genau wissen, wie gemein sein Vater zu Legolas gewesen war. Am liebsten wollte sie jetzt bei ihm sein und zwar schnell. 

Legolas und seine Gefährten hatten gegen Mittag das Ende der Waldstraße erreicht und von weitem war schon der einsame Berg zu sehen. Legolas konnte keine Menschenseele mehr entdecken und so schlugen sie gleich den Weg südwärts ein. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen schienen sich zu bewahrheiten und sie ritten in stummer Sorge weiter gen Süden. Aragorn war tief betrübt. Er hoffte, dass nicht noch mehr geschehen würde, denn die Beziehungen zwischen Menschen und Elben hatten unter den bisherigen Überfällen schon sehr gelitten und waren brüchig geworden. Er machte sich auch große Sorgen um seine Frau in Minas Tirith. Was wenn ihr und seinen beiden Mädchen was passieren würde? Das war gar nicht auszudenken.

Nur noch ein paar Wegstunden vor ihnen entfernt befand sich Morbenn mit seiner mittlerweile großen Schar Elben. Nur noch die hartnäckigsten und dem König treuesten waren beim König geblieben. Alle anderen hatten sich zurückfallen lassen und bereiteten sich auf eine Schlacht mit den ihren vor. Sie hatten nicht vor zuzulassen, dass ihre Leute Gondor angriffen. 

Die Elben aus Lorien waren mittlerweile auch auf der Waldstraße ein gutes Stück voran gekommen und bei dem Tempo, das sie vorlegten, würden sie bald am Palast sein. Gegen Mittag erreichte sie allerdings Kunde durch den König der Adler, dass die Schar des Waldelbenkönigs bereits auf dem Weg nach Süden war und sie kürzten den Weg durch den Wald in südöstlicher Richtung ab.

Die Truppen Gondors befanden sich in erhöhter Alarmbreitschaft. Sie waren in die Emyn Muil vorgedrungen und lagen dort auf der Lauer. Spähtrupps waren in die Gegend geschickt worden und die Wachen um Minas Tirith und Osgiliath waren verstärkt worden.

Zur gleichen Zeit rüsteten sich die Südländer und die neu erstarkte Armee Mordors unter der Führung des neuen Herrschers von Angmar für eine letzte entscheidende Schlacht. Ihr Ziel war Minas Tirith und die Zerstörung Mittelerdes. Denn mit Gondor würde ihr stärkster Widersacher fallen und da die Armeen mit einer Bedrohung von einer anderen Seite beschäftigt waren, schien ihnen der Weg offen zu stehen. 

Anatiriel sah Lilain an. Sie sah die Sorge im Gesicht der jungen Frau. 

„Was hast du, Lilain?" 

Lilain sah sie kurz an. 

„Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen." Meinte sie leise und seufzte auf. 

„Um den Prinzen?", fragte Anatiriel nach. 

Lilain nickte. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass ein Zusammentreffen zwischen Vater und Sohn nicht gerade liebevoll wäre. 

„Lilain, kann es sein, dass da mehr zwischen euch ist?", fragte Anatiriel. 

Lilain seufzte und nickte langsam. 

„Wir kennen uns doch kaum, aber ich…da ist soviel, was ich ihm noch sagen und zeigen will. Er weiß doch kaum was über mich und so…" 

Anatiriel begann das Ganze etwas mehr zu verstehen. Sie war nicht einfach nur eine Botin des Königs von Gondor und ihres Prinzen, sondern sie war die Geliebte des Prinzen. Sie sah, dass Lilain traurig war. 

„Ihr kennt euch also noch nicht lange?" 

Lilain schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat mir das Leben gerettet, ich war gemein zu ihm." 

Sie machte eine Geste mit den Händen. „Es ist halt einfach so passiert." 

Anatiriel lächelte. Sie verstand. 

„Es geht ihm sicher gut!" 

Lilain nickte leicht. Das hoffte sie auch.

Arwen stand in der großen Halle. Langsam machte sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen. Es waren doppelt so viele Wachen zum Schutz der Stadt eingesetzt worden. Sie hatte vorhin mit ein paar der Hauptmänner gesprochen. Sie seufzte auf und dachte nach. Es durfte nichts passieren. Sie ging schnell in den Garten. Dort spielten Melyanna, Gilwen und Gellwen. Sie sah den Mädchen zu. Sie waren so unbekümmert. Und da draußen, außerhalb der schützenden Tore, begann ein Krieg auszubrechen. Nein, das war nicht die Welt, in der sie ihre Kinder aufwachsen sehen wollte. Sie selbst war eine Elbin und sie hatte geglaubt, dass mit ihrer Hochzeit der alte Zwist zwischen Menschen und Elben sich gelegt hatte. Doch irgendwer schien ihn weiter schüren zu wollen. Arwen kämpfte gerade sehr mit sich. Sie wäre am liebsten auf ihr Pferd gestiegen und los geritten, aber sie wusste, dass das sehr unklug war. Sie strich über ihren Bauch. Dabei hatte sie es ihrem König noch nicht gesagt. Sie ging zu den Mädchen und setzte sich auf die kleine Bank. Sie musste einfach warten. Sie durfte jetzt nicht unbedacht und aus dem Bauch raus handeln. 

Als sie in Höhe der Ostbucht ankamen, stoppte der Spähtrupp plötzlich und alle horchten auf. Legolas und Haldirs Blicke schweiften suchend über den Waldrand. Die Männer hatten nach ihre Schwertern gegriffen und waren bereit zu kämpfen. Die Büsche raschelten und eine Schar Elben kam aus dem Wald. Haldir lächelte. 

„Das war schnell!", meinte er knapp zu dem Hauptmann der Elben. 

Dieser nickte nur. 

„Es ist höchste Eile geboten. Man hat uns gemeldet, dass der Statthalter von Gondor eine Truppe zu den Emyn Muil gesandt hat und das die Wachposten um Minas Tirith und Osgiliath verstärkt wurden. Sie scheinen sich auf einen Angriff vorzubereiten!" 

Aragorn schluckte hart. Seine Frau und seine Kinder waren in der Stadt und er war nicht bei ihnen um sie zu beschützen. Er hoffte nur, dass Arwen nicht einfach so wieder aus dem Bauch heraus entschied, dass ihr Platz bei ihm war. In den Mauern der Stadt war sie immer noch sicherer als hier. Legolas' Augen hatten sich schmerzlich verengt. Wie sollte er das jemals wieder in Ordnung bringen? Sein Vater würde nichts dafür tun, da war er sich ganz sicher. 

„Wir müssen schneller reiten!" Er erkannte kaum noch seine eigene Stimme und sie musste auch wirklich seltsam geklungen haben, wenn er das aus Aragorns Gesicht richtig gedeutet hatte. 

Aber keiner sagte etwas gegenteiliges und sie ritten forsch weiter. Sie wussten nicht, dass etwa drei Wegstunden von ihnen entfernt ein heftiger Kampf zwischen den Elben ausgebrochen war. Morbenn und seinen Leuten war es gelungen Thranduils Schar vor einem Dorf einzuholen und als Thranduil zum Angriff auf das Dorf gerufen hatte, hatte Morbenn nur noch eine Chance gesehen ihn aufzuhalten. Er hatte seine Leute angreifen lassen. 

Der Herr von Angmar war alles andere als erfreut über diese Veränderung in seinem Plan. Dass die Elben sich nun gegenseitig angriffen, war alles andere als geplant gewesen. Fluchend und grollend rannte er in seiner Festung hin und her, brüllte Befehle in seinen Stein und wies seine Verbündeten an, so schnell als möglich auf Gondor zu marschieren. Sein Plan schien langsam ins Wanken zu geraten und er musste verhindern, dass er vollends scheiterte.

Ein Spähtrupp kehrte währenddessen nach Minas Tirith zurück um den Statthalter Bericht zu erstatten. Man hatte ungewöhnliche Aktivitäten am großen, schwarzen Tor wahrgenommen und der Statthalter war mehr als beunruhigt. Er kam zu Arwen, die draußen mit ihren Mädchen spielte. Er bewunderte sie sehr. Sie versuchte ihren Kindern in dieser Zeit die Normalität zu erhalten und ihnen das Gefühl zu geben sicher zu sein. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das auch gekonnt hätte. 

„Eure Hoheit!", sagte er nach einer Weile und sah sie an. 

„Oh, Faramir!" Sie kam zu ihm. 

„Spielt nur weiter. Ich bin gleich wieder bei euch!", rief sie ihren Mädchen zu. 

Gilwen nickte und sah ihrer Mami nach. Sie machte ein verdrießliches Gesicht. Da stimmte was nicht und so leicht ließ sie sich nicht davon überzeugen, dass dem nicht so war. 

„Was gibt es denn?" fragte Arwen Faramir. 

„Ein Spähtrupp hat mir soeben ungewöhnlich viele Aktivitäten am schwarzen Tor gemeldet!", meinte Faramir ernst. 

Arwens Stirn legte sich in Falten und sie seufzte schwer. „Schickt einen Boten nach Edoras. Sie sollen dem König berichten, dass wir seine Hilfe brauchen. Schnell!" 

Faramir nickte und entfernte sich im Laufschritt. Er gab den Befehl an zwei seiner besten Reiter weiter und sie ritten sofort los. 

Ende Kapitel 15


	17. Kapitel 16

_Hallo ihr Lieben!!_

_Ich möchte mich erst mal entschuldigen, dass das Update letzten Mittwoch ausfiel, aber ich hab's einfach vergessen, weil ich zurzeit mit meinem Studium sehr beschäftigt bin._

_Dafür gibt's diese Woche zwei Kapitel!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!_

**__**

**_Kapitel 16_**

Lilain und Anatiriel ritten noch eine ganze Weile bis auch sie das Ende der alten Waldstraße erreichten. 

„Okay, gut, wir reiten da hoch zum Palast.", meinte Anatiriel. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob jemand dort ist, aber wir sollten uns umsehen." 

Lilain hatte nichts dagegen und auch ihr Pferd war mittlerweile wieder einverstanden, dass die beiden Frauen aufstiegen. Sie ritten zügig, Anatiriel hatte gesagt, dass es nicht sehr weit war. Vielleicht drei oder vier Stunden. Lilain hoffte ja inständig, dass Legolas dort war, aber ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass das nicht der Fall sein würde. Sie seufzte leise und bat ihr Pferd noch etwas schneller zu laufen und dieses tat es, denn es spürte, dass seine Herrin besorgt war und Kummer hatte. Um den Palast herum, der wirklich herrlich war und das war noch untertrieben, war es sehr still. Lilain stieg ab, Anatiriel ebenfalls. Anatiriel sah sich um. 

„Komm, folge mir. Ich kenne mich etwas aus. Sieht aus, als wären alle ausgezogen." 

Lilain nickte, griff nach ihrem Schwert. Sicher war sicher. Sie betraten den Palast. Lichterspiele waren überall zu sehen. Obwohl der Palast unterirdisch war, hatte man genügend Öffnungen für die Fenster gelassen. Es war so wunderschön. Lilain lächelte. Hier war Legolas also aufgewachsen. Wenn auch nicht unter den schönsten Umständen. Sie gingen durch den ganzen Palast, aber niemand war da. Sie betraten einen Raum, in dem es nichts zu geben schien. Solche Räume hatten sie nun schon mehrere gesehen. Als sie gerade gehen wollten, fiel Lilain etwas auf. Sie trat vor und griff nach dem schimmernden, glitzernden Etwas. Es war ein wunderschöner roter Stein, in dem sich gelbe und orange Streifen zogen, so dass es aussah als wäre es Feuer, das sich bewegte. 

„Was…was ist das?", fragte Lilain und sah Anatiriel an. 

Diese zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer.", gestand die Elbin. „Aber es muss etwas sehr wertvolles sein." 

Lilain betrachtete den Stein. „Ein Drachenstein.", murmelte sie schließlich. 

Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, dass ihr Vater so etwas auch besessen hatte, als sie noch sehr klein gewesen war. Sie öffnete einen Beutel, der an der Innenseite ihres Mantels befestigt war, wickelte den Stein in das schwarze Samt und steckte ihn vorsichtig in ihre Tasche. 

„Warum nimmst du ihn mit?", fragte Anatiriel. 

„Ich habe so ein seltsames Gefühl. Solche Steine können eine Menge Unheil hervorrufen." 

„Solche Steine?" 

„Ich vermute, dass es ein Drachenstein ist. Seine Bedeutung kenne ich auch nicht wirklich, aber mein Vater hatte einen ähnliches besessen und er brachte nur Unglück." 

Ein Schatten legte sich kurz über ihr Gesicht. 

„Gut.", meinte Anatiriel. „Aber was nun?"

„Wir sollten ihnen besser nicht nach reiten." Lilain sah sie an. „Ich muss zu Legolas!" 

Sie verließ den Saal und ging zu ihrem Pferd. Anatiriel folgte ihr.

Arwen seufzte. Sie ging auf und ab. Sie musste zu Aragorn. Aber das war mehr als unklug in ihrem Zustand. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass die Boten nicht zu lange brauchten um nach Rohan zu gelangen. Sie dachte an den Schutz ihrer Kinder, dachte an die Menschen in der Stadt. Nein, sie musste hier bleiben. Das war jetzt ihre Pflicht und das war sie ihrem Liebsten schuldig. Sie ging wieder zu den Kindern. Die brauchten sie jetzt sehr. Sie sah, dass Gilwen sie misstrauisch beäugte. Sie hoffte nur, dass sich ihr Wildfang mit Fragen zurückhielt. Sie kannte ihre Tochter ja. Seufzend setzte sie sich ins Gras und flocht den Blumenkranz weiter. Ab und an strich sie mal über ihren Bauch. „Ach, Aragorn.", seufzte sie leise.

Der kleine Trupp aus Rohan war schon gut vorangekommen. Sie hatten eine geheime Abkürzung genommen, die nur in äußersten Notfällen genutzt wurde und das war einer. Der Hauptmann ließ seine Leute stoppen, als er Pferdegetrappel hörte. Und dann sah er ihn, den Reiter, der ihnen auf dem Geheimweg entgegen kam. Und er trug das Wappen Gondors. Er übergab den Brief der Königin und des Statthalters und sie tauschten das Wichtigste aus. Sofort trennten sich ihre Wege wieder, denn die Reiter aus Rohan wollte dies schnellstens ihrem König übermitteln. 

Gilwen sah ihre Mama an und kam dann zu ihr. 

„Mama, was ist denn da los? Warum rennt der Fürst Faramir immer so aufgeregt hier rum?" 

Arwen seufzte leise. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie das tun würde. 

„Weißt du Gilwen, im Moment gibt es hier sehr viele Probleme!" 

Gilwen nickte. „Das hab ich bemerkt!" 

Arwen lächelte. Ihre Kleine war wirklich ein cleveres Kind. Sie wusste, dass Melyanna die selben Fragen quälten, also rief sie sie auch zu sich und erklärte ihren Mädchen was los war. Gilwen seufzte leise. 

„Aber Ada geht es doch gut, oder?" 

Arwen nickte. 

„Eurem Papa geht es gut!" 

Die Schlacht war mehr als blutig und beide Seiten kämpften erbittert. Die Bewohner aus dem Dorf hatten sich hinter Morbenns Schar in Sicherheit gebracht und halfen ihm, wo sie nur konnten. Keiner, der Elben, die nun noch bei Thranduil waren, war bereit sich zu ergeben. Sie waren ihm alle treu ergeben und die Schlacht wurde immer erbitterter. Trotz allem, war kein Laut vom Schlachtfeld zu hören. Es war gespenstig still. Die Spähtrupps blieben abrupt stehen, als sie das sahen und einer von ihnen ritt zur Hauptschar zurück. 

„Herr, da vorne tobt eine Schlacht!" 

Aragorn sah auf und Legolas preschte an ihnen vorbei zu der Spähtruppe. Wie erstarrt blieb er stehen. Was war das hier? Er trieb sein Pferd an und jagte es mitten unter die Kämpfenden. 

„Legolas!", rief Aragorn als er sah, dass der Freund los ritt. 

Es gefiel ihm nun überhaupt nicht, dass Legolas einfach da runter ritt. Ganz und gar nicht. Legolas erkannte seinen Vater sehr schnell. Seine Armee war nicht sehr groß, die der Elben, die sich gegen Thranduil stellten war wesentlich größer. 

„Aufhören!", schrie er. 

Da es sehr still auf dem Kampffeld gewesen war, wurde man sofort auf ihn aufmerksam. Thranduils Augen weiteten sich etwas, als er Legolas sah. Er hatte seinen Sohn kaum wieder erkannt. Dann verengten sich seine Augen wieder. 

„Sei still, Junge. Davon verstehst du nichts!" 

Thranduil erhob ein weiteres Mal sein Schwert. Es reichte Legolas und er spannte seinen Bogen. Morbenns Blick ging zum Prinzen. Und Legolas schoss. Der Pfeil schoss Thranduil durch die Hand und er ließ mit einem Schrei sein Schwert fallen. Aragorn bremste Brego neben Legolas. Er sah den Freund an. Und er sah den wütenden und empörten Blick des Königs des Düsterwalds. Legolas sah Morbenn an. 

„Nehmt ihn fest. Und ihr, die ihr hinter meinem Vater steht entscheidet euch, wo ihr steht und für was ihr kämpft." 

Zwei Männer Morbenns zogen Thranduil vom Pferd. Legolas wollte kein weiteres Blutvergießen, nicht für ein solch sinnloses Vorhaben. 

„Legolas!", meinte sein Vater in eisigem Tonfall.

„Genug ist genug. Deine Zeit ist um, du hast genug Unheil über das Volk der Elben gebracht und du hast genug Unschuldige für deine Zwecke in den Tod geschickt!" 

Aragorn sah seinen Freund an. Legolas war so beherrscht. Vielleicht war er jetzt bereit auch seinen Platz als König anzutreten. Und er würde es gut machen. Thranduil überschüttete Legolas mit einer Reihe elbischer Flüche, doch das ließ Legolas kalt. Er kannte das bereits von ihm und es berührte ihn nicht mehr. In keiner Weise. 

Er sah dabei zu, wie Aragorns Männer zu denen Morbenns traten und seinen Vater abführten. Legolas atmete tief durch. Aragorn legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

„Alles okay?", fragte er. 

Legolas nickte. „Ja." 

Er sah die Männer an. 

„Habt ihr euch entschieden?" 

Der Hauptmann der Elben, die seinem Vater gefolgt waren trat auf ihn zu und kniete vor Legolas nieder. 

„Ja, mein König.", sagte er und neigte den Kopf. 

Legolas nickte. 

„Gut. Dann seht zu, dass ihr zurück in den Düsterwald kommt." 

Er wusste, dass sich mit dieser Entscheidung, die er nun getroffen hatte, seine ganze Zukunft geändert hatte. Er konnte diese Elben, die gegen seinen Vater gekämpft und an ihn geglaubt hatten nicht im Stich zu lassen. 

„Wir reiten zurück.", gab er den Befehl. 

Morbenn verbeugte sich, nickte und gab den Truppen den Befehl sich auf den Rückweg zu machen. Legolas sah Aragorn an und atmete tief durch. 

„Das hätten wir." 

Aragorn schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Du bist heute weit über dich hinaus gewachsen, Legolas. Seit ich dich kenne hast du das nicht gewagt." 

Legolas lächelte müde. „Man wird älter und man lernt dazu." 

Die beiden sahen einander an und mussten lachen. 

„Wir mussten mal wieder einen Krieg verhindern." 

Legolas nickte. „Dennoch glaube ich nicht, dass das schon alles war. Das hier war eher die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Aber lass uns den Truppen folgen. Ich kann sie nun nicht alleine zurückreiten lassen, denn ich habe das dumme Gefühl, dass da noch einiges auf uns wartet." 

Aragorns Blick wanderte gen Nordwesten. 

„Das Gefühl habe ich leider auch." 

Er teilte seine Männer und schickte vier Mann zurück nach Gondor, die Arwen und Faramir Bericht erstatten sollten. Heute Abend, wenn sie im Düsterwaldpalast waren, würde er selbst mit ihr Kontakt aufnehmen. Doch jetzt war das alles viel zu hektisch. Legolas und Aragorn folgten der Elbenarmee zurück in Richtung Palast.

„Warte, Lilain!", meinte Anatiriel und hielt sie auf, bevor sie aufs Pferd steigen konnte. „Überstürz nichts." 

Lilain sah sie an. 

„Du brauchst etwas Ruhe und dein Pferd auch. Es hat dir gute Dienste geleistet. Lass uns bis Morgen hier bleiben. Kehrt dann niemand zum Palast zurück, reiten wir los." 

Lilain nickte schließlich. „Du hast ja recht." 

Zusammen gingen sie wieder in den Palast. Anatiriel machte ihnen erst einmal einen Tee.

Inzwischen war ganz Rohan auf den Beinen nachdem die Reiter sofort mit diesen Nachrichten zurück gekommen waren. Eomer hatte sofort eine große Truppe zusammengestellt, um Gondor zu Hilfe zu eilen. Lothíriel fand das natürlich gar nicht so toll, dass ihr Mann sich nun doch aufs Pferd setzen würde. Aber sie kannte den Ernst der Lage. Und sie wusste, dass er mitreiten musste, also machte sie ihm auch keinen Vorwurf. Sie seufzte auf. Sie übernahm die Verantwortung hier für Edoras und ihr Volk. 

Eomer kam zu ihr, nachdem sie ihr weißes Kleid angezogen hatte und in der Halle auf ihn wartete. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn, dann auf den Mund. 

„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde bald wieder da sein. Bei dir und unserem Kind." 

Sie nickte und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Ich weiß, Eomer und wir werden auf dich warten." 

Sie umarmten einander und sie hängte ihm eine Kette um den Hals. 

„Ein Glücksbringer.", lächelte sie und gab ihm noch einen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich und nun geh und hilf dem König von Gondor." 

Eomer nickte und ging zu seinem Pferd. Sie trat auch nach draußen. Ihr braunes Haar wurde vom Wind durchweht und sie blieb solange dort stehen bis sie die Reiter nicht mehr sehen konnte. Sie wusste, er würde zurückkommen und sie würde warten. Sie ging wieder in die Halle zurück.

Ende Kapitel 16


	18. Kapitel 17

_Noch ist es kein NC-17 Kapitel ;) _

_Aber dazu wird es noch, spätestens in den Weihnachtsferien, vorher hab ich leider keine Zeit es zu ändern. ;) _

_Ihr bekommt es nach Weihnachten, versprochen!!_

**__**

**_Kapitel 17_**

Sie ritten schnell und dieses Mal auf direktem Wege zum Palast im Düsterwald. Legolas spürte eine matte Müdigkeit als er vom Rücken seines Pferdes stieg. Morbenn wollte gerade etwas sagen, als eine weibliche Stimme ihm zuvor kam. 

„Legolas!" 

Er sah auf und das Leben kehrte in seine Glieder zurück, weil das, was er am meisten ersehnt hatte nun vor seinen Augen erschien und es war keine Täuschung. Lilain blieb vor ihm stehen und sah ihn an. 

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und sie verdrehte die Augen. 

„Das erklär ich dir wenn wir alleine sind!" 

„Das war eine Drohung, oder?" 

Sie nickte. „Exakt!" 

Er nahm sie erst mal in den Arm. Das fühlte sich jetzt sehr gut an. Sie sah ihn an. 

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte sie leise. 

Er hatte ihr sanft eine Hand in den Nacken gelegt. 

„Jetzt ja.", meinte er genauso leise. 

„Mein König, wir haben...den Verräter eingesperrt. Was sollen wir nun mit ihm machen?" 

Legolas atmete tief durch. „Für heute nichts mehr. Das entscheide ich morgen." 

„Verräter?", fragte Lilain. „Oh, dein Vater." 

Legolas nickte. 

„König???" 

Jetzt musste er grinsen bei ihrem ungläubigen Blick. „Ja genau. König des Düsterwaldes." 

„Ah ja.", meinte sie und sah ihn an. 

„Gehen wir rein." Er führte sie in den Palast.

Auch Aragorn folgte ihnen. Es hatte sich hier ja nichts verändert. Seinen Begleitern aus Gondor zeigte er ihre Zimmer für die kommende Nacht. Er brachte Aragorn bis an die Tür. 

„Wir sehen uns morgen früh, mein Freund. Gute Nacht." 

Aragorn nickte. „Gute Nacht." 

Er betrat das Zimmer. 

Anatiriel hatte währenddessen ihren Morbenn begrüßt und herzlich in die Arme geschlossen. Sie war froh, dass ihm nichts geschehen war und umgekehrt. Legolas hatte das glückliche Paar gesehen und war mit einem Lächeln zu Lilain zurückgekehrt. Zwei der Zofen, die Morbenn für den jungen König hatte rufen lassen aus ihrem Versteck im Wald, hatten das königliche Gemach herrichten sollen. Legolas hatte allerdings zuerst veranlasst, dass alle, die sich im Wald versteckten wieder in den Palast zurückkehren sollten und hatte abgelehnt im Zimmer seines Vaters zu schlafen. Also hatte er sich das ehemalig wunderschöne Zimmer seiner Mutter herrichten lassen. Es war viel größer und strahlte Wärme aus. Dorthin zog er sich nun mit Lilain zurück. 

Diese hatte den Stein ganz vergessen, aber das konnte ja auch bis morgen warten. Sie sah sich um. Es war ein umwerfend schönes Zimmer. 

„Du bist jetzt also König.", meinte Lilain und sah ihn an. 

„Ja." Er nickte und warf seinen Mantel auf das kleine Sofa. 

Lilain lächelte. „Gratulation, mein König." 

Das hörte sich ja schon seltsam an. Er kam zu ihr. 

„Mein Engel.", flüsterte er. „Nach dir habe ich mich gesehnt." 

Das war das wahrscheinlich schönste Kompliment, das sie je bekommen hatte. 

„Ich mich auch nach dir, deshalb bin ich dir nachgeritten." 

Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie lange, sanft und sehr ausgiebig. Das ließ sie doch gerne mit sich machen. Sie seufzte als sich ihre Lippen wieder von einander lösten. 

„Was bin ich nun?", fragte sie leise und mit einem leicht schmunzelnden Lächeln. 

„Deine Konkubine?" 

Er sah sie ernst an. „Nein.", meinte er. 

„Nein?"

„Nein. Meine Königin." 

Lilain lächelte. „Deine Königin.", wiederholte sie leise. 

„Wenn du das sein möchtest." 

„Oh Legolas, in deinen Armen wäre ich alles, solange ich bei dir sein kann." 

Er lächelte spitzbübisch. 

„Ja, ja, damit ich noch ein paar blaue Flecken abbekomme." 

„Hm, mal schaun, ich dachte da eher an..." 

Sie flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. 

„Oh...oh hm ja, ich verstehe." 

Er grinste. 

„Liebling, du brauchst allerdings dringend ein heißes Bad.", meinte sie dann und rümpfte etwas ihre hübsche Nase. 

Legolas lachte. „Gute Idee, komm, dann wollen wir mal die schöne große Badewanne nutzen." 

Er zog sie mit sich in das wundervolle Badezimmer und zündete ein paar Kerzen an. Der Tag war lange und anstrengend gewesen. Er ließ Wasser ein und goss außer dem Schaumbad wieder so ein wundervoll duftendes Öl ins Wasser, das sofort die Luft und Sinne verzauberte. Lilain seufzte leise. Legolas lächelte. Er knöpfte sein Hemd auf. Das Bad war wirklich nötig nach den letzten Tagen. 

„Lass mich dir helfen, mein König." 

Sie nahm ihm das ab und öffnete langsam die restlichen Knöpfe. Sie schob es ihm von den Schultern und lächelte. Er war dann so überaus freundlich und half ihr aus ihrem Oberteil. Er hielt, nachdem sie einander aus ihren verschwitzen Kleidern geschält hatten, ihre Hand fest und ließ sie in die Wanne steigen, folgte ihr dann. Sie zog ihn in ihre Arme, ließ ihn sich an sie lehnen. So einfach war das sicher nicht für ihn, das konnte sie spüren. Und er war so verspannt. Und schmutzig. Sie griff nach einem Schwamm und strich, nachdem sie ihn im Wasser getränkt hatte, sanft über seine Brust. Legolas seufzte leise. Ihre Hände konnten wirklich Wunder vollbringen. Lilain lächelte. Diese Zweisamkeit fühlte sich einfach wundervoll an. Und er schien das auch sehr zu genießen. Sie strich mit dem Schwamm über seine Schultern, zuerst den einen Arm, dann den anderen Arm. Er ließ sich das auch gerne gefallen. Er blieb so eine ganze Weile in ihren Armen, in der großen Wanne in diesem himmlischen Duft liegen. Es tat nicht nur seinem Körper gut, sondern auch seiner Seele. Er hörte sie leise summen und lächelte. Ihre Hände lagen sanft auf seinem Bauch, streichelten ihn dort sanft.

„Das Wasser wird kalt.", murmelte Legolas nach einer Weile. 

„Ja, stimmt. Aber es riecht gut." 

Legolas stand auf und stieg aus der Wanne. 

„Komm, mein süßer Engel." 

Er hielt ihr ein Handtuch hin, in das er sie einhüllte. 

„Danke." 

Er küsste sie sanft und nahm die Kerzen und die kleine Phiole mit dem Öl. Sie folgte ihm zurück in das herrliche Schlafzimmer. Er stellte die Kerzen auf den kleinen Nachttisch und die Phiole auch. 

„Was...was hast du damit vor." 

Er lächelte und kam zu ihr. Sie war vor dem großen Bett stehen geblieben. Das Bett war einfach wunderschön. Es war hell, schimmerte wie Elfenbein, aber es war eine besondere Holzart, die auch gleichzeitig wie Glas zu sein schien und die es nur im Düsterwald gab. Es hatte einen herrlichen Baldachin, der durch helle Säulen gehalten wurde. Es war verziert mit Efeu, der aus hellgrüner und dunkelgrüner sowie aus goldener Seide genäht zu sein schien und mit Elanorblüten verziert war, einfach wunderschön. Lilain war völlig fasziniert. Außerdem waren Verzierungen und Schnitzereien an den Säulen und am Bett selbst zu sehen. Kleine Blätter, Schmetterlinge und andere kleine wundervolle Dinge, die wohl dem Düsterwald entsprangen. Auf dem Bett lagen weiße Kissen und weiche weiße Decken. Legolas beobachtete ihre Faszination. Er half ihr dann (einfach mal) sanft beim Abtrocknen. 

„Leg dich hin, mein Engel." 

Lilain sah ihn fragend an. Sanft drückte er sie aufs Bett. 

„Leg dich auf den Bauch, ja?" 

Das hörte sich wie eine süße Bitte eines Schuljungen an und sie tat ihm nur zu gerne den Gefallen. Sie machte es sich bequem. Er nahm die Phiole und öffnete sie. Sanft träufelte er etwas davon auf ihren hübschen Rücken und sie seufzte auf. Ja, genau der Gedanke war ihr auch gekommen, als sie zum ersten Mal das Öl gerochen hatte. Er verteilte es mit den Händen, massierte sanft ihre Schultern. Irgendwann drehte sie sich um, so dass sie seine Hände auch auf ihren Brüsten spüren konnte. Sie sah ihn verträumt an. 

„Küss mich bitte.", flüsterte sie. 

Legolas, der frischgebackene König des Düsterwalds, beugte sich über sie und küsste sie lange und sanft auf den Mund. 

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie leise. 

Legolas sah ihr in die Augen. 

„Du warst das, was mir zu meinem Glück noch gefehlt hat." 

Sie lächelte. „Ach, Legolas.", meinte sie glücklich und küsste ihn wieder. 

Sie streichelte sanft seinen Nacken. Er spürte wie sehr er sich nach ihrer kleinen Zärtlichkeit gesehnt hatte. Er strich wieder über ihre seidige Haut. Nun roch sie überall nach diesem Öl, das einem die Sinne benebelte. Also küsste er sich langsam einen Weg von ihrem Kinn, zu ihrem Hals, zu ihrem weichen Brustansatz. Lilain seufzte leise und strich mit den Fingern über sein Ohr, so dass er sie ansehen musste. Sie lächelte und zog ihn wieder an sich. Sie küssten einander erneut und lange. Sie zog ihn eng an sich. 

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch, Lilain." 

Sie knabberte an seinem Ohr, was ihn zu mehr, als nur zum Aufseufzen brachte. Sie machte ihm richtig Platz zwischen ihren Beinen, sie wollte nicht länger warten, nicht heute. Er verstand das, denn es ging ihm ähnlich. Er zeigte ihr erneut wie schön es war jemandem so nahe zu sein. Wie schön es war nicht klar denken zu können und wie schön es war los zu lassen, sich nicht schützen und verteidigen zu wollen. Ihr leises Aufstöhnen vermischte sich mit seinem eigenen. Lilain spürte ihn tief in sich und stöhnte wieder auf, drückte sich an ihn. Sie schaffte es ihn so eng an sich zu ziehen, dass sie mit den Lippen an sein Ohr kam. Sie saugte sanft an seinem Ohrläppchen und Legolas verlor so ziemlich jede Kontrolle über sich und das ließ er sie fühlen. Sie trieben einander gegenseitig an ihre Grenzen, bis sie wieder einmal darüber hinaus stolperten. 

Erschöpft, das aber sehr angenehm, kuschelte er Lilain in seine Arme. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und seufzte leise auf. Sie lächelte und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Brust, während er die Decke über sie beide zog. 

„Ich liebe dich, Engel." 

„Ich dich auch, mein König." Lächelte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn. 

Legolas war froh, dass sein Tag so geendet hatte, mit dem Menschen, der ihm am nächsten stand und der ihm zeigte, dass er gebraucht wurde. Er küsste ihre weichen Lippen und dann ihre Stirn. 

„Schlaf gut, meine kleine Prinzessin." 

Er sah auf sie hinunter und lächelte, als er sah, dass sie bereits eingeschlafen war. Er wollte nicht wissen was sie alles getan hatte um ihn zu finden. Legolas lächelte glücklich, schloss die Augen und schlief mit dem berauschenden Duft, den sein Engel ausstrahlte, im Sinne ein.

Ende Kapitel 17


	19. Kapitel 18

_Hallihallölle!_

_Heute schaff ich es mal rechtzeitig mit dem Update!_

_Viel mehr gibt's auch heute nicht zu sagen, außer: _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!_

**__**

**__**

**_Kapitel 18_**

Arwen versuchte am Abend Aragorn zu erreichen. Er schien sie zunächst nicht zu hören, reagierte dann aber doch sofort. 

„Arwen, mein Engel. Die Gefahr ist vorüber!", begann er gleich. 

Aber sie unterbrach ihn. „Eine Armee aus Mordor marschiert auf Minas Tirith. Wir warten auf die Truppen aus Rohan. Ich weiß nicht, was genau los ist. Die Kinder und ich werden jetzt mit den Frauen in die Berge gehen. Das Land ist evakuiert!" 

Aragorn hatte die Farbe gewechselt. „Ich komme sofort!" 

Arwen nickte langsam. „Unsere Verteidigung hält bisher. Die Truppen aus den Emyn Muil sind bei Osgiliath und haben bereits Bollwerke errichtet. Sie werden sicher ein paar Tage aushalten. Ich hoffe, das wir schnell Hilfe aus Rohan erhalten!" 

Aragorn nickte langsam. „Pass auf dich auf Engel. Ich liebe dich und ich bin bald bei euch!" 

Arwen lächelte. „Ich liebe dich auch!"

Arwen schnappte ihre Kinder. Sie hatte es ihm noch immer nicht gesagt. Er würde sich nur unnötig Sorgen machen sonst. Sie verließen die Stadt mit den Frauen durch die Gänge raus in die Berge.

Aragorn eilte zu Legolas, klopfte kurz an und stürmte rein. Legolas fuhr erschrocken hoch und sah Aragorn tadelnd an. 

„Schnell, eine Truppe aus Mordor marschiert auf Osgiliath und Minas Tirith. Hilfe aus Rohan ist unterwegs. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie es noch schaffen!" 

Damit war er auch schon wieder weg und machte seine Truppen wieder marschbereit. Sie mussten sich beeilen. 

Faramir hatte die Truppen entlang des Anduin platziert und zwar so, dass sie das ganze gegenüberliegende Ufer verteidigen konnten. Seine Linien waren allerdings recht dünn besetzt und das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Aber besser ging es nicht. Mit Besorgnis sah er zu der Hauptstadt. Die Männer waren gerüstet die Stadt zu verteidigen. Aber viele waren es nicht mehr.

Der neue Herr von Angmar sah das alles ganz und gar nicht gerne. Das lief nicht nach Plan. Er sah, dass die Truppen von Rohan schon nahe an Minas Tirith waren. Sie würden maximal 3 Tage brauchen um die Stadt zu erreichen. Das war nicht gut. Er befahl einen direkten Angriff. 

Nahe Angmar war der Gundabadberg, eine ehemalige Orc-Festung. In einem Krieg zwischen Zwergen und Orcs hatten die Zwerge die Festung gestürmt und vernichtet. Gimli, Gloins Sohn, hatte nun diese Festung wiederaufgebaut, allerdings als Heim für sich und seine Frau, die ihr erstes Zwergenkind erwartete. Ein Teil der Verwandtschaft seiner Frau lebte bei ihnen. Gimli genoss das ruhige Leben dort sehr. Sie hatten unter der Festung eine kleine Mine aufgetan und es gab auch Arbeit. Aber Gimli fand es schön nur Ehemann und bald auch Papa zu sein. Allerdings war ihm vor zwei Tagen etwas aufgefallen: in der alten Festung von Angmar war wieder Rauch. Und das beunruhigte ihn. Niemand würde sich freiwillig in Angmar niederlassen, seit dort der Fürst der Nazgul gehaust hatte. Gestern hatte er einen kleinen Trupp aus fünf Leuten zusammengestellt und sie ausgeschickt zu sehen, was sich dort in Angmar tat, denn er hatte so ein komisches Gefühl. 

Gimli saß in seinem Lieblingssessel in seinem kleinen Arbeitszimmer und brütete vor sich her. Er hatte geglaubt, dass diese Gegend endlich ruhig war, denn er wollte auf keinen Fall seine Frau und sein ungeborenes Kind gefährden. Er stand auf und ging ans Fenster. Er hatte das Tor gehört und da kam auch schon sein Trupp zurück. Er eilte seinen Männern entgegen. 

„Und?", fragte er. 

Er sah den ernsten Blick seines Schwagers. „Es gibt einen neuen Herrscher in Angmar so wie es scheint. Aber das ist nicht das Schlimmste, Gimli. Er hat Truppen stark gemacht und scheint ausrücken zu wollen. Eine Truppe ist schon unterwegs und marschiert Richtung Düsterwald. Oh und außerdem hat uns ein Vöglein geflüsterte, dass aus Mordor eine Truppe Richtung Minas Tirith zieht." 

„Minas Tirith.", murmelte Gimli. 

Das bedeutete, dass Aragorn sicher Verstärkung brauchte. Und der Düsterwald….er wusste dass das Legolas Zuhause war, aber von Legolas hatte er seit seiner Hochzeit nichts mehr gehört. Das war das letzte Mal gewesen, das Legolas ihn besucht hatte. 

„Hoin, Goim, ich will, dass ihr euch aufmacht in den Düsterwald. Ich möchte einen Bericht, was dort vor sich geht und ob es was mit dem alten Thranduil zu tun hat." 

Die beiden Cousins seiner Frau widersprachen nicht. Sie waren ausgebildete Jäger und Späher, keine Bergleute. Sie sattelten zwei Ponys und ritten sofort los. 

Gimli seufzte und vergrub mit grimmigem Gesicht die Hände in den Taschen. Er sah seinen Schwager an. 

„Schick zwei Leute nach Moria, sie sollen um Hilfe bitten. Und einen Boten nach Minas Tirith." 

Sein Schwager nickte und ließ ihn alleine. Gimli, die Hände noch immer in den Taschen, wollte zurück ins Arbeitszimmer gehen, als er das hübsche Wesen mit den roten Zöpfen, den hellen Augen und dem strahlenden Lächeln auf sich zukommen sah. 

„Hanna.", flüsterte er. 

Sie umarmte ihn. „Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, mein Bärchen. Wir kriegen das alles hin." 

Er drückte sie und sah auf ihren Bauch. 

„Alles okay?", fragte er. 

„Alles bestens." 

Zusammen gingen sie in ihren Wohnraum, wo sie sich setzten und Gimli sanft ihren Bauch streichelte und hoffte, dass es seinen Freunden gut ging.

Legolas starrte die Tür an, die schneller zu gewesen war, als er hatte was sagen können. Lilain war erschrocken wach geworden und rieb sich die Augen. 

„Verdammt!", meinte Legolas und stand auf. 

Lilain seufzte absolut frustriert. Wurde das nur zur Regelmäßigkeit, dass Aragorn sie weckte und das jedes Mal, wenn sie gerade ihre Zweisamkeit genossen. Sie sank zurück. 

„Ich muss ihm folgen ich will nicht, dass er Dummheiten macht!", meinte Legolas und zog sich hastig an. 

Lilain grummelte. Er kam zu ihr und küsste sie. 

„Süße…" 

„Ja, ja, ja. Ich weiß, das ist wichtig.", meinte sie und sah ihn an. 

Er strich ihr Haar zurück und küsste sie noch einmal. 

„Und Liebes….versprich mir, dass du hier bleibst! Jemand muss hier bleiben." 

Lilain sah ihn an, seufzte dann schließlich auf und nickte. 

„Okay." 

Morbenn erschien in der Tür. 

„Herr, der König will aufbrechen!", meinte er außer Atem. 

„Sag unseren Leuten Bescheid wir reiten mit!" 

Legolas zog seinen Mantel über und nahm seine Waffe. 

„Pass auf dich auf!", meinte Lilain. 

Legolas nickte. „Bis bald, Liebes!" 

Er rannte mit Morbenn raus. 

„Legolas!", rief Lilain und sprang auf. 

Ihr fiel der Drachenstein wieder ein. Doch Legolas war bereits draußen verschwunden. 

„Verdammt!", fluchte sie. 

Ende Kapitel 18


	20. Kapitel 19

_Hallihallo ihr Lieben und Merry Christmas!!_

_Hier kommt das heutige, weihnachtliche Update!! Verzeiht falls irgendwelche Fehler oder Wiederholungen drin sind, ich hab nicht noch mal drüber geschaut, ich wollte euch nicht warten lassen!!_

_Ich wünsche euch Frohe Weihnachten und ganz viele schöne Geschenke!! **Knuffs**_

_Und natürlich auch ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!_

**__**

**_Kapitel 19_**

Faramir hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Arwen mit den Frauen und Kindern sicher in die Berge kam. Dann hatte er die Mauern der Stadt noch stärker abgesichert und eine weitre Truppe flott gemacht, die Minas Tirith verteidigen sollte. Außerdem hatte er eine Bürgermiliz zusammenstellen können, die Haus und Hof und Frau und Kind verteidigten und auch dazu bereit waren. Faramir stand auf der Mauer und spähte. Die feindlichen Truppen kamen und noch immer keine Truppe aus Rohan oder von den anderen Ländern, die sie um Hilfe gebeten hatten. Er seufzte, stieg von der Mauer und stieg auf sein Pferd. Gerade als er aus der Stadt reiten wollte, hörte er ein weiteres Pferd hinter sich. 

„Éowyn!" meinte er fast schon außer sich. 

Sie sollte doch auch in den Bergen sein. Stattdessen saß sie auf ihrem weißen Pferd, in einer Kampfrüstung und den Helm unterm Arm. 

„Hallo, Liebling." Meinte sie und hielt das Pferd neben ihm. „Kann's losgehen?" fragte sie. 

Er sah sie an und hätte sie am liebsten fesseln lassen und zurückbringen lassen. Sie grinste ihn breit an. 

„Ja, es geht los." Meinte er grimmig. 

„Schatz, ich passe auf." Meinte sie. „Ich bleibe auch in deiner Nähe." 

Er musste lachen. „Okay, dann los. Die Truppen warten auf unseren Befehl!" 

Éowyn nickte und zusammen ritten sie zu ihrer Truppe, bereiteten sich auf den bevorstehenden Kampf vor. 

Morbenn hatte den Elbentrupp wieder einsatzbereit gemacht. Aragorn hatte keine Sekunde mehr warten wollen und sie waren bereits aufgebrochen. Er wollte den schnellstmöglichen Weg durch den Wald nehmen. Legolas kam um die Ecke geschossen, sprang auf sein Pferd und ritt gleich hinter ihm her. Seine Leute folgten ihm. Ledigleich eine kleine Truppe blieb zum Schutz des Palastes und zur Bewachung seines Vaters zurück. 

Anatiriel sah ihnen seufzend nach. Lilain sah sie da stehen und kam zu ihr. Anatiriel sah sie an und lächelte dann. 

„Das war ein sehr gutes Wiedersehen" meinte sie dann leise und Lilain nickte. 

Sie wusste genau was sie meinte. 

„Hoffentlich ist es bald alles vorbei" meinte Anatiriel sehr leise. 

Sie hatte eine gewissen Veränderung in ihrem Körper gespürt und sie wollte einfach nur, dass er bei ihr war. Lilain nickte. Sie verstand nur zu gut, was sie meinte. Sie spielte mit dem Stein. Anatiriel sah sie an. 

„Dazu seid ihr wohl nicht mehr gekommen!" 

„Nein" meinte Lilain leise und drehte den Stein. „Ich hoffe nur, dass es der kleinen Gellwen gut geht!" 

Arwen hatte die Kinder in ihr Zimmer gebracht und war dann wieder zu den Frauen geeilt. Sie wollte sicher gehen, dass genügend Verbandszeug und Kräuter für die Verwundeten da waren und sie hoffte, dass der Trupp aus Rohan bald da war. Die Erde erbebte leicht und die Frauen rückten enger zusammen. Die Schlacht schien begonnen zu haben und sie hoffte, dass alles gut gehen würde. 

Tatsächlich schlugen sich auch die Truppen Gondors sehr tapfer. Éowyn und Faramir hatte alle Mühe die Truppen zu koordinieren und die Lücken zu schließen. Aber sie wehrten sich nach Kräften. Und sie sollten auch Hilfe bekommen. Éomers Truppen waren nur noch wenige Stunden von Minas Tirith entfernt. Seine Reiter waren ausgeruht, gut trainiert und kampfbereit und er hatte alle Mühe den Eifer einiger zu zügeln. Er selbst war in Gedanken mehr bei seiner Frau im Moment. Er wollte einfach nur rechtzeitig zuhause sein.

Der Herr von Angmar beobachtete das alles mehr als misstrauisch. Dieser dämliche Schrecken der Berge hatte seine Aufgabe von Anfang bis Ende einfach nur miserabel gemacht und er hatte ihn aus dem Weg schaffen lassen. Die momentane Lage gefiel ihm gar nicht und es war zu hell, was ihn darin hinderte da einzugreifen. Er verfluchte die Zerstörung des Ringes. Es musste dunkel sein. Dunkel, damit er diese modrige Festung verlassen konnte. 

Eine Weile später saß Lilain in der kleinen Halle des Düsterwaldpalasts. Anatiriel war verschwunden weil sie Hunger gehabt hatte. Lilain hatte den Stein in der Hand, betrachtete ihn und rollte ihn hin und her. Ihr kam ein altes Kinderlied über die Drachensteine in den Sinn, das ihr Vater oft gesungen hatte. Drachensteine waren Schmuck, aber sie waren auch Waffen. Sehr gefährliche Waffen. Seufzend stand sie auf. Dieser Stein war doch nicht aus Zufall hier. Lilain machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Büro von Legolas Vater und sie fand es. Sie trat ein. Auf irgendeine Art und Weise wirkte der Raum in ihren Augen bedrohlich. Sie suchte nach einem Hinweis. Einem Hinweis darauf weshalb der Stein hier war, denn es war nur sehr schwer an einen solchen Drachenstein zu kommen. Sie setzte sich in den Schreibtischstuhl. Auf dem Schreibtisch selbst fand sie nichts. Sie zog alle Schubladen auf, doch auch dort fand sie nur Akten oder andere Dinge. Erst als sie die Hände unter den Schreibtisch schob und ein Klicken hörte, wusste sie, dass sie etwas gefunden hatte. Sie zog einmal kräftig an dem Schreibtischbrett und hatte eine versteckte Lade herausgezogen. Darin lag eine große braune Ledermappe, die sie vorsichtig herausnahm. Sie klappte sie auf. Darin lag ein Pergamentstück. Darauf waren fünf Steine abgebildet. Der rote, den sie in der Hand hielt, ein grüner, ein blauer, ein weißer und ein schwarzer Stein. 

„Natürlich." Flüsterte sie. 

Sie erinnerte sich an die Geschichte der fünf Drachensteine und ihrer Macht. Wollte da jemand die fünf Steine zusammen bringen? Lilain erinnerte sich daran, was sie darüber gehört hatte. Fünf mächtige Steine, mit denen man eine Menge Macht ausüben konnte, wenn man sie alle fünf beisammen brachte. Natürlich nichts gegen Saurons einen Ring, aber für jemanden der das Böse gerne am Leben hielt waren diese Steine sehr nützlich. Genauso gut konnten sie aber zum Guten verwendet werden, ohne dass sie einen schädlichen Einfluss hatten. Es kam auf die Person an, die alle Steine zusammen brachte und nutzen wollte. Lilain grübelte. Sie hatte vor ein paar Jahren bei ihrem Lehrmeister einmal ein Buch gelesen. Darin hatte gestanden, dass es einen Beschützer der Steine gab, der sie nutzen konnte. Warum war also dieser eine Stein hier und was hatte Legolas Vater damit zu schaffen. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit das herauszufinden: sie musste mit Thranduil selbst sprechen. Sie stand auf, steckte den Drachenstein in ihre Tasche und faltete das Pergament zusammen. Das steckte sie auch ein. 

Sie verließ das Büro und bat eine Wache darum sie nach unten in die Kerker zu Thranduil zu bringen. Sie blieb vor der Zelle stehen. Der ehemalige König des Düsterwaldes sah auf, als die junge und sehr hübsche Frau vor der Zelle stehen blieb. 

„Oh hallo." Meinte er und trat an die Gitter. 

Lilain sah ihn missbilligend an. „Was hat ein Drachenstein hier im Düsterwald zu suchen?" fragte sie Thranduil. 

„Ein was? Ich verstehe nicht, was Ihr meint, My Lady." 

Sie wies ihm den Stein und das Pergament, das sie gefunden hatte. „Ich bin sicher, dass ihr wisst, was ich meine." 

Thranduil musterte sie. „Ihr seid ein Mensch." 

Sie nickte. „Genau." 

Er verzog das Gesicht. Er verabscheute Menschen zutiefst. 

„Hattet Ihr etwa vor die Steine wieder zusammen zubringen?" fragte Lilain. 

Thranduil schwieg und sah sie dann wieder an. 

„Wer seid Ihr?" fragte er sie und musterte sie eingehend. 

Lilain strich eine Haarsträhne zurück. „Eine Freundin von Legolas." 

Sie streckte den Stein wieder ein, behielt ihn aber in ihrer Hand. Sie hatte das Gefühl durch den Stein eine seltsame Wärme und Stärke zu spüren. 

„Ja, ich wollte sie wieder zusammen bringen." Meinte Thranduil schließlich. „Allerdings habe ich diesen Stein nur durch Zufall gefunden. Ein Zwerg hatte ihn wohl verloren." 

Er lachte auf. Lilain fand das nicht zum Lachen. 

„Wo sind die anderen Steine?" fragte sie. 

„Ich weiß es nicht." Meinte Thranduil. 

Er strich über die Wunde an der Hand, die Legolas ihm zugefügt hatte. Er sah Lilain an. 

„Dieser kleine Bastard." Murmelte er vor sich hin und ballte die Hand zur Faust. „Sag Legolas ich schmore lieber in der Hölle, als zuzusehen wie er König meines Waldes wird." 

Lilain sah Thranduil an. „Sag es ihm selbst!" 

Sie drehte sich um und verließ den Kerker. Diesen Kerl konnte sie nicht leiden und es war nur schwer vorstellbar, dass er wirklich Legolas Vater war, denn Legolas hatte so gar nichts von ihm. Sie stieg wieder nach oben, wo Anatiriel auf sie wartete. 

„Was hast du da gemacht??" fragte Anatiriel sie. 

„Ich musste etwas in Erfahrung bringen. Das mit den Drachensteinen ist nicht so einfach. Es gibt fünf Stück davon. Und wenn man sie zusammenführt sind sie enorm stark. Allerdings frag ich mich wo die restlichen vier abgeblieben sind, denn angeblich gibt es einen Wächter der Steine." Meinte sie grübelnd. „Ich muss die anderen vier Steine unbedingt finden." 

Sie sah Anatiriel an. „Aber Lilain, wo willst du suchen?" 

„Das weiß ich noch nicht." Meinte Lilain und band ihre Haare zusammen. 

„Du solltest mit Legolas reden." 

Lilain sah Anatiriel an. 

„Er reitet gerade in eine Schlacht. Wer weiß, was die Drachensteine damit zu tun haben. Es könnte sogar viel damit zu tun haben. Vielleicht ist es schon zu spät, wenn Legolas wieder zurückkommt." 

„Wir brauchen nicht noch mehr Ärger." Meinte Lilain. „Ich werde mich auf die Suche nach den Steinen machen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass der Stein mich führen wird." 

Sie besah den Stein wieder. Sie hatte eine ganz warme Hand und der Stein sah aus wie lebendiges Feuer. 

„Ich muss los." 

Anatiriel sah Lilain an. „Gut, wenn du meinst, aber ich komme mit! Wer weiß, was da alles passieren kann und vier Augen sehen besser als zwei." 

Lilain wollte erst ablehne nickte dann aber. „Danke, Anatiriel." 

Anatiriel lächelte. „Du solltest Legolas eine Nachricht hinterlassen." 

 „Natürlich werde ich das tun." 

Sie seufzte leise und strich über den Stein. Eigentlich wollte sie Legolas nicht wieder für eine Weile nicht sehen. Aber sie hatte das Gefühl, wenn sie die Steine nicht fand, dass es zu einem großen Unglück kommen würde. Sie musste das tun. Sie musste es vor allem für Legolas tun, denn sie wollte nicht, dass er noch mehr Kriege führen musste und sich gegen noch mehr andere Mächte durchsetzen und beweisen musste. Anatiriel sah sie an und musste lächeln. Sie verstand, was in Lilain vorging und irgendwie hatte sie recht: wenn diese Steine wirklich so mächtig waren und Unheil anrichten konnten, dann musste das rechtzeitig verhindert werden. 

„Gut, lass uns heute Abend aufbrechen." Meinte Lilain. 

Sie musste noch ein paar Sachen nachlesen und erledigen. Anatiriel nickte. 

„Ich kümmere mich um Proviant." 

„Gut." 

Sie ging zurück in das wunderschöne Zimmer, in dem sie und Legolas die Nacht verbracht hatten.

Ende Kapitel 19


	21. Kapitel 20

**_Happy New Year ihr Lieben!!!_**__

_Wir hoffen ihr seid gut ins neue Jahr gerutscht!!_

_Hier kommt das allererste Update im neuen Jahr!_

_Viel Spaß euch beim Lesen!_

**__**

**_Kapitel 20_**

Aragorn stand ziemlich neben sich. Er machte sich solche Sorgen um die Sicherheit seiner Familie. Auch wenn Arwen ihm immer wieder versicherte, dass es ihr und den beiden Mädchen gut ging, so konnte er es doch kaum glauben. Wenn er dem glaubte, was sie ihm sagte, dann lief die Schlacht eigentlich ganz gut. Wenn man das von einer Schlacht sagen konnte. Sie hatte ihm berichtet, dass sich Faramirs Truppen und die Milizen ziemlich gut schlugen und dass sie die Stadt sicher noch ein paar Tage verteidigen konnten.

Es war mittlerweile wieder Nacht geworden und die Schlacht schien heftiger zu toben als am Tag. Die Truppen wurden langsam müde. Sie hatten den ganzen Tag schon gekämpft und ihre Kräfte waren erschöpft. Der Feind hatte zwei verschiedene Heere in die Schlacht geschickt und während nun die Südländer, die die Schlacht am Tag geführt hatten, ruhten, wurden sie von den Armeen der Orcs aus Mordor angegriffen. Faramir trieb seine Männer immer wieder an. Er selbst war sehr erschöpft und hatte zu seiner großen Beunruhigung Éowyn aus den Augen verloren. Aber seine Pflicht war es nun die Stadt zu verteidigen. Er versuchte die Sorge um seine Frau zu verdrängen. Er hatte gerade ein anderes Problem. Am äußersten Wall waren die Orcs durchgedrungen und strömten dort nun zu Hauf in die Stadt. Er schrie den Männern hinter dem zweiten Wall etwas zu und rannte selbst zu der Stelle. Es wurde ihm fast schlecht von dem Gestank und ehe er überhaupt noch etwas sagen konnte, wurde er zu Boden gerissen und alles wurde schwarz um ihn.

Éowyn kämpfte sich durch die ganzen Orcs. Wo war Faramir? Sie hatte ihn eben noch gesehen, als er dem zweiten Wall einen Befehl gegeben hatte. Sie hatte ihren Helm im Gemenge verloren und ihr Gesicht war von ein paar blutigen Kratzern gezeichnet. 

„Faramir!" rief sie und schlug einem Orc ihren Ellenbogen in die Fratze und das Schwert in den Bauch. 

Einem weiteren schlug sie gleich den Kopf ab. 

„Faramir!" 

Doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Erst als Remion, der Hauptmann, der Faramir unterstellt war, ihren Namen rief, sah sie wieder auf und stieß einen Orc mit ihrem Fuß weg. Sie sah, dass er Faramir hinter sich auf Pferd gezogen hatte und bekam fast Panik. Sie war blass, nickte ihm aber zu, rief dann den Truppen Befehle zu und ließ ihr Schwert nicht müde werden.

In der kleinen Zwergenfestung im Norden war es auch langsam dunkel geworden und Kerzen erhellten die an sich düsteren Zimmer. Hanna war auf der Couch eingeschlafen und Gimli strich das blonde Haar seiner Frau sanft zur Seite. Sie war schon eine einmalige Schönheit unter den Zwergenfrauen. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er machte sich Sorgen. Aber er musste hier seine Pflicht erfüllen und er wusste, dass das sehr wichtig war. Für ihn, für Hanna und den kleinen Zwerg im Bauch seiner Frau. Hanna blinzelte. 

„Bin ich eingeschlafen?" fragte sie. 

Gimli lächelte und nickte. „Ja. Du hast eine ganze Weile geschlafen." 

Sie rieb sich die Augen. „Das hat dem Baby gut getan." 

Er lächelte und streichelte wieder über ihren Bauch. 

„Du siehst aus, als würdest du am liebsten auf dein Pferd springen und los reiten, Bärchen." 

Sie strich Gimli über die Wange. Er nahm sanft ihre Hand in seine. 

„Nein, mein süßer Schatz. Ich bleibe bei euch." 

Sie drückte ihn sanft und knuffelte ihn mal. Er wusste ja, dass sie nichts dagegen hatte, wenn er eben doch ritt.

Hoin und Goim hatten gegen Abend endlich den Düsterwald erreicht. 

„Na endlich!" seufzte Goim, als sie den Palast vor sich sahen. 

Ihnen war der Düsterwald nicht geheuer und sie hatten lauter kleine Schleichwege benutzt, denn sie kannten den alten Thranduil und seine Einstellung zu Zwergen. Sein Ruf eilte ihm ja weit voraus. Hoin sah sich um und brachte das Pony zum Stehen. 

„Also hier ist es irgendwie so ruhig." Stellte er fest. 

Goim nickte. „Vielleicht hat der Alte Ausgang." 

Er grinste. Er hielt nicht sehr viel von Thranduil. Auch Hoin begann zu lachen. 

„Herrlich, herrlich, mein lieber Goim." 

Sie ritten bis zum Palast und stiegen beide vom Pferd. Goim sah sich um. 

„Hm…" meinte er. 

„Hallo!" rief Hoin einfach mal. 

Eine Hofdame erschien am Seiteneingang. Sie war gerade im Garten gewesen. Sie war die erste Hofdame des Elbenstaats im Düsterwald. Sie kam auf die beiden Zwerge zu und verbeugte sich leicht. 

„Guten Abend, die Herren. Mein Name ist Anestel." 

Sie lächelte und strich das lange blonde Haar zurück. 

„Herrin, wir wurden vom Herren der neuen Festung beim Gundabadberg geschickt, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, was geschehen ist. Wir würden gerne mit König Thranduil sprechen." 

Anestel sah die beiden ernst an. „Thranduil ist kein König mehr. Der junge Prinz kam endlich und hat uns von der Tyrannei erlöst." 

„Oh…das sind ja mal Neuigkeiten." Meinte Goim. 

Anestel lächelte. „Bitte, tretet ein. Mögt Ihr eine Honigmilch? Oder lieber ein Bier." 

Sie ging voraus und die beiden Zwerge folgten ihr. 

„Ein Bier wäre uns schon recht, Herrin." 

Anestel lächelte. „Folgt mir." 

Sie führte die beiden Zwerge in den Palast. 

„Seid….seid ihr die zukünftige Königin?" fragte Hoin, als er die Schönheit des Palastes bewunderte. 

Anestel sah ihn zuerst verdutzt an und lachte dann auf. „Nein." Meinte sie dann. „Ich bin nur die erste Hofdame." 

Sie lächelte. „Aber das bin ich gerne." 

Sie holte zwei große Krüge Bier. 

„Vielen Dank, Herrin." 

„Der Prinz ist leider nicht da, denn es scheint eine böse Schlacht bei Minas Tirith zu toben, meine Herren. Es wird wohl eine Weile dauern, bis er zurück ist." 

Die beiden Zwerge nickten. „Danke für eure Gastfreundschaft, Herrin." 

Sie lächelte. „Nichts zu danken." Meinte sie und setzte sich zu den beiden. 

„Könnt ihr uns erzählen, was in letzter Zeit hier im Düsterwald geschehen ist?" fragte Goim dann höflich. 

Anestel nickte. „Das kann ich mein Herr und das werde ich." 

Anestel begann zu erzählen. 

Remion brachte Faramir in die Häuser der Heilung, wo man ihn sofort versorgte und ihn dann zu den Frauen schaffte. Als Arwen sah, dass man Faramir brachte, eilte sie gleich zu ihm. Sie ließ ihn in ein separates Zimmer bringen und kümmerte sich um seine Wunde. Sie war sehr tief und den Aussagen der Heilerinnen zufolge, war er noch nicht wieder aufgewacht seit man ihn in die Häuser der Heilung gebracht hatte. Besorgt sah Arwen ihn an. Wie wichtig es doch nun wäre, dass Aragorn da wäre. Sie seufzte und versorgte Faramir so gut wie sie konnte.

Zur gleichen Zeit erreichten die Reiter von Rohan die Gebiete um die Stadt und unterstützen die müde gewordenen Kämpfer. Ihr Kampfeseifer und ihre frische kam genau recht und die Männer in der Stadt bekamen neuen Mut und wehrten sich mit allem was sie hatten. So gelang es ihnen schließlich doch die Armeen der Orcs wieder zurück vor die Stadtmauern zu drängen und das Loch im Wall zu schließen. Der Kampf wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören und immer mehr Orcs schienen vor den Toren der Stadt aufzutauchen. Alle waren müde und total erschöpft. Aber noch war keine Hilfe in Sicht. Im Gegenteil. In der Ferne sah man neue Scharen Orcs und Süd länder auf die Stadt zu marschieren. Wo blieb nur der König mit seinen Mannen? 

Aragorn wollte der Truppe keine Ruhe gönnen, aber Legolas zwang ihn dazu. 

„Müde und ausgelaugt werden sie sein und wie sollen sie dir dann helfen?" 

Aragorn sah zu Boden. „Du hast ja recht!" meinte er leise. 

Legolas nickte. „Ja, das weiß ich. Ich werde meine Truppen weiterschicken. Sie brauchen keinen Schlaf!" 

Aragorn nickte dankbar. 

Legolas gab Morbenn Bescheid und sie brachen auf der Stelle auf. Legolas ritt mit ihnen und Aragorn blieb schweren Herzens zurück. Er musste sein Volk und seiner Familie der Obhut anderer überlassen und er fühlte sich dabei alles andere als gut. 

Die Elben kamen schnell voran und bevor der Morgen graute, erreichten sie die Stadt. Legolas seufzte auf. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, erschreckte ihn. Der erste Wall war nun doch gefallen in der Nacht und die Krieger hatten sich alle hinter den zweiten Wall zurückgezogen. Legolas sah seine Leute an. Morbenn nickte. Sie wussten alle was zu tun war. Sie wussten, wie man sich wie Schatten bewegte und genau das würden sie tun. Sie verteilten sich rund um die Stadt, versteckten sich und nahmen den Feind ins Visier. 

Ein Grollen lief durch die Berge. Der Herr von Angmar war stocksauer. Vor allem, als er den Elben erkannte, der die Truppen anführte. Warum musste nun ausgerechnet Legolas auftauchen. Er hatte vollkommen außer acht gelassen, was im Düsterwald vor sich ging, dabei wäre das am wichtigsten gewesen. Er brauchte den Stein. Aber nun schien im Düsterwald niemand mehr zu sein und er hatte ganz umsonst seine Truppen dorthin geschickt. Das war jetzt gerade mal 3 Tage her und sie müssten den Wald bald erreicht haben, vielleicht konnte er sie noch rechtzeitig zurückrufen und auf Gondor schicken. Im Düsterwald würde er sicher nicht mehr so viele Leuten brauchen. Er brüllte ein paar Befehle in einen Stein und beobachtete zufrieden, dass sich das Gros seines Heeres auf den Weg gen Süden machte. Der Rest sollte den Stein suchen. Er wand seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Schlacht zu. 

Ende Kapitel 20


	22. Kapitel 21

_Mae govannen ihr Lieben!_

_So, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel mit einer vielleicht überraschenden Wendung für Euch ;)_

_Wir wünschen auf jeden Fall viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffen auf eure Feedback!_

****

**Kapitel 21**

Gellwen war, genau wie die beiden Töchter der Königin, mit in die versteckte Bergfestung gebracht worden.

Sie saß zusammen mit Melyanna und Gilwen unter der Aufsicht einer Amme in einem Kinderzimmer, das Schlaf- und Spielraum zugleich bot. Melyanna saß neben Gilwen auf dem Boden und Gellwen stand auf, kletterte auf einen Stuhl, so dass sie aus dem kleinen Fenster sehen konnte. Die Amme achtete in diesem Moment auch nicht auf sie, was Gellwen nur Recht war. Sie konnte sehen, dass dort unten eine Schlacht tobte und sie dachte voller Sorge an Legolas und Lilain. Ihre kleine Hand schloss sich um den Anhänger, der an der Kette um ihren Hals baumelte. Es war ein tiefblauer Stein, den ihr Vater ihr geschenkt hatte, mit den Worten, dass sie gut darauf achten sollte. Erst nach einer Weile hatte sie verstanden warum: sie hatte beobachtet, dass sich die Farben des Steins bewegten, sie hatte jedes Mal das Gefühl das Meer zu sehen, wenn sie den Stein ansah.

Jetzt hatte sie einfach nur ihre Hand um den Stein geschlossen und flüsterte leise ein altes, elbisches Gebet. Für Legolas und Lilain und für alle anderen, die da draußen waren. 

Gellwen strich eine ihrer blonden Haarsträhnen zurück und seufze leise auf. Wenn sie doch nur gewusst hätte, ob es den beiden gut ging.

„Geh weg vom Fenster!" 

Gellwen erschrak, als die Amme sie vom Stuhl hob und sie strampelte sich sofort los und sah sie Amme böse an.

Die Amme wollte etwas sagen und mit ihr schimpfen, als die ältere Prinzessin sich mit der gleichen Erhabenheit wie ihr Vater, König Elessar, vom Boden erhob. Die Amme verstummte, noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte. Melyanna nahm sanft Gellwens Hand. 

„Ist schon gut." Meinte die sechsjährige ruhig. 

Schweigend, auch etwas ehrfürchtig, setzte die Amme sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl. Die kleine Gilwen sah auf und grinste. War schon klasse, wie ihre große Schwester das jedes Mal machte.

Gellwen setzte sich zu Gilwen auf den Boden. Sie wollte ihren Kummer für eine Weile vergessen und so spielte sie mit den beiden Prinzessinnen. 

In den Kellern des Düsterwaldpalasts saß Thranduil auf seiner Pritsche, die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt, das Kinn in die Hände und grübelte. Dieses Mädchen wusste schon zuviel und es hatte seinen Stein.

Er warf einen Blick zu den beiden Wachen, die an einem Tisch saßen und etwas tranken und sich unterhielten. Er suchte nach einer Möglichkeit seinem Gefängnis zu entkommen. Wenn er es wenigstens zum unterirdischen Fluss schaffen würde.

„Denk nicht einmal daran, Thranduil." Ertönte plötzlich, auch zur Verwunderung der Wachmänner, eine leise, weibliche Stimme aus dem Schatten.

Thranduil zuckte beim Klang der weichen, leisen Stimme zusammen. „Wieso sprichst du zu mir, Geist?" fragte er.

„Ich bin kein Geist. Ich bin sehr lebendig." Er sah auf, als die Stimme dies sagte und aus dem Schatten trat eine schmale Gestalt mit langem blonden Haar, einem weißen, herrlichen Kleid und strahlenden dunkelblauen Augen. Sie sah die Furcht in Thranduils Augen.

„Du hast Angst vor mir? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass das je so war." Meinte sie trocken und spöttisch.

„Wieso bist du hier?"

Sie blieb vor den Gittern zu seinem Gefängnis stehen. „Deswegen." Sie öffnete ihre Hand. Darin lag ein grüner Stein. Thranduils Augen weiteten sich. „Wie ist das möglich? Wie ist es möglich, dass du hier bist?" fragte er aufgebracht.

„Es ist nicht immer alles wie es scheint, Thranduil. Das solltest du dir genauso gut merken wie Galadriel." Meinte sie kühl. „Ihr habt mich beide unterschätzt und das war euer Fehler." Sie schloss ihre Hand wieder. „Und nun bezahlt ihr beide." Sie sah Thranduil ernst an.

Er begann zu lachen. Sie sah ihn weiter an. „Legolas hat dich bereits gestürzt. Tief in seinem Herzen kennt er die Wahrheit bereits!" meinte sie. „Und den Rest erledigt die Zeit!"

Thranduil sah sie voller Hass an. „Ich hätte nicht auf Galadriel hören und dich gleich töten sollen." Sie lächelte kurz. „Dein Fehler." Sie sah die beiden Wachmänner an. „Lasst ihn nicht aus den Augen." Diese nickten. „Wenn er versucht zu fliehen…tötet ihn."

Die Wachmänner verneigten sich tief vor ihr. „Ja, My Lady." Damit verließ sie die Kerkerräume. 

Der Palast hatte sich in ihren Augen kaum verändert, es war nur viel ruhiger als früher und sie fühlte sich genauso unbehaglich hier. Sie legte ihren Umhang um und verließ den Palast. Den grünen Stein verbarg sie sicher und nahm sich ein Pferd. Es war so lange her, dass sie durch diese Welt gezogen war, aber nun brauchte man sie. Sie stieg auf ihr Pferd, sie musste schnellstmöglich nach Rivendell. Und sie wusste, dass sie nicht sehr lange brauchen würde.

Elrond war der letzte seiner Art in Rivendell. Seiner Tochter zuliebe war er geblieben. 

Er hatte es sich gerade mit einem Tee gemütlich gemacht, als er Pferdehufe hörte. Verwundert stand er auf und trat zum Fenster. Er erwartete keinen Besuch, denn er wusste, dass in Mittelerde erneut ein Krieg tobte. Und seine Söhne hätten sich ihm vorher angekündigt, so wie sie es immer taten. Er sah im Hof von Rivendell ein weißes Pferd mit einem verhüllten Reiter, nein, eine Reiterin, denn er konnte die Bewegung eines Kleides erkennen.

Elrond ließ seinen Tee, Tee sein und ging nach draußen. „Mae govannen, Mellon."

„Mae govannen, Melindo."

Elrond zuckte bei der für einen Elben so vertrauliche Anrede „Geliebter" zusammen und als er die Stimme, diese wundervolle, weiche, leise Stimme erkannte, bekam er eine Gänsehaut und wurde blass.

„Ve nata sina cárina?(wie ist dies möglich?) Nanelye firin(du warst tot), Luvaniel." Elronds Stimme war leise und belegt.

Sie, Luvaniel, schob ihre Kapuze zurück und sah ihn an. 

„Nan ner(ich bin hier), melindo." 

Sie kam langsam auf Elrond zu. Elrond konnte das nicht fassen. Er hatte an ihrem Grab gestanden. 

„Ve?" fragte er wieder leise. 

Luvaniel blieb vor ihm stehen. „Es war eine gemeine List von Thranduil. Und er hatte wieder einmal Galadriels Hilfe, genau wie damals, als sie mich zwang ihn zu ehelichen."

Elrond sah in Luvaniels Augen. 

„Du lebst!" 

Sie nickte „Ich lebe." 

Und dann brach Elronds Selbstbeherrschung und er zog sie in seine Arme. 

„Willkommen Zuhause, Melisse(Geliebte)." Flüsterte er in ihr Haar. 

Sie drückte sich in seine Umarmung, sah ihn dann an. 

„Elrond…ich muss dir einige Dinge erklären." Meinte sie leise. 

Er sah sie an. „Komm, gehen wir rein." 

Er führte sie in sein kleines Zimmer, bot ihr einen Platz an und drückte ihre Hände, hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. Die Sehnsucht nach ihr war unbeschreiblich gewesen. 

„Elrond…" begann sie leise und schluchzte. 

„Was, Melisse?" 

Er sah sie an „Du kannst mir alles sagen." 

Sie nickte. Es fiel ihr, nach fast 3000 Jahren unglaublich schwer. „Legolas, er…er ist unser….dein Sohn." 

Ihre Stimme war kaum ein Flüstern. Sie wagte kaum ihn anzusehen. Elrond lächelte und hob ihr Kinn an, sah ihr in die Augen. 

„Ich habe es geahnt. Dies war es, womit Galadriel dich erpresst hat, nicht wahr? Die Tatsache, dass Legolas unser Sohn ist." 

Luvaniel nickte und wischte eine Träne weg. Elrond nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm und küsste sie sanft. 

„Diese alte Hexe!" murmelte er. „Es wird alles gut, Luvaniel. Du hast nichts anderes tun können." Versuchte er sie zu trösten. 

Er drückte sie sanft an sich. Luvaniel schloss die Augen. Bei ihm fand sie die lang ersehnte Liebe und Geborgenheit, die ihr gefehlt hatten. Hier würde sie ruhen können. Da fiel ihr wieder ein, was im Moment an erster Stelle stand. 

„Hat Celeborn dir den Stein gegeben?" fragte sie ihn. 

Elrond nickte. „Ja, Er ist sicher verwahrt. Ich habe gespürt, dass seine Zeit kommt." 

Luvaniel nickte und reichte ihm den grünen Stein. Er nahm ihn. 

„Du musst ausruhen, meine Süße." 

Er strich ihr eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er lächelte. 

„Endlich bist du wieder bei mir." 

Luvaniel nickte. „Ja, endlich." Flüsterte sie.

Elrond legte ihren Stein zu seinem weißen und dieser glühte auf. Es war, als wäre sein liebster Stein zu ihm zurückgekehrt. Elrond sah zu Luvaniel und lächelte. Vielleicht gab es nun endlich einen Weg für sie beide. Und auch für Legolas.

Er kam zu Luvaniel zurück, nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie. 

„Komm, meine Süße, ruh dich etwas aus." 

Damit war Luvaniel voll und ganz einverstanden. Elrond wartete nicht lange, sondern nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie zu seinem Bett. Dieses Mal würde sich nichts und niemand zwischen sie beide stellen. Absolut gar nichts. Dafür würde er dieses Mal mit all seiner Kraft kämpfen.

Ende Kapitel 21


	23. Kapitel 22

Mae govannen und einen wunderschönen Mittwoch ^^ 

_Hier kommt Kapitel 22!_

_Wir wünschen viel Spaß beim Lesen und freuen uns über Reviews __J___

**Kapitel 22**

Lautlos hatten sich die Elben der Stadt genähert. Morbenn hatte seinen Teil der Truppen am Fluß entlang an die Stadt herangeführt, während Legolas sich an der Stadtmauer entlang vorgepirscht hatte. Die Schlacht tobte mittlerweile wieder im Inneren der Stadt. Die äußersten beiden Ringe der Stadt waren gefallen und vor der Stadt herrschte relative Ruhe. Legolas fragte sich, wo die restlichen Truppen Mordors waren, konnte sie aber weit und breit nicht ausmachen. Er war etwas beunruhigt und ließ Morbenn einen Teil der Bogenschützen an den Hängen des Mindolluin hoch zur Hohen Gruft versetzen. Von dort aus hatten sie Sicht über die ganze Ebene und konnten die Kämpfer von dort aus mit Pfeil und Bogen unterstützen. Morbenn machte sich auch sogleich auf den Weg über den kleinen Bergpfad. 

Legolas führte seine Truppen in die Schlacht. Der äußerste Ring war fast menschenleer, nur ein paar Orcs patroullierten hier, waren aber schnell beseitigt und erlaubten es den Bogenschützen den Orcs in den Rücken zu fallen. Ein Freudenschrei ging durch die Reihen der Kämpfer in der Stadt als sie die Elben sahen. Endlich kam ihnen jemand zu Hilfe. Eomer schaffte es ein paar Leute zu Legolas in den äußersten Ring zu schleusen, die ihn dort weiter unterstützen. Schnell verminderte sich die Zahl der Orcs in der Stadt. Und gegen Abend als nun auch Aragorn mit seinen Leuten eintraf, war die Stadt schon wieder gesäubert. 

Arwen war zum Palast geeilt und wartete auf ihren Mann. Legolas hatte ihr berichtet, dass er auf dem Weg war. Ungeduldig wartete sie nun auf ihn. Faramirs Zustand hatte sich sehr verschlechtert und er hatte angefangen zu fiebern und zu fantasieren. 

Eowyn war sofort zu ihm geeilt. Blass und müde hielt sie seine Hand. Faramir bemerkte kaum, dass jemand bei ihm war. Eine Heilerin war auf Geheiß der Königin zu ihm geeilt und machte ihm nun frische, kalte Wickel und erneuerte den Verband. Eowyn sah sie fragend an. Aber die Heilerin wusste selbst nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Es sah sehr schlimm aus. Eowyn schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und weinte leise. Sie hatte Angst. Bei einem anderen wäre die Verletzung sicher nicht so schlimm gewesen. Aber Faramir hatte sich nie ganz von seiner Verletzung im Ringkrieg erholt und noch immer litt er unter dem schwarzen Anhauch, genau wie sie selbst. Sanft legte die Heilerin ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

„Der König wird bald hier sein, Mylady. Er wird sich um ihn kümmern" meinte sie zuversichtlich.

Eowyn nickte langsam. Sie konnte also nichts weiter tun als hoffen, dass der König bald kam. 

Aragorn hatte sich bei seinen Hauptleuten nach dem Zustand der Truppen und der aktuellen Lage erkundigt. Es sah den Umständen entsprechend gut aus und er war schon etwas erleichtert. Er eilte sofort zu seiner Frau und umarmte sie.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte er sie voller Sorge.

Sie lächelte, „Ja, es geht uns gut." Sie küsste ihn sanft.

Er seufzte wieder erleichtert auf.

„Aber Faramir" meinte sie leise und erzählte ihm, was geschehen war. 

Aragorn seufzte leise auf. 

„Dann komm" er eilte mit ihr zu Faramir. 

Legolas sah hoch zur Hohen Gruft. Er machte sich noch immer Sorgen, weil vor der Stadt so gar nichts zu sehen war. Aragorn schien diesen Umstand gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. Aber er war auch so voller Sorge und Unruhe gewesen, dass er nur seine Familie im Kopf gehabt hatte. 

Am großen Stadttor hatte sich ein Knäuel gebildet und er eilte runter um nachzusehen was los war. Schon von weitem hörte er die polternden Stimme zweier Zwerge, die verlangten zum König gebracht zu werden. Legolas schmunzelte. Gimli hatte also auch erfahren, das etwas nicht stimmte. Er bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge und blieb vor den Zwergen stehen, die auf der Stelle verstummten. 

„Unser Herr Gimli schickt uns. Wir sollen in Erfahrung bringen, was vorgeht im Rest Mittelerdes und wir sollen den König informieren, dass in der Festung von Angmar einer neuer Herr wohnt, der wohl Übles plant." 

Legolas seufzte leise. Was für schlechte Neuigkeiten. 

„Dann richte deinem Herrn Gimli und seiner lieblichen Gemahlin Hanna aus, dass wir hier in Gondor angegriffen worden sind von Orcs und den Armeen Mordors." Begann er und erzählte auch von den Geschehnissen davor. 

Eomer hatte sich auch dazu gesellt. Er hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und lauschte der Geschichte der Zwerge. Legolas sah Eomer an. Das Ganze gefiel ihm gar nicht. Überhaupt nicht. Als die Zwerge geendet hatten, ließ Legolas sie hoch in den Palast bringen und nahm Eomer zur Seite.

„Wie viele feindliche Truppen waren hier?" fragte er.

Eomer sah ihn an „Ein paar Tausend" meinte er dann. 

Legolas seufzte. „Das hier sind wesentlich weniger. Wo sind die anderen?" 

Eomer sah sich um. „Das wüsste ich auch gerne! Ich werde ein paar Reiter ausschicken!" 

Legolas nickte. Das war sicherlich keine schlechte Idee. 

Das war ja alles andere als nach Plan verlaufen. Der Herr von Angmar war wütend. Sehr, sehr wütend. Seine Truppen hatten auf ganzer Linie versagt. Die nachrückenden Truppen aus dem Düsterwald hatten nicht mal den Anduin erreicht und ihr Hauptmann ließ sie auch noch rasten. Kochend vor Wut rannte er in seiner Festung auf und ab. Wenn es doch nur schon richtig dunkel wurde. Er verfluchte den Tag, an dem man ihn in den Schatten verbannt hatte. Das war ein unglaublich ärgerliches Hindernis und er war auch noch so voreilig gewesen seinen Schrecken der Berge zu beseitigen. Wütend brüllte er wieder Befehle in den Stein, woraufhin sich die Truppe schnell wieder in Bewegung setzte. 

Er hatte die Stadt schon fast eingenommen gehabt, als er gesehen hatte, dass sich aus dem Süden Gondors Truppen näherten. Er war gezwungen gewesen einen Teil seiner Leute dorthin zu schicken um zu verhindern, dass die Stadt Hilfe bekam und dann waren ihm diese dämlichen Elben in den Weg gekommen, weil seine Truppen gepennt hatten. Oh was war er wütend. Wütend, weil er nicht mehr Leute bekommen konnte, als die, die er nun hatte, wütend, weil man ihn in die Defensive drängte und wütend, weil er selbst nichts dagegen tun konnte. Was war nur aus ihm geworden? 

Éowyn saß noch immer leicht verzweifelt und mit Tränen in den Augen neben Faramir, als Aragorn eintrat. Sie hatte auch keine Kraft mehr dem König ihre Ehre zu erweisen, was Aragorn auch nicht verlangte. Er strich Éowyn zart über die Schulter und besah sich Faramir. 

Er sah wirklich übel aus. Er hatte eine Platzwunde an der Schläfe und mit Sicherheit mehr als eine gebrochene Rippe. Er legte Faramir eine Hand auf die Stirn. Sie war heiß. Er seufzte leise. Er tupfte ihm die Schweißtropfen weg. Dann sah er Arwen an. Er deutete auf Éowyn. 

Arwen nickte und legte zart einen Arm um Éowyns Schulter. „Komm, du musst dich etwas ausruhen, ein Bad wird dir gut tun."

Éowyn sah sie an. Sie wollte jetzt nicht baden. Sie wollte, dass Faramir gesund wurde. 

Arwen half ihr mit sanfter Gewalt auf die Beine und nahm sie mit aus dem Zimmer. Sie machte ihr ein Bad, half ihr aus den schmutzigen Kampfkleidern und in die Wanne. Sie wusste, dass es nicht einfach war zu sehen, wie der Geliebte da lag, mit schweren Verletzungen. Sie fürchtete ständig um das Leben ihres Mannes und sie musste sogar Anschläge fürchten. Sie wusste ganz genau, was Éowyn gerade empfand. Arwen gab ihr einen Schwamm, half ihr dann aber, als sie merkte, dass Éowyn gerade nicht fähig war, sich selbst zu helfen. 

„Éowyn, lass den Kopf nicht hängen, Faramir wird wieder gesund!" meinte Arwen und half ihr abtrocknen. 

Aragorn kümmerte sich derweil um Faramirs Wunden und Verletzungen. Es sah schlimmer aus, als er hatte vor Éowyn durchblicken lassen wollen. Das gefiel ihm wirklich nicht. Er wusste, dass Faramir so und so sehr anfällig war, wegen der Verletzung damals während dem Ringkrieg und dass hier schlug wieder darauf zurück. „Verdammt." Murmelte er. Er tat was er konnte, auch wenn seine Hände die eines Heilers waren, war er noch lange kein Zauberer und er hatte gerade das Gefühl, dass ihm das hier etwas aus den Hände glitt. Er seufzte leise und kümmerte sich um die Wunden, säuberte sie erneut, um sicher zu sein, dass alle Dreckspuren verschwunden waren und Verband alles mit sauberem weißen Leinen. Er rief eine Heilerin.

„Bleibt bei ihm. Sobald sich etwas an seiner Verfassung ändert, ruft mich. Im Moment kann selbst ich nicht mehr tun."

Die Heilerin nickte. „Jawohl, Hoheit."

Grübelnd verließ Aragorn das Zimmer. Irgendetwas schien Faramir zu halten, ihn in dieses Fieber zu ziehen. Aragorn war ratlos, auch wenn er das nicht gerne zugab. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun konnte.

„Aragorn!" 

Arwens Stimme ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. 

„Ist etwas passiert?" fragte er. 

An ihren Augen sah er, dass genau das der Fall war.

„Éowyn….sie…sie hat ganz plötzlich auch so hohes Fieber bekommen. Aragorn, dass ist nicht normal. Sie ist nicht einmal verwundet!" meinte sie.

Er folgte ihr zu Éowyn. Es war genau dasselbe wie bei Faramir. Aragorn biss sich auf die Lippe. 

„Arwen, ich weiß nicht was es ist. Nichts, was ich bei Faramir versucht habe hat ihm geholfen." Er war etwas verzweifelt.

Eomers Reiter ritten gen Süden. Sie waren äußerst auf der Hut. Hier konnten sie jeden Moment auf Feinde treffen. Und sie waren nicht die einzigen, die ihre Augen offen hielten. Die Elben, die Legolas bei der Hohen Gruft stationiert hatte, beobachteten auch alles sehr wachsam. Einer rief plötzlich etwas aus und seine Gefährten folgten seinen Fingerzeig. Eine Schlacht. 

Sie eilten sofort in die Stadt und berichteten das ihrem König. Legolas rief Eomer. Sie konnten Aragorn nicht finden, aber da Eile geboten war, ritten sie ohne ihn aus, ließen eine Truppe zum Schutz der Stadt zurück. Man wusste ja nie. 

Ende Kapitel  22


	24. Kapitel 23

_Mae govannen ihr Lieben!!_ _Hier ist das nächste Kapitel!_ _Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_ _P.S.: Wir freuen uns über eure Reviews!_ Kapitel 23 

Einige Tage vor der Schlacht vor Minas Tirith hatte Fürst Imrahil von seinen Spähern erfahren, dass sich die Tore Mordors geöffnet hatten und er war unverzüglich aufgebrochen um nach dem Rechten zu sehen und dem König Bescheid zu geben. Er hatte einige Wochen schon nichts mehr aus der Hauptstadt gehört und machte sich Sorgen. 

Als die äußersten Stadtmauern gefallen waren, hatte er gerade die Biegung des Flusses erreicht. Von weitem schon hatte die gefallenen Stadtmauern gesehen und seine Leute zu mehr Eile angetrieben. Dann aber war ihm ein Heer aus Mordor in den Rücken gefallen. Man hatte ihn also entdeckt und er musste sich erst ihrer erwehren. Etwas, was sich als schwieriger herausstellte, als er erhofft hatte. 

Es kamen immer mehr Orcs, Südländer und andere zwielichtige Gestalten. Seine Schar war nicht sehr groß und der Kampfplatz für ihn nicht gerade günstig. So gut es ging verteidigten sie sich, aber seine kleine Schar wurde immer kleiner und müder. Es schien aussichtslos. Aus der Stadt durften sie kaum Hilfe erwarten. 

Irgendwann war es ihnen gelungen zumindest den Berg in ihren Rücken zu bringen. Sie hatten die Stadt aus den Augen verloren. Die Männer waren müde, beinahe hoffnungslos als sie leise Jubelschreie hörten. Sie schienen aus der Stadt zu kommen. Also hatte man es wohl doch geschafft die Stadt zu verteidigen. Die Männer schöpften neuen Mut und wehrten sich weiter nach Kräften.

Legolas und Eomer erreichten den Kampfplatz am nächsten Abend. Sie hatten sich leise angeschlichen sobald sie sie entdeckt hatten und waren auch bis auf 100 Meter unbemerkt heran gekommen. Dann hatte eine Wache sie entdeckt und Alarm geschlagen. Ihre Leute waren sofort kampfbereit gewesen. 

Imrahils Leute atmeten auf und versammelten sich. Legolas' und Eomers Leute hatten die feindlichen Truppen umzingelt und in die Zange genommen. Mit vereinten Kräften gelang es ihnen den Feind bis zum nächsten Morgen niederzuwerfen. 

Allerdings gab es auch hohe Verluste. Vor allem unter Imrahils Leuten. Es waren kaum mehr als 90 Männer übrig. Niedergeschlagen machten sie sich auf den Rückweg nach Minas Tirith. Eomer hatte sich zu seinem Schwiegervater gesellt und die beiden unterhielt sich über Lothiriel und das Kind, das sie bald bekommen würde.

Legolas hielt sich etwas abseits. Er fühlte sich wie zerschlagen und sehr müde. Er konnte kaum seine Arme heben. Ein warmes, weiches Bett würde ihm gut tun. Wenn doch nur Lilain auch hier wäre. Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen. Beinahe wäre er eingenickt und vom Pferd gefallen, hätte Morbenn ihn nicht aufgefangen. 

„Danke!" murmelte er vor sich her.

Morbenn nickte nur. Er kannte das Gefühl. Er hoffte nur, dass seine Anatiriel keine Dummheiten machte. Aber genau für die war sie bekannt. 

Gegen Mittag erreichten sie die Stadt. Man hatte bereits mit den Aufräumarbeiten angefangen und die Männer wurden sofort versorgt. Eomer erfuhr von einem der Hauptmänner vom Zustand seiner Schwester und eilte sofort in die Häuser der Heilung. 

Aragorn hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Er hatte seine Töchter begrüßt und abends zu Bett gebracht und war dann zusammen mit seiner Frau wieder in die Häuser der Heilung geeilt. Faramirs und Eowyns Zustand hatte sich kaum verändert. Das Fieber wollte nicht sinken und keiner seiner Versuche ihnen zu helfen hatte gefruchtet. Müde hatte er den Kopf in die Hände gelegt. Arwen brachte ihm eine Tasse Tee in das kleine Zimmer, in das sie sich zurückgezogen hatten. 

Sie hatte noch immer keine Gelegenheit gefunden ihm von seinem noch ungeborenen Kind zu erzählen. Dabei konnte sie die ersten Tritte schon spüren. Sie nahm seine Hand und wollte gerade ansetzen als Eomer in das kleine Zimmer geeilt kam.

„Meine Schwester. Wo ist sie? Wie geht es ihr?" 

Aragorn sah müde auf. „Sie hat noch immer hohes Fieber. Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts scheint zu helfen. Fast habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich ihnen nicht mehr werde helfen können!" 

Eomer ließ die Schultern hängen. Sein Herz wurde ihm schwer. Seine Schwester war die einzige seiner Familie, die ihm noch geblieben war und ihr Wohlergehen lag ihm sehr am Herzen. Dass nun selbst Aragorn nichts mehr für sie tun konnte, betrübte ihn zutiefst. 

„Kann ich zu ihr?" fragte er leise und benommen. 

Aragorn nickte und führte ihn zu seiner Schwester.

Eomer nahm Eowyns Hand, strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem schweißnassen Gesicht. Sie war so blass und trotz des Fiebers, das ihren Körper schwächte, fühlte sie sich kalt an. Leise redete er mit ihr, küsste ihre Hände, flehte alle Götter an, die er kannte. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Seine geliebte, kleine Schwester. 

Schweren Herzens ging Aragorn zu Arwen zurück. Es nahm ihn sehr mit, den Freund so leiden zu sehen. Arwen sah auf als er eintrat. Sie kam zu ihm und streichelte sanft über seine Wange und nahm ihn in den Arm. 

„Du hast doch alles getan, was du tun konntest" meinte sie leise und wusste genau, dass sie ihn damit nicht trösten konnte. 

Sie wusste, dass ihm die beiden sehr ans Herz gewachsen waren. Das merkte sie immer wieder und sie musste zugeben, dass sie die beiden auch sehr mochte. Und obwohl sie ihre Unsterblichkeit für ihn aufgegeben hatte, fiel es ihr noch immer schwer Dinge wie den Tod als Teil des Lebens zu akzeptieren. Vor allem nicht den Tod von Menschen, die ihr nahe standen. 

Aragorn sah sie an, streichelte sanft über ihren Rücken. 

„Du hast ja recht mein Stern" wisperte er zu ihrer Überraschung leise. „Es ist nur so schwer zu akzeptieren, dass ich nicht allen Menschen helfen kann, denen ich helfen möchte!" 

Er küsste sie sanft und zärtlich. „Komm mein Stern. Gehen wir zu unseren Kindern. Ich kann hier nicht viel mehr tun, als das, was ich bisher getan habe. Vor allem nicht, wenn ich so müde bin, wie ich es jetzt bin. Wenn ich ihnen noch helfen will, dann brauche ich Kraft!" 

Arwen nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in den Palast. 

Sie sahen kurz bei den Kindern rein und gingen dann in ihr Schlafzimmer. Arwen zog sich langsam aus und schlüpfte in ein Nachthemd. Als sie es gerade übergestreift hatte, kam Aragorn aus dem Bad. Lächelnd kam er zu ihr und umarmte sie von hinten, zog sie sanft an sich, küsste sie in den Nacken, streichelte über ihren Bauch.

Überrascht hielt er inne und sah seine Frau fragend an. Arwen lächelte, drehte sich in seinen Armen und schmiegte sich an ihn. 

„Ich wollte es dir sagen bevor du weggegangen bist. Aber da hielt ich es für keinen guten Zeitpunkt, weil du dann sicher nicht gerne gegangen wärst. Dazwischen wollte ich es auch nicht, weil du dir schon genug Sorgen gemacht hast und als ich es dir heute sagen wollte, kam Eomer. Ich hab irgendwie nie den richtigen Zeitpunkt erwischt!" 

Er strahlte sie an und küsste sie. „Ich liebe dich" wisperte er leise und brachte sie mal zu Bett….. 

Legolas hatte gebadet als er in seinem Zimmer im Palast angekommen war. Zu seiner Bestürzung hatte er feststellen müssen, dass er sich eine ziemlich tiefe Schramme auf der rechten Seite zugezogen hatte. Er hatte die Wunde ausgewaschen, was nicht ganz schmerzfrei verlaufen war, hatte dann einen Kräuterverband gemacht und eine kleine Weile die Beine hoch gelegt.

Wieder war die Kälte in seine Glieder gefahren. Er fühlte sich einsam. Gerne hätte er sie jetzt bei sich gehabt. Damit sie ihm den Kopf kraulte, ihn küsste, …. Und vielleicht auch ein bisschen mehr. Er seufzte leise.

Nachdem er sich etwas erholte hatte, hatte er sich auf die Suche nach der kleinen Gellwen gemacht, die ihm freudig in die Arme gesprungen war, als er sie endlich gefunden hatte. Er hatte sie an sich gedrückt. Ihr einen sanften Kuss aufs Haar gegeben. 

„Wie geht's dir mein kleiner Spatz?"

„Prima" Sie strahlte ihn an. „Und dir? Wo ist Lilain? Wann kommt sie wieder? Warum ist sie nicht bei dir? Was war da draußen los? Sind sie jetzt besiegt? Geht es den Menschen gut? Werden die bösen Leute wieder kommen?" 

Legolas lachte leise und drückte sie an sich.

„Nur langsam kleine Dame. Eins nach dem anderen!" meinte er lachend. Sie war wirklich süß. 

„Mir geht es gut. Lilain ist im Düsterwald geblieben, um dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Sobald wir hier fertig sind, werden wir wieder zu ihr gehen. Und ja wir haben sie besiegt und so wie es im Moment aussieht werden sie auch nicht wieder kommen. Zumindest nicht in den nächsten paar Wochen und Monaten!" 

Gellwen schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Das waren ja mal gute Neuigkeiten. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn. Er drückte sie sanft und ging dann mit ihr in sein Zimmer. Bevor sie einschlief, erzählte er ihr noch eine Geschichte. 

****************************************************************************************************

Wütend stampfte der Herr von Angmar auf und in Angmar und der näheren Umgebung erbebte die Erde. Sein Heer war besiegt und er rief die letzten Truppen zu sich zurück. Er musste erst einen neuen Plan erarbeiten. Er musste anders vorgehen. So würde er sein Ziel nicht erreichen. 

Er drehte den schwarzen Stein in seiner Hand. Noch war ihm nicht ganz klar, was er damit anfangen sollte. Aber er spürte die Kraft, die von diesem Stein ausging. Er musste mehr über diesen Stein in Erfahrung bringen. Vielleicht konnte er ihm Mittel zum Zweck sein. Vielleicht konnte er mit Hilfe des Steines sein Ziel erreichen. 

Er machte sich auf den Weg in seine Bibliothek tief unten im Berg. Er brauchte Antworten. 

Ende Kapitel 23


	25. Kapitel 24

_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupdate!!!!_

Wir wünschen viel Spaß beim Lesen und freun uns über Reviews!!!

Kapitel 24 

Ein Monat war vergangen. 

Ein Monat seit Lilain gehört hatte, dass die Schlacht bei Minas Tirith gewonnen war.

Sie und Anatiriel waren noch immer unterwegs. Lilain spürte, dass der rote Stein sie führte. 

Sie hatten die Alte Furt am Anduin überquert und hatten so das Gebiet um den Düsterwald verlassen. 

Die meiste Zeit hatte der Weg über den Hohen Pass im Nebelgebirge beansprucht. Sie waren nur mühsam vorangekommen und auch ein paar Mal fast an die Grenzen ihrer Kräfte gekommen.

Dennoch hatten sie es nach einem langen Monat der Strapazen endlich geschafft und standen nun auf einem kleinen Hügel, von dem sie ganz Bruchtal überblicken konnten, das friedlich vor ihnen im glänzenden Sonnenschein lag. 

„Lilain, du hattest recht! Der Weg hat uns wirklich nach Bruchtal geführt!" meinte Anatiriel und besah das Tal.

 „Es ist einfach wunderschön!" fügte sie ehrfürchtig hinzu.

Lilain lächelte.

„Das ist es wirklich." Nickte Lilain.

Sie hatte Bruchtal noch nie gesehen. Sie hatte von dem schönen Elbental gehört, aber sie hätte sich nicht in ihren kühnsten Träumen vorgestellt, dass es so schön war. 

„Lilain?"

Lilain sah Anatiriel an. 

„Ja?"

„Reiten wir runter?"

„Was? Ja....ja natürlich." 

Sie war gerade in Gedanken gewesen. Sie schenkte Anatiriel ein Lächeln und trieb ihr Pferd den Hügel hinunter. Anatiriel folgte ihr.

Der Tag in Bruchtal hatte wundervoll begonnen, genauso wie der letzte geendet hatte.

Trotz der wundervollen Zeit, die Luvaniel mit Elrond verbrachte, dachte sie viel nach und machte sich Gedanken. Sie konnte spüren, dass etwas vor sich ging in Mittelerde.

Erleichtert war sie gewesen, als Elladan und Elrohir ihnen die Nachricht gebracht hatten, dass die Schlacht in Minas Tirith ein Ende gefunden hatte.

Und die Nachricht, dass es Legolas gut ging. Sie wollte, so schnell es ging, zu ihrem Jungen, denn sie wollte ihn endlich wiedersehen und in den Arm nehmen können.

Luvaniel saß gerade zusammen mit Elrond beim Frühstück, als Elladan eintrat. 

„Ada, zwei Reiter kommen auf Bruchtal zu."

Elrond erhob sich.

„Jemand, den wir kennen?"

Elladan schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Zwei Frauen." Meinte er dann.

Luvaniel und Elrond sahen einander verblüfft an. 

„Dann schaun wir mal nach." Meinte Luvaniel und stand auch auf.

Lilain und Anatiriel wurden von zwei ziemlich gleich aussehenden Elben empfangen. 

„Mae govannen." Grüßte Anatiriel. Immerhin war sie die Elbin. 

Elladan begrüßte sie beide und bat sie in die große Halle.

Lilain sah sich um. Die Herrlichkeit Rivendells war nicht zu übertreffen, sie hatte so etwas noch nie in ihrem Leben zu Gesicht bekommen. 

Als einen großen Elben auf sich zukommen sah, wusste sie sofort, dass dies der Herr von Rivendell war, Lord Elrond. 

Lilain verneigte sich, genau wie es Anatiriel tat.

„Mae govannen." Grüßte Elrond die beiden jungen Damen.

Anatiriel war es, die Elrond als Erste wieder ansah. Er lächelte ihr zu.

„My Lord, mein Name ist Anatiriel und ich komme aus dem Düsterwald." Stellte sie sich vor.

Bevor Elrond etwas sagen konnte, oder Lilain nach ihrem Namen fragen konnte, tauchte hinter ihm, eine wunderschöne Elbin auf. 

Lilain erkannte sofort die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihr und Legolas. Es war einfach unübersehbar. Sie hatte dieselben Augen wie er.

Luvaniels Blick wanderte von der Elbe zu Lilain.

„Mae govannen, Lilain."

Lilain sah sie überrascht an.

„Woher kennt ihr meinen Namen, My Lady."

Luvaniel lächelte. 

„Das soll noch etwas mein Geheimnis sein. Ihr sucht nach den fehlenden Drachensteinen, nicht wahr, Lilain?"

Lilain sah die Elbin misstrauisch an. Woher wusste diese Frau, die dieselben Augen wie Legolas hatte, was sie suchte?

Elrond lachte herzlich, als er Lilains Blick sah.

„Habt keine Angst, ihr seid hier unter Freunden." Meinte er und sah Lilain erneut an.

„Es ist wahr, ich suche die Steine." Meinte sie dann.

Elrond nickte.

„Zwei von ihnen befinden sich hier in Rivendell." 

„Wirklich?" 

Elrond nickte. 

„Und einer hängt um euren Hals."

Lilain bejahte dies.  Sie war so verblüfft. Elben waren schon geheimnisvolle Geschöpfe. Und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass die Elbin mehr über sie wusste, als sie sagte. 

„Bitte, folgt mir."

Elrond nahm zärtlich Luvaniels Hand und führte seine beiden Gäste in einen kleinen, gemütlicheren Saal.

Elladan und Elrohir hatte er gebeten sich draußen weiter umzusehen. 

Elrond bat Anatiriel und Lilain Platz zu nehmen und holte die beiden Steine. Er hörte, wie Lilain aufatmete, als sie die beiden Steine sah. 

„Darf ich?" fragte sie Elrond.

„Nur zu."

Sie nahm den grünen und den weißen Stein und der rote um ihren Hals begann zu glühen wie brennendes Feuer. 

„W-was ist das?" stotterte Lilain.

Elrond beobachtete, wie die Steine leuchteten, reagierten. Es war anders, als bei ihm, als er beide Steine zusammengeführt hatte. Es war sonderbar. Er sah Lilain an.

„Woher kommt ihr, Lilain?"  fragte Elrond sie.

„Ich...ich habe kein Zuhause und keine Familie. Meine Eltern wurden getötet, als ich ganz klein war."

Elrond starrte sie durchdringend an.

Lilain erwiderte seinen Blick und plötzlich, als alle drei Steine hell aufleuchteten, färbten sich Lilains grüne Augen für einen Moment golden.

Anatiriel sah Lilain erstaunt an und Elrond tauschte mit Luvaniel einen Blick.

„Das habe ich geahnt." Meinte er.

Lilains Augen wurden wieder grün. Sie atmete keuchend aus und starrte auf die drei Steine, deren Leuchten nachgelassen hatte.

„Himmel...was war das?"

Elrond sah sie an.

„Die Steine haben gewählt." Meinte er.

„Gewählt?" 

Lilain sah ihn an.

„Ja, die Legende erzählt, dass..."

Weiter kam Elrond nicht, denn Elrohir kam in den Saal gestürmt.

„Verzeih die Störung, Ada, aber wir haben...wichtigen Besuch."

Elrond sah seinen Sohn an.

„Wer ist gekommen?"

„Gwaihir, der Fürst der Adler, mit einer Bitte um Hilfe von König Elessar."

Elronds Miene veränderte sich, sah kurz zu Lilain und Anatiriel.

„Bitte entschuldigt mich!"

Er eilte mit Elrohir nach draußen.

Ende Kapitel 24


	26. Kapitel 25

_So, ihr Lieben, hier ist Kapitel 25, mit einem Tag Verspätung ;)_ _Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen!_ Kapitel 25 

Eomer war zwei Wochen nach der Schlacht wieder zurück nach Edoras geritten. Eigentlich hatte er bei seiner Schwester bleiben wollen, aber er wollte auch bei seiner Frau sein. Immerhin bekam sie bald sein Kind und das wollte er nicht verpassen. Voller Sorge hatte er sich auf den Heimweg gemacht. Aragorn hatte ihm versprochen, dass er ihm jeden zweiten Tag Meldung machen würde. Der Fürst der Lüfte hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt, die Nachrichten zu überbringen. 

Arwen hatte Aragorns öffentliche Aufgaben weitestgehend übernommen, da er die meiste Zeit in den Häusern der Heilung verbrachte. Legolas war ab und an bei ihm. Aber auch er wusste keinen Rat. Der Zustand der beiden verschlechterte oder verbesserte sich immer mal wieder. Aber sie konnten beide nicht sagen, ob eine Verbesserung nun dauerhaft bleiben würde oder ob es sich wieder nur um Stunden handeln würde. 

Aragorn war früh am Morgen gleich nach dem Frühstück wieder in die Häuser der Heilung geeilt. Der Hauptmann seiner Leibwache hatte vorrübergehend Faramirs Aufgaben übernommen und leitete den Wiederaufbau der Stadt und der Siedlungen rund um die Stadt bis hinab zum Anduin.

Er ließ seine Frau nicht gerne allein. Vor allem, weil sie sein Kind unter ihrem Herzen trug und er ihr den Stress eigentlich nicht zumuten wollte. Aber sie drängte ihn ein stückweit auch dazu, versicherte ihm immer wieder, dass es schon in Ordnung sei. Und sie hatte auch Hilfe. Sie war nicht allein. Viele der jungen Hofdamen unterstützen sie und waren ihr in jeder Hinsicht eine große Hilfe.

Er hoffte, dass sie sie auch heute begleiten würden, wenn die Schulen neu eröffnet wurden und das normale Alltagsleben wieder begann. Sie hatten gemeinsam in der Nacht eine Rede vorbereitet, die er hätte halten sollen. Er seufzte leise auf. Sie würde das wenigstens genauso gut machen und vielleicht hätten die Worte aus ihrem Mund auch noch eine viel tiefere Wirkung auf die Menschen in Gondor und alle Verbündeten, die noch hier geblieben waren. 

Er löste die beiden Heilerinnen ab, die in der Nacht bei den beiden gewacht hatten. Eine berichtete ihm, dass Faramir des Nachts einmal bei Bewusstsein gewesen sei und etwas von einem Mann in einem dunklen Umhang und mit einer Maske gestammelt hätte, ehe er das Bewusstsein wieder verloren hatte. Danach hatte er immer wieder den Namen seines Bruders gerufen und Krämpfe hätten seinen Körper geschüttelt. 

Aragorn seufzte. Die Krämpfe waren in letzter Zeit sehr häufig gewesen, aber noch nie so, wie die Heilerin sie ihm schilderte. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären. Seine Wunden waren verheilt. Nicht einmal entzündet waren sie und dennoch fieberte er so. Bei Eowyn verstand er die Welt nicht mehr. Sie war nicht verletzt gewesen. Sie hatte plötzlich Fieber bekommen. Ohne ein Anzeichen darauf warum und so wusste er auch nicht wie er ihr helfen sollte. 

Er veranlasste, dass man neue kalte Wickel machte und ging in das kleine Kämmerchen, vergrub sich in seinen Büchern. Vielleicht fand er ja doch noch eine Lösung, eine Möglichkeit ihnen doch zu helfen. 

Arwen hatte die Kinder geweckt, nachdem sie mit Aragorn gefrühstückt hatte. Gilwen war etwas maulig, weil ihr Papa schon wieder nicht mit ihnen allen gefrühstückt hatte. Sie fühlte sich vernachlässigt und wollte auch nichts essen. Arwen seufzte leise. Sie hatte so oft versucht ihr zu erklären, warum es im Moment nicht anders ging. Aber das wollte sie nicht hören. Sie ließ sich widerwillig anziehen und ging dann auch mit ihrer Schwester zu Gellwen. 

Arwen war erstaunt, dass Legolas noch da war. Er hatte mit Imrahil und ein paar seiner Elben zum schwarzen Tor reiten wollen um sich dort umzusehen. Er sah auf als sie mit den Mädchen reinkam. 

„Guten Morgen" meinte er und rieb sich die Augen. 

Er sah erschöpft aus. Genauso müde wie Aragorn. 

„Ist was passiert?" fragte Arwen als sie sah, dass Gellwen weinte.

Legolas hatte die kleine Maus auf den Arm genommen und sah sich ihre Stirn an. Matt nickte er. 

„Ja" seufzte er dann. 

Arwen seufzte auf. „Was ist passiert?"

Gellwen schniefte leise und Legolas versorgte erst mal die Wunde an ihrer Stirn. 

„Der Stein an ihrer Kette hat plötzlich geglüht und sie ist gegen die Kante der Kommode geschleudert worden" meinte er sehr leise und gab Gellwen einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn. 

„Shh, kleine Maus. Ist ja wieder gut!" Sanft drückte er sie an sich und wiegte sie. 

Gellwen hielt sich an ihm fest und weinte. Der Stein hatte sie sonst immer beruhigt. Er hatte sie noch nie verletzt. Sie war so schrecklich erschrocken und sie wünschte sich so sehr ihre Mami wäre nun hier. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und sie weinte ganz bitterlich. 

Legolas sah Arwen leicht verzweifelt an. Er fühlte sich nicht sonderlich gut. Und er wusste nicht, was das nun auch noch war. Arwen sah ihn an und nahm die kleine Maus auf den Arm. 

„Ruh dich aus!" meinte sie zu Legolas. „Leg dich hin. Du siehst verdammt müde aus!" 

Legolas nickte nur. 

Arwen sah Gellwen an. „Kleine Maus, gehst du mit Gilwen und Melyanna schon mal rüber? Ich komme gleich zu euch rüber und dann bleib ich bei euch heute!" 

Gellwen nickte und ging mit den Mädchen rüber ins Kinderzimmer. Melyanna drückte sie dort mal richtig und Gellwen kuschelte sich bei ihr an. Sie fühlte sich wirklich wohl, wenn die große Prinzessin sie drückte. Das beruhigte sie. 

Arwen sah Legolas wieder an. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er etwas vor ihr verbarg. Er war blass, hatte Ringe unter den Augen und wirkte gerade so, als würde er neben sich stehen. Und er hatte sich noch immer nicht gerührt. Sie kam zu ihm und schob ihn mal zum Bett. Er ließ sich hinsetzen. Er ertrug kaum den sorgenvollen Blick, mit dem sie ihn bedachte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie alles wusste. Dass sie es sehen konnte. 

„Was ist los mit dir?" fragte sie ihn wieder. 

Er sah sie seufzend an, legte sich auf dem Bett zurück und zog sein Hemd hoch. Arwen sah ihn an. 

„Da…" Sie sah ihn sprachlos an. „Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt? Das sieht ja nicht sehr gut aus!" 

Er seufzte leise auf. „Ich wollte Aragorn nicht noch mehr belasten und dachte es heilt auch wieder von alleine!" 

Arwen seufzte leise. „Du bist mir einer!" 

Sie kümmerte sich um seine Wunde und verdonnerte ihn zu einem Tag im Bett. Widerstandslos ließ er sich das gefallen. Es machte ihm nichts aus, dass sie ihn so behandelte. Bei jemand anderem hätte es ihm sicher was ausgemacht. Aber bei ihr und Lilain war das was anderes. Auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, warum das so war. 

Nachdem sie ihn versorgt hatte, schickte sie jemanden zu Aragorn. Er musste die Rede wohl doch selbst halten. Sie wollte die Kleinen jetzt nicht allein lassen. Dass der Stein, der nun bei Legolas auf der Kommode lag, ab und an wieder aufglühte, hatte keiner bemerkt. 

Als Aragorn die Nachricht erhielt, dass er die Rede selbst halten musste, schlug er das Buch zu und verließ das Kämmerchen. Er sah noch müder aus als vorher. Verzweifelt und hoffnungslos. Er wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. Er stand auf und rief nach Gwaihir. Es blieb ihn nichts anderes übrig als Elrond um Hilfe zu bitten. Er war mit seinem Latein am Ende. 

Er ging in den Palast, badete, kleidete sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Schulgebäuden. Er hoffte, dass Elrond bald hier sein würde. Derweil musste er dafür sorgen, dass das Leben in der Stadt und der Umgebung so normal wie möglich weiterging. 

Ende Kapitel 25


	27. Kapitel 26

Mae govannen!!! Hier kommt das Mittwochsupdate ^^ Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Kapitel 26 

Luvaniel war Elrond nach draußen gefolgt, ebenso Lilain mit etwas Abstand.

Elrond stand mit Gwaihir, dem gewaltigen Fürst der Adler dicht beisammen und sie sprachen leise mit einander. 

Elladan und Elrohir standen dabei und hörten die Anweisungen ihres Vaters. Beide nickten mit ernsten Mienen.

Lilain beobachtete das Ganze etwas angespannt und zuckte zusammen, als Luvaniel ihr beruhigend ihre Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Elrond entschuldigte sich kurz bei Gwaihir und kam zu Luvaniel und Lilain.

„Ich werde in Gondor gebraucht. Faramir, der Stadthalter und seine Frau sind an einem seltsamen Fieber erkrankt." Meinte Elrond.

„Aragorn hat mich gebeten zu kommen. Sie wissen nicht mehr weiter."

Luvaniel nickte.

„Ich werde dich natürlich begleiten." 

Elrond sah sie an und lächelte.

„Danke." Meinte er und drückte ihre Hand.

„Ich möchte auch mitkommen." 

Lilain sah Elrond an.

Der Fürst von Rivendell sah sie an und lächelte dann. 

„Natürlich." Meinte er. „Nimm die beiden Steine an dich, Lilain." Fügte er hinzu.

Lilain nickte und eilte zu Anatiriel, die erschöpft auf der Couch lag.

„Ich werde mit Elrond und Luvaniel nach Gondor reisen. Man braucht dort Elronds Hilfe."

Anatiriel nickte.

„Ja, tu das. Ich bleibe hier. Ich muss mich ausruhen, der Ritt war sehr anstrengend für mich und..."

Lilain lächelte. „Ich weiß. Für dich und das Kind. Bleib hier. Elronds Söhne werden auf dich achten, Anatiriel."

Lilain nahm die beiden Steine aus dem Kästchen und machte sie in einen Beutel, wo sie den roten dazu tat und einsteckte.

Sie verabschiedete sich von Anatiriel und eilte zu Luvaniel und Elrond, die schon zum Aufbruch bereit waren.

„Wo sind die Pferde?" fragte sie Elrond.

Dieser lächelte milde.

„Gwaihir wird uns tragen." Erklärte er.

Lilain sah den Fürst der Adler an und lächelte dann, grüßte ihn einmal freundlich.

Dieser ließ die beiden Elben und die junge Frau dann auf seinen riesigen Rücken steigen.

Lilain setzte sich und hielt sich gut fest.

Der Adler erhob sich in die Lüfte, gleitend, lautlos und schnell.

Elrond sah Lilain an. 

"Wir wurden vorhin unterbrochen."

Sie nickte.

„Was habt Ihr damit gemeint, dass die Steine gewählt haben? Was ist mit dieser Legende?"

Elrond sah sie an und drückte Luvaniels Hand.

„Die Drachensteine umgibt eine Legende. Sie sind sehr alt, älter als selbst die Ringe Saurons es waren. Sie wurden von einem unbekannten Zauberer erschaffen, niemand weiß wie und womit."

Elrond machte eine kleine Pause, aber Lilain sah ihn eindringlich an, also fuhr er fort.

„Es heißt, dass sie neutral sind. Es gibt fünf Stück: einen roten, einen grünen, einen blauen, einen weißen und einen schwarzen Stein. Sie alle haben ihre Bedeutung. Der rote steht für das Feuer, der grüne für die Wälder, der blaue für das Wasser und den Wind, der weiße für den Anfang und der schwarze für das Ende. Sie sind weder Gut noch Böse, es kommt auf die Person an, die sie alle hat und leitet."

Lilian grübelte. Das hörte sich interessant an. Aber was hatte das mit dem gewählt zu tun.

Bevor sie fragen konnte, fuhr Elrond fort.

„Man erzählte sich, dass die Steine einen Beschützer wählen, jemanden, der sie kontrollieren kann. Und die Steine scheinen dich gewählt zu haben."

Lilain nickte. So war das also.

„Weshalb heißen sie Drachensteine?" fragte sie Elrond.

„Das ist das Geheimnis des Zauberers. Er hat sie so genannt. Eine lange, lange Zeit waren die Steine nur Legende, doch diese Legende lebt nun wieder auf. Es ist ähnlich wie mit dem Ring, nur können diese Steine ganz Mittelerde zerstören, wenn sie in die falschen Hände fallen."

Lilain sah ihn an. Es war also alles komplizierter als gedacht.

„Und wo finden wir die letzten beiden Steine?" 

„Das ist die große Frage. Die Steine sollten dich leiten."

Luvaniel sah Elrond an und dann Lilain.

„Sie führen uns bereits." Meinte Luvaniel.

Gwaihir flogt weiter und Lilain sah übers Land und seufzte leise.

Sie hatte sich das einfacher vorgestellt, aber es war alles viel komplizierter.

Der einzige Lichtblick für sie war, dass sie Legolas und Gellwen wieder sehen würde. Das erhellte die Finsternis, in der sie sich scheinbar zu befinden schien.

Luvaniel beobachtete Lilain etwas besorgt. Das war alles sicher nicht einfach. Eine schwere Bürde würde auf den Schultern dieser junge Frau lasten.

Lilain sah Luvaniel an. Sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber reden, was sein würde oder sein könnte. Sie wollte jetzt nur einen klaren Kopf haben und sich vor allem auch vor Legolas nichts anmerken lassen, denn sie wollte nicht, dass sie jetzt irgendjemanden belastete.

So schwiegen sie den restlichen Flug, bis Elrond aufsah und seine Stimme wieder den ernsten Klang angenommen hatte.

„Wir sind in Gondor."

Ende Kapitel 26


	28. Kapitel 27

_Hallo ihr Lieben, hier kommt heute ein weiteres Kapitel und wir hoffen, dass es euch gefällt und ihr Spaß am Lesen habt._ _Ich versporech euch, demnäxhst wird es eine Aktualisierung der einen Liebesnacht zwischen Legolas und Lilain geben, denn ich hab nun Semesterferien._ _Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_ Kapitel 27 

Aragorn erwartete Elrond bereits. Er war überrascht Lilain und noch eine Frau bei ihm zu sehen. Aber er hatte nun keine Zeit für Fragen. Er packte Elrond gleich am Arm und zog ihn mit zu Faramir und Eowyn. Ihr Zustand hatte sich in der Nacht wieder sehr verschlechtert. Das Fieber war gestiegen und es war ihm nicht mehr gelungen, es zu senken. 

Luvaniel hatte Lilain angesehen und war Elrond und Aragorn hinterher geeilt, auch wenn sie immer wieder alle Türen vor der Nase zugeschlagen bekam, weil der besorgte König ihr kaum seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Er machte sie Sorgen um einen Freund. Und hätte sie nicht geglaubt, dass sie in irgendeiner Weise helfen konnte, wäre sie zu allererst zu ihrem Sohn geeilt. Aber es gab nun Dinge, die im Moment wichtiger erschienen. 

Aragorn stieß die Tür zu Faramirs und Eowyns Zimmer auf und führte Elrond zu ihnen. Er hatte die Heilerinnen dazu angehalten, die beiden in Eis zu packen um das Fieber zu senken. Keine Kräuter, kein Handauflegen, kein Aderlass hatte zu einer Besserung geführt und so langsam glaubte Aragorn er würde die beiden verlieren.

Auf dem Weg zu den beiden hatte er Elrond knapp erzählt, was geschehen war und Luvaniel hatte stumm zugehört. Dann war sie stehen geblieben und zurück in die Halle geeilt. Sie musste Lilain finden. Sie ging davon aus, dass das eine Krankheit war, die nur sie würde heilen können. 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Lilain war gleich nachdem sie angekommen war zu Legolas geeilt. Sie war etwas erstaunt ihn im Bett vorzufinden. Noch dazu schlafend. Er sah etwas blass und müde aus. Er musste viel mitgemacht haben und sie setzte sich mit nicht ganz sorgenfreier Miene neben ihn und streichelte sanft durch sein Haar. Sie überrascht als sie ihn Arwens Namen flüstern hörte und ihre Brust zog sich fast schmerzlich zusammen. War da etwa etwas zwischen ihm und der hübschen Königin? Sie konnte es sich nur schwer vorstellen. Aber warum sollte er sonst ihren Namen flüstern. 

Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen als die Tür wieder aufging und sie die Stimme der Königin vernahm.

  
"Ich hab dir Tee und etwas zum Essen mitgebracht, Le---- Oh hallo Lilain. Wann bist du denn zurückgekommen?" unterbrach sie sich dann und stellte das Tablett neben Legolas Bett ab. 

„Gerade eben" murmelte Lilain leise und stand auf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

Ihre ganze heile Welt schien zusammenzustürzen. Ihre ganze Freude auf ein Wiedersehen mit ihrem Schatz war ihr vergangen. Er hatte sie längst einen Ersatz gesucht. Wie hatte sie auch davon ausgehen können, dass er sie jemals so lieben könnte, dass er sein Leben nur mit ihr verbringen wollte? 

Arwen lächelte. „Das ist gut. Bist du mit meinem Vater gekommen?"

Lilain nickte knapp. „Ja das bin ich. Und mit seiner Mutter!"

Arwen sah sie verdutzt an. „Mit seiner Mutter? Das ist sehr gut. Sehr gut. Er hat sich bei der Schlacht verletzt und weil er niemanden beunruhigen wollte, hat er es erst später gesagt. Die Wunde hatte sich leicht entzündet und er hat die letzte Nacht etwas unruhig geschlafen. Gut, dass du da bist. Er hat sehr oft nach die gefragt!" 

Lilain nickte nur. Nachdem, was sie da gerade beobachtet hatte, erschien ihr das lächerlich. Arwen sah sie wieder an und drückte sie mal. 

„Setz dich zu ihm. Ich werde mich um die Kinder kümmern. Ich fürchte sie sind schön böse auf mich, weil ich die ganze Zeit nicht für sie da war. Gilwen ist das Kindermädchen leid!" meinte sie lächelnd und ließ Lilain mit Legolas allein. 

Schweigend saß sie neben ihn und beobachtete ihn. Nach einer Weile hob sie die Decke an und besah sich die Wunde. Sie war nicht tief und wenn man sie rechtzeitig behandelt hätte, wäre sie auch sicher nicht gefährlich gewesen. Aber sie konnte deutlich sehen, dass sie sich entzündet hatte und das verwirrte sie. Immerhin war er ein Elb, das sollte ihm also alles eigentlich nichts anhaben und dennoch lag er hier im Bett, kalkweiß und mit schweißnasser Stirn. So viele verwirrende Dinge geschahen im Land seit die neue Bedrohung aus Mordor aufgetaucht war. Sie begann sich zu fragen, ob das ganze vielleicht etwas mit den Steinen zu tun hatte. 

Legolas keuchte leise auf, seine Lider flatterten und er öffnete langsam die Augen.

„Lilain" wisperte er nach einer Weile leise. „Bist du hier?" 

Sie nickte. „Ja, ich bin hier!" meinte sie dann leise und ergriff seine Hand, die er nach ihr ausstreckte. „Ich bin hier!" wisperte sie noch mal leise.

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er drückte ihre Hand. Sie erschrak fast. Er schien kaum Kraft zu haben. Sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Was, wenn er auch dieses Fieber bekam? Panik ergriff sie. 

Sie versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Was machst du nur für Sachen?" wisperte sie leise und streichelte sanft über seine Wange. 

Vergessen war all das, was gerade noch durch ihren Kopf gegeistert war. Sie liebte ihn so schrecklich sehr, dass allein der Gedanke ihn jemals verlieren zu können ihr entsetzliche Angst einjagte. 

„Ich wollte ihnen keinen Angst machen" Seine Stimme war kaum zu hören. 

Sie strich über seine Wange. „Du Dummerchen." Wisperte sie leise. « Was, wenn dir was passiert wäre? Was soll denn dann aus mir werden?" 

Es fiel ihr schwer nicht zu weinen. Sie hatte solche Angst. 

Er lächelte wieder. „Jetzt bist du ja wieder da. Jetzt geht's mir wieder gut!" 

Sie küsste ihn sanft, konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. 

Legolas erwiderte den Kuss. Diese sanfte, zärtliche Berührung gab ihm neue Kraft und erfüllte sein tiefstes, inneres Selbst mit neuem Leben. Er hatte das Gefühl in einen Strudel gezogen worden zu sein und dieser zarte Kuss riss ihn mit einer Macht zurück ins Leben, dass es ihm schwindelig wurde und er bewusstlos in die Kissen zurück sank. 

Lilain erschrak. „Legolas?" wisperte sie voller Panik als sie für einen Moment kein Lebenszeichen von ihm bekam. 

Dann riss er die Augen auf und sah sie an. 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Elrond besah sich Eowyn und Faramir. Er legte ihnen nacheinander die Hand auf, aber keine seiner Methoden zeigte auch nur den geringsten Erfolg. Sorgenvoll sah er Aragorn an.

„Es tut mir leid" meinte er dann sehr ruhig. „Aber ich fürchte, dass selbst ich hier mit meiner Kunst nichts ausrichten kann."

Aragorn senkte resigniert den Kopf. Dann gab es also keine Hoffnung mehr für die beiden. 

Elrond sah die beiden blassen Gestalten an. „Ich kann keine Krankheit erkennen. Seine Wunden sind sehr gut verheilt und soweit ich das sehen kann, war Eowyn nie verletzt, zumindest nicht in letzter Zeit. Ich kann es mir nicht erklären!" 

Aragorn sah ihn wieder an. „Dann sind sie verloren?" 

Elrond sah ihn an. „Vielleicht noch nicht. Gehen wir zu Luvaniel. Ich hab da einen Verdacht!" 

Aragorn nickte und folgte Elrond zurück in den Palast. Müde raufte er sich die Haare. Er hatte seit Tagen kein Bett mehr gesehen, geschweige denn eine Dusche, seine Frau oder seine Kinder. Erschreckt musste er feststellen, dass er einen großen Teil von Arwens Schwangerschaft vollkommen verpasst hatte und er nicht einmal mehr sagen konnte, wann es nun so weit sein würde. Es schien ihm, als habe er jeglichen Bezug zu seiner Familie verloren. Er scheute sich in einen der vielen Spiegel zu sehen, weil er fürchtete sich selbst kaum noch wiederzuerkennen. Er sah sicherlich schrecklich aus. Sein Bart musste ein einziges Durcheinander sein. Er hatte ihn seit Tagen nicht mehr gestutzt. 

Erst als er nun den Saal wieder betrat, stellte er fest, dass die Frau, die Elrond mitgebracht hatte auch eine Elbe war und dass die beiden sich offensichtlich sehr nahe standen. Er konnte es ihm auch nicht verübeln. Er fragte sich sowieso sehr oft, wie Elrond es geschafft hatte eine so lange Zeit ohne seine Frau zu leben.

Und dennoch war da etwas in Elronds Stimme, das ihn stutzig machte, als der Elb ihm die Elbin vorstellte. 

„Das ist Luvaniel. Legolas Mutter!" 

Augenblicklich hatte Aragorn das Gefühl, dass hinter diesem einfachen Satz mehr steckte, als sein Schwiegervater ihm im Moment bereit war zu sagen. Und wenn er ehrlich war, verspürte er im Moment auch nicht die Lust nachzufragen. Zu erschöpft war er. 

Er begrüßte die Elbe mit einem freundlichen „Mae govannen" und bot ihnen beiden einen Platz an. 

„Was ist das für ein Verdacht?" fragte Aragorn Elrond dann.

Elrond rieb sich das Kinn und begann zu erzählen. 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Arwen war zu den Kindern gegangen. Sie hatte wieder alle Mühe Gilwen einigermaßen zu vertrösten, weil ihr Vater noch immer nicht da war. Sie vermisste ihren Mann ja auch sehr. Vor allem jetzt. Das Kind in ihrem Bauch war schon sehr aktiv und es wuchs und gedieh. Es machte sie traurig, dass er noch nicht die Zeit gehabt hatte, sanft über ihren Bauch zu streicheln, wenn ihr Kind sich bewegte, so wie er das bei den Mädchen immer gemacht hatte. Sie musste mit einigen Dingen zurückstecken. Aber sie verstand auch seine Sorge, auch wenn es ihr sehr schwer fiel.

Sie machte sich auch etwas Sorgen um Melyanna. Ihre Große redete normalerweise nie viel, aber in letzter Zeit war sie noch stiller geworden und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass auch sie in letzter Zeit nicht genug für ihre Kinder da gewesen war. Ein Umstand, den sie immer hatte vermeiden wollen. 

Gellwen sah sie mit großen Augen an. Sie hatte gehört, dass jemand gekommen war. Arwen lächelte als sie sie ansah. 

„Lilain ist wieder da" meinte sie lächelnd und dann war Gellwen nicht mehr zu halten. Sie nahm die kleinen Beinchen in die Hand und rannte in Legolas Zimmer. 

„Lilain" rief sie freudig und rannte zum Bett. „Warum weinst du denn?" fragte sie ängstlich. 

Lilain lächelte und wischte sie sich weg. „Hallo Kleines, wie geht's dir denn?" fragte sie und drückte sie sanft an sich.

„Gut" meinte Gellwen, nicht ganz so glücklich, weil sie ihr nicht sagen wollte, was sie hatte. 

Sie sah Legolas an und dann auf den Nachttisch. „Oh Schokobrötchen!" rief sie freudig.

Legolas lächelte matt und setzte sich etwas auf. „Nimm es dir nur Kleines!" 

Er konnte sich noch immer nicht erklären, was da gerade mit ihm geschehen war. Bevor sie gekommen war, hatte er sich wie in einem Käfig gefühlt. Er war unfähig gewesen sich zu bewegen. Es war ganz so als wäre er nicht mehr Herr über seinen Körper gewesen. Es hatte sich manchmal so angefühlt als wolle ihn jemand aus seinem Körper vertreiben und er war sich sicher, wenn sie nicht gekommen wäre, wäre es demjenigen auch gelungen ihn zu vertreiben. 

Arwens fürsorgliche Pflege war einfach nichts im Vergleich zu der sanften Zärtlichkeit seiner Geliebten. Und dennoch war es Arwen gelungen ihn lange genug zu halten. Die Sicherheit, dass das jemand anderem nicht gelungen wäre, erschreckte ihn. Er hatte mehr denn je das Gefühl, dass ihn mehr mit Arwen verband als er bisher wusste. 

Gellwen strahlte und griff mal nach dem Brötchen.

„Schau mal, Lilain. Mein blauer Glücksstein leuchtet!" 

Ende Kapitel 27


	29. Kapitel 28

_Hallo, hier kommt das verspätete Update._ _Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_ Kapitel 28

Aragorn hatte Elrond sehr genau zugehört und sich in seinem Sessel zurückgelehnt. Das hatte er ja in keinster Weise wissen können.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass eine zentnerschwere Last von seinen Schultern fiel. Und er atmete schon fast erleichtert auf. Jetzt schien ja endlich jemand da zu sein, der Faramir und Eowyn würde helfen können. 

Elrond sah seinen Schwiegersohn an. 

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Um alles weitere werden Luvaniel und ich uns kümmern."

Aragorn wollte widersprechen, doch Luvaniel legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Deine Familie braucht dich." Meinte sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

Schließlich stand er auf. „Ich werde dann mal zu ihnen gehen." Seufzte er müde. 

Elrond nickte und lächelte. „Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken, Aragorn."

Der junge König nickte und eilte in seine Gemächer.

„Papa!" schallte es ihm entgegen und die kleine Gilwen stürzte auf ihn zu. Zärtlich nahm er das kleine Mädchen auf den Arm und drückte sie an sich.

Er sah Arwen an, die Gilwen nachgeeilt war.

„Hallo, Liebes." wisperte er leise. Seinem Gesicht sah man den Kummer und die Schuldgefühle nur allzu deutlich an, Ein schlechtes Gewissen plagte ihn. Er hatte seine Familie so vernachlässigt und so wenig Zeit für seine schwangere Frau und seine beiden Töchter gehabt in letzter Zeit. Er konnte es kaum noch mitansehen wie Arwen das alles scheinbar ganz ruhig ertrug. Er wusste, dass das nicht der Fall war und dass sie ihn gerade jetzt gerne um sich hätte. 

„Hallo." Arwen kam zu ihm und strich ihm über die Wange.

Sanft nahm er auch Arwen in den Arm. „Wo ist Melyanna?" 

„Sie liegt auf ihrem Bett und liest." Sie strich die Haare zurück und sah ihn ernst an. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie." 

Aragorn sah sie sorgenvoll an und ließ die zappelnde Gilwen wieder runter, die daraufhin sofort zu ihrer Schwester rannte, um ihr zu verkünden, dass der Papa wieder da war.

Aragorn herzte Arwen derweil sanft und legte seine Hand fast zögerlich auf ihren Bauch, wo er sofort die Bewegungen seines Kindes spüren konnte. 

Er hörte Arwen aufseufzen und leise schluchzen und drückte sie an sich. 

„Es tut mir leid, Liebstes." Flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr. „Ich mache es wieder gut, ich verspreche es dir." 

Sie sah zu ihm auf und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, legte ihre Hand über seine um sie dort nur noch einen Moment festzuhalten. 

„Ich weiß mein Schatz, du bist nun da und das zählt."

Er lächelte dankbar. Ohne sie würde er das niemals schaffen. Sie war sein Fels in der Brandung, den er brauchte, um zu überleben. Genauso seine Kinder.

Gilwen kam wieder angelaufen, gefolgt von einer zögerlichen Melyanna. Aragorn so sofort sah wie blass seine Älteste war und wie sorgenvoll sie ihn ansah. 

„Komm her, meine Große."

Langsam kam sie zu ihm und er drückte sein Mädchen an sich, strich durch ihr Haar und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Es ist alles gut, Maus, ich bin da." 

Er spürte ein Nicken an seiner Brust und die heißen Kindertränen, die sein Hemd durchnässten. 

Arwen strich Melyanna auch durchs Haar und Gilwen drückte ihre große Schwester liebevoll. 

Die Königin lächelte schon etwas zufriedener und war nun auch wesentlich ruhiger, als zu Beginn des Tages.

„Kommt, wir baden alle zusammen und dann machen wir es uns gemütlich."

Und der König wusste, dass das keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl war, den er nur allzu gerne befolgte.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Elrond hatte Luvaniel angesehen, nachdem Aragorn gegangen war und hatte mal tief aufgeseufzt.

 „Seufz nicht so. Du warst auch mal ein junger Vater." Kicherte Luvaniel schmunzelnd.

 „Deshalb verstehe ich ihn auch so gut." Nickte Elrond. 

 „Ich weiß, ich weiß." Sie drückte seine Hand. 

Er legte seinen Arm um sie. 

„Du solltest noch etwas ruhen, Melisse." Flüsterte er zärtlich an ihrem Ohr und sah sie an.

Sie nickte. Sie wusste genau, was er meinte, aber in ihr brannte das Verlangen ihren Sohn endlich zu sehen. 

„Du hast ja recht." Seufzte sie und Elrond nahm sie mit sich in seine kleinen Gemächer, die Arwen ihm liebevoll eingerichtet hatte.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lilain lächelte und sah Gellwen an, die auf den blauen Stein auf Legolas Nachttisch deutete. 

„Aber das ist doch..." rief sie überrascht als sie dasLeuchten des Stein sah, die wellenartigen Bewegungen.

Sie nahm ihr Beutelchen raus und nahm die drei Steine in die Hand, fügte auch den blauen Stein, den Gellwen in die Hand genommen hatte hinzu.

Alle vier Steine leuchteten hell in ihren Farben auf.

„Was, bei Elbereth, ist das?" fragte Legolas.

Lilain sah ihn an und wollte ihm gerade antworten, als ihr kalt und gleichzeitig schwarz vor Augen wurde und sie kippte.

Legolas reagierte schnell und hielt Lilain fest. Das erschreckte ihn sehr. Was hatte sie denn jetzt nur? Sein Herz raste, Panik schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und nahm ihm die Fähigkeit auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Das würde er nicht überleben. 

Erschrocken riss Lilain die Augen wieder auf, schloss ihre Hand um die Steine.

„Lilain, was ist los?" fragte er besorgt und doch sichtlich erleichtert, dass sie nur bewusstlos gewesen war.

Sie sah ihn an. „Wir brauchen den letzten Stein." Murmelte sie leise. „So kann ich den anderen helfen."

Legolas sah sie an, dann die Steine, da wurde etwas in seiner Erinnerung wach.

„Dieser grüne Stein..." wisperte er leise. „Meine Mutter trug so einen Stein immer an einer Kette."

 „Es ist der deiner Mutter. Sie ist hier." Meinte sie leise und sah ihn an. 

Sie merkte, wie das Legolas Züge erneut aufleben ließ.

„Meine Mutter..." fragte er fast ungläubig „Sie lebt wirklich? Und es geht ihr gut??"

Lilain lächelte und nickte. „Ja, mein Schatz." 

Er sah sie an. „Wo ist sie?" fragte er leise. 

Das alles rief so viele Erinnerungen wach. Er hatte sie so lange nicht gesehen. Dabei war sie der einzige Mensch, der ihm Achtung und Liebe entgegengebracht hatte. Es gab noch ein paar wenige andere. Aber nicht derjenige, von dem er es sich gewünscht hatte. Von seinem Vater. Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er für einen Elben sehr aufgewühlt war. 

Seine Mutter war da und sie lebte. Das war mehr als er sich jemals zu träumen und hoffen erlaubt hätte. Es überwältigte ihn sehr. 

Lilain strich sanft über seine Wange. „Sie ist sicher bei Elrond. Sie war etwas erschöpft von der Reise und wollte sich etwas ausruhen."

Etwas irritiert sah er sie an. „Bei Elrond?" 

Unweigerlich drängte sich ihm ein Gedanke auf. 

……………………………………………………………………….

Trotz aller Bemühungen gelang es Luvaniel nicht ruhig zu bleiben. Sie hatte sich auf Elronds Geheiß etwas hingelegt. Aber sie fand die nötige Ruhe nicht. Sie wusste ihren Sohn in unmittelbarer Nähe und der Gedanke ihm so nah und doch noch so fern zu sein, machte sie einfach wahnsinnig. Sie sah Elrond an.

„Ich muss ihn sehen. Ich muss ihn einfach sehen. So halte ich das nicht mehr aus. Ich habe meinen Sohn so lange Jahre nicht gesehen. Beinahe sein ganzes Leben nicht. Ich will wissen, wie er aussieht, wie es ihm geht, was aus ihm geworden ist. Ich will ihn in den Arm nehmen und festhalten. Ich will einfach nur endlich das Gefühl haben, dass ich das alles nicht nur träume."

Elrond lächelte. Er konnte sie verstehen, seine Liebste. „Geh zu ihm, mein Engel. Er wird dich sicher auch sehn wollen."

Luvaniel nickte und sah ihn an. „Ich...willst du mitkommen?"

Er lächelte sanft. „Ich werde dich begleiten, aber ich will dich lieber zuerst mit ihm alleine lassen, meine Liebste. Ich denke, es ist für den Anfang das Beste."

Sie nickte zustimmend. „Ja, du hast wohl Recht, ich möchte ihn damit nicht überfahren."

Elrond nahm ihre Hand. „Komm."

Er führte sie zu den Gemächern, die seines Wissens nach Legolas waren. 

„Das Zimmer müsste es sein." Meinte er und sah Luvaniel an.

Sie holte tief Luft und drückte Elrond noch einen Kuss auf den Mund, dann klopfte sie an die Zimmertür.

Legolas sah unweigerlich auf, als er das Klopfen hörte und sah Lilain an. 

Lilain lächelte. „Gellwen, öffnest du die Tür?" bat sie das kleine Mädchen.

„Jaha!" Gellwen sauste zur großen Tür und machte die mal auf. „Hallo." 

Luvaniel sah das kleine Mädchen lächelnd an. „Hallo kleine Lady. Ich würde gerne zu Legolas, ist er da?"

Gellwen nickte. „Jaha, was willst du denn von Legolas?"

Sie lächelte vergnügt, was ein aufgewecktes kleines Mädchen. „Ich bin seine Mama und ich würde ihn sehr, sehr gerne sehen." Meinte sie. „Würdest du ihn denn fragen, ob er mich sehen will?"

Gellwen nickte nochmal. „Mach ich." 

Sie sauste zurück zu Legolas ans Bett. „Duhu, deine Mama ist da, sie will dich sehen. Willst du sie auch sehen?" 

Legolas sah die kleine Maus an. „Ja, das will ich." Meinte er lächelnd.

Gellwen machte Luvaniel auf und ließ sie eintreten.

Legolas stockte der Atem, als er seine Mutter sah. Sie war schöner denn je, aber genauso wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte, nur ohne den traurigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Ihr langes blondes Haar, ihre strahlenden blauen Augen, die einen glücklichen Glanz hatten und das weiße wunderschöne Kleid.

Lilain gab ihm einen Kuss. „Wir lassen euch etwas alleine mein Schatz. Wir sind draußen." Er nickte und verlangte ihr noch einen Kuss ab.

Lilain lächelte, nahm dann Gellwens Hand und ging mit ihr nach draußen, wo sie auf Elrond traf.

Luvaniel kam zu Legolas ans Bett, setzte sich neben ihn. „Hallo Legolas." Meinte sie leise.

Legolas sah sie fasziniert an. „Hallo." 

Er war etwas sprachlos.

Luvaniel streckte die Hand nach ihrem Sohn aus und nahm ihn dann in ihre Arme. Spürte, wie ihr Junge sich an sie drückte. Sie küsste ihn sanft aufs Haar. Das war alles so lange her. 

Ende Kapitel 28


	30. Kapitel 29

_Hallo ihr Lieben, heute kommt mal ein frühes Update._ _Viel Spaß beim Lesen. ^^___ Kapitel 29 

Es war ein befremdliches Gefühl. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie schon durch dieses Labyrinth irrte. Es schien sich tief unter der Erde zu befinden, zumindest hatte sie bisher die Sonne nicht gesehen. Nicht einmal ein Fenster hatte sie gefunden. Angst hatte sie beschlichen, sich aber schnell wieder gelegt. Zumindest hatte sich das Gefühl so weit in den Hintergrund ihrer Wahrnehmung verkrümelt, dass sie es kaum noch wahr nahm. Das letzte an was sie sich explizit erinnern konnte, waren die Häuser der Heilung in Minas Tirith und die Tatsache, dass sie dort schon einmal gelegen hatte. Aber warum war sie dieses Mal dort gewesen? 

Sie konnte sich kaum daran erinnern. Das erste, was ihr hier aufgefallen war, war, dass sie sich in vollkommener Dunkelheit befand. Sie war mehrmals gegen Wände, Türen oder was auch immer gelaufen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das, was sie da fühlte, wirklich existierte oder ob dies nur Gebilde ihres langsam aussetzenden Verstandes waren. 

Sie empfand es als sehr befremdlich, dass sie trotz der Dunkelheit sehr, sehr warm hatte. Sie hatte sich bisher vergebens nach einer Wärmequelle umgesehen. Woher kam dann aber die Hitze und Wärme in ihrem Innern? 

Frustriert sank sie auf die Knie. Heiße Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich einsam und so verlassen. Irgendwas oder irgendjemand fehlten ihr. Aber wer oder was? Und wo war er oder es? Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Körper und zog die Knie an. Da war sie wieder, die Angst. Verdrängte alle anderen Wahrnehmungen und machte sich in ihrem Körper breit, lähmte sie und nahm ihr die Luft zum Atmen. 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Eine Heilerin schreckte auf. „Ruft den König" rief sie der zweiten zu und eilte zu Eowyn. „Sie atmet nicht mehr!" 

Die zweite Heilerin rannte los zu den Gemächern des Königs. 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Lange schon irrte er suchend umher. Die Umgebung irritierte ihn nicht mehr ganz so schlimm wie am Anfang. Er hatte gelernt sich darin zurechtzufinden. Er hatte auch festgestellt, dass viele der Umgebungen aus seiner eigenen Angst erwuchsen und das machte es ihm etwas leichter sich zurechtzufinden. 

Er hatte außerdem herausgefunden, dass sein Körper fiebrig danieder lag und dass der König versuchte ihn zu heilen, was ihm bisher nicht gelungen war. Er wusste aber auch, dass seine geliebte Frau sich in einem ähnlichen Zustand befand und wenn er sich nicht ganz irrte, dann musste er sie hier auch irgendwo finden. Gefangen in einem Gebilde, gestrickt aus ihren eigenen Ängsten. Er musste nur den Weg zu ihren gemeinsamen Ängsten finden. Und das stellte sich als nicht sehr einfach heraus. Aber er musste sie einfach finden. Er musste ihr helfen. 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Die Heilerin stürmte in die königlichen Gemächer.

„Herr? Wo seid Ihr? Lady Eowyn, sie atmet nicht mehr!" 

Aragorn kam aus dem Badezimmer, bekleidet mit einem Handtuch,

„Verzeiht" wisperte die Heilerin beschämt. „Aber wir brauchen Eure Hilfe!" 

Seufzend nickte Aragorn. Er ging zurück ins Bad, küsste seine Liebsten, zog sich einen Bademantel über und eilte mit der Heilerin in die Häuser der Heilung. 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Sie kauerte sich in eine Ecke. Was war das? Es war dunkler geworden und es stank entsetzlich. Sie zog die Knie noch enger an ihren Körper. Wie sehr sie Schatten hasste. Sie hasste sie so sehr und sie fürchtete sich entsetzlich vor ihnen. Irgendetwas kam auf sie zu und sie wusste, dass sie danach nicht gesucht hatte. Ihre Zähne klapperten vor Angst und kalter Schweiß rann über ihren Rücken. 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Aragorn kniete neben Eowyns Bett nieder. Er konnte keine Atmung feststellen. Als er sie beatmen wollte, stellte er jedoch fest, dass sie schwitzte und dass ihre Zähne klapperten. Er sah die Heilerinnen an. 

„Schickt nach Lilain, Lord Elrond und Luvaniel. Beeilt euch!" 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Arwen war mit ihren Töchtern aus der Wanne gestiegen. Gilwen hatte leise angefangen zu meckern, sich schlussendlich aber doch in ihr Schicksal gefügt. Melyanna bereitete Arwen mehr Sorgen. Sie war sehr, sehr still ihre Große. Sanft streichelte sie ihr über die Wange.

„Träumst du wieder schlecht, mein Liebes?" 

Melyanna sah zu Boden und rubbelte sich trocken. Arwen strich ihr durchs Haar, zog sie sanft an sich und rubbelte sie liebevoll trocken. 

„Was auch immer es ist, mein kleiner Stern, du kannst es mir sagen!" 

Melyanna schmiegte sich an ihre Mutter und nickte, ehe sie ihr unter Tränen erzählte, was sie seit Nächten quälte. 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Luvaniel wurde jäh aus ihrem Gespräch mit Legolas gerissen als Elrond die Tür aufriss.

„Ich störe euch nur ungern, Melisse" rief Elrond aufgeregt. „Aber es eilt. Eowyn hat aufgehört zu atmen und Aragorn braucht Hilfe!" 

Die Heilerin hatte ihn und Lilain kurz zuvor auf dem Flur entdeckt und ihnen aufgeregt berichtet, was geschehen war. 

Verstört sah Legolas seine Mutter an und dann Elrond. „Melisse?" 

„Entschuldige, mein Schatz. Ich erkläre dir das alles später!" rief Luvaniel ihm im Davoneilen zu.

Gellwen kam zu ihm ins Bett gekrabbelt und lehnte sich an ihn. „Da sind sie weg!" 

Legolas nickte. Ja, das waren sie. Und nun hatte er noch mehr Fragen, als vorher. 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Lilain folgte Elrond und Luvaniel. Sie hasste es, ihn so zurückzulassen. Aber im Moment mussten sie sich beeilen. Da war keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Auch, wenn sie wusste, dass es einiger Erklärungen bedurfte. Sie hatte sich auf den Flur lange mit Elrond unterhalten und er hatte ihr einiges erzählt, was Legolas sicher noch nicht wusste. Es würde ihn sicher auch ein Stück weit erschüttern. Aber für solche Erklärungen war einfach keine Zeit.

Sie drückte die Steine an sich und eilte in Eowyns Zimmer. 

…………………………………………………………………………………

Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würden Schwingen ihr Gesicht streifen. Ihr wurde kalt und sie schrie angstvoll auf, riss die Augen auf. Die Gestalt vor ihr schien ein Pferd zu sein. Und das Pferd war nicht alleine. 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Just in diesem Moment betrag Lilain mit Luvaniel und Elrond den Raum. Die Steine glühten auf und Eowyn sank zurück in die Kissen, holte tief und pfeifend Luft. 

Elrond eilte zu ihr und legte eine Hand auf ihre Stirn. 

„Das Fieber ist etwas gesunken!" murmelte er. „Wir sollten die Steine hier lassen."

Er sah nach Faramir und nickte. „Die Steine helfen ihnen. Aber wir brauchen auch den letzten Stein noch!" 

Lilain nickte. „Das habe ich auch gesehen!" 

Elrond sah sie an und Luvaniel nickte. „Die Steinen haben ihrem Wächter gesagt, was zu tun ist. Das war zu erwarten. Die Steine werden dich zu dem letzten fehlenden Stein führen, Lilain. Aber du solltest nicht allein gehen!" 

Aragorn nickte. „Das wäre nicht sehr ratsam. Ich werde dich begleiten!" 

Elrond nickte ebenfalls „Und auch ich werde mit dir gehen!" 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

In dem Moment, in dem die Steine aufglühten, war die Pferdegestalt verschwunden und noch etwas war geschehen. Sie hatte Menschen um sich herum gesehen. Gesichter, bekannte Gesichter. Und sie hatte eine vertraute Person in ihrer Nähe gespürt. 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Faramir blinzelte. Er hatte sie gesehen, da war er sich sicher. Er hatte sie gesehen und er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn auch gefühlt hatte. Er eilte weiter, rief sie bei ihrem Namen. Er wusste, dass sie nicht weit sein konnte. Dazu hatte er sie zu sehr in seiner Nähe gespürt. 

Wovor hatte sie wohl am meisten Angst? 

Er überlegte eine Weile.

Vor was hatte er am meisten Angst? 

Es dauerte nicht lange diese Frage zu beantworten. Und dieser Angst war er auch schon begegnet. Zitternd atmete er ein. Er musste sich dieser Angst wohl ein weiteres Mal stellen, wenn er sie finden wollte. 

Er fasste all seinen Mut zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg dorthin. 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Lilain sah Elrond und Aragorn an. „Wir müssen uns beeilen. Es bleibt uns nicht viel Zeit!" 

Die beiden Männer nickten.

Luvaniel hatte sich neben Eowyn gekniet und ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn gelegt. Kleine Fältchen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn. Elrond sah sie an.

„Was spürst du?" 

„Sie ist gefangen!" 

„Gefangen?" fragte Aragorn. 

„Gefangen in ihrer Angst. In Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit. Sie findet den Weg nicht zurück!" 

Lilain nickte. „Das macht Sinn. Als ich zu Legolas kam, ging es ihm auch nicht gut. Er sagte, ich hätte ihn gerettet, ihn zurückgeholt. Ich war sein Wegweiser. Sonst würde es ihm vielleicht genauso gehen, wie den beiden." 

Aragorn sah sie alle an. „Und die beiden haben zur Zeit keinen Wegweiser, keinen der zu ihrem Innersten durchdringt. Das können nur die Steine!" 

Luvaniel nickte. „Das können nur die Steine!" 

Elrond sah sie an und dann Aragorn. „Stell einen kleinen Trupp zusammen. Wir sollten sobald wie möglich aufbrechen!" 

Dann sah er Lilain an. „Ich… was Legolas tun wird, solltet ihr gemeinsam entscheiden!" 

Lilain nickte. „Das…."

„Ich komme mit!" kam es von der Tür. „Ich werde mit euch mitkommen!" 

Er wollte nicht schon wieder von Lilain getrennt werden. 

Elrond nickte. „Na gut, dann solltest du noch etwas schlafen damit du fit bist, wenn wir im Morgengrauen aufbrechen. Im Übrigen sollten wir das alle tun!" 

Legolas sah ihn an und dann seine Mutter. Da waren so viele Fragen, so viele, dass ihm fast der Schädel platzte. Aber an ihren Gesichtern sah er, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war. Stattdessen nickte er.

Lilain nahm seine Hand und ging mit ihm zurück in seine Gemächer. „Leg dich hin, mein Schatz. Ich bin gleich bei dir!" 

Er nickte und legte sich ins Bett. Gellwen schmiegte sich an ihn. Lilain kam, nachdem sie sich gewaschen hatte, auch zu ihnen und legte sich zu ihnen. 

„Ich liebe dich mein Schatz!" 

„Ich dich auch!" 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Aragorn gab den Heilerinnen noch ein paar Anweisungen, stellte dann eine 15 köpfige Truppe zusammen und eilte zu seiner Frau und seinen Kindern.

Arwen hatte die Mädchen bereits ins Bett gebracht. Ins Ehebett. Aragorn sah sie an. 

„Was ist los?" 

„Sie träumt wieder!" wisperte Arwen leise und mit belegter Stimme. 

Das alles war ihr auf den Magen geschlagen und ihr und dem Baby ging es gerade auch nicht sehr gut. 

Aragorn nahm sie in den Arm. „Oh Schatz!" 

Sie weinte leise. Er wiegte sie sanft und ließ sie erzählen. 

…………………………………………………………………………………

„Eowyn!" rief er durch das Dunkel. 

Wo war sie denn nur? Er fühlte ihre Nähe. Er wusste, dass sie hier irgendwo war. Er rief noch mal nach ihr. 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Sie hörte jemanden rufen. 

Einen Namen. 

Ihren Namen. 

Ein Bild tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. 

„Faramir!" rief sie leise

und noch mal etwas lauter…..

Ende Kapitel 29


	31. Kapitel 30

_Ein neues Kapitel in aller Frühe ^^ Noch ein paar Nachteulen da draußen???? Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ganz lieben Dank für die Reviews der letzten Tage, wir haben uns sehr gefreut und sind froh, dass unsere Story gemocht wird!!_ Kapitel 30 

Aragorn hielt Arwen noch immer fest. Er hatte sich mit ihr aufs Bett gesetzt und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Ihre innere Unruhe war nun noch deutlicher zu spüren, auch wie sehr es bis zu ihrem Baby durchkam. 

Er hasste es, wenn Melyanna so etwas träumte, weil sie noch ein kleines Mädchen war und doch mit all dem nichts zu tun hatte. Die Dinge, die sie träumte waren Dinge, die sie nicht verstehen konnte, Dinge, die ihr einfach nur Angst machten. 

Sie hatten sie zwar zum Schlafen bekommen, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass sie schlafen würde. Sie würde träumen und sie würde immer wieder dasselbe träumen und sehen, jede Nacht.

Arwen hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie eine düstere furchteinflössende Festung in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte, mit vielen verworrenen Gängen ohne Ausweg. Und dann hatte sie diesen Stein gesehen, dunkel und schwarz. Und er hatte dunkel aufgeleuchtet, schwarzes Licht verbreitet. Dann hatte seine kleine Tochter nur noch Zerstörung gesehen, den Tod. 

Aragorn sah Arwen an und streichelte noch etwas ihren Bauch.

„Was tun wir nun? Das war doch sicher wieder eine Vorahnung."

Aragorn nickte. „Das war es mit Sicherheit."

Seine Stimme war leiser als sonst. Arwen wusste, er machte sich mehr als nur ein paar Sorgen. Und sie wusste auch, dass sie nicht viel tun konnte. 

Aragorn strich sich über den Bart und seufzte. Er versuchte das Baby etwas zu beruhigen, was ihm schließlich auch gelang.

Er sah Arwen an, sie erwiderte seinen Blick.

Langsam stand sie auf und ging wieder rüber in Melyannas Zimmer, setzte sich ans Bett ihrer Tochter und streichelte zärtlich durch ihr Haar.

„Wo könnte diese Festung sein?" 

„Ich bin  mir nicht sicher." 

Sie sah auf als er ihr entgegenkam. 

„Es klingt sehr nach einer unterirdischen Festung. Es gibt nicht mehr viele unterirdische Festungen in Mittelerde. Zumindest nicht mehr viele, deren Bewohner uns feindlich gesinnt sind!" 

Langsam nickte er. Diese Frage beschäftigte ihn auch schon eine ganze Weile.

Er kratzte sich am Kopf. Die Beschreibung sagte ihm nicht sehr viel. 

„Ich dachte die Steine würden uns führen. Aber was passiert, wenn wir die Steine mitnehmen? Was wird dann aus Faramir und Eowyn? Es ging ihr erst besser als Lilain die Steine ins Zimmer gebracht hat. Wir können sie also nicht mitnehmen. Das ist unmöglich." 

Arwen sah auf. 

„Die Gefahr die Steine zu verlieren wäre auch zu groß" meinte er dann leise und bedächtig.  „Ich werde die anderen wieder zusammenrufen. Vielleicht weiß dein Vater etwas mit der Beschreibung anzufangen." 

Sanft strich er seiner kleinen Tochter durchs Haar. 

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass deine Nächte ruhiger werden, mein kleiner Engel. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du den Schlaf bekommst, den du brauchst."

Sanft küsste er sie auf die Stirn und wand sich zum Gehen. Er wusste, dass er Arwen jetzt besser nicht in den Arm nahm. Sie würde wieder weinen und das würde ihrem noch ungeborenen Kind schaden. Er war froh, dass es sich beruhigt hatte und nun im Bauch seiner Mutter etwas ruhte. Er verließ die Gemächer und rief die anderen zusammen. 

…………………………………………………………………………………

Sie traute sich kaum sich weiterzubewegen. Das wärmende Gefühl in ihrer Nähe war wieder verschwunden und es war noch dunkler als zuvor. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie Faramir ihren Namen rufen gehört hatte. Oder litt sie vielleicht schon an Wahnvorstellungen? Ihr Körper zitterte unkontrolliert. 

Sie spürte die Kälte wieder. 

Das Geräusch von Schwingen im Wind. 

Es kam wieder zurück. 

Panik lähmte ihren Körper und sie versank wieder im Nichts. 

…………………………………………………………………………………

Er hatte sie wieder verloren. Heiße Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Wenn ihr Körper genauso schwach war wie sein eigener, dann war sie ernsthaft in Gefahr. Und wenn ihr Geist genauso gefangen war in seiner Angst wie es sein eigener bis vor kurzem gewesen war, dann würde er sie vielleicht nie wieder sehen.

Die Wärme, die ihn noch bis vor Minuten umgeben hatte, hatte sich in Nichts aufgelöst und es wurde immer kälter. 

Der Ursprung seiner größten Angst kam immer näher und er war fast am Verzweifeln, wollte schon aufgeben. Allein der Gedanke, dass er sie dadurch verlieren könnte, ließ ihn weitergehen. Hätte er doch nur etwas mehr Wärme und Licht, hätte ihm das etwas mehr Zuversicht gegeben. 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Die Heilerin war sofort wieder alarmiert und schickte wieder nach dem König. Der Bote traf den König in der großen Halle bei einer Besprechung mit Herrn Elrond, Luvaniel, Lilain und Legolas an. 

Er wollte gerade Elrond in die Träume seiner Tochter einweihen als er unterbrochen wurde. Sie zögerten allesamt nicht eine Sekunde und eilten wieder in die Häuser der Heilung. 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf. Es wurde wieder heller und etwas wärmer. Wieder rief er ihren Namen. 

Sie horchte auf. Es war ihr nicht mehr ganz so kalt und wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, es würde sie jemand rufen. Vorsichtig wagte sie es aufzustehen und sich etwas vorzuwagen. 

„Faramir?" wisperte sie mit zittriger Stimme. 

Er wagte sich weiter vor, rief sie immer und immer wieder. Sie musste doch hier irgendwo sein. 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

„Das verstehe ich nicht, Herr" seufzte eine Heilerin. „Als ich nach Euch schicken ließ, hatte ihre Atmung wieder ausgesetzt und sie zitterte am ganzen Leib." 

Ratlos sah sie ihren König an, der das Ganze selbst nicht so recht zu deuten wusste und seinerseits Elrond ratlos ansah. 

Elrond kratzte sich am Kinn. „Lilain?" 

Sie sah auf. „Ja?" fragte sie noch etwas abwesend. Sie war vollkommen in Gedanken versunken gewesen. 

„Würdest du bitte das Zimmer verlassen und wieder kommen, wenn ich dich rufen lasse?" 

Sie nickte. „Natürlich!" 

Zusammen mit Legolas verließ sie das Zimmer. 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen. Die namenlose Kälte schoss wieder in ihre Glieder. Ihr Körper zitterte wieder unkontrollierte. Ihre Beine versagten ihr den Dienst und sie sank in eine Ecke. 

Das Geräusch der Schwingen im Wind kam wieder näher. 

Panik schnürte ihre Kehle zu …

…. Und wieder versank sie im Nichts.

Faramir seufzte verzweifelt auf. Er hatte sie doch fast schon erreicht. 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Die Heilerin sah den dunkelhaarigen Elben ungläubig an. 

Dieser nickte nur und sah Luvaniel an. „Es sind die Steine. Sobald die Steine weg sind, geht es ihnen deutlich schlechter. Es scheint so als würden die Steine sie vor tieferer Dunkelheit schützen." 

Luvaniel nickte. 

Aragorn sah Elrond an. „Das bestätigt mein Gefühl" meinte er. „Ich hab mich vorhin mit Arwen unterhalten. Ich habe mich gefragt, was passiert, wenn wir die Steine mitnehmen. Ich denke, jetzt kenn ich die Antwort. Die beiden würden nicht mehr lange überleben." 

Elrond nickte. „Lasst Lilain wieder herein rufen!" 

Die Heilerin nickte und leistete seiner Anweisung folge. 

Elrond erklärte Legolas und Lilain kurz, was sie festgestellt hatten. 

Eine Weile schwiegen alle. 

„Aber wie finden wir dann den 5. Stein?"  fragte Lilain schließlich. „Ohne die anderen Steine weiß ich nicht, wo ich nach ihm suchen soll!" 

Ein tiefes Seufzen entrang sich der Kehle Aragorns. „Ich denke, die Träume meiner Tochter geben uns darüber Aufschluss!" 

Es herrschte betroffenes Schweigen. 

„In ihren Träumen hat sie eine Festung unter einem Berg gesehen. Verwundene Treppen und Gänge. Rauch der in den Himmel steigt und eine Menge Schnee. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wo sich diese Festung befindet. Ich gehe allerdings davon aus, dass sie sich nicht in Gebieten befindet, deren Bewohner uns freundlich gesinnt sind!" 

Wieder herrschte eine Weile Schweigen bis schließlich Luvaniel das Wort ergriff. 

„Es konnte die alte Festung von Angmar sein!" 

Ende Kapitel 30


	32. Kapitel 31

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

Wir möchten uns erst mal bei allen bedanken, die in der letzten Zeit so liebe Reviews geschrieben haben! Das spornt uns an dabei zu bleiben.

**_Es kann sein, dass nach Kapitel 32 die Updates etwas dauern, denn das sind die Kapitel, die bereits vorliegen, an den weiteren arbeiten wir._**

****

**_Viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!!_**

Kapitel 31 

Aragorn, Elrond, Legolas und Lilain sahen Luvaniel an, als diese ihre Vermutung geäußert hatte.

„Die Festung von Angmar?" fragte Lilain zögerlich.

Sie hatte von der Festung gehört und davon, dass dort vor dem Ringkrieg der mächtigste der Nazgul seinen Sitz gehabt hatte, der mächtige Hexenkönig. 

Luvaniel nickte. „Ich habe gehört, dass dort wieder Rauch gesichtet wurde."

Das war neu für Aragorn, davon hatte er bisher noch nichts gehört. 

„Ich werde einige Reiter ausschicken, ich möchte wissen, ob sich da wirklich was tut." 

Er wollte sich zum Gehen wenden, als Elrond ihn zurück hielt.

„Warte, ich kann genauso gut Gwaihir bitten los zu fliegen. Das würde wesentlich schneller gehen, als Reiter zu schicken."

Aragorn dachte kurz nach und nickte dann.

„In Ordnung, dann soll es so sein. Wir müssen das so schnell wie nur möglich wissen."

Hargasch hatte die großen Tore von Minas Tirith erreicht. Er hatte mit seinem Pferd über das Schlachtfeld reiten müssen. 

Er sollte in Gimlis Namen zum König reiten und ihm berichten, was sie gesehen hatten und diesen Gefallen tat er seinem Schwager gerne. Er wusste, dass Gimli auch selbst geritten wäre, wäre Hanna nicht schon so kurz vor ihrer Niederkunft gewesen.

Vor dem großen Tor von Minas Tirith zügelte er sein Pferd.

„Öffnet das Tor!" rief er laut.

„Wer befiehlt das?" kam es von einer Stimme zurück.

„Ich bin Hargasch, Himbis Sohn, Schwager von Gimli Gloinssohn. Er schickt mich, um dem König Bericht zu erstatten."

Das große Tor öffnete sich einen Spalt und Hargasch ritt in die Stadt, die Soldaten grüßten ihn. 

Er grüßte zurück und machte sich auf durch die sieben Tore zum Palast zu reiten.

Elrond und Aragorn waren zusammen nach draußen gegangen und Elrond war gerade im Begriff Gwaihir zu bitten, nach Angmar zu fliegen, als ein Pferd auf dem weißen Platz vor dem Palast stoppte und ein Zwerg herunterkletterte. 

Er klopfte rasch seinen Umhang glatt und eilte auf Elrond und Aragorn zu. 

„Hoheit." Er verneigte sich leicht vor Aragorn und sah dann Elrond an und neigte auch vor ihm leicht seinen Kopf. „Lord Elrond."

Aragorn neigte auch leicht den Kopf.

„Willkommen Herr Zwerg, was kann ich für Euch tun?"

Hargasch räusperte sich und nahm einen kleinen Brief aus der Tasche.

„Dies hier schickt Euch Herr Gimli, Hoheit. Mich, seinen Schwager Hargasch, schickt er, damit ich Euch Bericht erstatte, über das, was in Angmar vorgeht."

Aragorn sah Elrond an und dann wieder Hargasch.

„Bitte, erzählt es uns!"

Er lud Hargasch ein sich auf eine Bank zu setzen und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Seit wir unsere neue Festung bezogen haben, ist uns immer öfter aufgefallen, dass wieder Rauch aus der Festung von Angmar aufsteigt."

Er sah den König an.

„Wir waren uns nicht sicher, ob es vielleicht nur Wegelagerer waren, aber es wurde immer häufiger und dann hat Gimli meine beiden Cousins Hoin und Gloin in den Düsterwald geschickt und die erste Hofdame hat ihnen berichtet, was geschehen ist. Gimli wäre selbst gekommen, würde nicht das Baby bald kommen."

Aragorn hatte ihm genau zugehört und nickte dann bedächtig.

„Hargasch, Ihr habt uns sehr geholfen, denn dank Euch bestätigen sich unsere Vermutungen."

Hargasch sah ihn an.

„Wie meint ihr das?" fragte er.

Aragorn seufzte. 

„Wir haben ernste Probleme, mein Freund."

Legolas war noch etwas blass um die Nase, als er ein paar Sachen zusammenpackte und sich frische Sachen anzog. 

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass Lilain ihn dabei beobachtete. Seit sie jetzt wieder hier war und auch seine Mutter und sein...Elrond, waren sie eigentlich kaum dazu gekommen richtig miteinander zu reden. Da waren gerade so viele Dinge von denen er geglaubt hatte sie zu wissen, doch für Fragen war jetzt keine Zeit.

„Alles okay, Legolas?" fragte Lilain schließlich.

„Ja, alles okay." War seine Antwort.

Sie sah ihn an und legte ihre Tasche beiseite. Sie kam zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn an sich.

Er legte seine Arme um sie und drückte sie einfach nur an sich und atmete den Duft ihres Haars tief ein. Das beruhigte ihn sehr, ihren Duft zu riechen, ihre Wärme zu fühlen und sie einfach festzuhalten.

Lilain sah ihn an und lächelte. Sie gab ihm einen zarten Kuss auf den Mund.

„Ich liebe dich, Legolas."

Er lächelte und drückte sie wieder an sich und küsste sie wieder.

„Ich dich auch, Lilain."

Sie streichelte ihm eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, dann suchen wir uns ein richtig ruhiges Plätzchen nur für uns alleine." Lächelte sie.

Legolas nickte.

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee."

Er löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung und schnallte seinen Gürtel um.

„Dann werden wir dem großen Unbekannten mal Beine machen!" Ein schelmisches Grinsen glitt über sein Gesicht.

Lilain  begann zu lachen.

„Na dann los, schaun wir, wie weit die anderen sind." 

Legolas nickte und nahm ihre Hand. Zusammen gingen sie nach draußen zu Aragorn und Elrond.

„Und, wo müssen wir nun hin?" fragte Lilain als erstes.

Legolas erblickte den Zwerg und grüßte ihn freundlich.

„Ihr seid Legolas, nicht wahr? Ich soll euch liebe Grüße von Gimli ausrichten."

Legolas grinste.

„Habt Dank! Das hör ich gerne."

Aragorn wandte sich an Lilain.

„Melyanna hat in ihren Träumen die Festung von Angmar gesehen. Nach Hargasch Bericht gibt es daran keinen Zweifel."

„Ist es weit?" fragte Lilain.

„Wenn Gwaihir uns bringt, nicht." Erwiderte Elrond.

Lilain sah ihn an.

„Ihr solltet hier bleiben." Meinte sie dann.

Aragorn und Elrond sahen sie an.

„Wir haben keine Ahnung, was uns dort erwartet. Zu viele Leute könnten nur hinderlich sein. Und ihr Hoheit solltet besser bei eurem Volk und eurer Familie sein."

Legolas hatte Lilains Worte gehört und trat zu ihr.

„Sie hat recht." Nickte er. „Wir werden alleine fliegen. Hargasch wird uns begleiten, er kennt sich in der Gegend dort oben gut aus."

Legolas kannte den Blick, den Aragon im Gesicht hatte.

„Hey, hör auf sie." Meinte er.

Aragorn sah ihn an und seufzte dann auf.

„Ja. Ihr solltet sofort fliegen, wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren!"

Elrond rief Gwaihir. Dieser ließ Legolas, Lilain und Hargasch aufsteigen.

„Passt auf euch auf und kommt bloß heil und in einem Stück zurück!" mahnte Elrond.

Lilain grinste.

„Selbstverständlich!"

Legolas und Elronds Blicke trafen sich noch einmal und im selben Moment schwang sich Gwaihir in die Lüfte und schwebte davon.

Ende Kapitel 31

@ Yury: Hey, Süße, lieben Dank, dass Du die Story liest und mir immer ehrlich sagst, was Du davon hältst *knuffs * 

@Bloody Angel, Maggy71, Sophia und Maggy: Vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews, schön, dass euch die Story so gut gefällt, ihr wisst gar nicht, wie schön es für uns ist eure Reviews zu lesen!! DANKE!!!


	33. Kapitel 32

**_Wow....hier kommt schon Kapitel 32. *smile * Für nächste Woche haben wir Kapitel 33 bereits vorliegen, aber dann kann es sein, dass die Updates nicht mehr jeden Mittwoch sein werden, da wir an den folgenden Kapiteln noch arbeiten._**

****

**_Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_**

****

**Kapitel 32**

Es war eine ganze Weile still geworden um den Schrecken der Berge und das hatte durchaus seinen Grund. (Nicht nur den, dass die werten Autorinnen vergessen haben, dass er überhaupt noch existiert) Er fürchtete die Wut seines Herrn und hatte sich tief in den Bergen verkrochen. Als er nun aber von allerlei Kreaturen mitbekam, dass es alles andere als gut lief für seinen Herrn, sah er seine Chance gekommen. 

Tief in den Tiefen der Berge war er auf eine uralte Kammer gestoßen und hatte so einiges über den schwarzen Stein seines Herrn herausgefunden und gedachte nun ihm dieses mitzuteilen. Langsam machte er sich auf den beschwerlichen Weg zur Festung. 

Unzählige Male ging er die schmale Treppe nach oben im Kreis. Fast schon befürchtete er vor lauter Schwindel vergessen zu haben, was er gelesen hatte. Aber er hatte sich ja nicht umsonst einen Knoten in seine Taschentuch gemacht und es festumklammert, damit er es nur ja nicht vergaß. 

Sonst war es aus. 

Ja, aus….

Hmm, …..

Aus mit was? ……. 

Das hatte er vergessen. 

Fluchend und stampfend wütete derweil sein Herr durch seine privaten Gemächer. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Wie konnten seine Leute nur so bescheuert sein. Er hatte seine restlichen Truppen alle zusammengezogen und sie zurück beordert. Er musste er neu überlegen, was er nun machen sollte. 

Das war nicht wirklich nach Plan gelaufen und dieser dumme schwarze Stein hatte ihm auch nicht geholfen. 

Der kleine Schrecken der Berge klopfte vorsichtig an die schwere Eisentür und trat ein als er sah, dass die Tür auf war. Mühevoll bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die heruntergeschmissenen Bücher und die umgeschmissenen Tische und Stühle. Oh, oh. Da hatte jemand sehr sehr schlechte Laune und fast schon bekam er Angst. Aber er hatte ja eigentlich gute Neuigkeiten. Er atmete tief durch und betrat das private Schlafgemach. Hui, was war denn das? Trug sein Herr etwa in seiner Freizeit gerne Damenbekleidung? 

„Ähhh... hallo? Herr?" 

Wütend fuhr sein Herr herum. Oh wie er es hasste, wenn man seine privaten Gemächer betrat.

„Was willst du Wicht?" donnerte er den Schrecken der Berge an. 

„Ei,, ei…. Herr… ich…. Ich…."

„Was? Du…. Du……." 

« Also ähm….. ich….. ja……öhhhh……" 

Was hatte er noch mal sagen wollen? 

Scheiße, wozu hatte er sich den Knoten da gemacht? 

**„Sprich oder ich zerquetsche dich!"  **donnerte sein Herr ihn an. 

Verzweifelt sah sich der kleine Schrecken um und entdeckte den schwarzen Stein. 

„Oh ja, jetzt weiß ich's wieder" rief er auf.

„Was?" donnerte sein Herr ihn wieder an. 

„Der Stein…. Ich weiß, wofür der Stein da ist"  

„Der schwarze Stein?" 

Der kleine Schrecken nickte eifrig.

„Der schwarze Stein!" 

„Na und?" 

„Es ist ein Drachenstein!" 

„Ein Drachenstein?"

„Ja, ein Drachenstein. Ein schwarzer Drachenstein!"

„Dass er schwarz ist, weiß ich auch" fuhr sein Herr ihn an. „Und was macht der schwarze Stein?" 

„Ääääääääääääääh……" er kratzte sich am Kopf. 

„Du hast ein Hirn wie ein Sieb" fuhr er ihn an. „Soll ich nachhelfen?"  Er fuchtelte mit seinem Stab vor der Nase des kleinen Gnoms rum. 

„Er steint" rief dieser in seiner Verzweiflung. 

„Er steint? Was ist denn das für ein Schwachsinn?" 

„Ja, also….. er braucht andere Steine. Mit denen steint er dann zusammen!" 

„Das ist der größte Schwachsinn, den ich je gehört habe." 

Der kleine Gnom sah seinen Herrn an. 

„Aber Herr, der Stein ist toll!" 

„Und was ist an dem Stein so toll?" 

Er kratzte sich wieder am Kopf.

„Das habe ich vergessen" meinte er kleinlaut. 

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh. Du nichtsnutziger Trottel du. Dich kann man aber zu wirklich gar nichts gebrauchen! In die tiefsten Tiefen der Berge sollte ich dich verbannen, du Taugenichts!" 

„Ah, jetzt weiß ich's wieder" meinte der Kleine. „Ich habe es in einem Buch gelesen in den tiefsten Tiefen des Berges!" 

Scharf musterte der Herr von Angmar den kleinsten und wohl auch geringsten seiner Diener.

„In den tiefsten Tiefen der Berge sagst du?" 

„Ja in den tiefsten Tiefen der Berge" bestätigte der Gnom nickend. 

„Und was hast du in den tiefsten Tiefen des Berges gelesen?" 

„Etwas über die Steine, Herr!" 

„Ja, das ist mir auch klar. Und was?" 

„Es gibt 5 Steine!" 

„Aha, und was machen diese fünf Steine?" 

„Sie steinen zusammen!" 

Der Herr von Angmar schlug sich gegen den Kopf und ballte die Fäuste. Er war kurz vorm Platzen und Rauch stieg aus seiner Rüstung aus. 

Ängstlich sah der Schrecken der Berge seinen Herrn an und überlegte fieberhaft, was er da gelesen hatte.

„Die Steine verleihen Macht, Herr!"

„Macht sagst du?" 

„Ja, Macht. Aber nur zusammen!"

„Nur zusammen?" 

„Ja Herr. Nur zusammen!" 

„Und wo sind die anderen Steine?" 

„Das stand nicht in dem Buch!"

„Dann finde es heraus" donnerte der dunkle Herr. 

„Herr…. Herr….. die Steine suchen einander!"

„Sie suchen einander? Wie?" 

„Keine Ahnung."

Der Herr wollte schon ausrasten. 

„Aber sie verleihen mehr Macht als der Eine Ring!" rief er schnell. 

Interessiert sah der Herr endlich mal etwas freundlicher auf. „Mehr Macht als der Eine Ringe?" 

Der Gnom nickte schnell. 

Langsam nahm der eisenberüstete Darth Vader Verschnitt den schwarzen Stein in die Hand. 

„Das ist ja interessant!" 

Ende Kapitel 32


	34. Kapitel 33

_Tatatatata: hier ist das vorerst letzte Mittwochsupdate. Jetzt müsst ihr etwas Geduld mit uns haben, denn am nächsten Kapitel arbeiten wir gerade. Es geht auch langsam dem Ende des ersten Zyklus der Story zu._

_Wir freuen uns weiterhin über eure Reviews und wünschen euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! __J_

Kapitel 33 

Legolas atmete die frische Luft tief ein, als sie auf Gwaihir über das Nebelgebirge flogen. Die Luft tat ihm gut, er war auch nicht mehr so blass.

Lilain beobachtete ihn etwas. Er hielt ihre Hand und streichelte zart darüber. Sie lächelte und beugte sich zu ihm und gab ihm noch einen Kuss. Sie fühlte sich seltsam ruhig, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, was da auf sie zukommen würde. 

Legolas sah sie an und drückte ihre Hand. Er wusste, dass Lilain dabei sein musste und dass sie das tun musste. Wenn er ehrlich war, wäre es ihm natürlich lieber gewesen, er wüsste sie in Sicherheit. 

„Mach nicht so ein Gesicht." Lilain lächelte. „Was kann schon noch Schlimmes kommen? Derjenige, der den letzten Stein hat, kann damit nicht viel anfangen."

Legolas seufzte auf. „Stimmt, du hast ja Recht."

Lilain lächelte und küsste ihn noch mal. Immerhin konnten sie ja nun auch mal was gemeinsam machen, selbst wenn sie in die Schlacht zogen. Sie wussten  allerdings ja nicht, ob es eine Schlacht sein würde. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was sie in der alten Festung von Angmar erwarten würde.

„Da seht!" Hargasch wies zu dem grauen Rauch, der aus der Festung aufstieg.

So konnte man sie bereits erkennen.

Legolas Blick ruhte auf dem Rauch.

„Da scheint es sich ja jemand gerade gemütlich zu machen." Meinte er.

„Mal schaun, ob er mit Besuch rechnet."

Er sah Lilain an.

„Wir brauchen nur den letzten Stein, dann kann nicht mehr viel passieren." 

Lilain nickte und betrachtete die Festung, auf die sie zuflogen. Sie wirkte gespenstig. Sie konnte sich gerade vorstellen, was Melyanna geträumt hatte, als sie die hohen Türme sah, die wie grässliche Greifarme mit Klauen aussahen, aus denen grauer Rauch stieg. Hier wohnte das abgrundtief Böse. Anders konnte es gar nicht sein.

Lilain fröstelte etwas und zog ihren Mantel enger um sich. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, dass dort unten etwas auf sie wartete, etwas, mit dem sie nicht rechnen würden. 

Gwaihir setzte zur Landung an, flog hinunter zu einem kleinen Waldstück, von dem es nicht sehr weit zur Festung war.

Sie dankten Gwaihir für den Flug und versprachen zu rufen, wenn sie ihn brauchten.

Lilain tastete nach ihrem Schwert, ob sie es so greifbar hatte, dass sie es ohne Mühe ziehen konnte. Sie war etwas nervös und ihre Hände waren kalt.

„Wir sollten erst sehen, wie wir da reinkommen." Hargasch spähte zu der Festung rüber.

„Ich werde mal nachschaun gehen, ich bin von uns der Kleinste." Erklärte der Zwerg. 

Und er hatte Recht. Ihn würde man nicht so leicht sehen. Legolas nickte.

„Seid vorsichtig, Hargasch."

Der Zwerg nickte und eilte los, durch die kleinen Büsche und hinter den Steinen. Er sah sich genau um, prägte sich alles, was er sehen konnte und was ihm wichtig erschien.

Lilain behielt die Festung im Auge und ließ ihren Blick an den grauen Mauern hoch wandern.

„Sie strahlt die Finsternis aus." Stellte Lilain fest.

Sie sah Legolas an, der ihren Blick erwiderte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was es ist...", meinte Legolas, „Ich habe ein komisches Gefühl, jetzt wo wir hier stehen."

Lilain wollte darauf etwas erwidern, sah aber Hargasch winken.

„Komm, Legolas." Sie packte ihn am Arm.

„Hargasch scheint einen Weg gefunden zu haben."

Geduckt liefen beide zu dem Zwerg und knieten sich neben ihn.

„Und?" fragte Legolas.

Hargasch wies auf eine kleine Treppe, die anscheinend zu einem unterirdischen Eingang führte. 

„Wahrscheinlich der Eingang durch die Lagerräume." Vermutete Legolas.

Lilain sah die beiden an. „Dann los. Je eher, desto besser!"

Noch bevor Legolas oder Hargasch etwas tun konnten, war Lilain aufgestanden und eilte zu den Holzstufen, stieg sie langsam und leise hinunter. Sie hörte Legolas fast lautlose Schritte hinter sich und den Zwerg, der sich wirklich Mühe gab, leise zu sein.

Lilain schob eine Gittertür auf, die nicht verschlossen war und betrat den Innenraum.

„Lagerräume." Flüsterte sie und sah sich um.

Legolas nahm eine Fackel aus der Halterung und Hargasch entzündete sie mit ein paar Feuersteinen, die der Zwerg immer in der Tasche hatte.

„Hier geht es weiter." 

Legolas war zu der Tür am anderen Ende des Raums gegangen und hatte sie 

geöffnet. Lilain ging zwischen den Regalen durch und kam zu ihm.

„Meine Güte, völlige Finsternis." Murmelte sie. 

Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein langer, schwarzer Gang, ebenso einer nach links und der andere nach recht.

„Welchen Weg nehmen wir?" fragte Hargasch, der in alle drei Gänge spähte. 

„Eine sehr gute Frage." Legolas sah Lilain an.

"Hätte ich nur einen der anderen Steine…er würde uns führen." Sie sah sich um und sah Legolas wieder an.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns aufteilen."

Sie sah schon an Legolas Gesicht, dass ihm das eigentlich nicht recht war. 

„Es ist unsere einzige Chance. Es bringt nichts, wenn wir zu dritt alle Gänge ablaufen. Das kostet uns nur Zeit und die Zeit haben wir nicht."

„Ja, ich weiß. Warte." Meinte Legolas. 

Er nahm zwei weitere Fackeln von den Wänden und entzündete sie. Eine gab er Lilain und die andere Hargasch. 

„Passt auf euch auf!" mahnte Lilain.

Sie drückte Legolas Hand zart und gab ihm noch einen Kuss.

„Bis später." Lächelte sie und machte sich auf in den dunklen langen Gang, der sich gähnend vor ihnen erstreckte.

Legolas nahm den rechten und Hargasch den linken Gang.

**********                        ***********                        ***********                        ********** 

„Eowyn!"

Sie hörte Faramirs Rufe lauter und näher. Sie war durch einen pechschwarzen Wald geirrt. Es war eisigkalt und doch warm. Sie fühlte, dass er ihr näher kam und sie hörte seine Stimme deutlicher.

„Faramir? Faramir!"

Und dann sah sie ihn. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie das möglich war. Sie rannte auf ihn zu und direkt in seine Arme.

Faramir konnte es kaum glauben, er hatte sie gefunden. Er drückte sie an sich und küsste sie aufs Haar.

„Da bist du ja!" Er sah sie liebevoll an.

Eowyn strich über seine Wangen.

„Faramir....wo sind wir hier?" fragte sie.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich erinnere mich nur noch dran, dass ich verwundet wurde." Er sah sie an. „Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich weiß, dass ich bei dir war und schreckliche Angst um dich hatte und dann habe ich Fieber bekommen. Ich habe aber keine Ahnung wieso."

Sie drückte sich an ihn und als Faramir sie so an sich drückte, wurde es etwas heller um sie beide.

„Vielleicht sind wir in so einer Art Traumwelt." Vermutete Eowyn. 

„Dann lass uns raus finden, wie wir wieder zurückkommen." 

Sie nickte. Ja, das war eine gute Idee und jetzt war sie auch nicht mehr alleine.

**********                        ***********                        ***********                        **********

Lilain ging vorsichtig und mit der freien Hand an ihrem Schwert den finsteren Gang entlang. Sie hielt die Fackel vor sich, um zu sehen, wo sie hinging. Sie kam zu einer Holztür, die ihr den weg versperrte.

Sie griff nach dem Türknauf, rechnete damit, dass sie verschlossen war, doch sie ließ sich öffnen. 

Sie steckte die Fackel an die Wand, denn als sie die Tür öffnete, viel Licht hindurch. Zwar nur schwach, aber es war Licht.

Vor Lilain lag eine Wendeltreppe. Das konnte ja nur bedeuten, dass sie sich im Turm der Festung befand.

Sie begann die Treppe hinauf zu steigen. Sie konnte die Anwesenheit des Steins in der Festung spüren. Sie hörte ihn rufen. Er rief nach ihr.

Sie wusste, dass die Steine alleine nur geringe Macht hatten, aber der schwarze Stein war neben dem weißen Stein einer der stärksten.

Und wer wusste, wie man ihn nutzte, der konnte damit dennoch Unheil anrichten. Sie hoffte inständig, dass der momentane Besitzer des Steins keine Ahnung hatte, was er damit machen musste.

Die Treppe kam Lilain endlos vor. Sie blieb stehen, als die Treppe nach links in einen weiteren Gang abzweigte. Sie lauschte. Nichts, absolute Stille.

Sie entschied sich, weiter nach oben zu steigen. Sie merkte schnell, dass dies die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, denn sie spürte die Macht des Steins erneut und immer deutlicher.

******************

Der kleine Schrecken der Berge sah seinen Herrn an.

„Seht, seht!" meinte er ganz aufgeregt und zeigte mit dem Finger auf den schwarzen Stein.

Dieser hatte begonnen kurz aufzuleuchten und dann sah der dunkle Herr etwas sehr interessantes.

Es sah aus, als würde in dem kleinen schwarzen Stein ein Unwetter toben.

„Es geschieht etwas." Murmelte der Herr.

Der kleine Schrecken der Berge nickte eifrig.

„Ich hab's Euch doch gesagt!!!!"

Der dunkle Herr nahm den Stein in seine Hand. Er fühlte eine große Macht, als er den Stein in seiner Hand hielt und atmete tief durch. Es fühlte sich berauschend an. Endlich war ihm eine Macht zuteil geworden, die er würdig war. Er versuchte sich gerade vorzustellen wie unendlich groß die Macht sein würde, die er mit allen fünf Steinen haben wollen.

Ein fast wahnsinniges Lachen kam über seine Lippen. Er würde stärker sein, als Sauron es mit seinem Einen Ring gewesen war.

„Können diese Steine zerstört werden?" fragte er seinen kleinen Diener.

„Nur von der Hüterin, Herr. Sonst kann sie niemand zerstören. Kein Feuer, kein Eis, kein Wind, kein Feuer, keine Erde. Kein Metall vermag diese Steine zu brechen."

Ja, das hatte er sich behalten. Das hatte auch ihn so fasziniert, dass jemand eine Waffe geschaffen hatte von dieser Macht.

Der Herr lachte wieder auf und schloss seine Hand fest um den Stein.

„Zeig mir deine Macht!"

Zwischen seinen Fingern durch schoss schwarzes Licht aus dem Stein hervor und aus den Fenstern der Festung und ließ diese erzittern.

******************

Hargasch, der in einer Sackgasse gelandet war, war gerade wieder bei der Kreuzung der drei Gänge angelangt, als das Beben einsetze. 

Gleichauf mit ihm traf dort auch Legolas wieder ein. Er sah den Zwerg an.

„Was war das?" fragte der Zwerg.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber Lilain scheint den richtigen Gang gefunden zu haben." Legolas sah am Ende des Gangs die Fackel brennen und das Licht, das durch die offene Tür fiel.

Erneut bebte die Erde unter ihren Füßen.

„Lasst uns auch diesen Weg nehmen. Das hier ist kein normales Beben."

Sie rannten los.

********************

Lilain hatte den oberen Teil der Festung erreicht. Sie konnte die Macht des Steins fühlen und das schwarze Licht sehen.

Sie schloss kurz die Augen und öffnete sie dann wieder.

„Halt ein!" befahl sie leise.

Auf der Stelle verschwand das schwarze Licht und das Beben hörte augenblicklich auf.

***********************

„Was ist jetzt los?!" fragte der dunkle Herr donnernd.

Licht und Beben hatten ganz plötzlich aufgehört.

Der kleine Schrecken zuckte verschüchtert mit den Schultern. Woher sollte er das denn wissen. Er kannte sich mit diesen komischen Steinen ja auch nicht weiter aus.

„Zeig mit deine Macht!" befahl der dunkle Herr wieder.

Doch dieses Mal geschah nichts. Nur das Gewitter in dem Stein ging weiter.

Plötzlich hob der schwarze Herr den Kopf.

„Wir sind nicht alleine. Wir haben ungebetenen Besuch!"

********************

Lilain zog ihr Schwert. Langsam ging sie durch den Gang, der mit einem roten Teppich ausgelegt war.

Am Ende war eine große Flügeltür. Sie wusste, dass der Stein dahinter war. Und der jenige, der für die Kriege in Mittelerde verantwortlich war und wohl die Macht übernehmen wollte.

Lilains Griff um ihr Schwert wurde fester. Sie hoffte auf alles vorbereitet zu sein. Aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, was oder wer sie hinter dieser Tür erwarten würde.

Sie streckte die Hand nach dem Türknauf aus, doch die Tür öffnete sich ihr von selbst.

„Wunderbar, ich werde erwartet." Murmelte sie leise vor sich her.

Mit erhobenem Schwert betrat sie das Gemach. Sie sah sich um. Hier sah es schrecklich aus, als hätte ein Wirbelsturm gewütet. Die Einrichtung war teilweise zerschlagen und überall lagen zerrissene Kleider rum.

Lilain sah sich aufmerksam und lauernd um. Sie sah niemand. Aber sie spürte den Stein. Sie bückte sich und hob einen Fetzen eines Kleides auf und strich mit den Fingern darüber. Es war elbische Seide, da war sie sich sicher. Stutzig wurde sie, als sie bemerkte, dass es sich bei dem Kleidungsstück mal um ein Kleid gehandelt hatte.

Langsam fragte sie sich wirklich, mit wem sie es hier zu tun hatte. Sie drehte sich wieder langsam.

„Wo bist du?" fragte sie dann laut und mit fester Stimme. Sie spürte, dass sie beobachtet wurde.

Sie drehte sich wieder um ihre eigene Achse.

„Zeig dich!"

Aus dem Schatten trat eine in schwarz gehüllte Gestalt. Und sie hatte den schwarzen Stein in der Hand.

Krachend flog die Tür hinter Lilain zu.

„Willkommen in meiner Festung!" donnerte die Gestalt.

Ende Kapitel 33


	35. Kapitel 34

_Hallo ihr Lieben!!_

_Bitte entschuldigt, dass wir euch solange haben warten lassen! Hier kommt nun endlich Kapitel 34! Ihr müsst euch allerdings bis Kapitel 35 noch gedulden, denn die kommenden Kapitel sind noch nicht fertig gestellt und da das neue Semester für uns beide angefangen hat, haben wir wieder eine Menge zu tun und zu lernen. __L__ Da kommt das Schreiben leider etwas zu kurz. seufz Dennoch hoffen wir auf eure lieben Reviews die uns anspornen dran zu bleiben!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

Kapitel 34 

Lilain sah die schwarze Gestalt an. 

„Gib mir den Stein!" sagte sie ruhig, aber mit fester Stimme.

Der dunkle Herr lachte laut auf.

„Und wer bist du, Mensch?"

Lilains Augen verengten sich.

„Die Hüterin!"

Hätte man die Augen des Herrn sehen können, hätte man so etwas wie Schock darin erkennen können. Aber so lagen sie versteckt im Schatten der Kapuze, unter einem Helm, der jegliche Gesichtszüge verbarg. Schnell fasste er sich wieder und lachte leise auf.

„Und was willst du erbärmlicher Wurm machen? Du hast keinen einzigen Stein bei dir und willst es in meinem Palast mit mir aufnehmen?" 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Hargasch und Legolas waren dem Gang gefolgt, in dem Lilain wenige Minuten zuvor verschwunden war. Der Elb selbst war in genau wie der Zwerg in einer Sackgasse gelandet und umgekehrt. Wollten sie hier heraus kommen, dann musste sie wohl oder übel nach oben, denn der Gang hinter ihnen war eingestürzt und zu den Lagerräumen gab es kein Durchkommen mehr. 

Sie wussten eigentlich gar nicht, wo sie hinliefen. Sie liefen nur einfach von dem Lärm davon und mitten in eine Horde fliehender Uruks. 

„Ohohaha" brüllte der Zwerg und griff nach seiner Axt. 

Aber die Uruks beachteten sie gar nicht wirklich. Sie waren genauso wie sie damit beschäftigt ihr Leben zu retten.

Legolas zog Hargasch in einen kleinen Gang, der vom Hauptgang abzweigte. 

„Bist du verrückt" murmelte der Zwerg.

„Nein, ich rieche Luft!" 

Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt als das Beben in den Bergen von Angmar tobte, glühten die Steine in den Häusern der Heilung auf und strahlte eine unglaubliche Hitze ab. 

Die Heilerinnen wischen geblendet zurück und hielten sich die Augen zu. Aragorn und Elrond beobachteten Eowyn und Faramir. Ihre Atmung hatte sich beruhigt, ihr Fieber war gesunken und Faramirs Wunde zeigte deutliche Spuren der Heilung.

Sie sahen einander an. 

„Ich hoffe, das Leuchten der Steine bedeutet etwas Gutes" murmelte Aragorn. 

Seine kleine Melyanna hatte während ihres Mittagsschlafes wieder geträumt und war schweißgebadet wach geworden. Arwen hatte sie nur mit Mühe wieder beruhigen können und er machte sich große Sorgen um seine Kleine. So leicht verkraftete ein Kind solche Träume und den Schlafentzug nicht. Auch, wenn seine Mutter eine Elbe war.

„Ganz sicher" meinte Elrond und seine Stimme klang sehr überzeugend. 

Aragorn sah ihn an „Deine Zuversicht in Erus Ohr!" 

„Ich weiß es einfach." Elrond beobachtete, wie sich der Heilungsprozess der Wunden fortsetzte.

„Wie geht es Melyanna?" fragte er dann.

Aragorn seufzte leise.

„Nicht so gut. Sie ist sehr blass, völlig verängstigt und wagt kaum noch ihre Augen zu schließen."

„Das ist nicht gut."

Der Elbenlord rieb sich das Kinn. 

„Ich werde sie mir ansehen. Ihre Träume sind wie Visionen." Schuldbewusst sah er Aragorn an.

„Natürlich musste es meine Enkelin erben, wenn es schon keins meiner Kinder tat." Seufzte er.

„Lass uns rüber gehen." 

Elrond sah die Heilerin an.

„Bleibt bei den beiden und achtet auf sie und die Steine."

„Jawohl, my Lord."

Elrond verließ zusammen mit Aragorn das Zimmer und sie gingen in des Königs Gemächer, wo Melyanna in den Armen ihrer Mutter lag.

Arwen hatte ihre kleine Tochter sanft an sich gedrückt und streichelte durch ihr Haar. Es war ihr gelungen sie etwas zu beruhigen und sie zum Reden zu bringen. Aber sie konnte fast nicht glauben, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Oh gut, dass ihr kommt" rief Arwen erleichtert als sie ihren Vater und ihren Mann das Zimmer betreten sah.

„Ist es schlimmer geworden?" fragte Aragorn sofort besorgt. 

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Sie hat mir gesagt, was sie gesehen hat!" 

Elrond sah seine Tochter an  und dann seine Enkelin. „Was war es?" 

Arwen erzählte es ihm.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Das kann doch nicht sein!" 

Aragorn war in einen Stuhl gesunken.

„Hoffentlich geht das gut. Hoffentlich geht das gut!" 

Die Wärme der Steine erfüllte Eowyns und Faramirs Herzen mit Zuversicht. Erschöpft lag Eowyn in Faramirs Armen, spürte seine sanften Liebkosungen auf ihrer Haut. Sie fühlte sich sicherer, geborgen, beschützt vor der Dunkelheit.

„Ich denke, es waren unsere Ängste, die dieses dunkle Labyrinth entworfen haben" meinte Faramir in die friedliche Stille. 

Eowyn sah auf und sah ihn an. 

„Ich habe dich gefunden als ich nach meiner schlimmsten Angst suchte um mich ihr zu stellen!" 

Sie sah ihn noch immer an. 

„Wenn ich diese Angst hatte, musst du sie auch gehabt haben!" 

„Was…. Was war es?" 

„Dich zu verlieren!" 

Sie lächelte und streichelte seine Wange, küsste ihn zart.

Er lächelte glücklich. Die Gewissheit beruhigte ihn. 

Es würde alles gut werden.

Lilain drehte ihr Schwert in ihrer Hand etwas, hielt sicheren Abstand von der dunklen Gestalt.

„Ich brauche keinen der Steine bei mir. Sie gehorchen mir!"

Die Gestalt lachte auf.

„Ja natürlich! Hast du vorhin nicht das wunderbare schwarze Licht gesehen? Ich habe es befohlen!"

„Ach, hast du auch gesehen, wie es wieder aufgehört hat, das habe ich befohlen." Äffte Lilain die Gestalt nach.

Der schwarze Stein leuchtete wieder düster auf und die Gestalt umschloss ihn fest mit ihrer Hand.

Lilain streckte ihre freie Hand aus.

„Komm zu mir!" befahl sie.

Die Gestalt wollte schon auflachen, als sie plötzlich die Hand öffnete als hätte sie sich verbrannt.

Der Stein entflog ihrer Hand und landete in Lilains.

„Du miese kleine Kröte!" fluchte die Gestalt und warf Helm und Umhang von sich, zog ein Schwert.

Für einen Moment traute Lilain ihre Augen nicht. Sie war auf vieles gefasst gewesen und hatte das Schlimmste erwartet, nur mit dem, was sie nun sah, hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Der kleine Schrecken der Berge stieß einen überraschten Laut aus. Nun war ihm auch klar, was die Frauenkleider bedeuteten und warum sein Herr immer so schrecklich zickig gewesen war.

Lilains Griff um ihr Schwert war fest. Ihr war klar, dass dieser Kampf sehr schwer werden würde.

„Überrascht?" fragte die engelsgleiche Gestalt, die Lilain gegenüber stand.

„Nein, wenn ich ehrlich bin nicht. Mit so einer hinterhältigen, machtgierigen Kreatur wie dir habe ich gerechnet. Du bist ganz schön tief gesunken, Galadriel!"

Die Steine im Palast erbebten wieder und die Erde unter der Stadt erbebte leicht. 

Melyanna schrie verängstigt auf in den Armen ihrer Mutter. Arwen küsste sie zart auf die Stirn. „Shhh, mein kleiner Liebling" 

Der Tisch im Zimmer wackelte und einige Vasen fielen zu Boden. Gilwen flüchtete sich in die Arme ihres Vaters, der sie liebevoll an sich drückte. 

„Nur keine Angst. Das sind sicher die Steine mein Schatz. Es ist alles gut!" wisperte Arwen in Melyannas Haar. 

Ihr Baby war etwas unruhig geworden, aber die sanften Worte seiner Mutter brachten auch ihm wieder Ruhe. 

Elrond ließ Luvaniel auch zu ihnen kommen. Er wollte sie jetzt in seiner Nähe wissen.

„Die Entscheidung steht uns bevor." Meinte er leise und sah sie an.

„Es ist Galadriel!" 

Luvaniel sah ihn überrascht, ja fast bestürzt an. „Was?" 

„Es ist Galadriel. Melyanna hat sie gesehen!" 

Luvaniel konnte es nicht fassen. „Irgendwie wundert es mich nicht. Irgendwann musste ihre Überheblichkeit sie dorthin führen. Hoffen wir, dass Lilain sie erlöst!" 

Legolas und Hargasch hatten sich in einer der kleineren Höhlen versteckt. Als das Erdbeben erneut einsetzte, war der Boden unter ihren Füßen eingestürzt und sie waren in die darunter liegende Höhle gefallen. Mitten in einen Haufen kampfbereiter Uruks. Und dieses Mal waren sie nicht gewillt die beiden Eindringlinge zu übersehen. 

„Herr" rief der Hauptmann der Uruks vor der eisenbeschlagenen Tür.

„Was?" rief Galadriel von innen ohne ihre Stimme zu verstellen. 

Verunsichert öffnete der Uruk die Tür. „Wir haben zwei Gefangene!" 

Lilain stand zwischen den beiden und wich auch keinen Schritt zur Seite. Sie sah Galadriel feindselig an.

„Ich würde dir raten, jetzt keinen Fehler zu machen!" Lilains Stimme klang kühl und eisig, ihre Hand umschloss den Stein fest.

Galadriels blaue Augen schienen Eisberge zu sein. Sie sah den Hauptmann an.

„Zwei Gefangene also. Bringt sie her!"

Der Uruk gehorchte und schaffte Legolas und Hargasch her.

Legolas stand die Überraschung ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Das kann doch nicht sein!" murmelte er.

Galadriel lächelte kühl.

„Willkommen, Elbenprinz! Willkommen, Zwerg!"

Lilain funkelte sie an.

„Lass sie gehen. Das ist eine Sache zwischen uns beiden!"

„Ich denke nicht daran, Hüterin!"

„Du hast es so gewollt!"

Lilain hielt den schwarzen Stein in ihrer flachen Hand hoch. Er begann bedrohlich zu leuchte, schwarzes Licht entströmte ihm. Es umhüllte Lilain und Galadriel.

„Lilain!" schrie Legolas.

Lilain sah ihn kurz noch mal an. Ihre Augen waren völlig schwarz. Dann verschwanden sie und Galadriel aus dem Zimmer.

„Wo...wo sind sie hin?" fragte Hargasch und sah Legolas an, der dem Hauptmann der Urkus gerade eine Schwerthieb verpasst hatte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Galadriel sah sich verwirrt um.

„Willkommen in meiner Welt!" Lilains Augen waren noch immer schwarz und ihre Stimme klang seltsam verändert.

Galadriel hob ihr Schwert und richtete es auf Lilain, schlug nach ihr, doch es war, als würde sie ins Leere schlagen. Jeder Schlag schien an Lilain vorbeizugehen, egal wie nahe sie an ihr dran war.

Eowyns Pulsschlag beschleunigte sich als sie die Veränderung spürte. Etwas hatte sich gerade in ihre „Welt" katapultiert. Faramir ging es ähnlich. Er war fast zu Tode erschrocken. Schützend drückte er sie an sich. 

„Was war das?" wisperte sie ängstlich. 

„Ich weiß es nicht" flüsterte er leise zurück. 

Er wollte nicht so unbedingt auf sich und Eowyn aufmerksam machen. 

Die Heilerinnen waren in heller Aufregung. 

„Ruft nach dem König!" rief die ältere der beiden. 

„Die Steine. Seht doch die Steine!" 

Die jüngere rannte sofort in den Palast. 

„Herr, die Steine. Die Steine!" 

Elrond und Aragorn eilten sofort in die Häuser der Heilung. Die Steine glühten und brannten sich durch das Nachttischschränkchen ehe sie sich erhoben und sich plötzlich in Luft auflösten. 

Fragend sah der König von Gondor seinen Schwiegervater an. 

„Die Hüterin hat die Steine zu sich gerufen. Es ist so weit. Sie sind in der Welt der Steine!" 

Aragorn rieb sich über die Augen. „Dann entscheidet es sich nun also!" 

Elrond nickte. Es war kein angenehmes Gefühl warten zu müssen und nichts tun zu können. Ihr Schicksal lag einzig und allein in Lilains Händen. 

Ende Kapitel 34


	36. Kapitel 35

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Fürs Erste hat die Wartezeit ein Ende, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel!_

Wir freuen uns über eure Reviews und vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben und netten Reviews zum letzten Kapitel! Es spornt zum Schreiben an und zeigt uns, dass euch gefällt, was wir hier zusammen schreiben. J

_Die Abneigung für eine gewisse blond Elbe sollte hier nun auch zum Ausdruck kommen. lach_

_Genug der langen Vorrede, viel Spaß beim Lesen!!_

Kapitel 35 

Lilain spürte keinen Schmerz und keine Müdigkeit. Die Steine hatten ihren Weg zu ihr gefunden, umgaben sie wie einen Kreis, leuchteten auf und schützten sie.

Galadriel versuchte sie mit ihrem Schwert zu treffen, sie irgendwie zu verletzen, doch es war vergebens. Sie versuchte nach den Steinen zu greifen, aber die Elemente der Steine ließen dies nicht zu.

„Genug!"

Lilains Stimme klang kühl und frostig. Die fünf Steine hielten um sie herum an.

„Ich werde dem nun ein Ende bereiten. Du sollst bestraft werden, für all deine grausamen Taten! Du hast Mittelerde zu einem großen Schlachtfeld gemacht und das aus reiner Habsucht und Machtgier. Und du hast das Leben vieler Menschen, Elben und Zwerge zerstört. Diese Ungerechtigkeit soll nicht ungesühnt bleiben."

Galadriel hatte Lilain genau im Auge. Es machte sie etwas nervös, dass die Steine sich nicht mehr bewegten und dieses Miststück so ruhig war.

Dann leuchteten die fünf Steine in ihrem Farben hell auf. Der rote, grüne und blaue Stein verschmolzen zu einem, drangen in Lilains Brust und ihr Körper leuchtete für einen Moment auf.

Der schwarze Stein lag in Lilains linker Handfläche und der weiße Stein in ihrer rechten.

„Anfang und Ende, Tod und neues Leben."

Die beiden Steine glitten durch Lilains Handflächen in ihrem Körper. Sie schloss ihre Augen und weißes, gleißendes Licht umgab sie.

Galadriel ließ ihr Schwert fallen, sie musste die Hände vor die Augen heben, dieses Licht konnte sie nicht ertragen, es traf sie bis tief in die Seele.

Als Lilain ihre Augen öffnete, waren sie ganz weiß, so wie das helle Licht.

„Drachensteine, zeigt eure unendliche Macht! Bestraft sie für ihr kriegerisches Handeln und für all die Ungerechtigkeit, die sie über das Land hat walten lassen!"

Das gleißende weiße Licht schoss überall umher, hüllte Galadriel ein, die laut aufschrie.

Als der Kampf begonnen hatte, hatte sich der kleine Schrecken der Berge in einer Ecke des Zimmers zusammengekauert um nur ja nicht  in den Kampf hingezogen zu werden. Als nun das Licht die beiden einhüllte, fühlte er sich seltsam benommen. Er hatte den Boden unter den Füßen verloren und schwebte in der Luft. Ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Leichtigkeit überkam ihn. Er fühlte sich seltsam anders. Ganz so als wäre er neu geboren worden. Das Licht trug ihn weit hinaus aus dem Palast und ließ ihn sanft auf der Spitze einer Blume nieder.

Moment mal.

Auf der Spitze einer Blume?

Er sah an sich hinunter.

Herrje, was war denn mit ihm passiert?

Er hatte ja Flügel

Er war ein Schmetterling.

Mit großen gelben Flügeln und Fühlern und allem, was dazu gehört.

Ein Windhauch erfasste ihn und getragen von einer Welle des Glücks, entflog er glücklich seinem Gefängis.

Legolas musste sich an der Wand festhalten, genau wie Hargasch. Die Festung von Angmar bebte, schlimmer als vorher.

Dieses Mal war es weißes, gleißendes Licht, dass die Festung durchdrang, durch alle Fenster schoss, so dass es für ganz Mittelerde sichtbar war.

„Was ist das????" schrie Hargasch über den tosenden Lärm hinweg, der wie von einem Sturm zu kommen schien.

Legolas hielt sich die Hand vor Augen.

„Das Licht scheint die Festung zu säubern!" rief er Hargasch zu.

Plötzlich hörten beide einen markerschütternden Schrei. Kurz darauf drangen auch die Schreie der Uruks an ihre Ohren.

„Kommt, Hargasch, wir müssen hier raus. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Festung, dem lange standhalten wird!"

Legolas schaffte sich, gefolgt von dem Zwerg, an der Wand entlang zur Wendeltreppe, über die das helle Licht, der helle weiße Sturm, genauso stark tobte. Sie kämpften sich durch schreienden, wie kleine Kinder wimmernde

Uruks.

„Das ist das Licht."

Hargasch sah Legolas an. Dieser nickte.

„Uns kann es nichts anhaben, uns schützt es. Kommt, Herr Zwerg, wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Sie rannten weiter nach unten, durch den abzweigenden Gang und zum großen Haupttor der Festung. Dieses öffnete sich für sie beide und sie rannten hindurch, als die Uruks ihnen nachstürmen wollten, in die Freiheit, schloss sich das Tor hinter ihnen wieder.

Legolas und Hargasch rannten noch ein gutes Stück bis zu dem kleinen Wäldchen. Dann blieb der Elbe stehn und drehte sich um, sah zur Festung.

„Bei Eru..." murmelte er leise.

Das Bild, dass sich ihnen bot war mindestens so beeindruckend wie Saurons Ende es gewesen war.

Aus allen Fenstern und Öffnungen der Festung schoss weißes Licht, ein Lichtsturm tobte durch die Festung, hüllte sie vollends ein.

Die Erde unter Legolas Füßen bebte, so schlimm wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte.

Hargasch beobachtete das Schauspiel fassungslos.

Sie gingen beide in Deckung, als die ersten Steinbrocken herab brachen.

Aragorn und Elrond waren auf den kleinen Balkon des weißen Palasts gerannt, als Luvaniel nach ihnen gerufen hatte.

Sie hatte ihre Arme um sich geschlungen.

„Seht!" meinte sie.

Sie konnte das Licht sehen, das von der Festung von Angmar hell in den Himmel empor ragte und das Beben der Erde erreichte nun auch Minas Tirith.

„Galadriel wird gerichtet für ihre Sünden."

Elrond sah Luvaniel an. Er wusste, dass es auch ein Stück weit Gerechtigkeit für sie beide und Legolas war. Er legte seinen Arm um sie.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und sah wieder zu dem weißen Licht.

„Bei Eru, die Festung stürzt zusammen!" meinte Aragorn.

Éowyn und Faramir waren umgeben von weißen Licht.

„Was....was ist das Faramir??"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Gerade als sie sich umsehen wollte, wurden sie beide auseinander gerissen.

„Éowyn!"

„Faramir!"

Im nächsten Moment wurden sie beide in ihre Körper zurück gezogen und sie schlugen beide zur gleichen Zeit die Augen auf.

„Sie sind wach!" rief das Kammermädchen, das über sie beide gewacht hatte. Sofort kamen zwei Heilerinnen zu ihnen.

„Ein Wunder!" lachte die eine und sie untersuchten Faramir und Éowyn erst einmal.

Éowyn sah Faramir an und dieser lächelte.

„Was war das bloß gewesen?" fragte sie ihn.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber es hat uns gerettet."

Sie nickte.

„Ja, das ist wahr."

„Ruht Euch aus!" meinte die Heilerin.

„Ihr müsst euch noch etwas schonen und neue Kräfte sammeln."

Die beiden nickten. Im selben Moment erschütterte ein weiteres Beben die Erde.

Legolas und Hargasch konnten nicht sehr viel tun. Nur zusehen, wie die Festung

in sich zusammen stürzte und dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht von den Steinbrocken getroffen wurden.

„Wo ist Lilain?!" murmelte Legolas.

Sie und Galadriel waren verschwunden und er hatte keine Ahnung wohin. Lilain hatte so seltsam verändert ausgesehen und langsam machte ihm das Angst. Er hatte Angst, sie nicht wieder zu sehn. Er versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen.

„Legolas, schaut da!" rief Hargasch ihm über das sturmartige Heulen hinweg zu.

Legolas sah auf, in den hellen Lichtsturm, der die Festung zum Einstürzen brachte.

„Lilain." Flüsterte er.

Dort wo sich der Lichtsturm lichtete, sah er Lilain und Galadriel auftauchen. Lilain wirkte gespenstig auf ihn.

Im selben Moment, als er ihren Namen rufen wollte, schoss das helle Licht durch Galadriels Körper und sie löste sich in Lichtfetzen auf.

Im nächsten Moment begann der Sturm wieder heftiger zu toben, Lilains Augen wurden wieder grün und ihr Körper fiel, fiel mit den Trümmern der Festung.

Legolas Augen weiteten sich.

„Nein! Lilain!" schrie er.

Er rannte durch den aufgewirbelten Staub zu den Ruinen der Festung von Angmar. Das weiße Licht war langsam verblasst und von der einst so großen und stolzen Festung war nicht mehr übrig, als eine riesige Ruine.

„Lilain!" rief er wieder und kletterte auf die Trümmer.

Hargasch folgte ihm sofort und begann ihm zu helfen, die Steine beiseite zu graben, so gut es ging.

„Da!" meinte Legolas plötzlich.

Hargasch packte einen großen Stein mit an. Sie gruben Lilains leblosen Körper aus.

„Ihr Atem ist schwach. Sie ist schwerverletzt. Lilain, kannst du mich hören?!"

Vorsichtig hob Legolas sie aus den Trümmern.

„Legolas!"

„Legolas, hörst du mich, so antworte doch!"

Doch er gab keine Antwort, hatte sich über ihren leblosen, verletzten Körper gebeugt.

Erst da bemerkte Lilain, dass sie, gehüllt in gleißendes Licht und in einem weißen Kleid ohne jede Wunden, über den beiden schwebte.

„Nein." Flüsterte sie verzweifelt.

„Legolas!"

Doch er hörte sie nicht, konnte sie nicht hören.

Sie sah, wie er ihren Körper an sich drückte. Sie sah die Tränen, die über seine Wangen liefen.

Tränen waren bei Elben etwas ganz seltenes. Und er vergoss diese kostbaren Tränen nur für sie.

Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und für einen Moment war es, als spürte er die Berührung.

Dann erhob er sich mit ihrem Körper auf dem Arm und rief nach Gwaihir.

„Bringt uns bitte zurück nach Minas Tirith." Bat er den Fürst der Adler leise.

Lilain sah ihnen nach, sah wie sich Gwaihir in die Lüfte erhob und Richtung Minas Tirith flog.

Sie sah zum Himmel auf.

„Was soll das? Warum bin ich hier gefangen? Warum habe ich meinen Körper verlassen?" Schrie sie.

„Weil du die Hüterin bist." Er tönte eine tiefe ruhige Stimme.

Ende Kapitel 35


	37. Kapitel 36

_ Mae govannen ihr Lieben!_

Ja, endlich hört ihr mal wieder was von uns, es hat ein Weilchen gedauert, dieses Kapitel fertig zu stellen!

_Es kann auch gut sein, dass es bis zum nächsten Kapitel etwas dauert, denn das Semester nähert sich seinem Ende und die Klausuren stehen bei uns vor der Tür. __J_

_Wir wünschen viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

Kapitel 36 „Weil ich die Hüterin bin???? Wer spricht da??" 

Sie sah sich um, sie sah nur die Ruine und das Wäldchen.

„Du schaust nicht mit den richtigen Augen. Schließ deine Augen und versuch es noch mal."

Lilain zögerte einen Moment und schloss dann die Augen. Was hatte sie schon für eine Wahl.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, stand sie in einem weißen Säulengang.

„Aber wie..."

„Folge dem Gang und du wirst es erfahren, Hüterin."

Lilain ging langsam den langen, hellen Gang hinunter, sah sich dabei immer wieder um. Es war einfach unglaublich, was hier gerade mit ihr passierte.

Am Ende des Ganges war eine große Tür, die sich vor ihr öffnete, als sie die Schwelle erreichte.

Sie betrat einen großen weißen Saal. An den Seiten standen Sessel und in der Mitte ein etwas erhobener. Auf ihm saß ein Mann, an den Seiten Männer und Frauen. Sie

lächelten ihr aufmunternd zu und Lilain trat näher.

„Willkommen im Kreis der Hüter, Lilain."

„Im Kreis der Hüter? Soll das bedeuten...ihr seid auch alle Hüter der Drachensteine? Und wo sind die Steine nun? Weshalb habe ich meinen Körper verlassen? Was ist da geschehen?"

„Langsam, Lilain. Ich weiß, du hast viele Fragen und wir werden sie dir beantworten. Setz dich doch." Er wies auf den nächsten freien Sessel in der Reihe.

„Danke nein, ich stehe sehr gut und ich hätte gerne ein paar Antworten."

Langsam wurde sie ungeduldig. Sie wollte wissen was hier los war, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

Sie sah sich im Kreis der Hüter um.

„Bitte...ich möchte endlich wissen, was hier los ist."

Eine der Hüterinnen, die an der Seite saß, erhob sich.

„Alle, die du hier siehst waren einst die Hüterinnen und Hüter der Drachensteine. Wir alle haben unsere Aufgabe erfüllt und warten hier auf die nächsten Hüter."

Der alte Mann in der Mitte nickte.

„Und du, Lilain, hast die Steine nach langer Zeit wieder vereint und für das Gute und die Gerechtigkeit eingesetzt. Die Steine befinden sich in deinem Körper, eng verbunden mit dir, bis du deinen Platz in unserer Runde antrittst."

„Und wann soll das sein?" fragte sie.

„Sofort."

Der Alte sah sie an.

„Jede und jeder von uns hat seinen Platz sofort angetreten. Du wirst hier mit uns sitzen und über die kommenden Hüter und Hüterinnen wachen. Dein Körper wird weiterleben, aber du gehörst in unseren Kreis, auf die höhere Ebene."

„Aber wie kann mein Körper ohne mich weiter leben?"

Sie dachte schmerzlich an Legolas. Sie wollte nicht hier bleiben, während ihr Körper an seiner Seite mit ihm dahin lebte. Das ging einfach nicht.

„Ich möchte zurück in meinen Körper! Sofort! Ich möchte nicht hier sitzen während ich dort unten Menschen und Elben habe, die ich liebe und mit denen ich zusammen

sein möchte!"

Ein Raunen ging durch den Kreis der Hüter.

„Lilain, es ist eine große Ehre in unserer Runde sitzen zu dürfen."

„Das ist mir absolut egal! Ich möchte zurück, ich möchte nicht, dass Legolas meinetwegen noch länger leiden muss!"

Die Hüterin, die sich vorhin erhoben hatte sah den Alten an und dann Lilain.

„Du musst wissen, die Zeit hier vergeht langsamer als die Zeit in Mittelerde."

„Was...was soll das bedeuten?!" Lilains Stimme klang belegt.

„Es sind nun schon drei Wochen vergangen seit deinem Kampf mit der weißen Hexe."

„Nein!" meinte Lilain.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schluchzte leise auf. Sie wollte zurück in ihren Körper, sie wollte zurück zu Legolas.

Lilain war eine Woche bewusstlos gewesen. Ihre Wunden waren versorgt worden, aber nachdem sie erwachte, war Legolas mit ihr und seinen Eltern nach Rivendell gezogen, damit Lilain dort völlig genesen konnte.

Er hatte Aragorn versprochen, dass sie, sobald es Lilain wieder völlig gut ging, zur großen Feier nach Minas Tirith zurückkehren würden. Sie würden den glücklichen Ausgang der Ereignisse feiern und die Geburt von Aragorns und Arwens Sohn Eldarion.

Aber erst ging es Legolas darum, dass Lilains Wunden heilten.

Es waren auch nach der zweiten Woche nicht mehr die Wunden, die ihm Sorgen machten, denn diese verheilten sehr gut. Es war Lilains Verhalten.

Legolas hatte das Gefühl, dass das nicht seine Lilain war. Ihre Stimme, ihre Art waren dieselbe, aber wenn er sie küsste hatte er das Gefühl, dass es nicht Lilain war, die ihn da zurückküsste.

„Was ist nur mit dir los?" fragte er sie, als er ihr das Essen gebracht hatte.

Sie sah auf und sah ihn an.

„Was soll denn sein? Es geht mir gut."

Sie lächelte und strich ihre Haare zurück.

Legolas seufzte leise. Das war die einzige Antwort, die er auf diese Frage erhielt.

„Du bist nicht mehr dieselbe wie vor deinem Kampf mit Galadriel. Wenn ich dich küsse, ich habe das Gefühl eine völlig Fremde zu küssen, nur nicht die Lilain, die ich

kennen gelernt habe."

Sie sah ihn an, mit einem völlig fremden Blick. In diesem Moment fand er nichts von Lilain in den grünen Augen.

Sie sah auf das Tablett und sah ihn dann wieder an.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht. Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst. Ich bin doch da. Mir geht es gut."

Legolas seufzte leise und frustriert auf. Er wusste nicht, was er noch tun sollte. Sein Vater hatte ihn heute morgen zu sich gerufen und hatte ihm gesagt, dass Lilain wohl

schwanger war. Legolas war überrascht gewesen, normalerweise ging das bei Elben nicht so schnell, schon gar nicht, wenn man mit einem Menschen zusammen war.

Und Elrond hatte ihm aber auch gesagt, dass ihm aufgefallen war, dass Lilain sich mechanisch verhielt. Sie tat genau das, was man von ihr erwartete, nicht das, was sie wollte. Er war sich auch sicher, dass irgendetwas geschehen war. Aber er konnte  nicht sagen, was es war.

Legolas sah Lilain an und erhob sich.

„Ich werde etwas ausreiten."

„Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß."

Die Gleichgültigkeit, die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang verletzte ihn. Das war nicht seine Lilain. Er wollte wissen, was geschehen war.

Luvaniel stand auf dem Balkon und sah Legolas wegreiten. Seufzend ging sie wieder zurück ins Zimmer.

Elrond brachte gerade Tee und Kuchen.

„Er ist weg geritten." Seufzte sie.

„Er macht sich sicher Gedanken. Er hat recht, es stimmt etwas nicht mit Lilain."

Luvaniel nickte und setzte sich.

„Sicher will er nun raus finden, was geschehen ist. Mich würde es auch interessieren." Sie sah Elrond an.

Er nickte.

„Ja, ich würde es auch wissen wollen."

Sie musste lächelten und er setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich hoffe, dass es wieder in Ordnung ist, bis wir heiraten."

Er gab ihr einen dicken Kuss.

„Ganz sicher. Wir werden ihm helfen, so gut wir können."

Doch ganz so zuversichtlich, wie er scheinen wollte, war er nicht. Ein Schatten legte sich über Elronds Gesicht. Er machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen. Um Lilain und um das Kind, das wohl unter ihrem Herzen ruhte. Er hatte Legolas noch nichts von seinem Verdacht mitgeteilt und er wollte es auch nicht tun, bevor er nicht ganz sicher war. Er wollte seinem Sohn nicht noch mehr Leid zufügen.

Ende Kapitel 36


	38. Kapitel 37

_Mae govannen ihr Lieben!_

Wir haben gute Nachrichten für euch! Wir beiden Schreiberinnen waren die letzten paar Tage sehr produktiv und bis 43 liegen die Kapitel nun vor, das heißt, es wird wieder ein regelmäßiges Mittwochsupdate geben!! J

_Wir möchten uns auch ganz herzlich für eure lieben Reviews bedanken und freuen uns sehr, dass ihr unsere Story mögt und uns auch hoffentlich weiterhin Reviews schreibt._

_Aber nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

Kapitel 37 

Es verging noch eine weitere Woche, bis Lilain das Bett verlassen konnte und keine Schmerzen mehr hatte.

Ein Grund zum Freuen, doch selbst darüber freute sich Legolas nicht. Zwischen ihm und Lilain war eine riesige Kluft entstanden.

Er sah zwar nach ihr, aber sie hatte ein anderes Zimmer bezogen und er hatte es geschehen lassen.

Eigentlich war es Legolas recht gewesen, denn das Gefühl, dass das nicht die Frau war, die er liebte, bestärkte sich immer mehr. Er merkte auch, dass sein Vater Lilain des öfteren beobachtete, und wie sich sein Blick dabei zunehmender verfinsterte.

Irgendwann kam er einfach nicht mehr umhin seinen Vater zu fragen, was los war.

Es war ein lauer, sonniger Morgen. Er hatte seine Eltern beim Frühstück beobachtet und hatte sich danach zu ihnen gesetzt. Er war die letzten Wochen sehr schweigsam und in sich gekehrt. Er machte sich Gedanken. Lilain fehlte ihm entsetzlich. Seine Lilain. Nicht diese Hülle. Diese Puppe mit ihrem Gesicht, ihrer Haut, ihren Haaren, ihren schlanken, langen Finger, ihren Augen, die einmal geleuchtet und geglitzert hatten, in denen einmal so viel Liebe für ihn zu sehen gewesen war.

Luvaniel sah ihren Sohn an.

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz" lächelte sie und drückte seine Hand.

„Morgen" murmelte er leise.

Elrond runzelte die Stirn und musterte ihn. Er war blass, seine Haare strähnig, seine Haut blassgrau und seine Augen wässrig, fast grün. Eine Entwicklung, die ihm überhaupt nicht gefallen wollte. Sein Sohn litt viel zu sehr. Er konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass Lilain sein Kind unter ihrem Herzen trug. Das würde ihn sicherlich noch mehr belasten. Vor allem, weil er, der meistens alles wusste und auf alles eine Antwort fand, dieses Mal auch mehr als ratlos war.

Er hatte Lilain mehrfach untersucht. Sie war vollkommen gesund. Sie aß und trank, sie hatte wieder zugenommen, ihre Wunden waren verheilt. Aber sie war teilnahmslos gegenüber ihnen allen. Ganz so als hätte sie sie niemals gekannt, als wüsste sie überhaupt nicht, was sie alles schon miteinander erlebt hatten.

Legolas sah kurz auf und nahm sich eine der Gebäckstangen, die seine Mutter normalerweise immer selbst machte und knabberte drauf herum,  während er tiefer in den Sessel rutschte.

„Ach Liebling."

Luvaniel strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

Er sah kurz wieder auf und seufzte leise. Er konnte seinen Kummer kaum verstecken. Er war allein schon froh, dass Gellwen bei Arwen und Aragorn geblieben war, bis sie wieder nach Gondor kamen. Er wollte auch ihr den Kummer ersparen, den er nun hatte.

Lilain war auch nicht zum Frühstück bei ihnen. Sie war kurz hier gewesen und war gleich darauf nach draußen gegangen.

Er hatte sie auch nur kurz angesehen. Sie sprach nicht mit ihm, nur wenn er sie ansprach. Sie suchte auch in keiner Weise seine Nähe.

Luvaniel sah  Elrond wieder an. Sie hatten sich gestern wieder unterhalten, aber sie waren beide ratlos. Sie hatten alles, was sie über die Hüterin und die Drachensteine hatten finden können durchgeschaut. Selbst dort hatten sie nichts

entdeckt, was ihnen Aufschluss auf Lilains Verhalten hätte geben können.

Legolas trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee und stand auf. Er ging nach draußen auf den kleinen Balkon, stützte sich auf das Geländer und sah über die blühenden Gärten.

Nicht einmal die Schönheit Rivendells machte ihm Freude. Er hätte das alles so gerne mit Lilain geteilt und endlich die Zweisamkeit mit ihr genossen. Das wäre das erste Mal ohne all den Krieg gewesen und das ständige auf der Flucht sein oder hinter jemandem her sein.

Elladan und Elrohir stellten sich neben ihn. Der eine rechts, der andere links. Legolas sah sie kurz an und sah wieder zur Brücke, die er die ganze Zeit anstarrte. Da stand sie. Einfach so. Die Berührungen des Windes schienen sie kalt zu lassen. Nicht einmal ihr Kleid wehte im Wind. Keiner Locke gelang es aus dem strengen Zopf zu entweichen, den sie sich geflochten hatte. Er hatte sie noch nie mit geflochtenem Haar gesehen und ihr Anblick befremdete ihn immer mehr.

„Vielleicht habe ich sie ja nie geliebt" meinte er sehr, sehr leiser, fast gebrochener Stimme.

Elrohir legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und Elladan tätschelte sanft seinen Rücken.

„Du liebst sie. Sei versichert. Du liebst Lilain."

Er sah ihn eine Weile an. «Nur  das hier ist nicht Lilain ! »

Eine ganze Zeit lang herrschte Schweigen.

„Aber wer ist sie dann?" unterbrach Legolas schließlich das Schweigen, obwohl seine Stimme so leise war, dass es nur einem Elben möglich gewesen war ihn zu verstehen.

Die Zwillinge seufzten auf. Wenn sie das nur wüssten.

Gequält sah Legolas in den Himmel. Was habt ihr nur mit ihr gemacht? Fragte er stumm. Was hatten sie nur mit ihr gemacht?

Legolas ahnte ja nicht, dass Lilain vor einem Spiegel aus Wasser saß und das ganze beobachtete.

Sie weinte bitterlich und von Tag zu Tag füllte sich das Becken immer mehr mit ihren Tränen. Die Alten im Rat ließen sie nicht gehen, sagten ihr nicht wie sie hier wegkam.

„Was für eine gemeine Prüfung ist das? Was muss ich denn noch bestehen? Wann lasst ihr mich denn endlich zu ihm zurück?"

Sie fühlte sich schrecklich einsam und Legolas Kummer bereitete ihr noch größere Qual. Er war so blass und er hatte selbst seine Liebe zu ihr angezweifelt.

Sie schluchzte wieder auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie wollte hier weg, hier konnte sie nicht finden was sie suchte. Hier half ihr nicht ihr Mut und ihre Stärke.

Sie hielt inne, rieb sich über die Augen und sah auf. Natürlich, ihre Kraft. Die Drachensteine waren noch in ihr, das musste bedeuten, dass die Kraft sie nicht verlassen hatte. Aber warum halfen die Steine ihr nicht? Die ganze Zeit hatte sie die Steine nutzen können, sie hatten ihr gehorcht.

Und sie war die Hüterin. Und nicht diese Alten, die einst dieses Amt inne gehabt hatten. Sie hatten kein Recht sie zu zwingen hier zu bleiben. Aber gab es einen Weg zurück. Diese andere Seele beherrschte im Moment ihren Körper.

Er raufte sich die Haare.

„Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein"

Die Zwillinge sahen ihn an. Sie wünschten ihm so sehr, dass alles in Ordnung kommen würde. Aber sie wussten einfach nicht wie sie das bewerkstelligen sollten.

Legolas straffte sich und ging zu ihr. Er musste herausfinden, was mit ihr los war. Vielleicht hatte ja auch ein niederträchtiges Wesen von ihr Besitz ergriffen und hielt sie gefangen. Schnellen Schrittes eilte er zu ihr auf die Brücke und sah sie an.

„Wer auch immer du bist, was hast du mit Lilain gemacht? Was hast du ihr angetan und warum hast du sie mir weggenommen?"

Ende Kapitel 37


	39. Kapitel 38

_Mae govannen!_

Verzeiht mir, ich habe das Update am Mittwoch schlichtweg vergessen! kopfkratz Das liegt daran, dass es auf die Klausuren zugeht und ich eine Menge lernen muss!

_So, hier kommt aber nun das nächste Kapitel, wir möchten auch Yury, Mary und all den anderen für die lieben Reviews danken und hoffen, dass ihr uns auch weiterhin welche schreiben werdet!!!!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

Kapitel 38 

Ganz Gondor war in hellen Aufruhr. Überall in den kleinsten der kleinsten Dörfer feierte man die Geburt des kleinen Prinzen Eldarion.

Er war mittlerweile 3 Monate alt und sollte am Tag vor der Hochzeit von Elrond und Luvaniel, die in Minas Tirith stattfinden würde, getauft werden.

Genau aus diesem Grund herrschte auch in der königlichen Stadt Hektik und geschäftiges Treiben.

Viele Händler und Schausteller waren in die Stadt gekommen. Überall wurden Zelte aufgebaut, Stände aufgeschlagen, Feste gefeiert, Bierchen getrunken und viel gelacht und gescherzt.

Aragorn beobachtete all dies vom Balkon ihres großen Wohnzimmer aus. Seine beiden Töchter Gilwen und Melyanna spielten im Garten mit Gellwen. Er war erleichtert, dass es Melyanna nach dem Fall der Festung von Angmar endlich besser ging. Sie hatte seither keine Träume mehr gehabt und spielte endlich wieder.

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Im Moment lief alles wunderbar. Die Vorbereitungen verliefen plangemäß und es war so ruhig wie schon lange nicht mehr in Gondor. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen nicht einen einzigen kleinen Streit beschwichtigen müssen und die Menschen in Gondor lebten in Ruhe und Frieden.

Er ging zurück in die Schlafgemächer und zog die schweren Vorhänge etwas zur Seite. Seine Liebste lag schlafend in den weichen Kissen. Ihr kleines Söhnchen schlief neben dem Bett friedlich und ruhig. Wenn man sich das so ansah, konnte man kaum glauben, dass der kleine Wurm seine Eltern mächtig auf Trapp hielt und sie kaum Schlaf fanden.

Sanft streichelte er seine kleine Wange und deckte ihn wieder richtig zu. Er war wirklich ein süßer Wonneproppen. Seiner Mama zufolge glich er seinem Vater sehr. Allerdings konnte er noch nicht wirklich eine Ähnlichkeit erkennen. Er war einfach nur froh, dass er gesund war und seine beiden Liebsten die Strapazen der schweren Geburt so gut verdauten.

Bei Arwen merkte man die Anstrengung eigentlich nur noch daran, dass sie leicht ermüdete und schlief, wann immer ihr kleiner Sohn schlief. Das konnte er ihr aber auch nicht verübeln. Immerhin musste sie alle zwei Stunden aufstehen, weil er nach ihrer Brust verlangte. Er selbst konnte da auch schon mal weiterschlafen. Was er bisher allerdings noch nie getan hatte.

Er lächelte und eilte zur Tür, als es leise klopfte. Er wusste, es konnte nur Faramir sein, denn niemand anders würde hier klopfen. Er trat nach draußen zu ihm auf den Gang.

„Hoheit, die Vorbereitungen laufen bestens. Die Dekoration wurde so angebracht, wie die Königin es gewünscht hat."

Aragorn lächelte.

„Das ist wunderbar. Dann geht nun und kümmert euch um eure Frau."

Faramir nickte und verneigte sich lächelnd. Éowyn ging es wieder gut, genau wie ihm selbst. Sie hatten den ganzen Spuk sehr gut überwunden.

Aragorn ging kurz in sein Arbeitszimmer und sah nach den Schreiben, die heute noch gekommen waren. Darunter war auch ein Brief aus Rivendell.

Er öffnete das gefaltete Stück Papier und las rasch die Zeilen.

Elrond hatte ihm geschrieben, wie sehr er sich um Legolas sorgte und dass sich Lilains Situation noch immer nicht gebessert hatte. Aragorn seufzte auf. Das war gar nicht gut.

„Was seufzt mein König?" fragte die wunderbar weiche Stimme, die er so gerne hörte.

Er sah auf und lächelte.

„Mein Engel."

Arwen kam zu ihm und er küsste seine süße Frau erst mal.

„Nachricht aus Rivendell?" fragte sie, als sie das Wappen auf dem Brief sah.

Aragorn nickte und reichte ihr die Nachricht von ihrem Vater. Sie nahm es und las die Nachricht.

„Ach herrje." Meinte sie leise und sah ihren Liebsten an. „Das ist nicht gut. Das wird Legolas sehr zu schaffen machen. Ob sie nun schon auf dem Weg hierher sind?"

„Ich denke schon." Meinte Aragorn. „Sie wollen ja rechtzeitig hier sein. Ich habe sämtliche Bücher hier in der alten Bibliothek gewälzt, aber ich habe nichts gefunden, womit ich deinem Vater habe helfen können das Rätsel zu lösen, das Lilain im Moment umgibt. Dein Vater hat mir in der letzten Nachricht geschrieben, das Legolas richtig ausgerastete ist vor Verzweiflung."

Traurig sah sie auf das Schreiben in ihren Händen.

„Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass er auch endlich glücklich ist. Er hat es doch auch verdient."

Sanft nahm Aragorn seinen Engel in den Arm. Sie war für solche Dinge in letzter Zeit sehr empfänglich und reagierte sehr sensibel. Liebevoll küsste er sie und strich ihr eine Strähne hinter ihre süßen Elbenöhrchen.

„Er wird glücklich werden, mein Liebstes. Das wird er. Dafür werden wir alle Sorgen!"

Sie nickte und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.

„Oh, unser Sohn schreit!"

Er lächelte.

„Er hat sicher Hunger!"

Sie nickte. Was anderes konnte es nicht sein. Außer einer vollen Windel vielleicht. Sie ging zu ihrem Sohn und holte ihn aus seinem Bettchen. Sein kleiner Magen verlangte nach etwas Nahrhaftem.

Zwei Tage zuvor waren Elrond, Luvaniel, Legolas, Lilain und die Zwillinge aufgebrochen. Sie wollten unterwegs die Zwerge treffen und mit ihnen gemeinsam nach Minas Tirith reisen.

Legolas saß zusammengesunken auf seinem Pferd. Er sprach kaum und aß noch viel weniger. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu Lilain. Sie ritt ganz vorne und sang leise vor sich her. Ihr schien es sehr gut zu gehen. Schmerzhaft krampfte sich sein Herz zusammen. Er spielte keine Rolle mehr in ihrem Leben. Sie schien ihn einfach vergessen zu haben.

Er versuchte seinen Umhang enger um seine Schultern zu ziehen. Etwas, was ihm nur schwer gelang, weil seine Hände zitterten. Er kämpfte so sehr mit sich und seiner Verzweiflung.

Sie hatte kaum darauf reagiert als er sie an dem Mittag am Arm gepackt und sie gefragt hatte, was sie mit Lilain gemacht hatte. Sie hatte ihn mit ausdruckslosen Augen angeschaut und gesagt: Was soll ich mit ihr gemacht haben? Ich bin Lilain.

In diesem Moment hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, man würde ihm einen Dolch ins Herz bohren. Und seit diesem Zeitpunkt wurde er immer lebensmüder und seine Kräfte schwanden ihm langsam. So fühlte es sich also an, wenn ein Elb an gebrochenem Herzen starb.

Lilain versuchte nicht mehr zu weinen. Das Bild, das sie von Legolas sah machte sie traurig und wütend.

Sie rannte in die große Halle, in der sich die Alten versammelt hatten.

„Ich will sofort zurück in meinen Körper!" befahl sie. „Was seid ihr nur für Hüter, die ihr Elbenleben aufs Spiel setzt, nur damit ihr eine weitere Hüterin zwingen könnt hierzu bleiben?!"

Der Älteste war aufgestanden. Er wollte etwas sagen als Lilain in böse ansah.

„Was für einen Zweck erfüllt ihr denn hier? Keinen! Die Steine waren wieder über ganz Mittelerde verstreut und hätten vom Bösen eingenommen werden können und ihr hättet zugeschaut! Einfach zugeschaut, wie ihr zuschaut wie Menschen, Elben und Zwerge in den Krieg ziehen und sterben!"

Ihre Augen leuchteten wieder golden auf, die Steine in ihr begannen erneut zu leben.

„Beruhige dich, Lilain, beruhige dich." Sagte der Älteste und hob die Hände.

„Ich habe mich lange genug von euch hier festhalten lassen! Ich will nun zurück in meinen Körper, ich will zurück zu dem Mann den ich Liebe und ich werde die Steine mitnehmen! Und wenn ich euch dafür vernichten muss! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihr noch mehr Leben ins Verderben stürzt! Ihr seid nicht besser als die weiße Hexe!" schrie sie und ihre Haare begannen in einem aufkommenden Wind zu wehen,

Erschrocken wichen die Alten vor ihr zurück.

Ende Kapitel 38


	40. Kapitel 39

_Sooooooooo ich muss mich entschuldigen, ich vergesse vor lauter Lernen immer das Mittwochsupdate und habe nun die liebe Yury als persönliches Erinnermich engagiert. lach Sie erinnert mich immer daran._

Vielen, vielen Dank noch mal für eure Reviews ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie sehr wir uns darüber freuen!!!!

_Danke!!!_

Kapitel 39 „Legolas?" 

Von wo kam denn diese Stimme?

„Legolas? Hörst du mich? Mach die Augen auf, mein Junge!"

Augen aufmachen? Er hatte seine Augen doch auf. Oder etwa nicht? Und wer rief da nach ihm?

„Tu mir das nicht an" hörte er eine weinerliche Stimme, die ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam.

„Mach die Augen auf, mein kleiner Liebling. Mach sie wieder auf!"

Mühevoll schaffte er es die Augen zu öffnen. Seine Lider fühlten sich an wie bleierne Vorhänge.

„Er kommt wieder zu sich"

„Legolas" Elrond streichelte sanft seine Wange. „Was machst du denn für Sachen, mein Junge?"

Er machte die Augen wieder zu und spürte gleich wie ihm einer von rechts und links auf die Wangen klopfte bis er die Augen wieder aufhatte.

„Eine Decke. Gib mir eine Decke, Elrohir. Und du bring mir den Tee, Elladan!"

Es dauerte eine kleine Weile und dann fühlte er die warme Flüssigkeit an seinen Lippen und ließ es zu, dass sein Vater ihm den Tee einflößte und ihn danach in die Decke packte. Elrond stand mit seinem Sohn auf.

Sie hatten Gwaihir gleich gerufen und die Adler waren gerade angekommen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass wir dich wieder behelligen müssen" meinte Elrond und verneigte sich leicht. „Aber wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit weiter zu reisen als diese!"

Der Fürst der Adler verneigte sich ebenfalls.

„Ich bin Euch gerne zu Diensten, Herr Elrond!"

Elrond lächelte leicht und hob Legolas zu Luvaniel auf den Rücken Gwaihirs. Luvaniel drückte ihren Sohn an sich und sorgte dafür, dass er gut warm hatte.

Sie war schrecklich erschrocken als hinter ihr sein Pferd plötzlich erschrocken aufgewiehert hatte und ihr über alles geliebter Sohn einfach vom Pferd gefallen war. Minutenlang war er nicht wieder zu sich gekommen und Elrond hatte sich gewaltig anstrengen müssen ihn wieder zurückzuholen.

Dank den Adlern war so auch ihre Reisezeit wesentlich verkürzt.

Aragorn und Arwen nahmen sie gleich in Empfang und brachten Legolas zusammen mit ihnen in sein Zimmer. Das Zimmer, in dem er zum ersten Mal mit Lilain das Bett geteilt hatte.

Die steinerne Halle zerfiel in sich, als die Steine in Lilain aufloderten und das Feuer in ihr zum brennen brachten.

Die Alten schrieen auf.

„Sie ist die Prophezeite. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst sie nicht hier gefangen halten." Rief die Hüterin dem Ältesten zu.

Die Säulen brachen zusammen, zerfielen.

Lilains Augen wurden von Gold zu Schwarz.

„Ihr seid nicht würdig in diesen Hallen zu sitzen!"

Ihre Stimme klang verändert, es war, als würden aus ihr mehrere Stimmen sprechen.

„Was....was ist das?" fragte ein anderer Hüter.

So etwas hatten noch keiner von ihnen je erlebt.

„Das sind die Steine, die Steine sprechen aus ihr. Wir haben den Zorn der Steine herauf beschworen!" schrie ein andere.

Lilain schwebte ein wenig, den Blick auf die versammelten Hüter gerichtet. Um sie herum begann alles weiter zu zerfallen, genau wie die Festung von Angmar zusammen gestürzt war, als sie mit Galadriel gekämpft hatte.

Arwen saß am Bett ihres Bruders und streichelte sanft seine Hand. Die Kinder hatten dem Himmel sei Dank noch nicht mitbekommen, dass sie schon da waren. Den Anblick wollte sie der kleinen Gellwen eigentlich ersparen.

Liebevoll sah sie ihn an und streichelte seine Wange.

„Du bist so blass" wisperte sie leise. „So schrecklich blass!"

Er sah sie kurz an und dann wieder an die Decke. Das wusste er auch. Auf dem Flug hatte er etwas nachdenken können. Sie war nicht einmal mit dem gleichen Adler geflogen. Sie hatte keine Anstalten gemacht zu ihm zu kommen. Er kämpfte die Tränen wieder runter.

Arwen schluckte und streichelte wieder seine Hand.

„Dann wein doch einfach. Wein doch einfach. Ich geh auch weg, wenn du nicht weinen willst, wenn ich da bin!"

Er sah sie wieder an, biss sich auf die Lippe und eine einsame Träne bahnte sich einen Weg über seine Wange und wenig später folgte eine zweite ihrem Pfad und tropfte auf das Kissen.

Luvaniel und Elrond waren mit Aragorn in dessen Gemächer gegangen. Elrond hatte sich zunächst seinen kleinen Enkelsohn angesehen und dann hatten sie sich ins Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen.

Aragorn verlangte zunächst über alles genauestens informiert zu werden. Nach dem Elrond geendet hatte, saß er eine Weile stumm in seinem Stuhl und sah dann auf.

„Sie hat nicht reagiert? Überhaupt nicht?"

Elrond nickte. „Kein bisschen!"

„So als würde sie ihn nicht kennen?"

„Genau so" bejahte Elrond.

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit für uns herauszufinden, wer sich in ihrem Körper befindet?"

Luvaniel seufzte leise auf.

„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit. Aber sie ist sehr riskant und unter Umständen gefährlich für das Kind, das sie unter ihrem Herzen trägt!"

Aragorn sah sie an. „Sie ist schwanger?"

Ende Kapitel 39


	41. Kapitel 40

_Heute schaff ich's mal an ein Update zu denken Viel zu sagen hab ich nicht, morgen stehen bei uns Schreiberinnen Klausuren an._ _Danke für eure lieben Reviews, wir freun uns immer sehr darüber!!!_ _Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!___ Kapitel 40 

Luvaniel hatte Elrond und Aragorn klar gemacht, dass es zu riskant war in Lilains Körper einzudringen. Sie würden damit das Leben des Kindes gefährden und das würde für Legolas nur noch schrecklicher werden.

Aragorn beobachtete Lilain, die im Garten auf einer Steinbank saß und Blumenkränze flocht.

Die Lilain, die er kennen gelernt hatte, hätte sich niemals in den Garten gesetzt und freiwillig Blumenkränze gemacht, egal wie sehr sie durch Legolas aufgeblüht war, das war nicht Lilain und er verstand den Kummer seinen Freundes.

Lilain ließ den Steinen noch immer freie Hand. Sie bestraften die Alten dafür, dass sie soviel hatten geschehen lassen, nur um die Prophezeite zu finden. Die Hüterin, mit deren Körper die Steine eins wurden, zu der sie gehörten, die sie schützen würde, so dass niemand mehr Unheil anrichten konnte.

Nach dem tosenden Lichtwirbelsturm blieb von der Säulenhalle nichts übrig.

Lilain schloss ihre Augen und öffnete sie dann wieder. Sie hatten ihre grüne Farbe wieder angenommen.

„Bitte..." flüsterte sie „Ihr habt mir nun so sehr geholfen....bringt mich zurück, bringt mich zurück in meinen Körper und helft mir diese fremde Seele zu vertreiben. Helft mir, dass wir wieder eins werden!" bat sie die Steine.

Aragorn wollte gerade wieder nach drinnen gehen und nach Legolas sehen, als Lilain laut aufschrie.

Sie war von der Bank ins Gras gesunken und wand sich etwas, als würde sie gegen etwas kämpfen.

„Bei Eru...Elrond!" schrie Aragorn.

Elrond kam zu ihm auf den Balkon, genauso wie Luvaniel.

„Was ist das, was geschieht da mit ihr?"

„Ich weiß es nicht" flüsterte Luvaniel schon fast.

Elrond war schneller. So schnell in seine Beine trugen, rannte er nach unten zu ihr. Gefolgt von Aragorn und den Zwillingen.

Erschrocken fuhr Legolas zusammen als er sie schreien hörte. Mit der letzten Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, rannte er nach unten. Arwen hinter ihm her. Sie wollte für ihn da sein, sollte er sie brauchen.

„Lilain?" schrie er heiser.

Elrond sah auf. Regungslos lag Lilain im Gras. Ihr Atem ging flach. Sie war blass und verkrampft. Elladan nahm sie auf den Arm und folgte seinem Vater rein mit ihr.

Aragorn und Elrohir folgten ihnen mit Legolas in ihrer Mitte.

Die Kinder hatten den Schrei auch gehört und waren um die Ecke gerannt gekommen. Gellwen wollte auf Legolas zu rennen als sie ihn sah, hielt aber inne und musterte ihn. Er schien sie gar nicht zu sehen und starrte auf eine leblose Gestalt im Gras.

Dicke Tränen schossen Gellwen in die Augen und sie wollte dahin rennen. Arwen fing sie jedoch ab und drückte sie sanft an sich.

„Sh, Gellwen. Shh"  Sie wiegte sie sanft etwas.

„Kommt, wir gehen rein, Kinder!"

Sie nahm ihre Kinder mit in ihre Gemächer und versuchte sie abzulenken.

Sie brachten Lilain in die Häuser der Heilung und legten sie dort auf eins der Betten.

Elrond ließ Aragorn zu Lilain durch und sah ihn an,

„Versuch es." Meinte er zu dem jungen König. „Vielleicht kannst du..."

Noch bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, öffnete Lilain die Augen, rang nach Atem und keuchte auf, dann begann sie zu husten.

Elrond packte sie an den Armen, doch sie befreite sich und setzte sich auf und keuchte.

Legolas saß neben ihr auf der Bettkante. Er war leicht regungslos, innerlich dennoch sehr besorgt. Doch er hatte das Gefühl von diesem Anfall nicht zuviel erwarten zu dürfen.

Lilain kam langsam wieder zu Atem und sie atmete erneut tief durch und sah dann in die Runde und sah als letztes Legolas an.

„Legolas." Flüsterte sie. „Legolas, ich bin's, Lilain." Sie streichelte über seine Wange.

Der innere Kampf gegen diese andere Seele war eigentlich schlimmer gewesen als der Kampf gegen Galadriel. Sie hatte gespürt, als sie wieder in ihren Körper gelangt war, dass sie sein Baby trug und dass sie sein Leben nicht gefährden durfte.

Lilain lief eine Träne über die Wange. Sie hatte es geschafft, sie war zurück, zurück bei ihrem Liebsten, bei ihrer Familie.

„Legolas." Flüsterte sie wieder und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und weinte erst mal leise.

Er sah sie an. Skeptisch. Ängstlich. Unsicher, was das nun bedeutete.

„Lilain?" Wisperte er leise mit zittriger Stimme.

„Ja, mein Liebster" flüsterte sie leise und küsste zart seine Wange. „Ja, mein Schatz. Ich bin bei dir. Ich bin bei dir und es wird alles wieder gut. Ich bin wieder hier!"

Er nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen beide Hände und sah ihr in die Augen. Ja, das war seine Lilain. Das waren ihre Augen. Ihre wunderschönen, vor Liebe glänzenden Augen.

„Lilain" wisperte er leise und vergrub die Nase in ihrem Arm, drückte sie an sich.

Sie lächelte, streichelte sanft durch sein Haar, streichelte seinen Nacken und küsste ihn immer wieder.

„Du hast mir so sehr gefehlt, mein Liebling!" flüsterte sie leise und küsste ihn wieder sanft.

Er drückte sie an sich und sah seinen Engel an. Ihre Augen leuchteten so wunderschön.

„Was ist nur geschehen?" fragte er sie und sah sie an.

„Da wollte jemand verhindern, dass ich glücklich werde." Meinte sie und sah ihren Liebsten an.

„Aber ich musste doch zurück zu dir und zu unserem Kind."

Sie sah ihn an.

Erstaunt sah er sie an und zog sie dann enger an sich

„Wir   ….. wir bekommen wirklich ein Kind?" fragte er leise.

Sie nickte und küsste ihn zart. „Ja, wir bekommen ein kleines Wir."

Die anderen zogen sich zurück, ließen die beiden mal etwas alleine.

Lilain streichelte Legolas wieder zart über die Wange.

„Ich wollte dir nicht so viele Sorgen machen, mein Süßer. Es tut mir so leid, dass du so schrecklich gelitten hast."

Er drückte sie enger an sich. Das war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Das war überhaupt nicht mehr wichtig. Sie war wieder da. Sie war bei ihm und es war wirklich sie. Und was noch viel schöner war, war, dass sie sein Kind bekam. Nun konnte auch er endlich seine Ruhe finden.

Ende Kapitel 40


	42. Kapitel 41

_Tata, ich hab endlich Ferien!! Und hier ist das heutige __Update!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!_

Kapitel 41 

Eine Woche später waren alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen. Die Stadt war festlich geschmückt und an diesem Morgen waren alle sehr früh am Morgen bereits aufgestanden. Die Schneider der Stadt hatten im Akkord gearbeitet und so manch ein wunderschönes Einzelstück gefertigt.

Arwen war sehr, sehr früh wach gewesen. Der kleine Schatz hatte sie sehr früh geweckt und sie war zu aufgeregt gewesen, um wieder ins Bett zu gehen. Sie hatte ihn gestillt und sich dazu raus auf den Balkon gesetzt und zugeschaut wie die Sonne aufgegangen war. Ein beruhigender Anblick.

Nachdem Eldarion satt gewesen war, hatte sie ihn noch etwas schlafen gelegt und seine Kleider für diesen besonderen Tag rausgelegt. Bei den Mädchen war sie nicht so nervös gewesen. Da war aber auch das ganze Land nicht so aufgeregt gewesen wie bei ihrem Söhnchen. Immerhin hatte Gondor nun endlich einen Thronfolger. Der ganze Druck der Öffentlichkeit war dieses Mal viel größer als bei ihren Töchtern. Alle erwarteten, dass alles perfekt und reibungslos über die Bühne ging.

Sie hatte es geschafft etwas zu essen und etwas Tee zu trinken. Danach hatte sie sich erst mal ausgiebig gewaschen und was leichtes angezogen. Anziehen konnte sie sich erst, wenn der Kleine fertig war. Sie wollte sich das gute, neue Kleid nicht gleich wieder versauen.

Sie sah nach ihren beiden Töchtern, die wie erwartet schon wach waren und miteinander plauderten. Lächelnd begrüßte sie die beiden und scheuchte sie mal waschen und Zähne putzen und suchte ihre Kleider und die neuen Schuhen.

Während sie die Mädchen anzog und ihre Haare machte, kam auch Aragorn rüber. Schon frisch gewaschen, rasiert und bis auf die Kleider herausgeputzt. Sie gab ihm einen zarten Kuss und lächelte.

„Guten Morgen, mein Stern" lächelte er.

„Guten Morgen" lächelte sie zurück.

Er merkte, sofort, dass sie nervös war. Dazu kannte er sie einfach schon viel zu gut. Er nahm sie mal in den Arm und drückte sie zart an sich.

„Es wird ein wundervolles Fest und es wird alles gut gehen. Und morgen wird auch alles perfekt sein. Es ist für alles gesorgt und es kann nichts mehr schief gehen. Ich habe alle alles viermal überprüfen lassen und sie bereits noch mal losgeschickt."

Sie lächelte und nickte.

„Das ist gut. Dann kann es ja losgehen!"

Lilain war auch schon wach und hatte sich im Bett etwas aufgesetzt. Sie strich Legolas lächelnd eine Locke aus der Stirn. Er schlief richtig tief und fest und es war schon seltsam, dass er die Augen dabei offen hatte. Das klare Blau wirkte vollkommen entspannt.

Vielleicht lag das auch an den letzten paar Nächten. Ein glückliches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sie war froh wieder die Herrin über ihren Körper zu sein.

Sie hätte auch nie daran gedacht, einmal ein Baby zu bekommen. Das waren Dinge, an die sie nie gedacht hatte, bevor sie Legolas kennen gelernt hatte. Und nun trug sie sein Kind unter ihrem Herzen. Es war schon verrückt.

Und sie freute sich darauf. Sie wollte auch seine Frau werden, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Noch waren sie nicht verheiratet oder hatten Ringe getauscht, darüber geredet hatten sie so auch noch nicht, dazu waren sie letzte Woche nicht gekommen, weil sie einfach zu viele andere Dinge gehabt hatten, mit denen sie sich beschäftigt hatten.

Sie gab ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn und streichelte etwas über ihren noch flachen Bauch.

Er blinzelte verschlafen und sah sie lächelnd an.

„Guten Morgen" flüsterte er leise und raubte ihr einen Kuss.

„Habt ihr gut geschlafen?" fragte er leise und streichelte ihren Bauch sanft.

Sie lächelte und streichelte sanft über seine Wange.

„Sehr gut. Sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr gut"  und zwischen jedem sehr bekam er einen dicken Kuss.

„Wir müssen uns fertig machen, mein Schatz. Die Feierlichkeiten werden bald beginnen und ich will sie nur ungern verpassen!"

Er nickte und streckte sich mal.

„Ich auch nicht. Immerhin soll ich Patenonkel sein. Man würde es mir übel nehmen, wenn ich nicht erscheinen würde!"

Außerdem hatte er noch etwas anderes vor, wollte allerdings den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten. Und da die Glocken draußen läuteten und den Bewohnern anzeigten, dass es nur noch eine Stunde dauern würde, fand er, dass das ganz und gar nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war. Er streckte sich nochmals und stand auf.

„Na dann auf, mein Herz. Machen wir uns schick!"

Dabei warf er seine Locken gekonnt in den Nacken und blinkerte kokett mit den Wimpern.

Lilain musste lachen und schüttelte den kopf. Dieser Kerl! Sie stand dann auch mal auf und folgte ihm nackt ins Badezimmer.

„Heute muss ich ja ein Kleid anziehen....sobald ich dick werde, passe ich so und so in keine Hose mehr rein." Seufzte sie als sie mit der Brüste durch ihre Haare fuhr, die mittlerweile schon ein gutes Stück über ihre Schultern reichten.

„Und schau mal, meine Haare sind auch so lang geworden...als wäre ich Ewigkeiten weg gewesen."

Legolas drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Schultern und zwinkerte.

„Ich mag das lange Haar."

Sie lächelte und sah wieder in den Spiegel, Es war für sie einfach ungewohnt. Sie hatte es immer kürzer gehabt, das war einfach praktischer gewesen. Jetzt sah sie so...weiblich aus. Sie musste grinsen, als ihr das so durch den Kopf schoss.

Er sah im Moment einfach süß aus mit seinen blonden Locken und er war auch so süß zu ihr. Sie fühlte sich bei ihm auch wie eine Frau. Er machte einfach alles für sie und sie hatten auch beschlossen mit seinen Eltern nach Rivendell zurück zu kehren, wenn die Feierlichkeiten hier zu Ende waren.

Nach der Taufe des kleinen Kronprinzen sollte am darauf folgenden Tag die Hochzeit seiner Eltern sein, denn Elrond wollte Arwen, Aragorn und seine Enkelkinder dabei haben, nur war eine Reise mit dem kleinen Eldarion einfach zu anstrengend, für Mutter und Kind.

Er lächelte und reichte ihr mal ihr Kleid.

„Es wird keinem besser stehen als dir und keine Frau in ganz Mittelerde wird schöner sein als du!"

Sie lächelte und gab ihm noch einen Kuss und ließ sich mal von ihm helfen.

Er schnürte ihr das Kleid vorsichtig und lockerer zu und zog sich dann mal selbst an. So fein gewandet, machten sie sich dann auf den Weg. Sie waren pünktlich bei den Kutschen, die sie zur Kapelle bringen würden. Legolas hatte noch Zeit kurz mit seiner Schwester zu reden und stieg dann mit Lilain in ihre Kutsche ein.

Nur wenig später setzten sich die Kutschen in Bewegung. Das Fest konnte beginnen.

Es wurde eine herrliche Zeremonie, was der kleine Kronprinz allerdings gar nicht fand. Er schrie wie am Spieß, dieses ganze Trara um ihn herum gefiel ihm nicht, das war zu laut und zu hell und er wollte seine Ruhe haben und nicht von so vielen Leuten angeschaut werden.

Aragorn war es ganz recht, als die Zeremonie sich dem Ende neigte und er bat auch die Priesterin sich etwas zu beeilen, denn der kleine Kerl hing ganz schlapp in Mamas Armen, er war einfach froh, als das zu Ende war und er hatte sich da ganz fest angedrückt.

Melyanna war es gewesen, die ihn während des Endes der Zeremonie beruhigt hatte. Es hatte niemand sehen können, was sie getan oder gesagt hatte, aber der kleine Prinz hatte sich beruhigt und Melyanna nur wissend gelächelte und den kleinen Kerl sanft etwas gestreichelt.

Als sie die Kapelle dann alle zusammen verließen, schlief Eldarion dann endlich.

Arwen seufzte leise auf. Sie war grad fertig mit den Nerven und sie hatte einen Krampf im Armen vom Wiegen. Der kleine Prinz brachte ganz schön was auf die Waage. Sie bestiegen ihre Kutsche wieder und sie lehnte sich etwas zurück mit ihm. Sie würde ihn erst mal in seine Wiege legen und dann nach unten zum Essen gehen. Die engsten Freunde und Familienmitglieder waren aufs Schloss eingeladen und sie würden das miteinander feiern.

Sie brachten den Keks auch gleich mal in seine Wiege, wo er sich wohlig einrollte und Aragorn nahm seine Maus mal in den Arm und gab ihr einen dicken Kuss.

Lilain und Legolas hatten Gellwen bei sich. Das kleine Elbenmädchen hatte ihnen noch so schrecklich viel zu erzählen und drückte sich in ihre Arme. Sie war so froh, dass den beiden nichts passiert war.

Lilain sah Legolas lächelnd an. Es war schon beschlossene Sache, dass sie beide Gellwen bei sich behalten würden.

„Ach es ist so schön, dass ihr beide wieder da seid!" strahlte Gellwen.

Das hatte die kleine Dame nun sicher schon mehr als hundert Male wiederholt.

Legolas nahm sie auf den Arm und drückte sie lächelnd.

„Wir gehen auch nicht wieder weg, kleine Maus, nicht ohne dich. Von jetzt an gehörst du richtig zu uns."

Lilain lächelte. Es war herrlich. Er konnte gut mit Kindern und sie wusste, dass er ein guter Vater sein würde.

„Kommt ihr beiden, gehen wir langsam auch mal rein. Es versammeln sich langsam alle zum Essen in der großen Halle."

Die beiden nickten und folgten ihr rein.

Ende Kapitel 41


	43. Kapitel 42

_Mae govannen!!! Hier melden wir uns aus dem Urlaub mit einem neuen Kapitel zurück!_

Wir möchten uns ganz, ganz herzlich für eure vielen, lieben Reviews bedanken! Sie freuen uns sehr und wir sind sehr glücklich, dass ihr unsere Story so mögt, auch wenn sie langsam dem Ende zugeht. sentimental wird

_Nun wünschen wir euch aber viel Spaß beim Lesen und freuen uns schon auf eure nächsten Reviews!_

Kapitel 42 

Sie hatten Eldarion bei der Amme gelassen und waren gemeinsam nach unten in die Halle gegangen. Sie nahmen ihren Platz ein und es wurde sofort serviert.

Lächelnd begrüßten sie ihre Freunde und Aragorn hielt eine kurze Ansprache.

Während der Suppe sah Arwen immer wieder raus aus dem Fenster.

„Hast du daran gedacht dem Küchenpersonal zu sagen, dass sie genug zu essen rausgeben sollen? Damit alle mitfeiern können?"

Er lächelte und tätschelte liebevoll ihre Hand.

„Ja, mein Liebes. Das hab ich ihnen gesagt. Aber ich sag es ihnen gerne noch mal, wenn dir das lieber ist!"

Sie nickte. Ja das war es. Sie wollte nicht, dass man die Menschen da draußen vergaß, nur weil es hier drinnen etwas hektisch war mit dem Auftischen.

Es wurde auch niemand vergessen, draußen wurde in den Straßen, genauso das Essen aufgetischt für alle wie im Palast und die Menschen feierten voller Freude die Taufe des kleinen Prinzen.

Lilain beobachtete das bunte Treiben am Tisch und sprach auch kurz mit Arwen, drückte sie und gratulierte ihr auch noch mal zu ihrem süßen kleinen Sohn. Dazu war sie ja noch nicht gekommen.

Sie setzte sich danach wieder zu Legolas Rechter und strich sich eine Haarsträhne zurück, trank einen Schluck von dem süßen Saft aus ihrem Becher.

„Hast du Hunger?" fragte er lächelnd und nahm sich noch etwas von dem Gemüse.

Sie nickte. „Ja."

Im Moment aß sie immer ziemlich viel, was wohl auch mit ihren Hormonen und so zu tun hatte. Oder auch der Tatsache, dass es hier soviel leckeres Essen gab.

Sie nahm sich auch etwas von dem Gemüse, das so gut roch und lehnte sich dann aber erst zu ihrem Liebling, strich ihm zart über die Wange und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Er lächelte und aß mal sein Gemüse auf, während er sich mit seinem Vater unterhielt. Dazu hatten sie auch noch nicht viel Gelegenheit gehabt in der letzten Zeit und so lange wusste er es ja auch noch nicht.

Alle erhoben sich als Arwen aufstand. Ein Umstand, der sie jedes Mal erröten ließ. Es war ihr etwas peinlich, wenn jemand aufstand und alle Welt mitbekam, dass sie vielleicht nur mal auf die Toilette musste. Sie verneigte sich und eilte nach oben in ihre Schlafgemächer. Nach ihrer inneren Uhr war es Zeit für ihren kleinen Sohn.

Lilain sah ihr lächelnd nach. Mutter sein musste was Schönes sein. Sie lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. Ihr war es auch etwas unangenehm unter all diesen Leuten zu sitzen. Ein paar kannte sie, einige vom sehen und den Großteil gar nicht.

Sie schloss ihre Augen kurz etwas, fühlte ihre innere Ruhe, fühlte die Steine, die ihr Kind umgaben und es beschützten.

Sie war froh, dass wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war. Überall. Es herrschte wieder Frieden und vorerst war auch ihre Aufgabe beendet. Niemand würde mehr versuchen die Drachensteine zu finden oder in seine Hände zu bekommen. Nicht so lange sie lebte.

Legolas hatte sie beobachtete. Allerdings war seine Aufmerksamkeit dann von Neuankömmlingen auf sich gezogen worden. Während Arwen verschwunden war, waren die Zwerge in der Stadt angekommen und hatten nun den großen Saal erreicht. Er hörte sofort Gimlis vertraute Stimme und der Zwerg war schon wieder am schimpfen.

Er begrüßte Aragorn freudig und hielt dann sogleich Ausschau nach seinem besten Freund. Kaum hatte er ihn entdeckt, breitete sich ein Grinsen über seinem ganzen Gesicht aus und er kam zu ihm gerannt, so schnell in seine Zwergenbeine tragen konnten und drückte den Freund.

Der Redeschwall der über seine Lippen kam, war kaum zu stoppen. Er hatte sich große Sorgen gemacht als sie Gwaihir ihnen die Nachricht gebracht hatte, dass sie die Elben nicht treffen würden, weil sie wegen eines Notfalls die Hilfe der Adler in Anspruch genommen hatten. Gwaihir hatte ihnen angeboten sie auch zu fliegen, aber Gimli wollte seine Beine lieber auf dem Boden wissen und sie waren zu Fuß weiter und mit den Wagen. Außerdem hatte er seiner Hanna und seinem kleinen Zwergenbaby nicht zumuten wollen, dass sie so sehr eilten und so hatten sie länger gebraucht als geplant gewesen war.

Natürlich wollte Legolas das kleine Zwergenbaby dann auch gleich sehen und Gimli winkte Hanna zu sich her. Das kleine Zwerglein schlief gerade tief und fest. Es hatte dicke, rote Bäckchen und eine kleine, süße Stupsnase, kleine Knuffelhändchen und schreiend rote Haare. Es sah zum Anbeißen süß aus.

„Oh, was ein süßes, kleines Zwerglein" lächelte Legolas und Hanna strahlte und platzte fast vor Stolz.

Gimli nickte eifrig. „Das schönste Baby der Welt!"

„Wie heißt es denn?" fragte Legolas.

Hannas Grinsen wurde noch viel breiter, als der Elb diese Frage stellte.

„Legolas." Meinte sie dann.

In dem Moment, als sie das sagte, klappte Legolas die Kinnlade runter.

„Du hast deinen Sohn nach mir benannt?!" fragte er Gimli ungläubig.

Der Freund nickte und grinste breit. Er erlebte selten einen sprachlosen Elben. Gimli musste bei Legolas Gesichtsausdruck herzlich lachen.

Lilain kam zu ihnen und Legolas stellte sie Gimli erst mal vor.

Sie lächelte und drückte die Hand des Zwergen.

„Es freut mich sehr, Herr Gimli, ich habe schon einiges von euch gehört."

„Ich hoffe nur Gutes!" lachte er auf.

„Oh ja." Lilain lächelte.

Gimli sah Legolas wieder an und grinste breit.

„Du hast eine Frau, ein Wunder, ein Wunder!!"

Legolas musste grinsen.

„Und nicht nur das, ich werde auch Papa." Meinte er stolz.

„Hahaha!" lachte Gimli auf und drückte Legolas.

„Darauf müssen wir einen trinken, mein Freund!"

Hanna klopfte Gimli auf die Schulter.

„Shhhh, sei leise. Sonst weckst du ihn noch auf!" schallt sie ihren Mann leise.

Lilain sah sich lächelnd das kleine Zwerglein an.

„Oh wie süß." Meinte sie leise und streichelte zart mit einem Finger über das kleine rote Bäckchen.

Hanna lächelte.

„Der kleine Legolas ist so ein liebes Baby."

„Er heißt Legolas?"

Lilain lächelte. Bei Eru, das war so niedlich.

Ende Kapitel 42


	44. Kapitel 43

_Mae govannen! __J___

Hier kommt Kapitel 43 und bis zum nächsten werdet ihr noch etwas warten müssen, es ist in Arbeit. Aber: wir gehen langsam in den Endspurt, ihr Lieben, so ungern ich das sage. sich tränen wegwischt Das Gute daran, was wir euch jetzt schon sagen können: es wird eine Nachfolgestory geben J Zumindest ist das unser Wunsch, wir hoffen, dass wir es zeitlich hinbekommen.

_Ich möchte mich hier in unserer beider Namen noch einmal ganz, ganz herzlich für eure tollen und so lieben und motivierenden Reviews bedanken! Es ist wunderbar sie zu bekommen!!!_

_Jetzt wünschen wir euch aber erst mal viel Spaß beim Lesen! __J___

Kapitel 43 

Das Fest klang gegen Abend gemütlich aus.

Gimli und Hanna bezogen mit dem kleinen Legolas ein Zimmer neben dem großen Legolas. Sie hatten sich noch viel miteinander unterhalten und auch Faramir und Eowyn waren zu ihnen gekommen. Gimli musste ihr doch zeigen, dass Zwerge nicht aus Löchern im Boden sprangen.

Arwen hatte den kleinen Kerl noch mal gestillt und ihn dann ins Bett gebracht, während Aragorn die Mädchen in den Schlaf sang. Sie war gespannt auf den morgigen Tag. Sie hatte ja mit Luvaniel das Kleid ausgesucht und sie war gespannt, was ihr Papa dazu sagen würde.

Luvaniel war auch schon sehr nervös als sie am Abend ins Bett krabbelte. Sie würde sicherlich nicht schlafen können und genauso kam es dann auch. Als Arwen am Morgen zu ihr kam um ihr beim Ankleiden zu helfen, hatte sie nicht einmal eine Minute geschlafen. Auch für eine Elbe sehr wenig. Vor allem, weil es schon seit Wochen so war.

Lilain half ihnen am Morgen auch etwas und zog sich dann noch etwas zurück. Sie dachte ein bisschen nach. Bei ihr begann sich das alles, was in den letzten Wochen und Monaten geschehen war, erst jetzt richtig zu setzen. Und irgendwie stimmten sie diese vielen Feste eher traurig als glücklich und heiter. Sie gönnten den Menschen und Elben, die sie nun so sehr in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte dieses wunderbare Glück.

Sie selbst war auch glücklich.

Sie hatte einen wunderbaren Mann und bekam von ihm ein Baby. Traurig machte sie, dass ihre Familie nicht mehr hier war, so dass sie ihnen zeigen konnte, was sie erreicht hatte.

Zum ersten Mal seit dem schrecklichen Tag, damals in ihrer Kindheit, war ihr Leben normal und verlief in normalen Bahnen.

Und dennoch fühlte es sich ein bisschen seltsam an.

Sie hatte Gellwen am gestrigen Abend ins Bett gebracht, hatte ihr eine Geschichte erzählt, die ihre Mutter ihr selbst immer erzählt hatte und da war ihr bewusst geworden, wie viel Glück die kleine Elbe gehabt hatte, dass sie jetzt Legolas und sie hatte, ein paar Zieheltern, die sie über alles liebten.

Sie seufzte und sah auf zum Himmel, der heute wundervoll blau war und spazierte noch etwas weiter durch die herrlichen Gärten von Minas Tirith, die sich hinter den Häusern der Heilung befanden.

Legolas war bei seinem Vater und erzählte ihm einfach eine Menge Unsinn. Er war sich sicher, dass er eh kaum zuhörte, so aufgeregt wie er war. Als er sich dann fertig gemacht hatte und etwas allein sein wollte, zog er sich zu seinen Geschwistern zurück und suchte danach Lilain. In ihrem Zimmer war sie nicht, also fragte er mal Gimli. Aber da war sie auch nicht. Da blieben eigentlich nur noch die Gärten übrig.

Als er sie dort fand, blieb er erst mal in einem Torbogen stehen und beobachtete sie etwas.

Lilain saß auf der Mauer. Sie hatte die Haare zu einem Zopf geflochten, ein paar Strähnen hingen raus, und sie trug Hemd und Hose, wie eigentlich die meiste Zeit. Sie beobachtete den Flug der Vögel und lauschte der Stille. Hier konnte sie am besten Nachdenken.

Als sie bemerkte, dass ihr eine Träne über die Wange lief, rieb sie sich mit einer Hand kurz über die Augen und wischte sie weg.

Sie hatte keinen Grund mehr zu weinen und dennoch fühlte sie sich danach.

Er legte den Kopf schief. Was war denn jetzt los? Er ging zu ihr. Vergaß wohl, dass er mal wieder geschlichen war, denn sie fuhr schrecklich zusammen als er sie fragte, was los war.

Sie strich eine entflohene Haarsträhne aus den Augen und sah ihn an, zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Das alles bricht etwas auf mich ein." Meinte sie und sah ihn wieder an.

„All die Jahre, all das was passiert ist, die letzte Zeit...das Glück, das ich habe." Sie lächelte.

„ich bin wirklich glücklich. Aber es macht mich auch traurig. Ich kann es ihnen nicht mehr zeigen. Und es ist schwer, wenn man dann so viele glückliche Generationen von Familien auf einmal sieht."

Er küsste zart ihre Hände und streichelte ihre Wange.

„Sicher kannst du es zeigen!"

Er strich ihr die Haare hinter die Ohren und hob ihr Kinn an.

„Du kannst es zeigen. Wo auch immer sie sind, sie werden es sehen. Sie wissen, dass es dir gut geht und dass du glücklich bist und sie freuen sich mit dir."

Er küsste sie zart auf den Mund.

„Sie werden immer da sein. Immer!"

Er sah ihr in die Augen und kniete sich vor sie und nahm ihre Hand.

„Ich habe so lange nach dem richtigen Augenblick gesucht. So lange gewartet, weil ich den richtigen Zeitpunkt erwischen wollte. Wenn ich jetzt noch länger warte, dann ist er verflogen und das wird er auch sein, wenn ich jetzt noch länger dummes Zeug rede" grinste er leicht schief.

Er war sehr nervös. Seine Hände waren leicht feucht.

„Was…. Was ich eigentlich damit sagen…. Nein fragen wollte, ist… Willst du meine Frau werden?"

Jetzt musste sie wirklich weinen. Sie hatte gespürt, dass dieser Augenblick bald kommen würde. Und sie hatte gedacht, sie wäre darauf vorbereitet, aber nun musste sie so richtig weinen.

Sie nickte unter ihren Tränen.

„Ja, ja das will ich." Flüsterte sie, als sie ihre Stimme wieder hatte.

Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie froh sie war, dass sie ihn hatte. Er war so schrecklich süß und er wusste immer Rat, er konnte die Trauer aus ihrem Herzen vertreiben.

Er drückte sie zart an sich und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, mein Herzchen. So sehr" flüsterte er leise in ihr Haar. „So sehr!"

Er drückte sie noch mal.

„Du machst mich unendlich glücklich!"

Sie drückte ihn auch und küsste ihn wieder zart und sanft.

„Du mich auch. Ich liebe dich so sehr, so unendlich sehr!" sie streichelte über seine Wange und drückte ihn.

Sie hatte die Chance für immer bei ihm zu bleiben und das würde sie auch tun. Sie war so überglücklich, dass sie ihn getroffen hatte.

Sie musste lächeln, als sie daran dachte, dass sie sich als kleine Mädchen immer einen Ritter gewünscht hatte. Und nun hatte sie ihren Ritter bekommen. Den besten der hatte kommen können.

Er streichelte sanft ihre Wange und küsste sie wieder.

„Komm, mein Herzchen. Wir müssen uns fertig machen. Das Fest wird bald beginnen und ich will nicht die Hochzeit meiner Eltern verpassen!"

Er nahm ihre Hand und nahm sie mit rein in ihre Gemächer, wo sie sich umzogen und fertig machten. Sie gingen mit den anderen wieder zu den Kutschen.

Ende Kapitel 43


	45. Kapitel 44

Mae govannen! 

Nach einer kleinen Wartezeit liefern wir euch hier nun Kapitel 44. Und da ihr so viele liebe Reviews geschrieben habt, die uns wirklich sehr, sehr gefreut haben, haben wir beschlossen die Geschichte noch nicht gleich abzuschließen sondern noch ein paar Kapitel länger laufen zu lassen. .

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und freuen uns sehr über eure Reviews!

Kapitel 44 

Elronds und Luvaniels Hochzeit war ein weiteres, berauschendes, wunderschönes Fest in Minas Tirith, das gebührend gefeiert worden war.

Es war nun auch kein Geheimnis mehr, dass Legolas seiner Liebsten einen Antrag gemacht hatte und es wurde auch nicht daran gezweifelt, dass die beiden Gellwen als ihre Tochter großziehen würden.

Vier Wochen nach der Hochzeit seiner Eltern trafen die Düsterwaldelben in Minas Tirith ein, allen voran Morben, der Anführer der Leibgarde des Königs, gemeinsam mit seiner Frau Anatiriel und ihrem kleinen Baby, das inzwischen geboren war.

Legolas hatte sie gebeten nach Minas Tirith zu kommen, denn Aragorn hatte ihm ein Angebot gemacht, das er nicht hatte ausschlagen können.

Er hatte den Freund gebeten doch in Gondor zu bleiben.

Legolas hatte auch nichts dagegen einzuwenden, denn es zog ihn rein gar nichts in den Düsterwald zurück. Außerdem würden seine beiden Kinder hier viele Spielgefährten haben. Gellwen hatte Aragorns Mädchen so lieb gewonnen, dass er sie nicht schon wieder von geliebten Menschen trennen wollte und ihm tat die Nähe zu seiner Schwester auch sehr gut.

Er, Lilain, Gellwen und ihr Gefolge würden eine Festung und eine kleine Siedlung in Ithilien bewohnen, ganz in der Nähe der Festung, in der Faramir und Eowyn wohnten, wenn sie nicht in Minas Tirith waren, damit Faramir seinem Amt als Statthalter nachkommen konnte.

Der Tag der Hochzeit war auch schon festgelegt. Es sollte in einer Woche sein, zusammen mit ihren Familien und den engsten Freunden und Vertrauten.

Die Feierlichkeiten sollten auch nicht in der Kapelle in Minas Tirith stattfinden, sondern im Grünen, in Ithilien.

Es liefen auch schon einige Vorbereitungen. Vor allem für das Kleid, das Lilain tragen sollte und für das Kleid der kleinen Gellwen, die sich auch ein besonderes Kleid gewünscht hatte, weil sie mit dem Tag auch richtig eine Mama und einen Papa bekam.

Die Woche flog auch sehr schnell dahin. Lilain hatte noch mal zusammen mit Gellwen und Luvaniel Anprobe.

Ihre Schwiegermama zupfte ihr das Kleid zurecht und band die Schnüre richtig zusammen. Sie sah einfach umwerfend aus und Legolas würde es mit Sicherheit die Sprache verschlagen.

Lilains Haare kringelten sich leicht etwas, sie waren sehr viel gewachsen, seit sie wieder etwas in die Ruhe gekommen war und seit sie endlich selbst spüren konnte wie das neue Leben in ihr heranwuchs.

Sie lächelte verzückt als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete.

„Du sieht wuuuuuunderschön aus, Nana!" strahlte Gellwen sie an.

Die kleine Maus trug ein ähnliches Kleid und ein Kränzchen im Haar.

Lilain lächelte.

„Danke, Maus, du aber auch. Wie eine Prinzessin!"

Und das war sie ja nun auch. Lilain musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen, dass sie so gesehen nun auch eine Prinzessin war. Irgendwie war das schon verrückt, aber auch unheimlich schön.

Zur selben Zeit saßen Aragorn, Elrond und Legolas in den Gemächern des Königs und unterhielten sich über Einzelheiten ihrer zukünftigen Beziehung unter einander. Legolas wollte zwar mit seinen Elben in Ithilien leben, aber es war von vorne herein klar, dass sein Volk nicht unter der Herrschaft eines Menschen leben wollte. Sie waren sich auch unter einander einig, dass dem nicht so sein würde. Aber es musste dennoch festgehalten werden, damit nicht irgendwann einmal Missverständnisse würden auftreten können. Das wollten sie mit aller Macht vermeiden.

Sie hatten damit begonnen einen Vertrag aufzusetzen. Das Ganze gestaltete sich relativ schwierig. Die Festung und die Siedlung mussten offiziell aus dem Königreich Gondor ausgegliedert werden. Das bedurfte allerdings der Zustimmung des Statthalters und des Stadtrates von Minas Tirith. Also mussten sie eine Sitzung einberufen.

Die Terminwahl war ihr größtes Problem, weil Legolas es eigentlich noch gerne vor seiner Hochzeit unter Dach und Fach hatte haben wollen, damit seine Familie gleich in Ruhe würde leben können und die Formalitäten endlich geregelt waren.

Schließlich bekamen sie den Termin dann doch noch für den folgenden Tag eingeplant. Faramir war schon auf dem Weg nach Ithilien und musste nun wieder zurück gerufen werden.

In der Zwischenzeit setzten sie nun schon mal Grenzverträge auf und erarbeiteten Handelsabkommen und Schutzbündnisverträge. Es war eine Menge Papierkram und Legolas war mehr als erleichtert als sie das alles erledigt hatten und er endlich wieder zu seiner Liebsten gehen konnte.

Er ließ sie nur ungern auch nur zwei Minuten aus den Augen. Dazu hatte er sie in dieser schlimmen Zeit zu sehr vermisst und er hatte tief in seinem Inneren Angst, dass ihr etwas passieren könnte. Das würde ihm schlicht und einfach das Herz brechen.

Lilain war nach der Anprobe mit Gellwen und Luvaniel noch etwas einkaufen gewesen in der kleinen Elbenstadt, die sie nun hatten.

Danach hatte sie sich die maus geschnappt und war mit ihr aus der Stadt zu den grünen Wiesen am Fluss spaziert.

Gellwen saß nun nicht unweit von Lilain im Gras und sammelte Blümchen, flocht Kränze und sang leise vor sich her.

Lilain hatte sich in das wadenhohe Gras gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Sie atmete tief durch und hatte eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch liegen. Sie hatte endlich Zeit sich etwas mit sich und dem in sich wachsenden Leben zu befassen. Es war schön, sie konnte ihr Kind spüren. Wie es in ihr heran wuchs, wie ihr Bauch mitwuchs.

Ein Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht. Sie spürte auch einen Teil von Legolas in sich.

Er öffnete die Türen zu seinen Gemächern und rief nach Lilain.

Keine Antwort.

"Lilain?"

Seine Stimme wurde etwas panischer.

"Liiiilain?"

Nun schwang wirklich Panik in seiner Stimme. Er durchwühlte das ganze Zimmer, schaute in jeden Winkel. Keine Spur von ihr. Mit hämmerndem Herzen rannte er raus auf den Flur.

"Lilain?"

Brüllte er so laut er konnte. Bei Eru. Wo war sie denn?

"Oh da. Anatiriel. He, warte."

Er eilte zu ihr.

"Lilain.... jemand hat mir meine Braut entführt!"

Anatiriel lächelte und drückte sanft seine Hand.

"Aber Hoheit. Sie ist nur zum Fluss gelaufen." Sanft drückte sie seine Hand. "Sie wollte etwas Ruhe bei all der Hektik um die bevorstehende Hochzeit. Es ist ihr doch nichts geschehen."

"Ist sie allein?"

Anatiriel nickte. "Ja, mit Gellwen. A...."

Da rannte er auch schon los.

"Aber Hoheit" seufzte sie. "Die Wachen des Königs sind doch auch am Fluss."

Das hatte er schon nicht mehr gehört. Er rannte was das Zeug hielt. Himmel, wenn jemand sie ihm entführte. Wie konnte sie so was Dummes nur tun und einfach allein an den Fluss gehen.

Er brauchte nicht lange. Er sah Gellwen, aber Lilain nicht.

"Gellwen?" rief er. "Gellwen. Wo ist sie?"

Gellwen sah auf und lächelte „Hallo Ada. Wer denn??"

Ende Kapitel 44


	46. Kapitel 45

So......ich sage es ja nur sehr, sehr ungern....aber langsam nähert sich die Geschichte ihrem Ende. Ich weiß, ihr habt lange nichts von uns gehört, ich hoffe, euch macht es dafür umso mehr Spaß, dieses Kapitel zu lesen. Die Uni hat wieder angefangen und wir beiden Schreiberinnen hatten in den Ferien noch Praktikum, daher diese kleine Verspätung. Wir hoffen, ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen dieses Kapitels, denn wir hatten sehr viel Spaß beim Schreiben. Aber keine Angst. Wenn diese Geschichte zu Ende ist, ist auf jeden Fall eine Fortsetzung geplant. Wir hoffen natürlich, dass wir dann auch weiterhin auf eure Reviews und Unterstützung hoffen dürfen. Wir möchten an dieser Stelle noch einmal allen für die lieben Reviews danken, mit denen ihr uns sehr helft und sehr glücklich macht. Aber nun viel Spaß beim Lesen und bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

Kapitel 45

Das kleine Mädchen sah ihn an.

„Ach so, Nana? Da drüben im Gras." Lächelte sie

Lilain setzte sich etwas auf, als sie Legolas Stimme hörte. Ihre mittlerweile sehr langen Haare waren total zerzaust und sie hatte Gras im Haar. Sie blinzelte etwas, weil sie die ganze Zeit die Augen geschlossen gehabt hatte. Sie war gerade sehr, sehr entspannt gewesen. Sie hatte das Baby so richtig fühlen können und wie es sich auch langsam zu bewegen begann.

Er sah sie an.

"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Was fällt dir ein? Wie kannst du hier allein raus gehen? Ohne Begleitung. Bist du noch ganz bei Verstand? Was wenn dir hier was passiert wäre? Du hättest mir sagen sollen, dass du raus gehst!"

Seine Hände zitterten und seine Lippen bebten. Wie hatte sie ihn nur so böse erschrecken können. Sein Herz wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu rasen.

Lilain sah ihn etwas erschrocken an. Sie kam zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Ich bin doch gar nicht alleine." Flüsterte sie.

„Glaubst du ihm Ernst Morbenn hätte mich alleine gehen lassen. Er hat mir einige Wachen mitgegeben. Da drüben sind sie."

Sie sah ihn wieder an.

„Ich bin nicht dumm, Legolas." Meinte sie und strich ihre Haare zurück.

„Aber mit ist es dort oben viel zu hektisch. Ich kann mich nicht auf das Baby konzentrieren wenn ständig irgendein Bediensteter kommt und fragt ob ich noch Tee will. Ich wollte dich auch nicht erschrecken und ich wusste auch nicht, wann du zurück bist."

"Aber du wusstest doch wo ich bin" meinte er leise.

Er war so was von erschrocken. Er drückte sie an sich und machte auch keine Anstalten etwas lockerer zu lassen.

"Mach so was ja nie wieder" meinte er. "Mach das nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie wieder"

Sie spürte seinen hektischen Herzschlag und streichelte über seinen Rücken.

„Es tut mir leid" meinte sie leise.

Sie hatte ihn wirklich nicht erschrecken wollen. Sie hatte nur die Flucht ergreifen müssen, weil sie es dort oben nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte. Alle behandelten sie wie ein rohes Ei und ständig rückte ihr wer auf die Pelle. Sie war ja nicht krank, nur schwanger.

Das Baby in ihrem Bauch bewegte sich nun richtig.

Er rieb sich über die Augen und vergrub die Nase in ihrem Haar.

"Bei Eru. Ich hatte noch nie solche Angst" wisperte er leise.

"In meinem ganzen langen Leben noch nicht"

Lilain sah zu ihm auf.

„Keine Angst, Schatz." Meinte sie und streichelte über seine Wange.

„Es geht uns gut. Es bewegt sich nun richtig."

Sie zog seine Hand zu ihrem Bauch und ließ ihn sein Kind fühlen.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und drückte sie an sich, streichelte sanft ihren Bauch. Langsam beruhigte er sich etwas und kuschelte sie an sich.

"Oh" wisperte er leise und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Sie lächelte und küsste ihn sehr zart und innig und sank mit ihm ins Gras und sah ihren Liebsten an.

Sie streichelte zart durch Legolas Haar und sah ihn an.

„Wie waren die Besprechungen?"

Er seufzte nur. "Unnötig in meinen Augen. Aber notwendig in den Augen meines Vaters und meines Freundes. Womit sie wohl Recht haben. Morgen ist nun eine Sitzung, weil Faramir schon unterwegs war und erst wieder kommen muss. Ich bin schon gestresst ehe es überhaupt angefangen hat"

„Oh" meinte Lilain leise und streichelte ihm zart eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und küsste ihn zart auf den Mund.

„Kann ich dir etwas Gutes tun, mein Schatz?"

Sie sah ihren Süßen an. Sie hatte ihn jetzt auch noch zusätzlich erschreckt.

"Ich wollte eigentlich etwas schlafen" meinte er leise.

Das hatte er seit Wochen nicht mehr richtig und so langsam merkte auch er das.

„Dann komm. Gehen wir zurück, du brauchst dein Bett."

Sie half ihm wieder aufstehen und rief Gellwen zu sich und winkte auch den Wachen.

Er ging mit ihr zurück zum Palast. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten und er war in seinem Bett fest eingeschlafen

Lilain streichelte zart über seine Stirn und deckte ihn zu.

„Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte sie leise.

Sie brachte Gellwen auch zu Bett und legte sich neben ihn nachdem sie ihr Kleid ausgezogen hatte.

Der nächste Tag kam schneller als es ihm lieb war. Die Sitzungen und Beratungen zogen sich um einiges länger hin als er gedacht hatte. Am Ende jedoch waren alle damit einverstanden, dass das kleine Örtchen ausgegliedert wurde.

Legolas und die Elben konnten nun also in ihr Dorf ziehen und dort leben so lange sie es wünschten.

Lilain ließ Gellwen bei ihrer Oma und holte Legolas nach den Sitzungen ab.

Sie drückte ihren Schatz erst mal richtig an sich. Sie war froh, dass diese Sache nun geklärt war und sie konnte ihren Schatz erst mal wieder drücken.

Er seufzte leise auf und gab ihr einen zarten Kuss.

"Wir können gleich umziehen" lächelte er.

„Oh, das ist ja wunderbar, mein Liebling."

Sie legte die Arme um seinen hals und küsste ihn zart und sehr, sehr innig.

Er lächelte und streichelte sanft ihre Wange.

"Jetzt können wir in Ruhe heiraten"

„Oh ja, das ist wunderbar, mein Schatz!!" 

Sie lächelte glücklich und küsste ihn.

„Das ist wirklich wunderbar. Hab ich dir schon erzählt, dass ich ein wunderschönes Kleid habe?"

Er lachte leise. "Mach mir nicht noch die Nase lang"

Sie verbrachten noch einen geruhsamen ruhigen Tag.

Ende Kapitel 45


	47. Kapitel 46

So, ihr Lieben, wir wollen euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen, hier kommt das letzte Kapitel unserer Geschichte. Folgen wird noch ein Epilog, der auch gleichzeitig der Prolog der Fortsetzung ist. Und an der arbeiten wir auch schon. Was wir euch schon verraten ist, dass der Titel „Die Liga von Pelargir" sein wird. Wir würden uns natürlich freuen, wenn ihr die auch lest. J Aber nun viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel.

Kapitel 46

Der kommende Tag war dann endlich der Tag ihrer Hochzeit.

Lilain wurde am Morgen sehr früh von Luvaniel und Anatiriel abgeholt und ins Ankleidezimmer gebracht.

Sie war eigentlich noch viel zu müde, um hübsch gemacht zu werden und musste erst mal richtig wach werden.

Anatiriel lächelte und streichelte sanft ihre Wange.

"Ich bring dir noch einen Tee und du isst erst noch etwas. Dann gehts sicher besser!"

Legolas seufzte leise. Er hatte sich gebadet und langsam mit dem Anziehen begonnen. Danach war er zu Aragorn und Arwen und spielte noch etwas mit den Kindern und sah seiner Schwester beim Stillen zu.

Melyanna hatte sich in die Arme ihres Onkels geschmiegt und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam.

Lilain nickte und streichelte zart etwas ihren Bauch. Ihr Baby merkte auch, dass heute etwas besonderes war und bewegte sich da gerade.

Sie lehnte sich etwas in dem Sessel zurück. Sie war noch so müde.

Anatiriel brachte ihr Tee und etwas zum Frühstücken und stellte es ihr hin.

"Wir haben noch Zeit genug" lächelte sie. "Lass dir nur Zeit"

Legolas lächelte und streichelte Melyanna gedankenverloren durchs Haar.

Melyanna sah ihn lächelnd an und streichelte über seine Hand.

„Du freust dich sehr, nicht wahr? Du bist sehr glücklich, Onkel Legolas."

Sie nickte.

„Gut, danke Anatiriel." Sie seufzte leise auf.

Sie lächelte und streichelte sanft ihre Wange.

"Wir holen erst mal das Kleid her"

Er lächelte und sah sie an. "Ja, ja. Das bin ich"

„Das sieht man. Und ich kann es fühlen. Bist du nervös?"

Lilain nickte und trank einen Schluck Tee.

„Ja, gut." Sie streichelte zart die Stelle wo ihr Baby dagegen trat.

Sie brachten mal das Kleid, die Schuhe und alles, was sie sonst noch brauchten. Als Lilain dann gegessen hatte, fingen sie mal an sie schick zu machen.

"Nein" meinte er lächelnd und drückte sie sanft. "Nein, das bin ich nicht!"

„Das wird sicher richtig schön, wenn du Lilain heiratest."

Sie hielt auch still und ließ das mit sich machen. Sie mussten das Kleid doch lockerer schnüren, es drückte sie sonst zu sehr auf ihrem Bauch.

Sie sah in den Spiegel und seufzte leise auf.

Sie lächelten "Wunderschön siehst du aus. Lilain" lächelte Luvaniel und streichelte ihre Wange.

"Einfach wunderschön" lächelte sie.

Er lächelte und nickte "Ja, das wird es. Ganz sicher wird es das"

Melyanna summte leise und streichelte seine Hände ein bisschen.

Lilain lächelte leicht.

„Danke."

Sie sah wieder in den Spiegel und sah dann Luvaniel wieder an.

Sie lächelte. "Es ist bald soweit. Ich werde Elrond sagen, dass wir soweit sind!"

Er lächelte und drückte sie sanft.

Arwen kam zu ihnen "Kommt ihr beiden. Es ist so weit!"

Legolas nickte und stand auf.

"Dann wollen wir mal" nickte er und ging mit ihnen nach unten

Lilain war froh, als sie endlich gehen konnten. Sie war nicht wirklich nervös, nur etwas blass und das Baby merkte dass heute was anderes war.

Sie streichelte Gellwen zart durchs Haar und lächelte liebevoll sie sah so süß aus, die kleine Maus.

Gellwen lächelte und drückte ihre Hand.

Sie gingen gemeinsam mit ihr nach unten.

Es war alles ganz wunderschön hergerichtet. Alle Elben hatten sich schon versammelt und auch Gimli und Hanna waren schon da und natürlich Aragorn und Faramir mit ihren Frauen und Kindern. Legolas stand bei seinem Vater und unterhielt sich mit ihm.

Lilain machte es eigentlich nur nervös, dass alle sie anstarrten, als sie den Saal betrat. Da fühlte sie sich fast schon unwohl.

Ihre Augen suchten als erstes Legolas. Nun hämmerte ihr Herz doch ganz schön, als sie zu ihm schritt.

Er lächelte und sah auf. Er kam ihr gleich entgegen und nahm sie sanft in den Arm.

"Du siehst wunderschön aus, mein Engelchen" lächelte er und küsste sie zart.

Sanft nahm er ihre Hand und ging mit ihr zu seinem Vater.

Elrond lächelte sanft und alle versanken in Schweigen als Legolas mit Lilain unter dem blumenbeschmückten Bogen getreten waren.

„Danke." Flüsterte sie leise.

Sie drückte sich etwas in seine Arme und lehnte sich bei ihm an.

Sie war froh, dass sie da nun stand, da wurde sie wieder etwas ruhiger.

Er drückte sie sanft und liebevoll an sich und streichelte sanft ihre Hände.

Elrond lächelte und erzählte erst mal etwas über die Geschichte der beiden und wie sie zueinander gefunden hatten.

Er hielt den beiden einen Stein hin und ließ sie ihre Hände darauf legen.

"Möge eure Liebe so unzerstörbar wie dieser Stein sein. Euer Glück andauern bis in alle Ewigkeit!"

Lilain lächelte und sah Legolas an. Sie war wirklich glücklich und zufrieden.

Noch nie hatte sie das Gefühl von innerem Frieden gekannt, doch nun wusste sie wie es war völlig mit Liebe erfüllt zu sein.

Er lächelte und küsste sie sehr, sehr zärtlich.

"Ich liebe dich, mein Engelchen. Bis in alle Ewigkeit!"

Das Geheimnis der Drachensteine Ende


	48. Epilog

So ihr Lieben und hier kommt der Epilog mit dem das Geheimnis der Drachensteine abschließt. 

Ein bisschen Wehmut ist schon dabei, aber wir haben eine gute Nachricht für euch: es wird auch gleich mit der Fortsetzung weiter gehen.

Wir freuen uns schon über eure Reviews.

Viel Spaß am Lesen.

Epilog 

Dreizehn Jahre, 6 Monate, 2 Wochen und 23 Tage waren seit der wundervollen Hochzeit von Legolas und Lilain vergangen. Seit der Zeit hatte Frieden geherrscht in Mittelerde. Es hatte viele schöne Feste gegeben, einige traurige Abschiede und viele neue Bekanntschaften.

Die meisten Elben, die mit Legolas aus dem Wald gekommen waren, waren geblieben, aber einige der Älteren waren zu den Grauen Anfurten gereist und hatten Mittelerde für immer verlassen.

Am frühen Morgen saß Legolas bereits in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen einige Handelsabkommen geschlossen. Ihr wichtigster Lieferant war zwar immer noch Gondor, aber er wollte sich nicht zu sehr in Abhängigkeit begeben. So hatte ein Teil der Elben wieder angefangen Ackerbau zu betreiben, Vieh zu züchten und Wein anzubauen. Es lief auch schon sehr gut, aber sie waren noch immer nicht autark.

Er hatte in den letzten Wochen nur sehr wenig Zeit gehabt für seine Familie. Das tat ihm auch sehr, sehr leid. Aber es gab zur Zeit Dinge, die nicht nur ihn, sondern auch Aragorn und Eomer sehr beunruhigten und sie wollten dem auf den Grund gehen. Zu viele schlaflose Nächte hatte er deswegen schon verbracht.

Er hoffte sehr, dass seine kleine, süße, wunderschöne Tochter Lalaith heil und gesund aus ihrem allerersten Urlaub zurückkommen würde. Sie war mit Eldarion, Gilwen, Melyanna und Gellwen ins Auenland gereist. Und er sorgte sich sehr um ihre Sicherheit.

In der letzten Zeit hatte es häufig Überfälle auf Reisende gegeben. Vor allem auf den kleineren Handelsstraßen. Er hatte Lilain noch nicht von allen Überfällen erzählt, weil er seine Liebste nicht hatte ängstigen wollen. Aber so langsam war seine Sorge nicht mehr zu übersehen. Und er war nicht der einzige, der sich sorgte.

Einige Hundert Meilen entfernt im Auenland saß Sam mit einer Pfeife vor seinem Kamin und beriet sich mit seiner Frau Rosie. Die Kinder ihrer Freunde sollten am nächsten Tag wieder abreisen. Sie hatten zwar eine Schar Leibwächter bei sich, doch erschien selbst diese Schar Sam angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Übergriffe immer brutaler und häufiger vorkamen als nicht ausreichend genug.

Er wollte die Kinder so nur ungern ziehen lassen. Und wenn er nun Rosies Gesicht betrachtete, sah er, dass sie der gleichen Meinung war wie er.

Die Frage war nur, ob die Kinder das auch sein würden.

To be continued in Part 2 of our little story


	49. Nachwort

Hallo ihr Lieben . 

Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr es alle schon bemerkt habt, daher kommt dieses kleine Nach-Update hier bei den „Drachensteinen".

Und zwar läuft die Fortsetzung der „Drachensteine" bereits und zwar unter dem Titel „Die Liga von Pelargir".

Wäre schön, wenn ihr da rein schaut. .

Lieber Gruß,

Lilain und Anatiriel


End file.
